


Tabula Rasa

by hansungchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Demons, Drama, Elements of Horror, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Warlocks, Witch Curses, a lot of misunderstandings, everything is not what it seems, man this might be darker than i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 95,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: “That’s it. Who are you freaks?!”“You don’t know me?”“Not a clue.”“But a minute ago you were all like, “Hey there”."“Yeah, 'cause you were all snuggled up on me and I thought I was just too sleepy to remember who you are but...”“Well, I’m... I’m... I’m not sure who I am.”“It’s not just you. Does anyone remember anything?” And there it is. The question that truly matters.Or an AU where NC7Dream with the addition of Johnny woke up without any memories, a blank slate as they say. Now the eight boys have to find out what's hidden in those forgotten memories, because well, cliche as it may seem, but the enemy is closer than they expected.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter One: “Who Are You Freaks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back with a new NCT Dream fanfic despite having another on-going one. This one, however, is based on my favorite television show of all time. The plot is still the same, but there will be major changes in the timeline. But in general, plot and character-wise, it will be exactly like the series. And no, I'm not gonna say what show it is to avoid spoilers. If somehow the scenarios ring a bell and a possibility that you may have known the show and watched it, please please PLEASE do not say the title. For the sake of preserving the mystery theme of this series. :) 
> 
> Do take note of the tags. It is not yet fixed and it will not be until I finished this story. For now, expect more additional tags and relationship tags as we progress with this one. Note that I really tried my best here yet lessen your expectations still because I am not a pro and English is not my first language. Thank you :) 
> 
> If you like this story, don't hesitate to subscribe, bookmark, and give kudos. If you have any feedback, don't be shy to write a comment below. I love reading comments.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

_It’s dark._

That is the first thing that registered in his mind when he woke up, besides the fact that his back hurts from whatever position he’s been slump in at the extremely cold floor.

‘ _Where the hell am I?’_

He can’t see anything, but judging the opened window across him, it’s evening. Explains why it’s so dark around the area. He quickly searched for the light switch, blindly touching the cold walls. Once he found it, he didn’t hesitate to turn it on.

And oh boy, what a mess is the sight that greeted him.

Just a few steps away from him were two boys cuddling on the floor. If the situation were any better he’d think they’re cute. The caramel brown-haired boy had his head peacefully resting at the broad shoulder of the jet black-haired boy beside him. While the other showed content with the way he unconsciously pulled the caramel brown-haired boy in his side. However, that comfort and temporary peace are broken when they stirred awake.

The two boys sat up from the same cold floor, both clutching their heads. When their eyes met there’s silence, then a greeting. “Hey there,” the one with the black hair said.

“Uh... hi?” though confused, the other acknowledged with an uncertain wave.

It’s when they heard a sudden crash from the countertop behind them, that eerily sounds like a heavy weight just fell on the floor, did they, at last, stood up in alarm. Following the sound of the crash was a pained yelp to which they could only guess was from the victim of falling. However, the noise has woken up the others. Resulting in a gasp from another boy sitting at the far corner, back pressed at the walls as he tried his best to curl up into a ball, pupils dilated and obviously panicking.

The three more boys, all sitting at the round table placed in the middle, slowly rose from their sleep. Two of them, the first sporting an incredibly ridiculous green hair, yawns, hands rubbing on his eyes to clear his eyesight. The action caused the man behind him, resting his chin on the smaller’s shoulder, chest pressed on his back, to move slightly accompanied by a groan. The black-haired man is obviously much taller, questionably wearing a formal suit. While the third boy, small and petite, woke up on his own and is quick for a reflex to grasp on his chair before he completely falls off balance.

And finally, the boy who apparently had the misfortune of sleeping at the countertop and falling awake emerged from behind the counters. With heavy breaths, he looked at the faces of the people he clearly is _not_ familiar with.

“W-Who are you people?” A small and terrified voice breaks out the same question everyone had in their minds. The first boy who woke up, being the one standing the closest from the frightened boy, get to kneel beside him while he tried to offer him a friendly smile. The black-haired boy only hugged his legs and though he’s quite tall, the other felt the urge to protect him since he looked so small and scared like a child right now. And judging from his appearance, he indeed looks quite young.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” he tried his best to sound as genuine as he could.

“R-Really?”

The tan boy smiled, nodding his head in return. “Don’t worry. I don’t know anyone here either.”

“W-Who are you?”

Now that question caught the sun-kissed boy off guard. He hated the way he opened his mouth, so ready and confident to answer the younger’s question, only to stop mid-air because... _who is he again_?

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to ponder on that when the jet black-haired boy cuddling with the caramel brown-haired boy earlier shriek with an accusatory finger pointing to everyone. “That’s it. Who are you freaks?!” he asked.

“You don’t know me?” caramel brown-haired boy asked back.

“Not a clue.”

“But a minute ago you were all like, “Hey there”.” The boy even used an obvious flirty tone upon copying the other’s first words to him in a mocking manner.

“Yeah, 'cause you were all snuggled up on me and I thought I was just too sleepy to remember who you are but...” the jet black-haired shakes his head with a shrug, a gesture that wouldn’t take a genius to know that no, _he didn’t remember_.

“Well, I’m... I’m...” His eyes looked down at the floor as if his name would magically appear on it if he searched enough. But alas, there is none.

“I’m not sure who I am,” he added in a whisper.

“Okay, why was I in the ground?!” the jet black-haired boy shrieked again as if the reason why he’s previously lying on the ground is more important than remembering their names.

“And why are you all staring at me?! Is this some kind of psych test?! A research study?! Am I getting paid for this?!” the idiot blabbered and would probably continue on if it’s not for the tall boy wearing a suit cutting in.

“ _It’s not just you._ Does anyone remember anything?” And there it is. The question that _truly_ matters.

All eight boys look at each other in the eyes, calculating the answer in their minds.

“No.” The boy behind the counters, hair dyed in black with a few of its locks mixed in golden brown color, answered.

“Okay here’s a guess. Maybe we all got terribly drunk and this is some sort of those episodes where we reached our limits to the point that we forget our names,” the man in the formal suit smiled awkwardly.

“Y-You think I drink?” the younger boy from earlier, now standing instead of crouching in fear at the corners, asked while he hugged himself, still obviously petrified with the happenings.

This time, the green-haired boy spoke. “I... I don’t see any booze. I don’t feel any headaches. I don’t see things in upside down either,” he shrugged after he said that.

“Huh?”

“Okay. _I’m not panicking._ I’m not. _I’m not._ Stop looking at me like I’m panicking. You all are panicking, not me.” Again, there is jet black-haired boy obviously _panicking_.

The sun-kissed boy couldn’t stay still anymore as he finally spoke out his thoughts. “Hey, take it easy, guys. I-I mean, no one’s hurt right? And none of us look like your typical murderer so... we’re probably safe. Here. Wherever here is.”

Caramel brown-haired boy finally took notice of the place they were in. Furrowing his brows as he sees the straight line of jars containing different herbs with their corresponding names attached to its place on the shelves behind the counter. “Look at the stuff on the shelves. Weird jars with weird stuffs.” The boy who fell on the countertop followed his eyes and saw the lines of jars indeed filled with whatever those things are.

“Weird books with weird covers and... _Magic for Beginners_?” The frown etched on caramel brown-haired boy’s face grown deep when he read the title of the book placed beside the register. “ _Oh._ ”

“This is a magic shop.” Everyone’s eyes turned to the only boy who never said anything until then. The small, silver-haired boy stood from his seat at the round table, a small smile on his face and a different sparkle shining in his eyes while he points at the floor. “A-A _real_ magic shop,” he quickly added.

“Maybe that’s it! Maybe something magical happened,” the sun-kissed boy said with a hopeful tone.

Oddly though, for the rest, the strange information didn’t surprise them as if magics are the most normal topic ever invented in this world. As if magics are the first thing to be blamed whenever people forget their memories.

The taller in a suit laughed incredulously, “ _Magic?_ Does magics even exist? What, you think maybe we accidentally forged a magical spell that wiped away all our memories?” The taller snorts at the thought.

“I don’t like this,” the young boy beside the tan-skinned one whispered.

Reaching out to offer a comforting pat on the younger’s shoulder, he said, “It’s okay don’t worry. We’ll take care of each other.” He doesn’t know what came up to him when he said that. The only thing he’s sure of, except for the fact that he didn’t know his name (or anything about him in general), is that he has this urgent need to protect the boy beside him and keep him safe at all cost.

“Oh look, I’m wearing a suit. Wish I have a mirror though so I could look at my face properly. Do you think I’m good looking? I sound good looking. The kind of man chicks would like to bang with. Oh man, did I say that out loud?” Everyone just stared dumbfounded at the taller man who suddenly spoke in a different language beyond their understanding.

Everyone did not understand what he just said, or at least everyone with the exception of the boy with strands of golden-brown hair, seating smugly at the countertop this time, releasing a small scoff, a disgusted smirk displayed for the man in suit. “Oh look what we got here, an English speaker. Oh man, I always hated English, personally I think the only reason they’d speak English in Korea is to boast- Oh _shit_.” The cuss was for the fact that he _spoke_ in English too and man, he fucking _understood_ English. _The hell._

Just to clarify that it is real and he really spoke in fluent English, he started reciting random English words that no one but the taller man in suit understands. _“_ _Oh god,”_ he sighed after a minute long of spouting random English words. “I understand English.”

“Welcome to the English Speakers club,” the taller said in sarcasm.

“You and I...” The man in suit looked up to face the obviously younger boy behind the counter, or at least he assumed he’s younger. Everyone looks younger than him. The other boy at the countertop sounding as alarmed as he can be when he said the next words. “We’re not related are we?”

“There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance,” the green-haired boy still standing beside the taller butt in, staring at their faces but mostly at the taller’s. The tall boy in the suit couldn’t help but smile at the praise and the green-haired boy looked away with a small blush.

“W-Well, to be honest, looking at you... there’s this small sense of familiarity and... _disappointment_?” The taller tilted his head as the other jumped from his position at the countertop to walk closer and observe the older, face scrunched in mixed confusion and distaste.

“ _Hyung?”_ The smaller’s mouth fell open as the word left his mouth with a sour taste.

“Obviously I am not old enough to fit as your uncle, and clearly not as your father,” the taller straighten out his suit as he said those words.

“ _Oh god._ How I must hate you...”

“What did I do?”

The older sported an offended look for the words that spit out of the younger’s mouth. The back of his mind is very much aware that brothers don’t often have the most perfect relationship. What he didn’t expect though, is to suffer on the same brother dilemma in real life. One look at the younger and the taller could only imagine the kind of headache he’d probably put him through his whole life.

“There’s always something. And what’s with the blushing?” He pointed at the green-haired boy beside the taller.

“H-Hey!”

“I saw you two all cozy together. With his chin tucked on your shoulder, this hyung’s hands on your side, it probably fell from holding your waist!”

“Sitting together,” the taller corrected but the way his cheeks heat up opens up another new meaning with the whole fiasco.

“Look! It’s okay. We’re engaged!” The green-haired boy showed his ring finger to the two boys, and indeed, in his ring finger is a simple engagement ring, topped with a small shining diamond.

“ _Oh.”_ The taller smiled at the information. Trying to erase any part of his mind, perhaps its the fragment of those nonexistent memories, that tells him it’s _impossible_ he’s engaged with the obviously very pretty young boy beaming beside him. But there’s no other explanation, is there? They woke up in a quite _intimate_ position, and the older think the green-haired boy is _very_ attractive. He’s pretty sure the green-haired boy feels the same towards him, explains the blush painting on his cheek whenever their eyes met. The engagement ring is just a piece of concrete evidence. The older is a hundred percent sure this boy beside him is the center of his universe.

Internally, he cringed at the cheesy thought.

Their little celebration breaks down by another sarcastic remark from the other boy they almost completely forgot about. “Just great. My older brother sleeping with a... _kid_. Yeah, definitely a kid. Anyone can see this boy is much younger than me.”

“You brat, just because everyone looks younger than you doesn’t mean their _actually_ younger than you. There’s a possibility the problem is on your face. You might look older than your actual age in your ID,” he fought back.

Before the other could fire another shot, the caramel brown-haired boy spoke in delight. “ID cards! Let’s look for our cards! ID, driver’s license, anything!” All eight of them grope their own bodies, searching at any possible pockets from their piece of clothing, looking for anything that verifies their identity.

The caramel brown-haired boy found a few pieces of receipt from a grocery store at the back of his jean’s pocket. Among them is a card. He carefully read all the information written on them.

“Oh, it’s me!” The jet-black haired boy beside him yelp in glee, raising his wallet where his driver’s license is. Earning a few raised eyebrows from the others who saw his not-so-cool license photo. “Lee Jeno. Cool picture right? Hey, I exist.”

At least everyone is busy looking for their own cards hoping to find any piece of information about themselves they didn’t bother enough to comment on his ridiculous hair cut.

“I’m Na Jaemin,” the caramel brown-haired boy proudly read the name written on his ID as he looks at Jeno who met his gaze. “Funny name, huh?” he said to no one in particular.

“I think it’s pretty.” The comment from the silver-haired boy prompts a smile to Jaemin’s face.

“What do you got?” he asked the boy.

The smaller tried to show his student ID to Jaemin with his sweater paws. Though Jaemin couldn’t exactly read the name because of the distance, he finds the action quite adorable.

“Renjun. Huang Renjun. Apparently I’m a Chinese. And look I’m a... a student at Neo Technology University?”

“Me too! Hey, maybe we’re study buddies.” Jaemin grinned from ear to ear at the idea, and it seems like Renjun didn’t find the idea so bad too because his smile is just as wide.

“I don’t have a wallet...” the younger boy said behind the tan-skinned boy.

“Don’t worry, me neither,” to which the tan-skinned boy reply with a shrug.

“But here, look... you’re Jisung Park.” The tan-skinned boy noticed the piece of silver necklace dangling oh the younger’s neck, reflected by the light. He read the name engraved on the silver in italic fonts.

“Or Jisung _Pwark_.” The other chuckled looking at the hilarious font used to his hopefully real name. For the first time that night, the tan-skinned boy saw a smile slowly form on the younger’s lips.

“I’m uh called... Johnny Suh,” the older happily announced after looking at his identification card on his wallet. The name caused a certain green-haired boy to give hearty eyes on the older as he repeated the name on his own lips like it’s the most interesting name ever invented in the world.

Apparently, there’s one person who doesn’t think so. Hint: he had a few strands of golden-brown hair. And he’s back at sitting on the countertop again.

“ _Johnny?”_ The mention of the name was accompanied by taunting laughter and a snort in the end.

“You know, will you ever shut up? And what am I supposed to call you, _little brother_?” Johnny sent a chilling glare towards the unbothered younger.

The other only made a face before searching his body for a wallet or any kind of identification. Only to find nothing but words imprinted on his coat followed by a name. “Made with care for Minhyung.”

If before the younger is frustrated enough knowing he’s the older brother Johnny Suh, right now his blood is boiling enough after knowing he’s been given such horrible name by his parents. His parents who, is pretty clear now, probably favor the older Johnny more than him. Because they always do!

“ _Minhyung Suh_? Are you kidding with me right now?! Why not just call me Horny Suh or a Jerk-Ass Suh?! I knew there was a reason I hated you!”

“Well, somebody had to bear a Korean name because we’re Korean, I guess.” Johnny tried his best not to laugh at the other’s misery.

“Hey, I uh have a name on my jacket,” Jaemin butted in before the two starts throwing more hates on each other's name. Which, clearly, is the last thing they need right now. Jaemin removed the pretty large leather jacket on his thin frame. “Lee,” the surname printed at the left top of the garment.

“ _Lee?_ That’s my last name.” Jeno pointed to himself. “Maybe I had a brother and you go out.” Jaemin just stared at him in confusion. Jeno cleared his throat then adds, “Or maybe you go out with me.”

Slowly moving closer to Jeno, Jaemin tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Well, the possibility that he _might_ be going out with Jeno isn’t so bad. Not when the other holds quite the image of a boy-next-door type. Just a little bit idiotic but Jaemin doesn’t mind. Stupidity can make someone smile anyway.

“Well, we did wake up all snuggly-waggly. Maybe you’re my boyfriend,” Jaemin held a shy smile when he said that, standing close to Jeno who is equally as red-faced as him now.

“Either that or I got some pissed off brother somewhere.”

“I’m Chenle!” Jeno swore he almost had a heart attack with the sudden scream of the green-haired boy behind the register. He made sure to shoot a sharp glare at the boy, who looks just as soft in contrast to his high pitched voice that could surely break a glass.

“Um... this key fits this lock. And ah forms next to cash register says that Johnny and Chenle own the shop together,” Chenle explained after getting everyone’s attention, pointing at the cash register and raising the few papers and slips he found at the counter.

“This is _our_ magic shop?” Johnny can’t believe it as he strides to Chenle’s to check the latter's proclamation. Minhyung rolled his eyes and move away from the eyesore of a couple that is his brother and the green-haired kid. “W-Well, that is impressive, I guess” Johnny smiled when Chenle’s statement was proven to be true by the written forms including their names and signatures.

“So you don’t have a name?” Jisung asked the quiet boy standing still beside him.

“Of course I do.” Jisung raised his eyebrow then smile encouragingly, asking him to continue. The other avoids his eyes with a sigh, “I just don’t happen to know it.”

“You want me to name you?” Jisung asked with a huge smile.

“Oh, that’s sweet. But I think I can name myself.” He thought for a while, mind soaring for any possible names that could have fit in to his taste. “I’ll name me... Haechan.”

Once he said his self-proclaimed name, it was followed by an “Ugh” from Jisung. That earned the younger a raised eyebrow from “Haechan”.

“ _What?_ Did you just “ugh” my name?”

“No... I just... I mean it’s so blegh. “Haechan”?”

“I like it. I feel like a Haechan.”

“Right. Just like a full sun.”

“It actually means full sun in English.”

“Whatever, Full Sun.”

“Whatever, Jisung Pwark.”

“Boy, you’re annoying.”

“Boy, you’re annoying.”

The two stopped then quickly look into each other. There’s a ray of hope both present on their eyes as they smile at the same thought that crossed their seemingly connected brains.

“Do you think we’re...” Jisung started.

“Brothers?” Haechan grinned.

The two giggled and hugged each other. Yeah, surely that connection Haechan felt about this boy since he saw him that night is a bond only shared between brothers. He saw that now. It makes so much more sense that Jisung is indeed his brother.

“Pretty sure our parents are so proud. I’ll probably never be this impressive in their eyes,” Minhyung once again ruined the moment with his bitter words and nonsense cases towards Johnny who is currently having a mini celebration with Chenle behind the register, fully knowing that they own a small business and is possibly preparing for their wedding and upcoming family. Just the exact things that trigger the bitter feeling inside Minhyung’s chest.

Haechan, however, does not want to hear any of it. He stepped in, announcing a pretty clear fact and solution to everyone. “We need to figure out what’s going on. We need to get help.”

“Looks like Haechan fancies himself as the boss,” Minhyung interjects.

“We have a kid here.”

“A teenager,” Jisung corrected.

“Yeah, two kids in fact. Add my beloved brother’s _fiance_ ,” Minhyung smirk at the curse words Johnny threw at him after he said that.

“Guys, we have no idea what’s wrong with us so it’s important we get some help,” Haechan ignores Minhyung and continued instead. “I think the hospital’s our best bet.”

Johnny and Chenle turned to Haechan, of course not after Chenle making sure that Johnny’s ties are all straightened, so he would look presentable enough, according to the younger who smiled at the final product of his work.

“Ah yes, let’s um... let’s head out,” Johnny agrees.

Everyone started to walk for the door. Jaemin and Jeno leading, with Jeno awkwardly offering his arms towards Jaemin, who is just as awkward accepting it. Haechan and Jisung followed, then Renjun and Chenle who busies himself onto wearing the necklace with the key of the register hanging as its chain.

“Any kind of transportation to get there?” Haechan asked before they reach the doors.

“Not a problem there, cutie. I’m sure hyung here owns a fancy car as he manages a fancy shop and was about to start a family with a kid probably the same age as your brother.” Minhyung slapped his brother’s back before pulling him for a bro hug as they walk side by side towards the shop’s doors. Haechan prefers not to stress himself by remaining indifferent with the way Minhyung called him cutie on his first sentence.

It’s a crazy night. The eight boys are confused, tired. Something unexpected was occurring here and they have no idea what it is.

So of course, when a couple of terrifying vampires was what they found waiting for them outside, they did the very first thing anyone would do.

Scream.

Before shutting and locking the door close on the vampires’ faces of course.


	2. Chapter Two: “Vampires!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two, enjoy reading!~ Btw, y'all better stream Punch MV. xxx
> 
> \- sungchan

The eight boys ran behind the closest thing that could hide them, the thing happened to be a tall shelf a few steps away from the door. Eyes wide in fear, breath ragged, heart pounding loudly on their chests. They duck behind the shelf, looking at the eyes of each other. All of them frantic and horrified.

“Oh my god, did you guys see _that_?” Haechan spoke in a hushed whisper.

“ _Vampires!”_ Minhyung answered.

“Maybe it’s Halloween,” Renjun tried to be optimistic for himself and the others.

“It doesn’t feel like Halloween,” Jisung whimpered.

“And even if it is those guys are definitely _not_ kids and those are definitely _not_ costumes! Did you see those fangs? And that _face_? Minhyung’s right. Looks like we have vampires,” Jeno crouching beside Jaemin stated, agreeing with Minhyung’s suspicions.

The fists slamming on the door never stop, in fact, it intensifies the longer it is kept waiting. The vampires outside are shouting something, and everyone is too afraid they don’t have any idea what to do. Minutes ago they don’t even know vampires exist. And they still have no recollection of their own memories. Everything feels like a nightmare and if it is indeed they wish they’d just wake up.

“And they’re definitely not knocking for candy,” Jeno added again when the constant knocks never once ceased that they’re sure the fragile door would give up any moment now. The eight boys scan their surroundings frantically. They can’t go outside because those _creatures_ are waiting for them, so what do they do now?

“ _Slayer!”_ One of the vampires from outside called.

Jaemin, however, managed to use the remaining rational part of his brain despite the state of panic they’re all in. “Doors! We need to see if there're any more doors and make sure they’re locked and put any large objects in front of them. Come on!” Without wasting any time, Jaemin stood up and pulled Jeno along with him, who didn’t get any chance to react. The two of them checking the magic shop, hoping to find anything that could block the vampires outside from getting near them.

“Monsters are _real_. Do we know this?” Haechan asked once Jaemin and Jeno were out of their sight.

Renjun answered, “I-I don’t know. But we need our memories back. We have to get to a hospital.” And Haechan couldn’t agree more.

“But right now we’re stuck here in the magic shop. I propose we take advantage of this. We can use things here in the shop, you know, _magic tricks or whatever_ ,” Johnny suggests.

The knocks only escalated and Chenle internally calculated the approximate sum Johnny and he will be paying to repair the door that is soon to be taken down. Hopefully, a new door won’t cost them much.

“Head out, Mark!” one of the vampires, a bald and heavily built one, shouted from the windows.

“Is he calling for a Mark?” Johnny asked in confusion at the weirdly not-so-unusual name for his ears.

“Wait a minute!” Minhyung moved from his position to run somewhere at the back of the counters. Everyone’s eyes followed him. He came back not a minute after holding a couple of wooden stakes that he probably found behind that counter. “This could help,” he showed everyone the stakes after laying them down on the floor. Johnny, Chenle, and Haechan each picked one to observe the object on their hands. Haechan, specifically, analyzes its weight on his palm, thinking how deep can its sharp pointy end penetrate into one's body. Or in their situation right now, to a vampire’s skin.

“What- wait. What are we going to do with that?” the still terrified Jisung asked beside Haechan, who had his arms wrapped protectively around the younger.

“Slayer! I’m not playing!” The vampire called out for the nth time, still followed by a series of knocks.

“Slayer? That’s _just_ what they said before!” Renjun figures out. Then followed by a gasp with another reasoning. “Do you think they’re here to kill _the_ slayer? Whatever that means?”

“Who those jerks think they are?” Haechan says with pure offense.

“Bloodsuckers. They kill by sucking blood. Take it easy, Haechan,” Chenle answered.

“Hey guys!” Jeno and Jaemin finally came back. “We found a hidden door in the basement. It seems to lead to a secret room. We can hide there for a while,” Jeno announced.

“Well let’s go,” Chenle stood first followed by the others. They were about to run (for their life) for wherever this basement is when one of the two vampires, not the bald and burly man but this one looks just as bad as the first with his broad shoulders and sharp canines. It didn’t help that he manage to knock down the windows near them by throwing himself into it. And now he’s inside the shop. It wouldn’t take long before the other one joins him. And the eight boys could only scream in another hit of terror when the vampire’s golden eyes, pronounced brow ridges, elongated upper canines, and pointed upper incisors became much apparent in a closer view.

The eight boys ran in the opposite course, back to the doors in front of the shop. Only to scream again, or more like Jisung’s shrieks overpowering the other seven’s, when the door opened and came vampire number two.

Seven of them stick together in the center, while the remaining one, which happened to be Jeno, kneels down in panic, palms pressed together when came face to face with the burly vampire.

“Oh please, I’m not sure who I am so please bear with me. I need to identify myself first. Gotta know whether I prefer indie over rock. Or if I’m allergic to cats. Or what kind of car I drive because I have a driver’s license and I gotta _see my_ car! Please... please... please...” If not for the scary-looking vampires blocking the eight boys' path from opposite directions, anyone would’ve thought of this as a comical situation. With how Jeno sounded and looked right now, begging with his eyes closed while shaking his eloped hands in a definitely not-so convincing way. The seven boys judged him. Especially Chenle, who is judging him thrice as hard.

Jeno continued babbling nonsense when vampire number one on the knocked-down windows moved toward the seven. Strong arms reaching for Haechan, lifting the much smaller boy without any difficulty, except of course when Haechan started screaming on the top of his lungs, the kind of scream that would break anyone’s ear, combined with incessant wiggling trying to find his way out of the taller vampire’s grasp. Everyone watched in fear especially Jisung whose eyes watered in worry when his brother was taken away. Renjun holding the younger firmly on his shoulders, pressing gentle squeezes on the flesh to comfort the scared boy.

Vampire number one couldn’t care less with whatever speech Jeno’s trying to say as he too moves forward closer to the seven- now six boys, before pulling Minhyung at the hem of the latter’s jacket, Chenle clings to Johnny in fear. Not wasting any time either, Jeno ran towards the now five boys. Jaemin dragging him to his side quickly as soon as he is an arm’s reached.

Bald and burly vampire number one threw Minhyung on the nearest wall before gripping his shirt and said with a low and menacing voice, “You owe us.”

“Owe you what? If it’s money then go talk to Johnny here. He’s the one who owns a shop! Take all of the money in the register, creeps!” Minhyung ignored Chenle’s “Hey, not the register!” and Johnny’s “You traitor!” as he slips off the vampire’s hold and tried to walk away.

Unfortunately, to no success, as vampire number one is quick on reflex and pushed him back to the walls with a grin on his vampiric face, his sharp fangs poking on his lips as he shouted, “Don’t be stupid!”

On the other hand, Haechan is still trying to wriggle his way out of vampire number two’s tight hold on his stomach. He kept on throwing kicks on the air but to no use as well. So he settled onto screaming, the kind of scream that is almost as bad as teenage girl’s annoying shrieks whenever they see an insect or held an eye to eye contact with their crush.

“Get your hands off me, you son of a- hmmppphhh!” Vampire number two though doesn’t seem he would take any more of his girly screams when his smelly and cold palms covered Haechan’s mouth.

“I said _you owe us_ ,” vampire number two repeated to now-confused Minhyung.

“Me?” Minhyung pointed to himself.

“You’ve got the boss’s kittens.”

“ _Kittens?”_

It was then that Haechan bit on vampire number one’s fingers, hard, enough to make the vampire retract his hand off the other’s mouth and groan in pain. Haechan took that as a chance to release himself from the loosening grip and kicked the other’s stomach and shin with full force. That made the vampire crouched in pain while holding the spot where Haechan attacked him, the others watched in awe as if the scenario in front of him is a live performance of an action movie. They were frozen in their place, watching as Haechan take action.

Haechan didn’t waste any second and ran to the vampire who still had his hold on Minhyung. Using his newfound strength and confidence, he turns the vampire around to face him as he said, “Stay away from Minhyung!” All before reaching out to the wooden stake hidden inside his leather jacket and directly stabbing the vampire with it on the chest.

The vampire fell to the ground after his body melts into ashes and then _gone_. The remaining trace of its existence being the particles of dust fallen on the floor and on Haechan’s feet.

Everyone was silent for a while as they all watched in awe at the event that just occurred. It happened so fast they didn’t have time to blink before it’s done. Even Haechan had his eyes wide open, fists still clutching the wooden stake, as he played on repeat how the vampire’s body molds into ashes and fell into the grounds. He looked at Minhyung, who is just as stunned as him.

“Whoa,” Jisung broke the silence. Followed by Jaemin’s “What did you just do?”

“I... I... I don’t know.” Haechan faces the boys. “But that was _cool_.” The sun-kissed boy is not sure what’s this rising feeling growing fast in his chest. It’s a combination of anxiety, fear, but most importantly, it is overwhelmed by a mixture of delight and excitement when he saw the vampire drop to the ground. And then there’s a whisper at the back of his mind, _something_ inside his chest, that wants to feel that way again.

“Boss ain’t gonna like this! I’ll be back! And I won’t be alone!” All of them are so astonished by what just happened in front of their very eyes they almost forgot the surviving vampire in the same space as them. Though said vampire is quickly straddling his way to the open door, and is wise enough to give up. For now.

His threat ringing in their ears.

Minhyung walked to the door and shuts it close. As he puts down the blinds from the remaining windows and switches off the lights. While Haechan spoke, “I think I know why Haechan’s the boss. I’m like a superhero or something.“

The six boys, who only bob their heads up and down, their mouths still stretched open, obviously unable to speak. All of them sharing a rather amusing expression and position but they’re too terrified to notice. With Chenle held inside Johnny’s muscular arms, his head implanted on the taller’s broad chest. His left arm though is being squished by Jeno who had an equally terrified Jaemin clinging on his lean limbs. Renjun and Jisung left to comfort each other at the corner, the former pressed on to Jisung from behind while Jisung gripped Renjun’s cold hands on his shoulder blades with his much bigger palms.

Another minute of silence is all it took before Jeno collapses on the floor.


	3. Chapter Three: “Did You Know Us?”

Jaemin woke up from an uncomfortable position against the wall, placing his hand on his nape while he moved his shoulder blades and bends his head a little. His thighs are numb too and he badly wanted to move them if not for a certain weight resting on it. The caramel brown-haired boy released a small grown, trying to sit up straight to ease the ache spreading on his muscles.

His movements cause Jeno who had his head on his lap to wake up. In a matter of minutes, all eight boys crumpled up together are all yawning, rubbing the sleep in their eyes and staring emptily at the surrounding wooden walls. Minds still foggy and hazy from sleep.

Jeno is the first person to react, standing abruptly while pointing an all too familiar accusatory finger to everyone. “Where am I? And why am I still with you freaks? Oh God, last night was not a dream, was it? I truly forgot my memories. And then _vampires_. Oh God, oh God, this is bad. Very bad. I was supposed to wake up normal. Where am I?!” The boy started pacing back and forth, biting his nails nervously. Jaemin couldn’t allow himself to care, not when he’s got two numb thighs to tend to.

“Surprise surprise, it’s not a dream,” Chenle announced with sarcasm. One could say the green-haired boy is not _very_ impressed with a certain Lee Jeno.

“We’re in this hidden room you and Jaemin found in the basement. We carry you here after-”

“Fainting. Very noble,” Chenle cut in before Haechan could finish his words.

“Yeah. After fainting,” Haechan groaned. Beside him Jisung is yawning, the sun-kissed boy couldn’t help but pull a smile at the adorable face Jisung had right now. He remembered the boy clinging to him all night, hugging him as he fell asleep, and the action along with the touches is not at all strange. The more he spends time with Jisung, the more he’s convinced that Jisung is really his younger brother.

“ _I faint?_ Impossible. Stop playing jokes with me.”

“It’s true, babe. You did,” somehow, Jaemin’s choice of nickname shut Jeno up with a blush on his cheeks. An action Chenle stared at in distaste and too much judgment.

“But anyway, we all fell asleep here in this room. Obviously, nothing bad happened. The threat of that vampire saying he’ll come back is obviously a bluff,” Johnny shrugged, hands wrapped around Chenle’s who sink into the warmth.

“Or maybe they’re just waiting for another chance to attack again. Who knows what will happen when we step out of this room?”

Everyone fell into deep thought after Renjun said that. It’s true. Right now, they’re as helpless as a lamb. Haechan might be strong, and capable of fighting against vampires but it could only last so much. Without their memories, they have no idea what’s happening. They don’t even know who they are. The fact that outside the room they were in awaits uncertainty is kinda scary.

“Who are those vampires, anyway? What do they need from us?!” Chenle asked in exasperation.

“If I remembered correctly they seemed to be targeting... Minhyung,” Renjun turned to Minhyung who raised his brows.

“Yeah. They said Minhyung owe them something. And Haechan was simply caught in the middle. The way the other vampire held to Haechan, it’s like they’re merely stopping him from doing something,” the frown in Johnny’s face grew deeper as he analyzes the situation from last night.

“That’s it. Maybe they’re aware of Haechan’s strength! Maybe, they’re _scared_ of Haechan,” Renjun’s eyes were wide open with this new possibility.

“We don’t know for sure. We don’t know _anything_ for sure. And it will be dangerous for us to just act on our theories without concrete proof. Right now, all we have is vampires are real. Minhyung owes their boss something. And I appear to have the strength against them,” Haechan states.

“Here’s a theory... we’re a bunch of superheroes who fights against vampires. It’s only fair that all of us have super strengths too. Maybe we just can’t remember.”

“Ugh please, don’t tell me you’re planning to punch a wall this time to prove your “theory”?” Chenle groaned towards Jeno.

Jeno’s previous smile wiped off when he veered to Chenle with a poker face. “No. I figured a boy with a ridiculous green hair would do.”

“Quit it, you two. We have a big dilemma here,” Johnny gave them an “are-you-kidding-me” look. “And don’t listen to him, sweetheart, green hair suits you perfectly.” Chenle’s frown converted into a spark of delight when Johnny said that. Jeno rolled his eyes.

“According to the vampires last night, Minhyung owed them kittens,” Renjun turned back to the topic at hand.

“Right. They said that!” Minhyung confirms.

“ _Kittens?_ Who sends vampires to collect for a debt of kittens?” Jisung asked, clearly not seeing any kind of sense on their situation.

“Their boss, apparently,” Haechan answered. Jisung pouted and rests his chin on the older’s shoulder. “Okay so for now, we have to protect Minhyung. Minhyung is their number one target. And they seem to pretty scared of me so Minhyung will stay with the rest of us, especially me.” Haechan looked at Minhyung who had his back leaning against the wall in a standing position. Their eyes met. Minhyung had his hand on the coat he was wearing, a position which made Haechan thinking of how Minhyung resembles a professional a model right then. Making the dusty walls covered by few spider webs to appear ten times better all blessed with his glory. Minhyung had his sharp eyes penetrating him, eyebrows raised perfectly when he voiced out his plan. Haechan assumed he’d oppose, a hobby of his ever since last night. But a minute of silence after, Minhyung simply shrugged. Uttering a “Fine by me,” under his breath.

“Forgive me, I still can’t believe my brother’s being targeted by a couple of vampires because of _kittens_.”

“Yeah. Kittens, really, are a _very nice_ choice. You know I really want to ask you where are they or what did you do with them but I figured we all can’t remember so I’d give you the benefit of the doubt for now,” Chenle smiled as if his words were truly comforting for the other.

“Guys, a random question.”

“What is it, Jaemin?”

Jaemin eyed Haechan, swallowing the lump on his throat when he said in a shaky voice. “D-Do you think those vampires had something to do with our memories? Or why they were erased from us?”

“Err, I think you’re forgetting the most important information here regarding vampires, Jaemin,” Chenle intervened. “They’re bloodsuckers. They drain people of blood. Not of their memories. If there’s a creature out there capable of sucking memories, vampires are not our guy.”

“Chenle’s right. I don’t conclude vampires have the power or capability to erase our memories,” Haechan spoke, giving Jaemin a small smile.

“If anything, Renjun’s theory from last night is much plausible. We woke up in a magic shop. And with the existence of vampire proven right before our eyes, I will not be surprised if magics are real too.”

“Going back to what you said last night about magics hyung?” Minhyung taunts.

“Oh shut up, brat. This is your fault. I can’t help you pay back those kittens, seriously. Of all the things, why kittens? There’s this term called money in case you’re not aware.”

Minhyung only gave a cocky smile as a response before crossing his arms. An action that Haechan couldn’t quite get his eyes off.

“I don’t know you guys but with everything that happened, is happening and will happen, the idea of going to a hospital is not very...” Renjun shakes his head. The boys received the message even though the other didn’t finish his sentence.

“Renjun’s right. We can’t go to a hospital with these ridiculous stories. We don’t even know if anyone out there is aware of the existence of vampires. It could be just us. Hospitals cannot be much of help in the situation we’re in,” Haechan indicates.

“So what do you suppose we do, Haechan?” Jaemin asked. All eyes of the seven boys were on him, waiting for his words.

At that moment, Haechan thinks of what he has to say carefully. With those hopeful eyes directed for him, a wave of fear crept into his chest, sucking all the confidence he had a few seconds ago. He’s been joking about being the boss of the group, not like he’s actually serious with the position and responsibility that comes with his new-found super strength. Suddenly the weight of all these is pulling him down into the abyss of darkness until all his confidence crash down and is overpowered by the fear of failing.

Jisung’s warm hands brought him back to his senses. The way the younger squeeze them gently, unsaid words being spoken through his eyes, Haechan found his strength returning.

“I think... for now... it’s better that we stay. In here.”

“What? But it’s dark here. And look, there are spider webs on every corner. There might be rats-”

“Oh shut up, will you?! At least rats won’t make you beg on your knees in fear like how you did exactly in front of those vampires,” Chenle rolled his eyes.

“Why you-”

“Guys, stop it! Jeno babe, rats, and spiders are much better alternatives than vampires, keep that in mind. And Chenle, can we please avoid the not-so-necessary comments every time Jeno says something?”

“Can’t help it if your boyfriend here only sprouts nonsense in his filthy mouth. But yeah sure, I’ll try. If he promised not to sound so stupid all the time.”

“I will kill-”

“Lee Jeno!” Jaemin addressing Jeno’s full name made the latter to shut up and huff, looking like a sulking child when he sat at the corner beside Renjun. Jaemin smiled as Jeno finally submits. He turned back to Haechan. “Okay so? We’ll stay here and then?”

“We wait.”

An utter silence.

“No offense Haechan, but... that’s it?” Johnny asked, clearly in an offensive way.

“Hyung, we stay here until we came up with a good plan okay? But for now our goal is to protect Minhyung. To do that, we have to hide him from those vampires. Clearly, when that vampire said he won’t come back alone, he doesn’t mean he’ll take another one and go barging in here in two! They must mean, more than ten. Hell, even 20. Who knows how big and powerful this boss is. Our best bet, for now, is to stay here.”

“O-Okay. That sounds like a rational plan for me. We have no memories guys. We don’t know who do we trust. Does anyone here even know their home address?” Jaemin asked.

“It’s written on the cards? You have one yourself,” Chenle says.

“Right. B-But right now, it’s better we stay. Together.”

“I’m hungry, hyung,” Jisung whined.

“Oh great the kid’s hungry. And we can’t fight vampires if we’re hungry. Someone’s gotta go out,” Minhyung spoke.

“I’ll go out!” Haechan volunteers. “I have the strength needed to fight them off. And well, Jisung’s my younger brother, so he’s my responsibility. I’m not letting my younger brother starve just because of vampires,” he explained.

Jisung smiled, whispering a small, “Thank you, hyung” before fully embracing the older. It’s a cute scene really. And Haechan’s lips curved up in a smile, warmth loading his chest.

“It’s settled then. Haechan here will go outside to buy food. Let’s share the bills with the money we’ve got on our wallets.” Johnny and the others who had their wallets with them dug for it in their pockets, stomachs clearly grumbling too as they cannot remember literally the last time they ate food. Obviously, they didn’t have dinner last night.

Once Johnny gave Haechan enough money, hopefully to last for a day’s worth of food, the sun-kissed boy stands. “Once I’m out, I’ll try my best to get as much information as I can that might be able to help us. Wait for me here, I’ll be back.”

Haechan gave Jisung a light kiss on the forehead before the others told him to stay safe and to look after his back all the time. With the exception of Jeno, whose mind seemed to be more focused on the idea of food, saying “Come back as soon as possible. And make sure to spend all of that money for the food! We’ll be staying here for God knows how long and I don’t wanna starve.”

Chenle seemed to have the words on the tip of his tongue about to counter Jeno but he was silenced by a sharp glare from Jaemin, who pulled his idiotic boyfriend on his side.

***

Stepping foot outside isn’t as dangerous as Haechan thought. The sun’s already high up though the temperature is neither hot or cold. Everything’s normal. As normal as a town can be. There are a few shops on the way, people passing by the sidewalks, and cars honking from the streets. Haechan’s looking through the signs, memorizing the names of the store around him and the directions he’s taking, hoping to find the grocery or any convenience store he is looking for.

He did find a bakeshop. Without hesitating, Haechan ordered enough bread and drinks to get them through the night. While waiting, his eyes wandered and fell to a small table reserved for customers, seeing two little boys and a woman which Haechan assumed was their mother, eating happily. The woman cradling one of his sons on her lap while feeding a piece of bread to the other. _‘_ _Do I have a family worrying over me by now?’_

When he exited the bakeshop, he was about to head back when an unfamiliar boy with light brown hair, called for him.

“Hey!”

“Uh... hi?” Haechan said, confused. _‘Do I know him?’_

The other boy, sensing Haechan’s confusion, laughed merrily. “It’s me Yangyang. From NeoZone High?”

The two shared a look for a minute before Yangyang let out another laugh. “Seriously. I’ve only been a rat for like 3 years and you already forgot my face?”

If Haechan is in a state of confusion before now his mind clearly cannot keep up with what this Yangyang boy is saying. Haechan’s pondering what could he meant with “I’ve only been a rat for 3 years”?

Yangyang gave up with a dismissed sigh, throwing his hands in the air as Haechan kept eying him like an alien. “Nevermind. I just called you to ask about Jaemin.”

“Jaemin?”

“Yeah, your best friend, Na Jaemin? I went to Neo Technology university today but he’s not there. Same in his dorms. Did you know where he is?”

“Uh yeah, he’s with me...”

“Oh. Is he okay?”

“Why wouldn’t he be okay?”

“Well, the last time we talked that boy has been going through some _serious_ relationship problems. That’s why I offered him some help. But I bet you already knew that, didn’t you?”

‘ _No, I didn’t.’_ “Did you know... us?” That question itself brought a feeling of expectation in my chest. Whoever this Yangyang is, he knows something. He’s probably in some of our memories that’s been taken away from us. Without hesitation, I grasped the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Tell me everything you know. About me, or Jaemin. _Anything._ ”

The look on Yangyang’s face is caught in between weirded out and not sure whether to run by now. Slowly removing Haechan’s grip on his clothes, he said before backing out a little, “Are you okay D-?”

And as if time is mocking Haechan on the face, a car not too far from where the two stands, honks. In it is a driver calling for Yangyang.

Haechan was really very much to beg Yangyang not to go, if only so he could find answers to his questions. But Yangyang is quick to utter an apology before running away, just before Haechan could manage a blink. The boy’s already out of sight.

“Well, fuck,” is what Haechan ends up saying.

He was thinking through his conversation with Yangyang on his way back to the Magic Box (he read the name of the shop from the signboard when he head out). With Yangyang confirming Jaemin is his best friend, there goes another possibility that he actually knew those boys from before. Explains why he felt so familiar with them when they are literally strangers to him without his memories. Whatever’s in that forgotten memory, a big chance those seven boys were a part of it is likely.

Yangyang knew Jaemin, he offered help to Jaemin so Jaemin, somewhere in his forgotten memories, knows Yangyang too. Frowning, Haechan thought, _‘Isn’t Jeno Jaemin’s boyfriend? Is he having problems with Jeno before all this_ _mess_ _?’_ Haechan suddenly felt pity for the boy. He took a mental note to talk about it to Jaemin later, besides, Jaemin is his best friend according to Yangyang. The idea as well isn’t so strange to him.

When he came back, Haechan’s quite relieved nothing bad happens, with the others still in the same condition they were when he left half an hour ago. With enough loaves of bread and a couple of snacks he brought along the way, the unquestionably starving group dig in, lead by no other than Lee Jeno. Even Haechan admits he’s hungry and gave in to the sweet scent of cheese bread. He offered a water bottle to Jisung eating quietly beside him.

Nothing’s heard to the four walls of the secret room but Jeno’s loud munching and Chenle’s gasps of disapproval to the man who “clearly do not know table manners” as he said to his tall boyfriend, Johnny. Jeno too busy with the food to say anything and Jaemin eating in peace at the corner.

Everyone is eating except for Minhyung, who is now slumped still on his previous spot, back against the wall. His eyes drifting far away, though his thoughts remain blank. No, he’s not being sentimental. He just had nothing to say and do so he preferred to sit in silence and stare at the dusty ceiling, his arms resting on his knees.

“You’re not eating,” Haechan, unlike everyone, noticed. Without invitation, the tan-skinned boy sat beside the other, an extra cheese bread on hand to offer Minhyung.

“Nah, I’m not hungry,” Minhyung declined with a wave of dismissal. Slightly embarrassed with the rejection, Haechan quickly retracted his extended hand. Saying a simple, “Oh. Sorry,” in return.

Upon realizing he might have given the other the wrong idea, Minhyung is quick to respond. “Hey, I appreciate it really. Clearly, you worry about me more than my dumb brother. Who’s so engrossed with the disgusting display of affection with Chenle.”

Haechan laughed at the disgust that flash Minhyung’s face when he glance at his brother and Chenle feeding each other bread. “Yeah well, they look so in love.”

“Ah, young love. For all we know somewhere deep within their forgotten memories they might be on the verge of breaking up,” Minhyung grinned in delight with the thought.

Though it’s an evil idea, and he totally do not want it to be true, Haechan can’t stop his smile after seeing the mischievousness ignites in Minhyung’s eyes. It’s a little... cute.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat? I’ll save some for you,” Haechan says.

“I’m... not hungry. Well, I feel like I want to eat but I don’t want to eat that. Heh, confusing right?”

“Did you not like the food? You should have told me what you want to eat specifically before I went out.”

“Will you look at that? Haechan here is pretty much a good leader. All concerned for his members.” Minhyung turned to me, eyes caging mine in a stare. “But I’m fine really. Thank you.”

It’s the first smile Haechan saw curved out of Minhyung’s lips. It’s not the mocking grin or a sarcastic smirk he often threw at Johnny. It’s just a smile. A genuine one. And Haechan thought it fits Minhyung the best.

Haechan broke their eye contact, biting his bread and spending the whole course eating while looking down at the floor. Hoping the angle would hide his heated face from the boy beside him.


	4. Chapter Four: “Hey, I’m A Superhero Too!”

The eight boys aren’t aware of the time and how long has it passed while they hid in the hidden room. Haechan is certain it's been hours when he went out and considering there’s no more food left, a day has passed again. Though without any access to the outside world, with the hidden room bearing no windows or anything that can tell them what time of the day it is, they can’t tell if night has come.

Haechan told the boys about Yangyang, and how he appears to know him and Jaemin. Jaemin’s face lit up with the idea of being best friends with Haechan, the caramel brown-haired boy giddily jumped from his position on the floor onto Haechan who welcomed him with an open arm and a friendly smile. Jaemin is warm, Haechan thought. It’s not hard to imagine how it was like being best friends with the boy. He’s quite the talker, smile never once leaving his face. The others were happy about this new discovery, at least they got a piece of new information that day, doesn’t matter how big or small it is. Reluctantly, Haechan left off the part where Yangyang says Jaemin’s facing some relationship problems with Jeno. He planned to discuss it with Jaemin alone.

“Guys, do you think we should check outside?” Renjun asked, cutting the current conversation between Haechan, Jaemin, and Jeno. The three started with a stupid conversation at first that quickly escalated into a comfortable discussion. The others looked at the silver-haired boy who had a Jisung lying cozily in his lap. Haechan unconsciously smiled as his younger brother seemed to bond with Renjun and depend on him a little bit as he did with Haechan.

“Thank God! I thought I’m the only one who can’t take the boredom of being stuck here for another night,” Minhyung stands.

“W-Will that be a good idea?” a seated Chenle to Johnny’s lap asked.

“I think it’d be best we check. We already spent so much time hiding. Hiding won’t secure our safety,” Johnny says.

Nodding, Haechan stands too. “Okay. Maybe outside we can figure out something. I don’t know if those vampires knew where we live but they knew this place. The first thing they’ll come back to is in here. We can’t hide forever.”

“But where do we go?” Jaemin questions.

“Based on my cards here in my wallet, there’s an address. We can go check it out. Maybe it is an apartment or a house where I live.”

“Finally, some sensible words from Lee Jeno! Can’t believe you had it in you, really.”

“Chenle,” Jaemin warned at the smaller.

Chenle raised both his arms in the air, standing from his place on Johnny’s lap. “Just kidding!”

“Okay, we go out of this shop and go to the address written in Jeno’s card. Let’s go.” Johnny stands with the help of Chenle, the taller’s thighs aching a little from having to carry Chenle’s weight who sat on his lap all day. Jisung standing up, though hesitant, but Renjun offered the younger a small smile, his hands ruffling the other’s hair in an affectionate way, which earned a pout and a playful glare from Jisung. Renjun plainly laughed at the younger’s reaction. Jaemin, who is staring at the silver-haired boy, quickly turn around when said boy looks his way. His heart pummeling inside his chest with the feel of Renjun’s eyes staring at the back of his head.

“A’ight, let’s go!” Jaemin’s brought back from his reverie by Jeno holding his hand and pulling him to the door, the others following.

When the darkness of the basement greets them when they tug the hidden door open, they confirmed it is evening with the absence of sunlight or any indications that the sun hasn’t set yet from the small window. Silently, the eight boys step out trying their best not to make a sound. Jisung nearly tripped due to total darkness if not for Jeno and Renjun already waiting outside who held his waist and wrist, thus avoiding the fall.

“Thank you,” Jisung whispered before Haechan tug the younger in his arms.

When Jaemin came next, his footsteps quiet and eyes wary of the things he couldn’t see due to the void of light. Eventually, the caramel brown-haired boy found himself sandwiched between Jeno and Renjun who tried to help him. Renjun holding his arms and Jeno supporting him while they walk. Jaemin felt Renjun’s breath over his cheek due to the close proximity. Thank goodness it's dark hence Renjun would notice Jaemin subtly staring at his face covered in the dark. Eventually, Renjun removed his hand on Jaemin’s arms. Jaemin left ignoring the twisting feeling in his gut with the sudden absence of Renjun’s warmth.

“Guys!” Chenle called their attention.

“What?” Jeno responds.

“I just realized something. Don’t vampires burn in sunlight?”

“Uh, I don’t know?”

“If that’s the case then we’re screwed!”

Haechan, isn’t totally getting Chenle’s point, asked back, “What are you trying to say?”

“It’s evening. We should've left the first chance we got in the morning. If they really burn in the sunlight, then the only chance for those vampires to attack us is...”

“Tonight,” Renjun finished Chenle’s sentence.

Jisung gasped. Haechan is sure the other felt him tense with the way his hand turns ice cold. The others stay silent. And it’s as if time has really stopped for them, they forgot to breathe knowing vampires, a lot of them, might be waiting outside.

“Hey, maybe they’re still on their way. We still had time to leave if we run for it?” Jeno says, though uncertain, Haechan gave him the credit for sounding hopeful still.

“Okay, we gotta get moving. Now.”

With Johnny's stern voice, the eight boys walked outside, sighing in relief when they saw the shop is still exactly the way it is: with a broken window, the shard of its glasses scattered on the floors, but still intact nonetheless. The boys made sure to avoid stepping on them. As when they’re about to make their way to the doors, from the small gaps at the blinds, they saw men wearing suits all lined up outside the shop.

Haechan gestured for the seven boys to not make a sound. Haechan stepped closer until he’s basically in front of the window and he can see more clearly. From this distance, he caught up to some words, or more like orders, someone is saying to those men. Peeking closely at the gaps, he caught sight of a creature that is definitely _not_ a vampire. _It_ is pacing back and forth in front of the lined-up men like he was their commander while the others play the role of his army of soldiers.

The creature, whom Haechan isn’t familiar with, is very different from a vampire. Vampires, despite their facial alterations, when they transform, still has the quality of _human features_. No matter how twisted or ugly they could be. However, this creature possesses shark-like features, its head being of an actual shark. While his body that strangely resembles that of a human is covered in the identical suit as the vampires, just more elegant and owns a shade of maroon in opposition to the other's dull colors of black and grey.

He is saying something and Haechan tried his best to listen.

“The boys wanna taste blood, boss. They wanna break down the door.” Haechan recognized the voice of the man who spoke to this shark creature. It’s the vampire who came with the one he killed last night.

‘ _He’s the boss?’_

The “boss” as the vampire said, drew on the tip of his tobacco, before answering, “The boys are my barriers. There’s no need to do that...”

Haechan failed to understand the next words, the sound becoming muffled. Coming up with something in his head, he turns to the others who have also approached the window.

“Okay, I’ve got a plan.”

“I’m all ears,” Jeno says behind Jisung.

“They seem to want Minhyung, and I seem to be pretty strong. _Wicked_ strong. So Minhyung and I are going to distract those vampires outside and while we’re at it, you run for your lives.”

“That’s your plan?” Minhyung asks wryly.

While anyone thought Haechan would roll his eyes, or answer back in a witty and snarky remark like how everyone would especially Johnny against Minhyung, the sun-kissed boy just stare at Minhyung’s dark eyes and says indifferently, “Yes.”

The two shared a look of silence for a while. Neither backing out until Minhyung sighed and shrugged, “Alright.”

“Whipped,” Jeno whispered which Jaemin heard and chuckled.

“I’m not leaving the shop. I have to protect the cash register and... do some spells,” Chenle states all of a sudden.

“And here we got Chenle who’s whipped... for money.” Jaemin elbowed Jeno who tried not to make a noise because “Jesus it hurts, is your elbow made of sharp razors Jaemin?”

Thank God Chenle didn’t hear because Jaemin is sure the two’s fights are gonna drain him of blood instead of the actual bloodsucking vampires.

“Oh well, magic _might_ help. We can protect the shop and maybe there is something to help us regain our memories,” Johnny agrees with his fiance.

Haechan nodded, “Alright, you work on that then.” Turning to Minhyung, he said, “We need to go. Ready, Minhyung?”

Minhyung answers, determination clear on his handsome features, “Ready, Haechan.”

Haechan led the way to the doors, Minhyung following. The two were about to leave when Johnny called, “Hey, brother. Come here, please.”

Minhyung, eyes marred in confusion, stopped on his way before taking a few dubious steps towards Johnny. Once in front of each other, not too close yet the distance is not too wide either, Johnny shrugged and pulled the smaller into a brotherly hug, tapping each other's back. The others who witness the scene right in front of their eyes found it amusing with the look the two brothers had on their faces. It screams thick awkwardness.

When they pulled away, Minhyung is looking at the floor and Johnny’s eyes are directed everywhere but Minhyung. “Right. You take care.” Minhyung didn’t say anything more and neither did Johnny before the younger followed Haechan out of the door.

Haechan, heedlessly, opened the door, surprising the two vampires guarding outside with a powerful push to clear the way out for the others.

***

Haechan and Minhyung ran for as fast as their feet can, pushing the vampires out of their way. Just according to their plan, the vampires recklessly follows, while their half-human, half-shark of a boss watch at the side, a couple of vampires serve as his bodyguard. While Haechan and Minhyung continued on their track, a vampire unknowingly catches up to Minhyung, pulling the latter by his coat. Minhyung reacting to his instincts, he didn’t hesitate to throw a powerful punch on the vampire under its jaw, _Too_ powerful, actually, that it sends the vampire flying into the air then falling centimeters away from Minhyung, crashing the other upcoming vampires with its unexpected weight.

“Minhyung!” Haechan realizes the other is not following so he called. However, when Minhyung turned to face him, it’s not the dark yet beautiful orbs of his that he saw. Nor his flawless features and perfectly aligned teeth. Minhyung’s eyes changed into a shade of golden yellow, sharp fangs poking through his upper lips when he smiled at Haechan.

“Hey, I’m a superhero too!” Minhyung who, the longer Haechan stares in horror, confirms to be wearing the same visage of the vampires coming after them. But the poor boy doesn’t seem to realize the changes on his own face, as his eyes give away a look of perplexity once Haechan runs away from him, screaming on the top of his lungs.

“Haechan, where are you going?!” Minhyung tried to call for him but to no use, as Haechan disappeared by the time he yelled for him. Everything happens so fast, he’s mind clogged up with confusion as to why the sun-kissed boy ran away that Minhyung reacted too late and failed to dodge the punch thrown his way by another vampire when he spins around. Thus, knocking him on the ground.

Good thing he’s quick to recover, the punch doesn’t hurt him as much as how he’d expect a vampire punch would be. When Minhyung stood from the ground, the vampire throwing kicks and punches against Minhyung, movements that he smoothly blocked with fast reflex and rapid dodging. Suddenly, it’s four vampires against one. The four vampires obviously having the upper hand when it comes to vigor, their bulky points, and muscled arms are the proof. Minhyung would lie if he said the occasional punches he failed to avoid doesn’t hurt, as it does. Feeling like a block of stone and metal was constantly fired at his stomach and back. But with strong build comes heaviness. His much lighter body allows Minhyung to be fast enough to deliver a punch and kick while avoiding them all at the same time.

After throwing a few more hits and strikes, Minhyung flipped one of the vampires easily and sent him flying at the others who he had already knocked out on the ground. Catching his breath, he looked around, shouting for Haechan. “Hey! Haechan?! Wait up!” then runs away from the scene.

***

Jisung, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin quietly and with careful steps exited the shop. Renjun and Jeno deciding to observe first and once the two saw the coast is clear, they gestured for the other two to follow. The shark creature not too far from them but not near enough to notice a couple of boys sneaking. Renjun guiding Jisung first towards Jeno who is now waiting at the darker part of the alley, his figure hidden in the darkness. Jisung smiled at Renjun. When it’s Jaemin’s turn, just like how Renjun did minutes ago in the basement, he held Jaemin on the waist, leading the taller boy to Jeno and Jisung while looking behind them from time to time just to check up on the vampire’s boss.

“Thanks,” Jaemin whispered to the silver-haired boy’s ears. Renjun smiles

Without any noise, they walk straight ahead, following the course of the opposite side. They were succeeding, and so close to the sounds of the buzzing street until they heard a low growl emanating from the darkness. On the shadows emerged a vampire staring at them like prey, a smirk tugged on its lips.

Jisung screamed, followed by Jaemin. The four quickly running back from where they came from.

***

Johnny blew away the dust covering the random books he picked out from the box stacked on the floor. Chenle on the background looking for the books placed at the wooden shelf.

“This must be nice for us,” Chenle says all of a sudden.

Johnny, noticing how the old thick books on his hand passes its dirt to his palms, places the object down at the round table to look for a handkerchief in his suit’s pockets. “Sorry?” he asked, Chenle’s words coming in and out of his ears. He tried to search in his suit’s inner pockets only to find a piece of hard paper instead.

Curiosity driving through, he pulled the thick paper to reveal a paper with a print of the words Global Airlines on its front. Turns out, it’s a plane ticket of a flight reserved for him. To go to Chicago. Johnny isn’t sure what date it is that night but the plane says it leaves by May 12.

Questions started swirling through the taller’s head. Why does he have a plane ticket heading to Chicago? Did he already miss this flight? What date it is today again? To say that he’s confused is an understatement right now.

Chenle’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “I mean, I know there’s the vampire problem and our memory loss and all that but still... to spend this time together alone? It must be nice.”

“Ah yes, yes. I’m sure you’re right.” Johnny decided to keep his thoughts and question on his own for now and put the plane ticket back in the inner pockets of his suit, handkerchief completely forgotten by now. “Um, which book should we start with?”

Chenle pulled the thickest and biggest book he found at the shelf. From its cover, smell, and yellowish pages, it looks the oldest too. Smiling to himself, he walks to Johnny and handed the object to the older.

“This is the book for us!” Chenle beams, speaking without any doubt.

“Oh good.” Johnny accepts the book from Chenle. “Does it say anything about mind control or memory loss?”

“Not exactly. Ahm, my intuition tells me this is the book. And I figured being a magic shop owner and being aware of supernaturals I should trust my intuition.” When Chenle said those words, Johnny noticed how he smiles so confidently, talking about his intuition. While the younger clearly believes in following his “intuition”, Johnny’s own says this will not end well.

“I-It’s fine. As you recall, I too, am a magic shop owner,” Johnny tried to smile while running his thumb on Chenle’s cheeks, the younger leaning onto the touch.

“True. But my intuition says you’re not so much of a magic guy and more of a paperwork type,” Chenle smiles.

Johnny stares at him, in his mind he’s silently calculating how to tell Chenle that though it’s called “intuition”, there’s a 50% chance of it failing. And right now, failing is the last thing they need in the middle of their crisis.

But before Johnny can speak his mind to the younger, Chenle already snatches the book on his frozen hand. “Alright, here we go.”

“W-Wait, we don’t even know-”

Opening the book to a random page, the green-haired boy reads the first incantation he saw.

“ _Bara, bara himble gemination.”_

A bunny appears in front of the two, frightening Chenle to death. The younger yelps as he hid himself behind Johnny’s tall frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... that goes well. 
> 
> Anyway, any reactions? Questions? Guesses? Tell me in the comment section. I'd love to read them! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Just ignore them, or any kind of errors along the way. I tend to get sleepy sometimes and write random words or things when I'm typing. Yikes. I'll fix them when I can (probably never lol). 
> 
> \- sungchan


	5. Chapter Five: “You’re A Vampire!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaemin is confused, Minhyung thinks he's a superhero, and Johnny is simply done with Chenle.

Minhyung is trying to catch up to Haechan, who is still running away from him. “Wait up!” the vampire screams, turning left as Haechan did. Once the distance between the two narrowed, Minhyung placed his hand on Haechan's shoulder. But upon recalling the image of the other’s face with abnormally sharp and longer teeth for the nth time, Haechan acts on what he thinks he should do: flipping Minhyung upon the ground. It doesn’t matter how he looked charming and handsome in Haechan’s eyes 10 minutes ago. Right now, Minhyung is one of them, a bloodsucker. _A vampire._

Haechan did not hesitate to straddle Minhyung on the ground, not giving the latter enough time to stand on his legs. With the new position, Haechan acquired a much closer look on the vampire’s face. All he can say is it’s so different from Minhyung’s _normal_ face. This one is more monstrous, more horrifying. Truly a face of a creature of the night who stars on every children’s bedtime stories. A beast feared by everyone.

“Bloody hell! What are you doing?!” Minhyung groans upon feeling Haechan’s weight on top of him.

“You don’t know who you are...” Haechan whispered.

Minhyung gave Haechan a yeah-no-joke look. “Right. None of us do and we’re being chased by a-”

_“You’re a vampire!”_

The look Minhyung gave Haechan definitely screams offense. Like he couldn’t even begin to realize how Haechan could come up with such terrible accusation. Minhyung frowned, his upper lip forming a thin line as he said, “How can you say-”

But then Minhyung felt it. His teeth, sharper, poking on his mouth and the discomfort when he closed his lips due to its longer size.

Minhyung shakes his head, “Me? A vampire? No-”

“Check the lumpy? And the teeth?” Haechan cut him off.

Following Haechan’s advice, Minhyung did touch his face with his hands, trying to figure out what’s so different with him now. Undeniably, there is a lump on his face, especially at the eyes and forehead area. Besides it, he cannot dismiss how two of his front teeth were longer than the others, its pointed canines sharper than a person’s usual tooth.

Haechan remained seated on top of Minhyung’s stomach, observing how the other’s golden yellow eyes enlarge with the realization that he is indeed a vampire.

Raising one of his eyebrows, Haechan states, “I kill your kind.”

Minhyung simply stares, murmuring, “And I bite yours.”

“So how come I don’t wanna bite you?” Minhyung asked, more to himself than to Haechan.

If Haechan wavered a little when Minhyung says that, that’s a secret the tan-skinned boy would never share to anyone.

“And why am I fighting another vampires?” Minhyung looked around, pausing, before staring back at Haechan’s eyes. This time, his vampire face more serious, like he’s trying to convince not just himself but most of all Haechan, with his next words. “I must be a noble vampire. A good guy. On a mission of redemption. I help the helpless.” Haechan hated the way Minhyung’s fangs prod over his lips when he smiled. He hated how he finds it endearing when the face of the man beneath him lit up over the likelihood of his statements. “I’m a vampire with a soul!”

Now, that last statement twisted Haechan’s expression into mild dislike. “ _A vampire with a soul?_ Oh my god, how lame is that?”

***

“ _Perhaps_ we should try _another book_.”

Johnny is trying his best, really he is. When he first saw Chenle, the thought he had on the younger is, _‘He’s cute. I like his green hair.’_ Don’t get him wrong, he still thinks Chenle is the cutest. And he’s really happy to be engaged with the younger, even if the age difference is something he hasn’t given attention to yet. But that very moment, Johnny’s necktie feels suffocating he needs to loosen it a little. Every single muscle in his body is screaming for him to just snap at Chenle. Chenle who is standing at the wooden chair, books on hand, hands obviously shaking with the newly found phobia of his.

Apparently, the green-haired boy has leporiphobia, commonly known as a fear of _bunnies_. Unfortunately for them, Chenle also _kept_ on making bunnies with the rabbit conjugation spells written on the book he’s holding. So a few more different incantation spells later, the magic shop has become a bunny shop with the multiple amounts of bunnies scattered everywhere, popping randomly at random places. For Johnny, who has no fear of bunnies (but figured he might as well fear a future being married to Chenle), it’s okay. Chenle, on the other hand, is panicking but refuses to stop, still believing in his “intuition”. Johnny wished he could throw a bunny on the younger’s face right now.

“No! This book made that little b-b-bunnies! This book is gonna send them back! I’ve got it this time, okay?!”

Honestly, Johnny has long lost count of how many times Chenle said he’s got it this time.

“ _Himble abri, abri voyon!”_

A white bunny appeared between Johnny’s feet.

***

“I’m a hero, really. I mean, to be cast in such a lowly life and then to rise above it. To seek out better, noble things has inspired me! And with the two of us, natural enemies, thrown together to stand against the forces of darkness! Bound of trust. No thought of me biting you, no thought of you staking me.” Minhyung pointed at a bored-looking Haechan as if to clarify his point.

Though still a little wary, understandable because Haechan just found out Minhyung’s true self, Haechan lets Minhyung go a little over ten minutes ago. Right now, they were both standing, though a good distance apart from each other. With Minhyung spending the last minutes pacing back and forth and trying to convince Haechan that he is a good vampire, _‘Whatever that meant,’_ Haechan thought. Assuming he and Haechan was a team made to fight other evil vampires and whatever creature that’s up to no good.

“Depends on how long you keep on yapping,” Haechan said flatly with crossed arms. Seriously, he’s never expected the other to be this _talkative_.

However, a beastly growl approaching the two caused Haechan to turn around, and Minhyung to be alert, preparing in his position. Haechan is on Minhyung’s side as quickly as the two saw four vampires closing into them, face murderous and hungry for blood.

***

The four boys, with the lead of Renjun, ran nonstop and blindingly through the darkness. The menacing sound of the vampire’s footsteps pushed them through despite their heavy breathing and close to giving up thighs. Renjun found another alley to turn to, without thinking twice he went for it, the other three’s footsteps following behind.

They hid behind the opposite walls. Renjun watches as the vampire ran forward, passing by the alley where they’re hiding. “Come on. This way.” Renjun gestured for the other to a back alley hidden in the darkness. Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin following the boy with quick footsteps.

The boys sat inside the narrow passage, breathing heavily. Jeno trying to peep from his place beside Jaemin. Noticing the shadow of a vampire not too far from their hiding spot, its footsteps and snarling vibrating through the dark alleys. Jeno whispered in a hushed tone, “He’s coming.”

Jaemin has his back pressed against the walls. At some point, he ended up being trapped by Renjun’s arm pressed at the block beside Jaemin’s head. Both of them aren’t sure of the specific reason why their hearts are beating thrice as much as a person’s normal heartbeat. Jaemin and Renjun like to think its what they receive from all the running. It’s pretty normal for your heart to pound against your chest especially if you’re running out of breath. Although now, as the two tried to catch their breathing, Jaemin tried his best to ignore the way Renjun’s breath touched his face while the latter pants. He tried to avoid Renjun’s gaze, failing horribly, because for some reason he just _can’t_ keep his eyes off of Renjun’s lips. Renjun, on the other hand, is suffering just the same. The silver-haired boy tried to look everywhere but Jaemin’s eyes. But something about the taller is pushing Renjun to take a glance. Just a brief glance. With Renjun looking at Jaemin again, breath caught up in his throat once he realized Jaemin’s already staring. The two shared a look that lasts no longer than 10 seconds before Renjun glances away, remembering Jaemin’s boyfriend, Jeno, who is literally just beside them. Jaemin does the same.

***

Johnny is furious, the vexation on his face says it all. Who wouldn’t be? Chenle persists to try random spells. Which Johnny would’ve appreciated his perseverance really but many more bunnies later, and now with the addition of a dark green cloud formed inside the shop, Johnny is quite proud of himself for not losing his mind yet. Still, Chenle _wouldn’t_ stop.

“Clearly, _that_ is _not_ a helpful book Chenle! Come down and we’ll go back fixing this in a sensible way!” Johnny says after massaging the bridge of his nose for the nth time that evening. The taller is seated at a chair while Chenle is presently standing at the top of the round table, afraid of all the scattered bunnies occupying the shop's floor.

“ _Sensible?!_ You think it’s sensible for me to go down there and let those evil creatures hippity-hop all over my bone of a flesh?!” Chenle argues, clutching the book to his chest.

“Well fine! Just stay up there and keep making bunnies! That’s the capital plan! _For goodness’ sake!_ ” Johnny crossed his arms, trying his hardest to even his breathing.

“What did you say?! I don’t understand your last sentence! You kept on speaking English, you know I don’t speak American!”

“What?! There’s no way you can’t know English words if your fiance is an English speaker! There’s no way you can’t remember me saying any of those words.”

“Ah, nevermind!” Chenle dismissed Johnny with a wave. getting back to the book on his hand.

***

Haechan and Minhyung are currently fighting the four vampires, equally divided by two for each of them of course. Haechan threw powerful blows with his fists and legs. So far, he’s been able to block out the two’s attacks. He knocked one of the vampires on its stomach and jabs his face. The sun-kissed boy had no time to breathe as the other vampire used the opportunity to hit him with a punch right to his cheek. It hurts a little, but unexpectedly, it doesn’t feel like the first time he had received one. Haechan took his revenge with a powerful kick on the vampire’s abdomen.

“Note to self: Learn to duck,” Haechan muttered in a heavy breath.

Minhyung, on the other hand, somehow ends up being held by one of the vampires he’s fighting with while another vampire took advantage of his helplessness, making Minhyung as his punching bag. Teeth, their boss and a demonic loan shark, which is a literal shark by the way, watches from a distance as his minions fought with the vampire who owe him siamese kittens. Minhyung managed to let himself free from Teeth’s vampire minion, hitting the other straight to the face while sending the other flying off to the air with a kick.

Minhyung took the stake inside his coat and did not think twice about staking the vampire lying on the ground. While Haechan, upon finding a mailbox, knocks it down and took a piece of its pointed scrap. The vampire running on the tan-skinned boy’s direction couldn’t avoid the wooden object directed at his chest, dusting him to death. However, another vampire came running. It's quick to hurl a strong kick over the weapon Haechan used to kill his comrade. Haechan had no other choice but to fight with the well-built vampire with his own hands. The vampire is quite strong and it's frustrating the tan-skinned boy. Using a sheer force, it slapped his fist on Haechan’s cheek. _‘_ _Damn, it hurts!’_ Haechan could feel his skin heating up from the intensity.

Haechan jumped on the air to avoid the vampire’s following attack. Another stunt Haechan thought is _cool_ and he would definitely boast about it later to the others but right now he had a big, hunky vampire at hand. Haechan smashed the vampire’s face hard, sending him to Minhyung’s direction who also had a vampire on his clutches. But that doesn’t stop Minhyung from throwing a punch with his free hand at the vampire’s face.

***

One minute ago, Johnny’s only problem is the looming headache caused by his younger fiance. Now, he has a headache to tend to _and_ a fucking skeleton he’s sword fighting against. Johnny doesn’t know anymore.

“Get. A. Different. Book!” Johnny screamed all while trying to avoid the skeleton’s sword attack. His muscle arm trying to keep up with his combat against the skeletal beast Chenle accidentally summoned.

***

Renjun and Jeno are on the other side of the back alley, volunteering as a lookout. The almost bleak setting is not helping with their anxiety of being found out by the vampire hunting them down. Jaemin's chest is still hammering on obvious nervousness. On his side is Jisung, sitting quietly in his spot.

“How you doing, Jisungie?” Jaemin asked the younger.

“Ah, I’m okay. I-It’s scary. But weirdly? Kinda familiar,” is Jisung’s honest answer.

“I get what you mean,” Jaemin responds back.

A thick silence enveloped the air between them. Jisung ponders what to say next and ended up with the same question Jaemin asked him. “H-How are you?”

Jaemin’s eyes gave him a long and fixed look before saying, “A little confused? I mean, I’m all sweaty and... trapped. No memory. And hiding in a back alley from... a vampire,” Jaemin released a small frown. For a split second, his eyes searched for Renjun’s silver hair hidden in the dark area opposite them. Just the thought of the silver-haired boy makes his heart sped up in his chest. He turns again to Jisung whose eyes never left him, whispering, “No, not just a little. I’m _very_ confused right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, aren't we all, Jaemin? Lmaooo. 
> 
> N.e.ways, here's a new update for y'all. I actually had a lot of fun writing this especially Chenle and Johnny's part. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it. See ya next chapter! 
> 
> Don't be shy to tell me your thoughts and theories on the comment section. xx
> 
> \- sungchan


	6. Chapter Six: “Everything Can Wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language so I sincerely ask for your understanding. Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

Johnny and Chenle are hiding behind the counter, the taller trying to peep from the top but couldn’t exactly look clearly because of the fear from an unseen growling beast Chenle summoned. The two couldn’t exactly see the beast’s form, and it’s not like they’ll be staying outside just to look. But the threatening growl of the unknown creature is enough for the two to cower in fear. But Johnny, Johnny is _beyond pissed_.

“Now look at what you’ve done, you lunatic kid!” he whispered.

“Don’t blame me, you snobby snotty! You think you’re so great? I ain’t gonna listen and just take some shits on you!”

“Aww!” Johnny felt the pain throb on his head when Chenle slaps him with a thick book. “ _God_ , no wonder I’m leaving you!” he half yelled, half-whispered.

Chenle’s face twist into one of confusion. “What?!”

Slamming the book Johnny was checking out closed, the taller dug for his suit’s inner pocket and reveals the plane ticket he found earlier, waving it to Chenle’s face. “Look. One way ticket to Chicago! I’m out of this engagement!” before putting back said ticket to his suit.

Chenle looks betrayed, but not in a way that Johnny regrets what he said. Chenle’s face is more of a child after their parents failed to buy him the toy he’s been promised since forever. His sharp eyes glaring at Johnny, forehead wrinkled due to a prominent frown.

“Of all the nerve!” Chenle responds angrily. Johnny simply staring at him with a hard expression, not wanting to back down to whatever Chenle had on his mind. The whatever just happened to be Chenle throwing his engagement ring away.

It hit the surface beside Johnny then bounced outside, the metal object thumping on the floors. The sound prompts the whatever beast waiting for them to growl louder, the animalistic sound echoing through the shop.

And still, Chenle had the audacity to glare harder at the older Johnny. “Now look at what you’ve done! _That thing is going to eat my ring!_ ” the younger said dramatically while pointing at himself.

‘ _Unbelievable.’_ Johnny decided not to pay any more attention to Chenle’s whims and instead try to look at the book on his lap for the actual _proper_ and _correct_ spells so they could send back whatever creatures Chenle summoned to wherever they belong.

***

“I smell fear. _And it smells good._ ”

Jeno heard the forthcoming footsteps of the vampire after them. The creature can smell their blood and as of now, it’s only a matter of time before they’ve been found. As the footsteps and the growling become clear, Jeno gestured for Jaemin and Jisung to get to their side.

The four turn left just in time as the vampire arrived at their hiding spot. But the beast, upon catching sight of Jeno’s retreating figure, figures they’d aim at the other side of the back alley. Going back, he thought he’d surprise them on the other side. With silent strides, the vampire grinned,blocking Jeno’s path, who is the last to walk. The other three already at the opposite block.

The vampire punched Jeno on the face, almost stumbling the other down. Unfortunately, Jeno isn’t fast enough to dodge another attack before the vampire threw him on the cold ground. But this time, Jeno quickly stands, flinging his fist at the burly vampire’s hard face.

A fight ensues between the two. Jeno, though cowardly at first, is aware he’s the only one capable of fighting the muscular vampire out of the four of them. And so he gotta try his best, to protect the other three.

He has to.

***

“Fatas...vega...mata...waray!” Johnny read the incantation written on the book with every ounce of hope that this will be the banishing spell they need.

A small sound of explosion blasted from the shop along with a blue lighting. Chenle and Johnny tried to inspect their surroundings now filled with silence.

Johnny closed the book on his hand as he and Chenle both kneel on the floor to peek at the countertop. Both sighed in relief when the magic shop turns back to its normal state. As normal as it can be, of course, minus all the papers and books all messed up on the floor. But at least now there’s no more green fog on the ceiling, it disappeared along with the skeleton beast and the unknown creature growling on darkness. The two stood straight behind the countertop.

“Oh, much better,” Johnny commented in relief.

Chenle, without saying anything, left the counter and dive straight to the engagement ring left on the floor. A small smile appeared on his face while he stares at the tiny metal ring while Johnny observed him closely. Chenle release a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness,” the green-haired boy uttered while holding the ring dearly on his palm.

Johnny, with his guilt only coming up to him now, placed the book he’s holding down the countertop before following Chenle. Saying in a silent whisper, “I’m so sorry, Chenle.”

Putting the ring back on his ring finger before turning to face Johnny, Chenle responds with a head shake. “No. John, I’m sorry. You are right. That was the wrong book.”

“Oh. Uhm... yes, of course,” Johnny smiles, his eyes crinkling like the moon. “But I’m... I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t leave me,” Chenle pleads.

The two shared a look for a little while, Johnny saw the sincerity on Chenle’s eyes while he said that, and while the younger was looking at the older like he’s his entire universe. And quite frankly, Johnny isn’t sure he’s ready to let go of his universe too.

So fuck the plane tickets, Johnny thought. He marched forward and cupped Chenle’s face with his large hands, “Chenle,” he whispered the name of the younger.

The two shared another look before Johnny dip his head down to kiss Chenle’s anticipating lips. Chenle’ssmaller height allows the younger to tiptoe to his feet as the two shared their first kiss without their old memories.

Surely, they’ve shared a lot of kisses before. _Right?_

***

Renjun lead Jaemin and Jisung to another turn, Xander following behind after running away from the vampire. Apparently, the vampire knows a lot of twists and turns in that alley, as he managed to appear in front of Jaemin and Renjun again. Growling at Jaemin, as he is the closest one, the vampire pulled the caramel brown-haired boy by the hem of his shirt. Renjun tried to draw the taller back while Jaemin yelped in fear. In the end, Jaemin extracts the material of his shirt from the vampire’s cold hands and lost his balance, stumbling to the ground and falling on top of Renjun whom he accidentally pushed.

Again, Jaemin’s heart is pounding with the sight of Renjun staring deeply through his orbs. His skin tingles, like it was being pricked by a million of electrons, knowing Renjun’s body is under his. Renjun held Jaemin by the shoulders to support the other not to fall face flat on him. The two were so caught up with the moment Jaemin hadn’t noticed a black crystal falling off from his jeans’ pocket.

“Hey over here, big guy! Check out this throbbing jugular!” Jeno distracts the vampire while Jisung ran back to where they came from. The vampire, blinded by the teasing and the thought of actually sucking Jeno’s neck, moved to where Jeno is. Forgetting Jaemin and Renjun whose still on top of each other.

Jeno hit the vampire with his fist, the two opposing creatures engulf in a fight. Jisung, from where he is standing and hiding, observed the two. With the mindset to help his hyung, he looked around and luckily saw a piece of wood, sharp enough to cut through a vampire’s chest. Seeing the vampire manhandling Jeno, jabbing the latter in the stomach and jaw, even throwing the mortal in the air. Jeno’s heavy body dropped into the ground. Jisung found it the perfect timing to yell out, “Jeno hyung!”

Jeno looked to where Jisung is. Almost confused when the younger threw the piece of wood at him. But he recovered quickly, and is fast enough to direct the pointed edge of the wood to the attacking vampire, thus stabbing the creature on the chest and dusting him to death. When the vampire’s dust fell onto the cold ground did only Jeno and Jisung managed to catch their breath.

A few centimeters away from Jeno, Jaemin is breathing heavily, the tension pooling in the air shared between he and Renjun is something both cannot deny anymore. Especially when Renjun looked at him as if Jaemin is the only thing he can see with those beautiful eyes of his. It’s not like Jaemin is any better. When Renjun touched his face, brushing away a few strands of his bangs, he swore his skin ignites. Like little flames ready to spark and explode inside him.

Renjun smiled. Jaemin forgot how to breathe.

Without realizing, Jaemin had his face moving down to meet Renjun’s. And it _would_ move forward, and Renjun knew he wouldn’t have the strength to stop the boy on top of him. But Jeno’s voice brought Renjun back to reality. _Ah, right. Jaemin isn’t his._

“You guys okay?” Jeno asked, standing from his awkward position on the floor.

That’s when Renjun pushed Jaemin away, who quickly stands. Renjun, too, stands from the cold surface, obviously avoiding Jaemin’s eyes. There’s a trail of hurt reflecting Jaemin’s eyes before it faded when Jeno checked on him, holding his arm while he turns him around, looking for any possible injury.

When Jeno found nothing, the jet-black haired boy heaves a sigh of relief before pulling Jaemin into a tight hug. Whispering words such as, “I’m glad you’re okay” against Jaemin’s ears.

Renjun tried to look away and mask the little sting in his heart. He wonders why he feels this way to a boy he just met. Well, clearly they didn’t "just met" last night. But Renjun wonders if he always felt like this. In the past with his forgotten memories.

Jisung went over Renjun’s side. But not without noticing the black crystal lying on the ground. His lips forming a straight line, the younger crouched and picked the cold black crystal. He inspects it for a while before thinking whether he should throw it back and just leave it behind. But being a curious boy, Jisung decided to keep it. Besides, it looks cool.

He held Renjun’s hand and cling to the older after putting the black crystal in his pockets. Tugging the silver-haired boy away from the scene.

***

Haechan grins after throwing another blow to the vampire helplessly bare on Minhyung’s arms. The tan-skinned boy felt good, like something inside him just awoken. All nerves and muscles and veins in his body crave to be used at full force. And the male would admit, working with Minhyung and fighting off all these vampires with the surprisingly vampire boy is _so much_ _fun_. Their moves are in sync. That if the other is looking away, you can expect the other to watch their back.

“Don’t mess with Haechan,” the boy says after knocking another vampire down.

However that little distraction caused him a random hit straight on his forehead. Haechan’s vision faded for a while, momentarily losing his balance, falling on the ground. His head pounds, and he doesn’t think he can get up for a moment. The vampire took it as a chance to kick the poor boy on his back, then to his stomach. Haechan could only groan in pain as he held on to the abused abdomen.

Minhyung saw all of it. “Haechan!” He didn’t give a damn if the vampire he’s fighting with just fucking booted him right on the nose, all Minhyung wants is to get to his partner as soon as possible. Not minding the temporary pain, Minhyung stuck his elbow on his attacker’s face, rage bubbling up his stomach.

Minhyung’s anger only intensifies because he couldn’t fucking get to Haechan since these vampires just kept on blocking his way. Slamming the two vampires head with each other, hoping the action will pop off whatever remained on their dead brains, he searched for the wooden stake inside his coat when both vampires fell on the ground. “A pile of dust.” Minhyung stake the vampire on his left. “And dust.” Before killing the one on his right.

“Well, isn’t that just fascinating, _Mark_? Fighting your own kind, prowling around with the slayer. Troublemaker really is your middle name, huh?” The voice of the newcomer, the shark creature who happens to be the boss of the vampires who attacked them, pulled Minhyung out of his reverie. The creature, now all alone after Minhyung and Haechan stake all of his vampire minions, stepped forward, facing Minhyung straight ahead.

“What did you call me? And who are _you_?” Minhyung said in a low and threatening tone.

“Hmm, acting innocent I see. Alright, I’ll play along. Who am I? Well I'd advise you try to know the demon you’re in debt for before doing business with them. See Mark, I go by many names. But most of my associates and clients call me Teeth. And you, Mr. Mark, owes me 40 siamese.”

“Kittens? What would I do with your kittens? And Mark? I am not Mark. My name’s Minhyung!”

The irritation in Minhyung’s nerves only intensifies when Teeth laughed like he just pulled the funniest joke ever. So recklessly, Minhyung grabbed the shark in its suit’s collar and gave a threatening growl. “Answer.my.fucking.question!”

“You know Mark, it doesn’t matter anymore. About our little debt problem, it’s okay. I don’t need the kittens.”

“Why do you keep on calling me Mark?” Minhyung asked.

“Oh Mark, I get it. Running away from a lot of creatures really did get to you sometimes, huh? Poor vampire facing identity problems from using multiple names now. Well, Mr. Mark no worries.” Teeth tapped Mark’s hands with his flaky ones, as if to reassure the vampire he’s no longer a threat. “I don’t really have any more plans of wasting any more of my vampires in the hand of the slayer. I’ll just get going, yeah. Have a goodnight, Mr. Mark and the slayer,” Teeth removed Minhyung’s hands on his collar before backing away a safe distance from the vampire. Upon seeing Haechan slowly recovering up and now on a seated position, Teeth staged a small bow before running away, disappearing into the silence of the night.

Minhyung followed the shark demon with his a stare until it finally fades from his sight. Multiple questions hanging by itself in his brain and everything starts to become as confusing again as last night. But Minhyung shrugged it off over the sight of Haechan who clearly needs his help. The vampire coming to the boy’s assistance. Lending his hand for the sun-kissed boy to take.

‘ _Yeah, everything can wait,’_ was Minhyung’t thought when he felt Haechan’s hand against his own.

Mark or Minhyung, the vampire is convinced nothing much will change. Especially not his relationship with the boy in his arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jaemin came out of the shower and into the kitchen where a pleasing sweet aroma wafting through the air. Inhaling the scent, it oddly smells like pancakes. As if on cue, the pink-haired boy’s stomach rumble in hunger with the mere thought of pancakes in his head. He wonders who is up now to be making pancakes early in the morning.

A view of a familiar slim back, tuft of silver hair illuminated by the daylight coming in through the small windowpane, and the same brown sweater from the last two days answered that question.

“Renjun? You’re up early,” Jaemin decided to announce his presence.

Jaemin would have laughed at how Renjun almost jump from his position in front of the stove if not for his own nervousness eating his system. Of all people, why does it have to be Renjun he had to see first thing in the morning? And even share a small room with?

Not that he hates it, of course.

He likes it. And that’s the problem.

“Oh yeah. I uh woke up an hour ago. Saw some ingredients in the fridge and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. Do you think Jeno would mind?” Renjun looked to Jaemin who is making coffee.

“No! I don’t think he’d mind. I say he might even thank you for that.”

Renjun's lips stretched, displaying that shy smile of his for Jaemin to see. Jaemin swore it’s not good for his heart. He opts to drinking the instant coffee in his mug instead.

The eight of them, after the whole event of fighting vampires (Jaemin still can’t believe they really exist), decided to settle on their own places. The Magic Box is a place those vampires are aware of therefore it is not so safe to be staying for another night. With Jeno and Johnny having the only people in their group with home addresses in their cards located in NeoZone (Jaemin has his home address in a different city which he guesses is where his parents or whatever relative he has reside, while Renjun and Chenle simply had their addresses pointing all the way to China), they decided it’d be best to divide the group into two and spend the night with each others company once more. Minhyung, Jaemin, Renjun, Haechan, and Jisung went with Jeno while Chenle left with his boyfriend, Johnny. Yeah, it’s totally not divided equally, Jaemin admits to that. But for some reason, Haechan insists on taking Minhyung with him. And well, the tan-skinned boy can’t really leave his brother alone so Jisung automatically goes with him.

The worst thing that could happen is finding a shabby and small apartment where the six of them will be cramped together for the whole night. Fortunately, Jeno’s apartment is large enough to fit them all. Jeno and Jaemin shared the main bedroom which is obviously occupied by Jeno’s with the pictures and all the clothes and judging by how the bedsheets are still slightly deformed and messy from the last time it was used. Haechan and Jisung and Renjun stayed in the extra bedroom. While Minhyung stayed in the basement. A questionable demand by Haechan once again.

Too tired to think of anything else or to ask hundreds of questions among the thousands they have, they sleep the exhaustion and confusion away, hoping answers will show itself when dawn comes.

“Did you sleep well?” Jaemin was cut off from his thoughts with Renjun asking.

“Oh. Y-Yes. I’ve been tired. From all the running.”

“Yeah, me too.” There’s a silence between them for a few seconds. Jaemin swallowed the bitter taste of his coffee mixed with no sugar. But he liked it that way. One of the things he learned first thing in the morning about himself.

“You change your clothes,” Renjun spoke again.

Jaemin looks over the shirt and sweatpants he randomly picked from Jeno’s wardrobe. “I need fresh clothes,” he answered instead.

Renjun had a small smile on his face when he scanned Jaemin from head to toe, before going back to the pancake on the stove.

“They fit you perfectly. Maybe it’s yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw the extra shoes on the rack. It can’t be Jeno’s. They look like they’d fit in a much smaller size. You probably come here a lot to spend time with him so it’s no surprise if you have your own things in here too.”

Jaemin frowned. The only thing in his mind is the shirt being a little _too_ small for him and the sweatpants not long enough to cover his lanky height.

“Renjun n-”

“Pancakes! I just knew something delicious is filling the air!” Jaemin doesn’t have time to finish what he’s about to say when Jisung barge into the kitchen, walking giddily to Renjun’s side with Haechan and Jeno on his tow.

“Good morning, Sungie. Hey Haechan, Jeno. I hope you don’t mind me looking over your fridge and using your stove to make pancakes?” Renjun asked Jeno in particular.

“No worries, Renjun! Go cook whatever is in the fridge. As long as I get to eat, I have nothing to say but thank you.” Renjun kindly returned Jeno’s smile.

On the other hand, Jaemin sighed because of the interruption and finished his coffee instead. Jeno walked over to him, whispering a “Morning” on his ear while Jaemin simply beamed. Perfectly covering the guilt that comes after enjoying the privacy with Renjun a couple of minutes ago.

“You guys wait, it won’t take long to finish this. But you can take those if you want.” Renjun pointed at a plate stacked with freshly done pancakes. It’s still a little hot but Jeno grabbed them quicker than a mouse.

“Do you want a particular shape on your pancake, Sungie?” Renjun inquired Jisung who had his chin resting on the table.

“Just round please,” Jisung yawned.

“Why? You don’t want any mickey mouse perhaps? I sure can try and design one for you,” the Chinese teased.

Groaning, Jisung replied, “Ugh, shut up hyung. That’s so 10-years-old. I’m not a baby, you know?”

“Oh, but you are. You are my and Haechan’s baby, right?” Renjun turned to Haechan who had an equally playful grin on his lips that matched the Chinese male's. From the last one and a half-day spent together, the two find joy in teasing and babying Jisung a lot. Everyone can pretty much say Renjun too has grown brotherly affections over the youngest. And it’s pretty obvious, with the new nickname and all.

“Definitely,” Haechan answered.

“I hate you guys,” Jisung had a pout on his face when he said that. An adorable one.

“You are just too adorable to tease, Jisung-ah,” Renjun laughed merrily as he carefully placed the last pancake on a plate.

The five boys ate together, relishing the sweet flavor of the doughy food. Renjun would occasionally pass Jisung a syrup or put one himself on the younger’s pancake which earned him a small smile of satisfaction from the other. Haechan smiled fondly at that. Jaemin and Jeno, Haechan noticed, is as normal as couples can be. Overly sweet (at least for Haechan’s opinion) with how they were feeding each other pancakes with the whispering from time to time where Jaemin would have to slant down a little to match Jeno’s height (because the former is taller than the other) then released tiny sounds of giggles from whatever Jeno has said.

Haechan’s mind suddenly drifts off to Yangyang’s words from yesterday.

“ _The last time we talked that boy has been going through some serious relationship problems.”_

Questions filled Haechan’s mind once again. What kind of problems could possibly arise between Jaemin and Jeno? They look perfectly fine together. But there’s no way Haechan can know, can’t he? Not when they don’t even know themselves except for their names so far. Or in Haechan’s case, nothing is pretty clear for him, not even his made-up name. The only thing he knows about themselves is his ability, his strength. Yet no idea of where it came from or why he has it.

For the time being, it’s better to keep that tiny piece of information for himself. Looking at the broad smiles on both Jaemin and Jeno’s face while they animatedly talk about something, Haechan convinced himself it’s a small secret he’s willing to keep for the sake of these two people who may or may not be very important in his life.

“Hey, where’s Minhyung?” Renjun asked all of a sudden upon noticing the absence of Johnny’s younger brother in the table.

That caught everyone’s attention and now all their eyes were looking at Haechan with the same questioning gaze.

“Minhyung’s at the basement,” Donghyuck swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Shouldn’t he be eating breakfast by now? I don’t think I have seen him eat at all yesterday. The guy must be starving to death.”

“He’s not.”

“How can you be sure about that?” Jeno interrogates Haechan.

“Because...” Haechan is not sure if it’s a good idea to tell them about Minhyung’s identity. In the first place, it is not his secret to share with, nor his identity to reveal. However, this isn’t just some small thing he can easily keep like the deal with Jaemin. Minhyung is a vampire, a creature feeding on human blood. If anything, these people have to know the truth. He cannot expect to figure things out if Haechan cannot be a hundred percent truly honest with these boys.

Haechan hoped they will.

“Minhyung is a vampire.”

There’s a not-so-surprising silence that follows, except for a few expected sounds that mostly came during revelations. Jaemin is staring at Haechan as if the boy had just grown another head while Jeno dropped his fork on the plate. Jisung coughed and Renjun is quick to pull out from his own shock and hand Jisung a glass of water while patting the younger’s back gently.

“You’re kidding me,” Jeno is the first to break the silence after Jisung’s coughing fits.

“I wish I was. But it’s true. Minhyung’s really a vampire. I saw his face transform last night, and he’s pretty strong too,” Haechan admitted.

“And you’re only telling us now why?”

“He is not evil like the others. Minhyung’s different from them.”

“How can you say that? What the hell. I let a vampire sleep in my residence. Can you believe that? How did he even manage to come in? I thought vampires can’t enter houses without the owner’s permission?”

Jaemin raised a brow at Jeno, his eyes had a look that says “you just said something stupid again now you’ll be burned by me”. “Uh, you invited all of us inside?” Jaemin stated.

Jeno’s cheeks burn in embarrassment and his pupils looked away from his caramel brown-haired boyfriend. “Right.”

“Guys, there’s nothing to worry about. Minhyung is not like those vampires we dealt with last night. Did you not remember? He is being targeted by them too. Meaning, he is not on their side,” Haechan said with so much convincing on his tone.

“Okay, Haechan’s got a point. Calm down, guys. If Minhyung is really someone who would hurt us, he had plenty of chances to do so last night while we were sleeping. But look, we’re still alive, our heart’s still pumping blood all over. No one’s got a bite mark, right?” Renjun’s eyes expanded in horror at his own question. His hand immediately searched for a bite mark or any kind of mark in his neck that indicates Minhyung really did bite him when he’s asleep. Maybe he's just too knocked out to remember or feel it. The act was followed by Jisung, then Jaemin, and the frantic Jeno. Haechan rolled his eyes. But quickly and sneakily, he touched his own neck too. Sighing in relief over his still flawless and bruise-less skin.

“A’ight, Minhyung’s a good vamp,” Renjun announced after.

Their sigh of relieves was crashed down by Jaemin speaking, the taller arising panic after another. “W-Wait... if Minhyung is a vampire and Johnny is his brother, then does that mean...”

The five boys do not need another minute to understand what Jaemin was trying to point out.

“CHENLE!”

***

The sound of the telephone ringing destroys the silence Chenle is enjoying too much in the spacious living room of the rather large house owned by his fiance. The green-haired boy is lazily lounging at the sofa waiting for Johnny to finish cooking so they could finally eat breakfast when the telephone on his side began to blare. He ignored it at first, too caught up on the magazine he found.

“Chenle, will you please pick up the phone?!” Johnny’s voice echoes from the kitchen.

Groaning, Chenle involuntarily stands from his position and puts down the magazine on his hand, before scooting over to pick up the landline.

Whoever it is is definitely gonna hear from the boy for ruining his moment.

“What?!” Chenle snapped.

“Chenle?! Is that you?! Are you okay?!” An annoyingly somewhat familiar voice spoke from the other line.

Someone who owns the name who shall not be mentioned because just thinking of it makes Chenle’s blood boil. “Yes, this is me? What do you want idiot?”

“Jeno, is that Chenle? What did he say? Is he okay?” Another voice asked from the background. Then there is a lot of whispering and other nonsense noises that Chenle seriously couldn’t will himself to listen to for another two minutes.

“Are you gonna say something or what? Because I’m gonna end the call now,” Chenle spoke.

“No, wait! Are you with Johnny right now?!” Jeno said, worry evident in his voice that makes Chenle’s nose scrunched in curiosity.

“Yeah, why? You wanna talk to him? He’s making breakfast though.”

“Chenle, listen. Is there anything odd you noticed about Johnny hyung?” It was Haechan who spoke this time.

“Odd? Like what?”

“Like uh, not eating normal human food?”

“What the hell are you talking about? He’s literally making omelets right now.”

“Oh how about the sunlight?! Does he not burn when exposed in sunlight?!”

“No?” Chenle said trailing off before he finished. Surely these people are acting weird. “The guy’s room has no curtains blocking the window. We basically woke up with the sunlight on our faces.”

The next minute that follows is filled with complete silence as soon as Chenle said that. It’s too silent Chenle would have thought the call has ended if not for the tiny light blinking on the telephone device that indicates connection on the other line.

“Hey guys? You still there?”

“Oh, yes! Yes!” Haechan answered.

Releasing a deep breath, Chenle asked, “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Now Chenle might be a little brat and always acts self-centered all the time, but deep down he worries too. He worries for the people he actually does not know, not without his memories. Their silence on the other line sparks a worry inside Chenle’s chest.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about it. Sorry we called you this early morning.”

“If you say so, okay.” Chenle managed to release the air he didn’t know he was holding. “Hey, we’ll still meet up later right?”

“Yeah. Let’s meet up. All of us to discuss _things_.”

“Okay. See you later, Haechan.”

“See you.”

“Who was that?” Johnny asked from the kitchen once the call ended. He had a spatula on his hand and a blue apron hanging on his neck.

“The others. They called to check on us I guess,” Chenle shrugged. “Is breakfast ready?”

“Yep, let’s eat.”

Happy and satisfied, Chenle skipped down to the kitchen, excited to taste his fiance's cooking for the first time.

***

“Johnny doesn’t burn in sunlight.”

“What was that supposed to mean then?” Jisung asked Haechan before biting his fingernail.

Haechan put down the receiver before crossing his arms, back leaning on the kitchen counter. “I don’t know, I’m not sure really.”

“What if we’re all wrong from the start?”

“About what?” Jaemin said, turning to his boyfriend who is in deep thought.

Jeno looked up at everyone, speaking the thoughts in his mind. “What if vampires do not burn from the sunlight?”

Haechan shook his head as soon as the words left Jeno’s lips, an unbelieving smile in his mouth. “That’s impossible. Vampires _burn_ in the sunlight. It’s the basic knowledge of their kind.”

“But they’re nothing but words from the books. Yes, we see a vampire dying from a wooden stake. But we haven’t actually seen one burning because of the sun,” Jaemin reasoned out.

“Who’s burning in what now?”

Everyone faced the owner of the new voice which happened to be the subject of their current topic, Minhyung. Said vampire is standing not too far from them, but not too near either for the sunlight seeping from Jeno’s kitchen to get to him.

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” Renjun spoke, an idea circling in his head to finally provide conclusion to their vampire problem.

“What-” Before Haechan could even react, Renjun is already pulling Minhyung inside the kitchen in front of the table where their plates filled with nothing but empty traces of syrup and finished pancakes resides. But more than that, there’s a ray of sunlight resting at the edge of the flat surface.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” horrified and confused, Minhyung asked.

“I’m sorry in advance for this but we need answers, Minhyung. So...” Renjun apologetically looked away before tugging Minhyung’s bare hand at the mercy of sunlight in their table.

It doesn’t take a minute before Minhyung shout in pain, and Renjun felt something hot, like a burning paper about to melt into ashes, against his hand that holds Minhyung’s. And almost as quickly as Renjun put the vampire’s hand on the sunlight, it is also as quick when Minhyung pulled his hand away from the sun, still groaning in pain and throwing curses, sometimes English words that the other five do not understand.

Everyone had his eyes on him in terror.

“Shit shit, it fucking hurts! Oh god!” Minhyung cupped his burnt hand which also rapidly heals once away from the sunlight. The sharp burning sensation dissipates as seconds passed, leaving Minhyung’s hands back to its normal state like it wasn't just about to be smothered in flame a minute ago. Once it cools down did only Minhyung breathe in ease.

“You! What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost burn my hand!” Minhyung angrily points at Renjun.

But Renjun couldn’t care less, not when his mind is coming up with something he doesn’t know if to be considered a good thing or not. And as much as Haechan is worried too for Minhyung’s hand (just for a split second, he tried to say to himself), a new idea is burning in his mind too, engulfing his brain in a flame as the sunlight did to Minhyung.

The two are not the only ones who realized. Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin did too. Minhyung is merely confused about the unreadable expression the humans had on their faces while they look at him. It’s too much and he can’t take it anymore.

So with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he asked, “What? What are you all looking at?!”

“Guys, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Haechan asked.

“What are you thinking?” Jeno responds.

“Minhyung...”

“Is not Johnny’s brother.”


	8. Chapter Eight: “You’re Telling Me I’m Sitting With A Bloodsucker Right Now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of errors up ahead in this chapter. I’m so sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

"Or maybe we're overreacting?” is Renjun’s optimistic attempt to broke the high-level tension in the air. “He could be turned by some vampire out there. It's not entirely impossible with Minhyung associating himself with random... creatures." Renjun shrugged while pointing towards Minhyung.

"Hey, what in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?!" Minhyung asked, clearly offended.

“Okay Minhyung, calm down. I’m sure Renjun is just trying to consider every possibility here,” Haechan spoke. “If only we have our memories, we wouldn’t be questioning things like this.”

Minhyung sighed and so are the others. Yeah, if only. The state of their mind as of the moment is as good as a clean test paper. All they have are questions, except for the corners where their names are fortunately filled. Every second they spent stalling, the more their lives could be in danger. Last time they’ve been attacked by vampires without knowing why. Who knows what kind of creatures are out there, waiting for a moment to attack?

“So what now?” Jisung voiced out everyone’s thoughts.

“It’s better if we talk this out with Johnny hyung and Chenle later,” Haechan threw a smile at a worried Jisung. There’s a pity in the tanned boy’s heart for the younger. Jisung’s age is not certain yet but he’s still young to be experiencing this kind of abnormality. Rather, he belongs at the school, with his friends, spending weekends playing video games in his room instead of running from vampires and hanging out with one

“But... is Minhyung hyung really not Johnny hyung’s brother?” Jisung spared Minhyung a glance.

Minhyung raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t know Jisung-ah. I don’t know,” Haechan gave the younger a smile before gently running his fingers on the other’s hair and looking at Minhyung.

Haechan wished he could read Minhyung’s mind at that moment.

***

It was past 10 a.m when Jaemin and Renjun left Jeno’s apartment. The two ought to go to Neo Technology University and look for their possible dorms. Haechan would have come if he’s so sure he’s going to the said university too. He’s not. Among the eight of them, Haechan is the one who had no information for himself of any kind. He ended up waving the two a goodbye with Jeno. Both Jaemin and Renjun promising to try and look up for him at the student’s profiles on the admin’s office if ever.

Jeno is left with him and Jisung who decided to take a shower next after Haechan. Minhyung is simply on the sofa, playing the Rubix cube he found somewhere in Jeno’s apartment. Their meet up with the others will be later in the afternoon. Haechan called the same telephone number Johnny gave them last night for the second time that morning to inform the older of Jeno’s address. They decided to ask the two to come instead of them since the meet up's in the afternoon and there’s no way Minhyung will go out in daylight. Despite Chenle’s dispute of why they should be the one going instead of Haechan’s group, Johnny agreed immediately. It’s safe to say the four boys at Jeno’s apartment is left to kill time before their group’s meeting later on.

And killing time, for Haechan, means finding pieces of evidence regarding his identity.

“Hey Jeno, can I look in your room?” Haechan requested.

“Not to be rude but why?” Jeno asked, unsurprisingly suspicious.

“Well you and Jaemin are in a relationship and I figured if you are in a relationship with my best friend, there should at least be a single photograph of me in your photo album right?”

“Right. Photographs. You’re a genius, Haechan! Come on, let’s look at them!”

In this case, it was Jeno who pulled Haechan in his room in excitement.

Jeno’s room is like any other normal boy’s room. With plain grey walls, and dark messy sheets, there’s also a guitar hanging on the corner, Haechan noticed. Jeno doesn’t really have the time to examine his room when they arrived last night, as sleep easily consumed his body. But now that he thinks of it, the more he felt familiar within the room space.

“Haechan, look...”

Haechan glanced at Jeno’s stature, then followed his line of sight where his finger is pointing at too. In one small corner of the room, there’s a picture frame. Walking closely, the faces of the three boys in the frame became clearer. Haechan, hands full of care and gentleness as if the object at hand is an expensive vase, lifts up the frame to his sight.

“It’s us...” Jeno whispered.

“Is this me? The one in the middle?” Haechan ran a hand at the boy wearing a light brown hair, tan skin standing out in between the pale skin of the other two boys beside him, sporting the happiest grin in his face. The same smile Haechan has right then.

“It is you. And that’s me, and that’s Jaemin right?” Jeno’s voice has never been this happy. Haechan has never been this happy finally confirming something he’s actually _sure of_ ever since they lost their memories.

In the photograph, Jaemin’s on his left. He’s slightly smaller than Haechan and Jeno here so he guessed the photo must have been taken a few years back. Jaemin still had his brown hair even then, a shy smile in opposite to Haechan’s confident occupied his thin lips. Jeno, too, owns the same jet-black hair. Wearing a collared polo shirt, his arms hung around Haechan, a school bag on the other. It’s in a locker room, Haechan concludes by the sight of the blue-painted lockers on the background.

“Do you think this is taken in high school?” Haechan questioned.

“I think so. Wanna see if something’s written in the back?”

Haechan never nodded as fast as then.

Luckily enough, when Jeno took out the picture in the frame, there are letters written at the back. In it is a name that has never sounded so right in Haechan’s ears. Until then.

Until Jeno used it to call him.

His real name.

_First picture with my best friends, Jaemin and Donghyuck. - Junior High School, NeoZone High_

“Donghyuck. That’s your name.”

Again, for the second time, Haechan is happy, _really happy_ , to finally confirm something he’s very certain of since the day one of his life full of uncertainty and questions.

***

“And look, it’s you and Jeno in your Halloween costume when you were kids!”

“Oh my god, it’s so cute! Look at Jeno in a Spiderman suit!”

“I’m still wondering why Jaemin opted for a ridiculous pumpkin costume.”

Splayed on the floor, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin had a big smile on their faces upon turning pages after pages of Jeno’s photo album. Donghyuck and Jeno decided to look for the albums upon seeing the picture frame in Jeno’s room. So when Jaemin came back with Renjun half an hour before their meeting starts, the two are excited to show the caramel brown-haired boy their discovery. Since then, the three have been occupied looking through their photographs from high school, where they unmistakably spent a lot of good times together.

There are pictures of the three of them and other two unfamiliar faces, probably an old friend or schoolmate. Photos of them going in the prom, Jaemin’s date is Jeno while Donghyuck gorgeously stands out even alone. Graduation pictures when they finished high school, Halloween photos, and many more. Surprisingly, there are photographs they share with Johnny. The taller is wearing a suit (“He really had a thing for suits, hadn’t he?” Jaemin asked).

But more than that, half of Jeno’s three photo albums, was filled with Jaemin’s face. A seven-year-old Jaemin with a seven-year-old Jeno. A pre-teen Jaemin, with a pre-teen Jeno. A teenager Jaemin, with a teenager Jeno. And now, a university student Jaemin and Jeno in his bartender suit (the trio found out Jeno may have been working at a local bar as a bartender due to some stolen snapshots of him mixing drinks). It’s cute really. And Jaemin is very happy to have found out Jeno is not just a simple friend to him but a best friend he always had since they were in kindergarten. And to think that the other is his boyfriend now too...

“What kind of cheesy rom-com is this?” Donghyuck teased the other two.

There’s a lot to see really. Like every photograph on each page opens a whole new world for the three. A world buried deep withing their forgotten memories.

“You okay, hyung?” Jisung approached Renjun who is quietly sitting on the sofa with Minhyung on the other end. Jisung occupied the space beside the older.

“Yeah, it’s just... there’s nothing to do,” Renjun awkwardly answered.

Jisung smiled, looking down while he plays with the hem of the shirt he borrowed from his Jeno hyung. “I’m not there too, you know?”

“Huh?”

“In the photographs. I am not included in any of them either.” The look Jisung is giving Renjun when he stares at the older is one that says “you are not alone” or “you’re not the only one”. Though Renjun neither denied or confirmed the silent allegation of envy in his heart, he smiled for the younger’s effort and gently pressed his hand on Jisung’s thigh.

“And so is Minhyung hyung. That makes us three, right?”

Renjun nodded, smiling, “Right.”

“To think that I am Donghyuck hyung’s brother. Maybe he doesn’t like me that much before because I’m younger. Don’t older brothers often hate their younger brothers?”

“I don’t think anyone could hate you, Jisung-ah. I don’t think Donghyuck hates you now.”

“But we never know. We don’t have any memories, remember?”

“Still, the past doesn’t define our future. We can always make new memories for ourselves.” Renjun caressed Jisung’s thigh to soothe the younger with his worries. It seemed like it works because Jisung sighed and laid his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Why do you think you’re not included in those photographs?” Jisung murmured.

“We don’t exactly know for sure. Maybe I’m just really not a close friend. Maybe I didn’t go here for high school, I’m from China remember? Maybe I’m just really your Jaemin hyung’s study-buddy and I’m not a part of this friend group. I just so happened to be caught in the middle.”

“Will you still be my friend once your memories came back? You’ll still hang out with me right?”

“Of course, Sungie. Renjun hyung will hang out with you whenever you like.”

The smile on Jisung’s face is so wide, so pure and innocent, that Renjun can’t help but smile too. And yes, he meant every word he said.

Johnny and Chenle came knocking on their door just before Jeno and the other two could turn on the last few pages of their third photo album. Jaemin groaned with the disturbance while Donghyuck stands up abruptly to open the door for their guests.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Jeno merrily said once the two enter in.

Chenle simply made a face. Johnny, however, had a serious expression on his matured profile. The sight of a few folders on Johnny’s hand didn’t go unnoticed by Donghyuck. So when Johnny calls for a start of their unofficial meeting, Donghyuck knows they aren’t the only ones who had information at hand.

The eight boys sat in the living room, forming a circle. Some are on the sofa like Renjun, Jisung, Minhyung, and Chenle. The solo couch was occupied by Johnny, a couple of folders neatly placed on the table in front of them. The three, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jeno make themselves comfortable on the floor. Johnny cleared his throat.

“Shall we start?”

“It seems like you have a few information to tell us, Johnny hyung,” Donghyuck concludes.

“Am I the only one uncomfortable with this formal setting? And why is Johnny hyung talking like we’re in a business conference and not a conference regarding our lost memories and experiences from fighting monsters such as vampires?” Jeno randomly claimed.

Everyone spared Jeno a look but none of the other seven actually said anything. Apart from Chenle who merely scoffed and crossed his arms, muttering something along the line of “What an idiot”.

“Do you have anything to share with us, Haechan?” Johnny first asked the tan-skinned boy.

Donghyuck grinned, and almost excitedly said, “I know my name! It’s Donghyuck. I am Donghyuck. You don’t have to call me Haechan anymore.” Donghyuck shared the information he already said earlier to the other six.

Johnny had this affectionate smile on his face, like an older brother happy for his younger brother’s achievement. “I’m happy for you, _Donghyuck_.”

“Yeah, Donghyuck suits you better than Haechan,” Chenle nods.

“Told ya, hyung. Haechan is so blegh,” Jisung chimes in.

“Ugh shut up Jisung Pwark. Haechan is also a _good_ name. Since I made it my name a day ago, all of you are welcome to call me Haechan if you’d like.”

“I’ll call you Haechan then.” It was Minhyung, who unexpectedly but somehow expectedly, said that.

Donghyuck faced the vampire sitting at the far end of the sofa beside Chenle. There’s an undeniable thrumming in his heart when their eyes met. “Okay,” Donghyuck answered.

Johnny broke their eye contact and the obvious tension between the two with a cough. “Okay is there anything more besides Donghyuck here finding out his real name?”

“Oh yes! It also happens that Donghyuck, Jaemin, and I were best friends since high school! Well, Jaemin and I knew each other since kindergarten thanks to the photographs in this album-”

Chenle butted in Jeno’s statement. “We already knew that. Donghyuck and Jaemin here literally just informed us five minutes ago.”

Jeno threw a glare at Chenle. “Will you please let me finish, cabbage?”

Jisung released a small giggle at the nickname while Chenle looks fuming. Like, he’s ready to attack Jeno from the floor and kill him but at the same time, he’s too mad and too embarrassed to fight back. In the end, he kept his mouth mum and simply gave Jeno the stinky eye despite his red cheeks.

“Thank you for the silence. Okay back to my topic.” Jeno returned his gaze to Johnny. “So we found some photographs in high school. But among them too are some pictures we three took with you.”

Now that caught Johnny’s attention. “What?”

Jeno and Jaemin didn’t waste any more time to show Johnny the images from their graduation, where a suited Johnny looked like a proud father who attended his sons graduation. Some shots are from the Halloween parties at school and at the Prom and some other events where Johnny always wore a suit. Johnny had a huge smile on his handsome face while the three showed them the photos, Chenle joining in and peering curiously. Renjun and Jisung stay seated at the couch but happy nonetheless for the others, while Minhyung is simply bored.

“Wow, you look younger here, babe. You’re so cute.” Jeno cringed at the sweet nickname Chenle called Johnny. He didn’t know why but he is suddenly irritated.

“You’re not a student like them, are you?” Chenle asked again while observing the graduation picture of the three with Johnny in the middle.

“Okay, it’s a good thing you mentioned that. This makes the information I found earlier so much sensible.” Johnny returned the photo album to Jeno who placed it beside him and moved back to his comfortable position on the floor. Chenle too sat at the couch while Johnny reached over one of his folders, opening it for everyone to see.

In the folder is a profile, like a resume but not really, of Johnny Suh. All information regarding him is written on that piece of paper. His name, nationality, age, birthday, birthplace, hometown, etc.

“I’ve studied my own profile and found out I once worked at NeoZone High as the school’s librarian. That’s when I came here to Korea from my hometown in Chicago. Basically I also live in Chicago and owns a home in the city,” Johnny explains.

“A school librarian? That’s so cool!” Jaemin exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, thanks Jaemin. But yeah, that’s all it says on my profile. I was born in Chicago but then raised here in Korea. I moved back to Chicago in high school up until college to finish my degree then moved back here in Korea to start a new job at NeoZone High. And obviously, I quit and now owns The Magic Box with my fiance Chenle.”

“Yep, that’s right!” Chenle beams.

“And about family members...” There’s a pause. “I have a mother and a father, who are both deceased. As for a brother...” Johnny gave Minhyung a look, a sympathetic one, before he continues and confirms everyone’s guesses since that morning. “I have none.”

“I’m so sorry, Minhyung,” Johnny apologized for the mistake.

The others didn’t say anything. In their minds though, he couldn’t understand why the oldest is apologizing for an unavoidable mistake. They are both English speakers, yes. Sadly, they are all Korean speakers too but that doesn’t make them siblings. It’s a rush decision, something they act on recklessly in need to survive and hold on to something, _anything_ , that could at least assure them their identity. It’s all their decision to believe what they wanted to believe. And when you have nothing, that’s where you believe in everything.

Doesn’t matter if it’s a lie or not.

Minhyung snorts, and Donghyuck worriedly gave him a glance. Minhyung, however, seemed fine. He had the usual sour look on his face and a glare pointed at Johnny, the same one he always gives the older even when under the false belief that they are brothers. He looks unaffected. That or Minhyung really is just a pro in hiding his emotions. It’s either of the two, Donghyuck knows.

“Oh please. Why the sad face oldie? If anything, we should be happy we’re not brothers. Please, I can’t with your ass.”

“You brat, what did you just say?! I’m still older than you!”

Then suddenly, the tension in the air lifted and Haechan smiled when the two “brothers” commenced to arguing again, throwing curses at each other in words nobody understands. Like real siblings. And maybe two men doesn't have to be _official_ brothers to act like one. Sometimes, it just shows. It’s just a given.

“Imagine if Minhyung is actually older than Johnny hyung. Or any of us combined. That would be hilarious if he ended up being a 300-year-old vampire somewhat,” Jeno choked in laughter with his own words.

“What did you say?” Now, Jeno’s words rendered the two new guests in complete silence. Johnny abruptly stopped throwing insults at Minhyung while Chenle raised his eyebrow at the sentences that came out of Jeno’s mouth.

“What?” Jeno is still laughing, he doesn’t notice the tension filling the air once more.

“Why would you assume Minhyung to be a 300-year-old vampire?!” Chenle shrieked.

“Huh? What did I say again?” This time, Jeno noticed his slip on words and abruptly closed his mouth.

Donghyuck and Jaemin simply exhaled and shake his head because this is going to be one hell of a ride, explaining things again with now shocked Johnny and Chenle.

Just as when they are saving this information to be discussed slowly for the two since the six boys have no idea how they’d react. _It’s now or never,_ Donghyuck thought.

“Okay so... Minhyung is a vampire,” Donghyuck announced.

There’s a big question mark on Johnny’s face. Then a triple dot after that indicates the information is slowly sinking in. Then put a big question mark and an exclamation mark together. And for the final process, a big exclamation mark was left.

“HUH?!”

Then comes Chenle’s high pitched scream, that even Minhyung had to cover his ear for because it’s just _that_ loud.

“YOU’RE TELLING ME I’M SITTING WITH A BLOODSUCKER RIGHT NOW?!”

Oh boy, this will be a long-ass ride.


	9. Chapter Nine: “What Was That?”

"So yeah, explains why we knew beforehand the possibility of you not being Minhyung's real brother. Because he's a vampire.”

Silence ensues with the eight boys. Haechan and Jeno obviously too tired to speak any more words as they basically are the only ones who narrated the whole situation to the yet to close their mouths Johnny and Chenle. The subject of all this, on the other hand, remained quiet the whole discussion. Minhyung remained seated, boredom painted his face. It’s as if Haechan and Jeno did not just declare something important concerning him to the others.

“Well? Say something,” Jeno spoke when he cannot take the silence anymore (and also Chenle’s open-mouthed face).

“Wow. Sorry I just didn’t expect all that. But okay, I guess,” Johnny shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. There’s nothing he can do anyway. They’re already in a crazy situation being hunted by other vampires and all the memory loss so what’s accepting a vampire in their group gonna change? It doesn’t make any difference plus he heard enough to know that Minhyung is not like his other kind. Whatever that meant.

Chenle, on the other hand, is not so calm with the situation. As expected. Jeno just wished he had more time to cover his ears before the green-haired boy started yelling for the nth time.

"A vampire?! Oh god, Minhyung's really a vampire. The one with sharp teeth?!”

Jeno glared sharply. "Yeah unless there's a vampire without teeth."

Chenle gave Minhyung the stinky eye. Before subtly (but not really) moves away from the vampire and instead squashed himself between Jeno and Jaemin on the floor. Minhyung could not be bothered with the act as he merely released a small snort and raised a brow.

“Renjun hyung, I’m hungry,” Jisung whispered against Renjun’s ear on the couch.

Renjun smiled fondly at the pouting teen. “Want me to prepare something?”

Jisung nods with a hum, “Hmm, yes please.”

“Okay.” Renjun stands from the sofa and spoke to everyone. “You guys wanna take a break? I’ll prepare some snacks at the kitchen and we could all sink down all this new information in our brains while eating.”

Everyone happily agreed. One knowledge about them was that they can never say no to food, And Renjun is willing enough to make it for them.

“Want me to help you?” Jaemin offered with his friendly smile and pearly white teeth.

Renjun is quick enough to say no before he could even answer yes. “No. It’s uh, okay. Just stay here with Jeno and the others.”

Mentioning Jeno’s name proved to be useful when Jaemin’s smile quickly wiped off the taller’s face. Jaemin nodded, answering in a soft “Okay” before relaxing once more at the floor. Though Jaemin tried to cover it, it’s clear to Renjun the taller is not as happy as he was a minute ago. Or at least that’s what his face says. Maybe Renjun is just reading it wrong.

Still, it’s good to set some boundaries. An invisible line between Jaemin and him. Jaemin is dangerous for his heart. Renjun’s not stupid enough to dig his own grave.

“I’ll come with you hyung!” Jisung jumped from the couch and pushed both himself and Renjun in the kitchen. Renjun does not have a chance to retort because Jisung, though young, is stronger.

On their way to the kitchen, Renjun felt a pair of eyes staring at his retreating back.

“I’m out of here,” Minhyung announced not a second ago when Renjun stepped out of the living room, catching everyone’s attention especially Donghyuck’s.

Before Donghyuck could ask him where he was going the vampire is already gone out of their sight, disappearing into the basement somewhere in Jeno’s apartment.

Donghyuck followed not a couple of seconds after.

***

“You shouldn’t have come here, Haechan.”

The newcomer swallowed the lump forming in his throat, looking at the dark basement with a pile of old boxes at the corner. It’s a good thing Donghyuck and Jeno cleaned the floors and the dust on the walls the previous evening before they all fell asleep. Hence, Donghyuck could only imagine how dirty the basement would be even for a vampire like Minhyung to sleep on. Obviously, the place is not used very often.

“Why did you go?” Donghyuck asked after closing the door.

Minhyung is facing the wall, his back turned on Donghyuck. Even from the gloomy room he could see the outline of the lean shoulders and define muscles on Minhyung’s back without the brown coat left unattended on the floor.

Shrugging, the vampire answered, “Nah. Just don’t feel like eating snacks with those humans. And it’s not like I can eat them anyway.”

“Minhyung-”

“It’s Mark.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Mark.” Minhyung, or what Donghyuck just heard the other introduced himself as Mark, eventually faced him. Eyes dead serious and lips creating a thin line.

“How did you... Do you remember anything?” Donghyuck questioned.

“Nope. Teeth, the demonic loan shark who had his minion vampires to attack us last night? Yeah, he called me Mark.”

“ _Mark.”_ Donghyuck repeated the name in his own tongue. It had a kick to it. Perhaps a kick of familiarity? Donghyuck isn’t sure. But the name sure sounds pleasing in his lips. “So is that your name now? Mark?”

“Maybe. I don’t know really. All these whole identity crises of ours bloody sucks. But I’ll take my chances. It appears like Teeth and I had business from the past.”

“What kind of business?”

“Loan business? Apparently, I’m in debt because of 40 Siamese kittens.”

Donghyuck snorts, but there’s a smile the boy cannot stop from forming on his lips. This vampire, Minhyung or Mark, sure is something. He’s not ordinary. It’s not like the world Donghyuck’s currently living right now is ordinary either. Still, Mark had his way of standing out in his not so ordinary world.

“Why did you not tell the others outside?” Donghyuck can’t help but ask.

“Nah, just don’t feel like it.”

“But you’ll tell them soon, right?”

“Of course. But right now, I’m satisfied with just having you to know my real name.”

Donghyuck wonders if it’s so bad to have his heart filled with so much warmth from the thought. He gets to call the other Mark. While the other is the one bold enough to continuously address him with the name Haechan.

Donghyuck unconsciously smiled.

“Okay so if your name’s Mark, who is Minhyung then?” Donghyuck wonders.

Mark crouched down and picked up the coat with the name Minhyung on the floor. He stared at the brown cloth, intending to examine the piece of fabric on hand. “To be honest, this coat’s a little too tight for me. I have a hunch this might not be mine.”

“Are you telling me you may or may not have stolen this coat before?” Donghyuck crossed his arms.

Next thing Donghyuck knew, Mark’s eyes were fixed on him. His mysterious eyes deeply boring in him, fondly even if Donghyuck would dare to say. No words came out from the vampire’s mouth.

So it’s Donghyuck who spoke with his tongue, eyes glinting with playfulness. “Oh-ho, seemed like Mr. Mark here isn’t such a noble vampire as he assumed to be after all.”

Mark broke into a smile. And for Donghyuck, it’s enough to swell his heart with a wave of happiness in the middle of uncertainty and unknown dangers.

***

There’s another reason Mark chose to leave that crowded living room. One he regrettably failed to voice to Haechan in fear of scaring away the boy. Or the others.

One he wished he did to avoid the _incident_ that happened.

It started when Donghyuck dragged Mark back to the living room with the others. Everything was fine at first. Chenle and Jeno are bickering, Jaemin is rolling his eyes because of the two, Johnny is studying the papers, while Jisung and Renjun prepare the snacks on the small kitchen across the living room.

“The food is ready!” Renjun announced, appearing from the kitchen with the snacks at hand.

“Wow, thanks Renjun! Talking to cabbage boy here can really drain me of energy.” Jeno reached for a sandwich, yelping a shriek of “Oww!” when Chenle heavily slaps his arms.

Renjun smiles. “I’ll get the drinks, you guys eat.”

So when Renjun came back to the kitchen, helping Jisung with the glasses, everything is still fine. Mark is sitting at the couch, Donghyuck keeping his mind intact somehow.

Until there’s a sound of the glass breaking. Then Jisung yelping. Followed by the same boy muttering an apology to a surprised Renjun. Who soon scolded him but not in a so strict tone but instead with the gentle voice of his you can barely think of it as a scolding.

“What happened?” It was Jaemin who stands first, leaving his sandwich behind to look at the happenings in the kitchen. The others followed, Mark included. Mark wished he didn’t.

“Jisung-ah, you should be careful next time. Look, you broke one of your Jeno hyung’s glasses.”

“Sorry hyung, I swear it slipped off my hand. It’s my clammy hands’ fault,” Jisung pouted.

Sighing, Renjun bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass. “It’s alright Sungie. Go back to your Donghyuck hyung. I’m gonna clean this mess.”

“What happened?” Jaemin asked when he saw Renjun crouching on the floor.

“Oh. Just Jisungie here accidentally dropped a glass,” Renjun answered.

Donghyuck called for his younger brother who quickly went to his side. The older of them is quick to give an apologetic eye to Jeno. “I’m so sorry. If you want I can just buy a replacement.”

“No! It’s totally okay, Hyuck. Chill out. It’s just a glass.”

“You guys head back. I’ll just clean this. I’ll join you later,” Renjun shooed them away.

Jaemin wanted to stay really. He wants to help Renjun on the cleaning. But the caramel brown-haired boy knew as well that Renjun wouldn’t let him.

So he turned his back with the others. And maybe that’s why they didn’t saw it coming. They hadn’t prepared for it. Instead, it was Mark who saw it.

That blood. The crimson shade of liquid that symbolizes life in all its way. So raw, so fresh, dripping from Renjun’s finger. A fresh cut from the broken glass.

Suddenly, Mark lost control. Everything came back. He was reminded of why he chose to keep a distance from everyone. Reminded of why he left that room when it became too much. The tempting scent, the throbbing, the pulse pumping the blood of these humans he foolishly surrounds himself with.

And now, as the final stroke, there’s a human bleeding a few centimeters apart from him.

Vampires are no different than humans of course. They are both creatures who act on instinct, on their hunger. When their stomach is deprived of food all their senses simply stopped working. And they attack the first edible thing they see.

Mark attacked Renjun.

Everything happens too fast. Donghyuck had the vampire by his side until he had not. Mark is simply a tamed dog a few minutes ago until he becomes rabid and wild out of hunger. Renjun is simply a deer caught in the headlights. He can’t move. Well, he tried to. Only to accidentally step on a few more shards and to bleed _more_.

Mark is on Renjun’s side before he knew it. Eyes of golden yellow penetrating his prey who shivers in fear. His sharp teeth poking out from his lips as he cornered Renjun whose helplessly yelling for him to stop.

‘ _Just a little bit more.’_ The beast inside Mark hummed in delight as the display of the pale neck exposed itself from his red sight. Feeling his teeth grew longer (if that was even possible), he bent down. Only a few inches apart from his sweet meal.

But Jaemin had other plans. The caramel brown-haired boy never felt this much rage. His fingers curling and balling into a tight grip. Everyone is blurred but the sight of Renjun’s fear-filled eyes.

Deep in Jaemin’s subconscious mind, he channeled all his energy and rage to the vampire. Jaemin swiftly uncurled his fingers and turned to Mark, visualizing an invisible ball of force shooting into the vampire’s body.

Mark had his body thrown out of Renjun and onto the other side of the kitchen within seconds. The effect too strong Jeno’s utensils clanked and fell down to Mark’s head and to the floor. Jisung, if he’s not mistaken, also saw a crack on the wall from where Mark was thrown.

Jaemin didn’t seem to realize what he did as he ran without thinking to Renjun’s still shivering body. But more relaxed now that Mark was off him. Yet very surprise too from the events that unfolded right before his eyes.

“Renjun, are you okay?! God! Did he hurt you?!” Jaemin still owned a frown in his handsome face, which is quite a change since Jaemin has always been smiling and had a gentle gaze since day one.

The Chinese male noticed, when Jaemin cradles his face with his hands, that the taller’s hands are trembling big time. Renjun doesn’t hesitate to hold that same hands on his own. Hoping to calm the other down and erase that edge of frown in his face with a comforting press.

“You saved me. What was that?” Renjun asked in a whisper.

“Huh?”

That’s when it dawns upon Jaemin. His head almost snapped with how quick he turns to Mark who is groaning in pain. The others deemed it as the perfect timing too to break out of their trances, obviously enthralled with what happened either.

“Jaemin...” Donghyuck began, staring at his friend like he just grown another head.

“Whoa.. did Jaemin hyung has some _actual_ superpowers?” Jisung muttered in astonishment.

“Wow. _That_ was the coolest. No offense, Donghyuck,” Chenle added.

“Okay so like, _that’s_ my boyfriend right there!” Jeno pointed at Jaemin proudly.

“Who looks more like Renjun’s boyfriend a few minutes ago.”

“Shut up, cabbage!”

“Just sayin’.”

“Bloody hell, can anyone like, I don’t know, help me here?!” Mark groaned from where he was thrown to.

The boys simply stared him down. Mark’s face is back to normal yet they can’t help but be wary due to earlier events. Mark threw his head back and sighed.

“I lost control okay? I didn’t mean to! It just smells so good and... ugh bloody hell can someone please take Renjun out of here? I still can smell the blood and I’m not sure until when I can hold up!”

Donghyuck didn’t need to hear more. He gestured for Jaemin to take the still bleeding boy out of the kitchen, maybe in Jeno’s room. Jeno helped his boyfriend by providing support to the boy who had difficulty walking due to some cuts on his feet. Jisung followed behind, worried for his Renjun hyung.

Johnny and Donghyuck took the task of helping Mark back to the living room while Chenle unwillingly cleaned the messes left on Jeno’s kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

“Jaemin, what happened? How’d you manage to do that?” Johnny started once he is seated down comfortably across Jaemin.

The tall boy in question has long calmed down. His hands aren’t shaking as it did before. The cold water helps but he knows a big part of his calmness is knowing Renjun is now okay. Still, he kept his hands wrapped around the cold glass, horrified of what he did with the same hands against Minhyung earlier.

“I have no idea, hyung. It just occurs to me that I need to protect, err, a friend.” He ignored the bitter taste that last word left in his tongue. “I was confused too. How did I do that?” Jaemin asked, more to himself than to Johnny, before staring at his palm.

“Whatever that is it is powerful. We aren’t sure yet but for now, we cannot make any conclusion. You have to observe yourself first as you are the only one who can feel the changes in your own skin. Then you tell us, so we can figure it all together.”

“B-But will he be okay? Jaemin, I mean,” asked the worried Jeno beside Jaemin.

Johnny tried to convince the younger with a smile. “I’m sure he’s okay. Jaemin himself said he doesn’t feel anything unusual after the whole ordeal. It should be okay.”

Jeno released a sigh of relief as he whispered sweet nothings on the top of Jaemin’s hair, kissing the fluffy hair in the process. But Jaemin’s eyes are wandering far away. Or in their case, in the opened door of Jeno’s bedroom. Where Renjun and Jisung are.

“How’s Minhyung?” Johnny asked the newly arrived Haechan out from Minhyung’s basement. The tan-skinned boy decided to check on the others after pacifying the vampire. Haechan looked distressed.

“He’s okay. He’s calm now. He requested to stay in the basement for a little while as he isn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself from attacking the very first pulse he smells,” was Haechan’s answer before he occupied the chair beside Johnny.

“That bad?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at the younger.

Haechan nods. “Bad enough to ask me a favor to knock him out because he cannot stand the strong stench of blood.”

“When’s the last time he fed?” Chenle butts in.

“That’s the problem. He hasn’t fed since we lost our memories. And it’s been almost two days now. Who knows when’s the exact time he last drank blood before all of these happened?”

“What do we do now? I cannot sleep in a house with a hungry vampire under my roof, guys,” Jeno aggressively shook his head.

“I hate to say this but I agree with the idiot this time, We can’t leave Minhyung here. They’ll be like a chicken entering KFC! They’re good as dead,” chimed by Chenle.

Johnny sighed a few minutes after. He too, clearly, was distressed in the situation. He cannot just let a vampire, more so a hungry one, to stay in one place with a potential dinner. Even if Minhyung appears to be a different one, he still needs to feed. On the other hand, he also cannot kick Minhyung out too. Plus, Johnny had a feeling _someone_ will be very disappointed if they’d just kick Minhyung out of the group. Also, if Minhyung failed to feed here. Johnny has a feeling the outside world has a variety of humans to offer for the predator. So no, kicking Minhyung out is not even an option.

There’s only one alternative.

“I’ll take Minhyung with us,” Johnny decided in the end.

“WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Of course, Chenle is the first and only person to object.

“Why? You said so yourself that Jeno isn’t safe here if we left Minhyung with him,” Johnny said.

“Oh forget what I said! Minhyung can totally drain Jeno of his blood! But I will not volunteer myself to be the prey of that bloodsucker! I’ve offered enough to clean this idiot’s house! This is a different situation!” Chenle stubbornly crossed his arms as if to prove his point.

“Excuse me?! How dare you talk like my life doesn’t matter as much as yours?! At least I am not spending every breathing second of my day acting like a whiny little brat!” Jeno spats.

“Don’t act like you’re not spending every second of your day thinking like a complete idiot that you are.”

“At least I did not waste an hour dyeing my hair in a ridiculous green!”

“Why is it in every argument of yours you end up pointing out my hair color?!”

“Because it sucks! An eyesore!”

“Oh like your face isn’t?!”

“I WILL KILL YOU! I will catch you and offer you to Minhyung right now and watch me laugh as you die right in front of me!”

Pretty much the two wasted another 10 minutes of their life bantering and throwing curses at each other after.

“When did they all left?” Chenle is the one who asked after they ran out of insults (and they started fearing for the capacity of their voice). When they stopped, however, they are the only ones left in the kitchen. Save from Jisung who gets himself a glass of water in the fridge.

Jisung answering the question for them. “Oh if I estimated correctly, they’ve been discussing their Minhyung problem far away from you two almost 13 minutes ago?”

Both Jeno and Chenle groaned, once again throwing the blame on each other. Jisung rolled his eyes and dropped a bomb before leaving.

“Oh, by the way, Johnny hyung said he’ll take Minhyung hyung with him in his house and since you two are the ones who don’t want to be in the same space as Minhyung hyung, he suggests you share a roof with each other tonight.”

Both Chenle and Jeno’s jaw dropped with the information.

***

“Will you really be okay?” Jeno cannot help his worry for Jaemin when sending off the latter and Renjun out the door of his apartment.

“Johnny hyung said not to worry about it. ‘Sides I feel fine. I’ll tell you if something happens,” Jaemin reassured his boyfriend with a small smile.

“Okay. Take care you two.”

“We will.”

Jeno pulled Jaemin for a quick kiss on the lips. It caught Jaemin off guard and suddenly he doesn’t know what to do. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds. It’s more of a peck than a kiss really. None of their lips moved, they both felt weird to do that. Which is weirder because they are boyfriends and that means sharing a lot of intimate kisses in the past. So why do the other's lips feel strange when pressed with their own?

Renjun looked away at the sight. The night suddenly turns cold as he hugged himself while standing a good distance away from the couple. Chenle, who also saw the whole event, had an urge to puke. Because, duh. _Disgusting._

If looks could kill, Jaemin would be dead by now.

“Do you have a bottle of holy water?” Chenle asked once Jeno shut the door close.

Confused with the random question, Jeno tilts his head. “Holy water? Why?”

“So I could cleanse my eyes from what I just been an unwilling witness of.”

It took a full minute for Jeno to understand that Chenle is speaking about the sudden kiss he shared with Jaemin a minute ago. “Oh shut up. You’ve been all flirty with Johnny hyung since day one and have you ever once heard a word from me?”

“Besides,” Jeno picked up the photo albums left on the floor to return to his room. “Bold of you to assume holy water works on tiny little demons like you.”

There’s an undeniable satisfaction in Jeno’s chest when he saw Chenle’s face covered in red anger. It’s undeniably cute if he were to be honest. _‘Wait, what?’_ Before he could even think through his own thoughts, Chenle started yelling curses, his loud voice echoing through the four walls of Jeno’s apartment he’d not be surprised if a glass broke with the intensity. Jeno being Jeno, he quickly enters the confines of his room and hoped his walls will block the brat of a demon shrieking outside.

Jeno released a sigh of relief once the yelling stopped. What followed next is a deafening silence that Jeno couldn’t help but feel a little strange of since nothing in his life has been this quiet since they lost all their memories. There’s always the screaming, then the talking, then the running, then the growling. Jeno doesn’t even want to think of it. But now that he’s here, finally alone (well technically not because Chenle’s outside), he’s just lost.

Donghyuck with his little brother Jisung decided to go home, with the help of the address he found on Jeno’s logbook that sits under the name Lee Donghyuck. Which stirs another question because Jisung is a Park, how is Donghyuck a Lee? Still, they went home to find answers, hoping whatever they find in that place will be helpful enough to uncover the truths in their identities.

Johnny, true to his words, took Minhyung with him. Something about buying a blood bag for the vampire to settle the feeding problems. They are the first to leave, bolting out Jeno’s apartment as soon as the sun sets and before they could hear even more arguments from Chenle.

While Jaemin and Renjun decided its time they go back to their dorms near the university. It’s a good thing they asked help from the university dorms’ mistress. They also had the registrar to print out their schedules again and the two are ready to join their first class the next morning.

As for Chenle and Jeno, well, they are left to suffer from the presence of each other the whole night. Jeno thinks it's unfair, Chenle thinks this is worst than being chased by a vampire. The two never got along, it’s an obvious fact since the first day.

It’s ironic how they are the only ones who end up doing nothing at the end of the day when everyone is so busy trying to figure out things with themselves.

Jeno picked the 3rd photo album, the one they couldn’t get to finish looking at because of Chenle and Johnny’s arrival. He opened the album to its last few pages. Smiling at the goofy pictures and funny faces they share with Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Until the last two pages. There _are_ new photographs. A group picture taken in a different setting, definitely not in Jeno’s apartment because of the foreign background. With the texture and looks of the photo, it appears to be new. It’s taken on Christmas and everyone’s wearing Santa hats with the addition of a huge Christmas tree beside Jisung’s frame.

Yeah, in this one new faces appear. There’s Johnny, still stuck in the middle like it’s a position designated for him. A simple smile on his face while he had his two arms around Jaemin and Donghyuck on both sides. Finally, there’s Renjun. Lips stretched in a timid smile that matches his quite shy personality. Jaemin had his arms wrapped around Renjun’s waist while Jisung stands beside the Chinese, offering a peace sign and a wide grin.

What’s shocking, however, is beside Donghyuck Jeno saw himself. _With_ Chenle who already had his annoyingly green hair. Hand forming a half heart and Chenle doing the same. They both own happy faces, connecting their half hearts hands with each other.

‘ _What the...’_

Jeno turned to the very last page of the album. More photos from the celebration of that Christmas unfold themselves before his eyes. But what struck him the most is the last photograph at the bottom of the page.

Jaemin is Jeno’s boyfriend, right? A childhood best friend turned into a sweetheart. They're in a happy relationship.

So why in the world there is a photo of Jeno and Chenle together, his lips on the younger's cheek, while the other smiled so lovingly at the camera like it is the happiest moment of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundundun...


	11. Chapter 11: “Slayer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the italics are either to emphasize a point, to tell the thought of a character or used for flashback scenarios.

Finding the house on the address Donghyuck found on Jeno’s logbook is not too much of a difficulty. This town, in Donghyuck’s luck, is pretty small to get lost. What took them long though is an unexpected encounter from a random vampire feeding on a poor girl at the deserted part of the street.

Donghyuck did not hesitate to help. He staked the vampire, immediately killing it, with the wooden stake he thankfully kept for times like this. The girl thanked her with tears in her eyes and a still bleeding neck caused by the vampire’s bite before running away after Donghyuck pushed her to go.

Jisung is both proud and annoyed at the same time. Proud of his older brother who appears to have a thing for saving the helpless. And annoyed because said brother happens to be overprotective as hell he would not let Jisung help with the fight.

“Is this town infested with vampires or something?” Donghyuck speaks while walking.

A shrug is Jisung’s response. “I don’t know, hyung. But this place resembles an actual ghost town.”

It’s true, Donghyuck observed. The two left Jeno’s apartment before seven. And they’ve been walking for a good 15 minutes now. It’s not even _that_ late but this town, the whole setting, looks like something out of a horror movie. The stores are all closed, the houses had their lights off and curtains down, and there’s no one, not even a single car, passing by the roads. It is no wonder vampires flocked in a place like this at nights.

Maybe people in Neo Zone isn’t as clueless to the creatures that lurk at night.

In front of a yellow house, with a mailbox and a surname LEE painted at its bottom, did Jisung and Donghyuck stopped. The house is nothing extraordinary in the eye. A typical like the others with a very simple design but big enough for a family. Donghyuck wonders if there’s a family waiting for them inside.

He doubts it. From the porch, it is obvious there is not a single evidence that proves someone is inside the house. The door is locked, and not a single light is on, not even a dimly lit one. Jisung still tried to knock. No one answers.

“What do we do now, hyung?” Jisung asked after his tenth call.

“Well, we could always break down the door.”

Jisung’s expression after Donghyuck said that is hilarious at an absolute level. Donghyuck nearly guffawed.

“Just kidding, jesus. Why break down the door when you can simply break the knob? Saves a lot of energy, ya know?” Then Donghyuck, with all his strength, knocked down the knob in one strong kick. The metal falling off the ground thus living a hole in its previous spot beside the lock. Donghyuck unlocked the door from outside.

“See?” With a playful grin, Donghyuck opened the door for his younger brother.

But Jisung is dangling a key right in front of Donghyuck’s face when the latter turns. His smile dropping off his face upon seeing the unimpressed gaze of his younger brother.

“You know we could have looked under the mats and the pots first, right? Saves us the energy _and_ money for the repair.” Jisung left behind a baffled Donghyuck who can only stare at the broken knob between his feet.

As expected, no one’s home. Donghyuck turns the light on, revealing a small living room. The walls are familiar and so are the sofas. He saw them multiple times at the photographs in Jeno’s album.

If Donghyuck’s not a hundred percent convinced with the idea of this house being his before, his photo near the fireplace did. Jisung photography beside him. Donghyuck sighed in relief at that. Unlike Minhyung and Johnny, he might be right about Jisung really being his younger brother.

“Hyung, Imma go check out the rooms!” Jisung said upon running on the stairs excitedly.

“Be careful with the stairs!” Donghyuck warned.

Once Jisung’s footsteps fade away, Donghyuck look around. Now what’s left to do is search the house for any possible information of who they are.

***

Their cab stopped in the familiar front of Neo Technology University. Renjun and Jaemin’s dorms are located at the back of the university buildings so they still have a few minutes to walk to since it is pretty huge for a small town. The two walk together in silence, both having no idea of what to say to the other. For Jaemin, he badly wants to check the other’s injury from earlier. For Renjun, he simply can’t erase the memory of Jeno kissing Jaemin in his mind.

“Is your foot okay?” Jaemin began.

Renjun looked up from the ground to Jaemin’s side view. “Oh, yeah. Stings a little but I’ll clean the cuts later.”

His companion simply nods. “You should.”

They arrived at the dorm buildings before they knew it.

Just as when Jaemin thought they’d part ways in silence like they did this morning, Renjun had turned his head before the elevator door closes when he stepped out. Jaemin is quick to halt the doors from closing with his hand firmly pressed on its side.

“Thank you, Jaemin.”

“For what?”

“For saving me.”

A bright stretched out smile is quick to appear on Jaemin’s face. “Yeah no... no problem. Anything for you.”

Renjun looked down to hide his blushing cheeks. And that tiny little smile threatening to spill out of his mouth. Jaemin still found him adorable nonetheless.

“It’s cool.”

Confused by what he said, Jaemin dumbly asked, “Huh?”

Their eyes meeting halfway when Renjun looked up. “Your powers. Whatever it is. They’re cool.”

Jaemin has never felt this wonderful in his life.

***

The clock says 11:30 p.m but Johnny is nowhere near to sleeping. After driving to hospitals and meat shops to buy blood bags and animal blood for Minhyung (God knows how much persuasion Johnny has to go through to convince them of selling a blood bag for a good price), the older has been very tired and Minhyung’s whining doesn’t really help. At this point, he’s not sure why he’s always stuck with the whiny and bratty ones in their group. But at this hour even Minhyung is resting in a spare room Johnny gave him (or at least Johnny hopes he is resting). While the older searched through his local files and folders in a mini office next to his bedroom.

And boy did he found a lot of things. Books and records that tell the history of vampires, also known as _The Lonely One_ or _Vampyr_. Their distinctions, powers, and full abilities. ' _How do I have all of this?’_ Johnny wonders.

The answer to that was hidden in the next folder. Whereas a variety of different persons’ profiles are. Each comes in different genders, different races, different generations. But all had one similarity. They are called _Slayer_.

The first record goes back in Primordium Age, a time untold eons ago. Where it says _The Old Ones_ , pure breed demons of unimaginable power, ruled the Earth. The slayer who defeated it, the very first on the line, is _Sineya_ , on ancient 1600 in Africa.

“What is this?”

Johnny skimmed on every single profile. Trying to focus on the important information. The slayer line doesn’t end with Sineya. Sineya is the first. The current slayer of this generation, the owner of the remaining profile in Johnny’s hands, is Lee Donghyuck.

Without hesitating, he picked another book in hopes of understanding the birth of the slayer. And what are they.

 _In ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the_ _ **Shadowmen**_ _used powerful magic_ _to infuse_ **Sineya** _, a young captive girl, with the essence of an ancient demon._ _This process granted Sineya incredible strength, speed, reflexes, agility, stamina, durability, superior healing factor, innate combat skills, and psychic abilities. She became the_ _ **First Slayer**_ _, called to fight the vampires, the demons, and other forces of evil that populated Earth_ _and threatened the innocent._

Johnny proceeded on the following pages, hoping to know more.

 _The Shadowmen's descendants went on to form the_ _ **Watcher’s Council**_ , _an organization dedicated to finding, training, and guiding Slayers, as well as shifting the scales from evil to good in the never-ending battle between the two. Whether the ways they went about doing this were entirely ethical or not, the Council was determined to stop the spread of evil._

“Watcher’s Council...” The worlds rolled familiarly on Johnny’s tongue.

His eyes widened upon remembering something he saw on the Slayers’ profiles. Without hesitation, the man quickly looked into it for the second time, searching for the word Watcher. Indeed, he found it. At the bottom of each slayers’ names is the name of the appointed watcher chosen to guide them on their path.

Under Lee Donghyuck’s name is a watcher assigned for him. His name, _Johnny Suh_.

  
  


***

  
  


_Donghyuck has fought a lot of vampires, killed them easily with strength and speed. Those who come as close to knocking Donghyuck down did not last long either as they did not match the wits and intelligence of this generation’s slayer. But this new face is different. Stronger. Charging out on Donghyuck like a professional fighter, never missing a hit. All while Donghyuck could barely strike a punch on his thick skull._

_This vampire, who wears a cocky smirk and a necklace chain on his neck, managed to render Donghyuck paralyzed in the cold ground of the park he is patrolling in. He can’t move. Muscles and limbs too tired with the continuous blow it receives from the unrelenting vampire. Said vampire whose black hair is darker as the night sky, save from the few brown locks on his fringe, would kick Donghyuck in the stomach before the latter could even manage a flinch of his finger._

“ _What the bloody hell is this?” The vampire began, his thick voice taunting on Donghyuck’s ear. “This is getting boring. Are you sure you’re the slayer?”_

“ _ **Fuck you,”**_ _of course, Donghyuck will not give up without a fight. His body might be paralyzed but his tongue isn’t. And that’s a good thing because he can spat the vampire all he wants._

_Donghyuck bit his bloodied lips when the vampire harshly pulled his hair. Its dark brown eyes mirror the monster that he is. Cold, cruel, apathetic, and most of all hungry for death. Donghyuck did not budge. For he will never ever give the satisfaction of showing his emotions either for a disgusting creature such as vampires._

_A cold smirk found its way on the vampire’s red lips. “I'm familiar with your kind slayer. Don't you know?_ **_Two_ ** _**of your predecessors died in my hands.** _ _As you will. Tonight."_

 _"The name is_ _**Mark** _ _, sweetheart. Keep it in that bloody brain of yours as it will be the name of your killer.”_


	12. Chapter 12: “A What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical errors up ahead! So sorry for that :< Happy reading!

Donghyuck woke up in the middle of the night. Suddenly, the room is so cold his body is clenching despite the thick covers. Groaning, he held on tight to the fabric and tried to go back to sleep.

Until he heard it. A voice. Very faint voice of someone. At first, Donghyuck tried to brush it off. Only, it never stopped. The longer it continues, the more Donghyuck realized the voice is actually singing.

He opened his eyes. His room is still pitched black except for the soft silhouette of the moonlight passing through his window. Donghyuck sat straight, ears focused on the faint singing of someone. In the end, he had no other choice but to look it up.

Unwillingly, he left the so-little warmth his thick sheets offer to step out of his room. His door, Donghyuck noticed, is slightly open. An orangey hue of the light from outside creeping in through the gap.

No one’s outside. But the voice is growing clearer. One step, two steps, three steps. When he reached the top of their stairs, Donghyuck confirmed the voice of a girl. And it’s singing something, words still slurred, but the tune and melody used is that of a nursery rhyme.

Donghyuck followed the voice, taking steps on the stairs until he reached their living room. Where the door, the one he just broke down when he and Jisung came in that night, is also opened. Curiosity kicking in, he looked outside.

Indeed, there is a girl. He wears a red dress. Standing in front of their porch and singing without any expression on her neutral face. In her hands were a small box, tightly closed.

_Can't even shout, can't even cry_

_The Gentlemen are coming by._

_Looking in windows, knocking on doors,_

_They need to take seven and they might take yours._

_Can't call to mom, can't say a word,_

_You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard._

The girl continuously sang the same verse on repeat like a broken record. And the longer it goes on, the darker the night sky became. It’s too late before Donghyuck realized even the moon disappeared above. And the light posts flicker until it completely goes out.

Donghyuck was about to walk over the girl when he felt a cold finger tap his shoulder.

When he turn around, no one prepares him for the sight he’ll see.

A bald, pale humanoid grinning maliciously at Donghyuck.

“HYUNG! Donghyuck hyung!”

“What- what is it?!” Donghyuck gasp out loud surprising Jisung who is waking him up for the nth time now.

“Geez hyung, I’ve been waking you up for hours. You sleep like a dead man,” Jisung whined.

“Oh. I-It’s morning now?” Donghyuck massaged his forehead, where a thick layer of sweat covers his skin. From the sunlight passing through his windows, it is indeed morning. Damn, how long was he living on that nightmare of a dream?

“It’s 9 a.m hyung. And I’m hungry,” Jisung rubbed his stomach as if to make a point.

“Oh shoot. Okay, wait for hyung downstairs. I’ll prepare us something.”

Jisung simply nods before walking out of Donghyuck’s room. Donghyuck tried to compose his heart pounding frantically on his ribcage for a while. Thinking of his dream he can’t completely understand.

‘ _Well, that was intense,’_ he thought to himself.

Donghyuck look for the fridge on the kitchen, hoping to find anything to cook for his younger brother. Only to find almost nothing. Except for an almost empty bottle of peanut butter and a half eaten cheese. Even the remaining apple is already rotten Donghyuck decided to put in trash.

He made sure nothing of the remains of peanut butter goes to waste as he put it on a loaf of bread he found at the counter. Even that only had a few slices left so Donghyuck decided to give it all to Jisung instead. He’s not that hungry anyway. Or, Jisung’s the priority here.

“After this I’ll go at the grocery to buy us some stocks. Would you like to come?” Donghyuck asked.

“Nah, I’m gwood hyung,” Jisung, with his mouth full, said.

After a good shower and a change of clothes, Donghyuck look for his wallet probably hidden somewhere in his room’s drawers or cabinets. When he found it, his smile automatically falters after seeing a couple of bills and a few coins only enough to buy the cheapest peanut butter and a bread. No more, no less. Of course, he tried to look more at the compartments or any boxes, hoping he had a stash of money somewhere.

There is none.

“Great. Looks like I am broke.”

***

Donghyuck bumped over someone at one of the aisles. The man, Donghyuck can say it’s a he because of the low, gruff tone, apologized before walking away quickly, not even sparing Donghyuck a glance. Donghyuck’s about to go on his way to the counter when he saw a box of gloves the man unconsciously dropped.

“Hey!” Donghyuck called for the hooded man.

When the man stopped on his tracks, Donghyuck is quick to trudge over him and gave back the box of gloves. “You dropped it.”

“O-Oh. T-Thank you.” When the hooded man look up, that’s when Donghyuck got a good look of his face. He’s handsome, kind of pale. Had a pointed nose and nice facial structure. His hair under his hood is black and is a little messy in a good kind of way that sort of fits him. He’s a little shorter than Jaemin in terms of height.

“D-D-Donghyuck?”

Now, the mention of his name definitely caught the tanned boy’s interest. “You know me?”

“Y-You don’t know me?” the man asked in return, to Donghyuck’s displeasure.

“Am I supposed to know you?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

The man muttered something under his breath, the same time a voice announced something at the speakers in the store. When he returned his gaze to the hooded man, said man is already eying Donghyuck like he’s uncertain of what to say.

“Look, I’m sorry. I...” Donghyuck sighed, not really knowing how to explain the whole situation. “Something happened. And I sort of lose some of my past memories.” Donghyuck wants to grimace at his words.

“Oh. Like an accident?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Too bad.” The man, now sounding a lot more confident, scratch the back of his head. “I-I do know you. You’re Lee Donghyuck. We used to go at NeoZone High. I’m Hyuncheol, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you... _again_ , Hyuncheol. So... are we like friends or something?”

Hyuncheol laughed. “No no. We’re more of acquaintances. We’re part of different groups. Never really shared a mutual friend.”

“I see.”

“You here for a grocery shopping too?” Hyuncheol eyed the bottle of peanut butter on Donghyuck’s hand and a stack of loaf of bread on the other.

Suddenly, Donghyuck wanna hide in embarrassment because _geez_ , what an item to buy in a grocery store. “Y-Yeah. My brother _really_ likes peanut butter.”

Hyuncheol chuckled. “I see. Well, I gotta get going Donghyuck. I’ll see you some other time.”

Though Donghyuck still has a lot of things to say, or to ask, he lets Hyuncheol go with a small smile. Besides, according to Hyuncheol himself they’re not really friends so he don’t think the answers will be much satisfying either if he asked.

With much chagrin, Donghyuck lined himself up on the counter.

***

“What is your problem?! You’ve been such an asshole to me since day one!” Chenle’s high-pitched voice boomed through Johnny’s house after the two entered the place. The two being him and Jeno, of course.

“ _I’ve_ been such an asshole to _you_ since day one? You really had the guts to say that when _you’re_ the one giving me the stinky eye all this time!” Jeno countered.

“Why, thank you for knocking,” Johnny, who just got out from the kitchen with a mug of water on hand, said in sarcasm.

“Well that doesn’t give you the rights to order a box of pizza with pineapples on top! You know I hate pineapples on pizza!” Yep, Chenle is so not giving up.

“How am I supposed to know that?!” Jeno looks like his veins were about to pop.

“You should’ve asked for my opinion then before ordering a flavor of your own!”

Jeno sighed. He’s tired. He couldn’t get the relevance of winning an argument that involves pineapple on pizza for dinner. As a sign of defeat, Jeno raised his hands. “Okay, we’re in front of our friends. Can we not do this here?”

“Oh I am not your friend. Go on,” Mark said from the couch. The vampire earned a look from both Jeno and Chenle.

Chenle rolled his eyes after a minute before heading straight to Johnny’s kitchen in loud footsteps. Jeno stayed, eying Mark suspiciously instead.

“Hyung, since when did Minhyung started to eat biscuits?” Jeno whispered on Johnny’s ears but with his sensitive hearing, of course, Mark heard him still.

“Oh I can eat normal human food, you know? It’d be boring to eat the same shit for a lifetime. But of course, blood in different types comes in different flavors. Personally, I don’t think type A is _my_ type. I told Johnny a lot of times but the bastard won’t listen,” Mark answered for himself.

“Yeah well, vampires can digest normal human food but it doesn’t give them enough nutrients like how blood does. For now I have enough blood bags stock for Minhyung here. He’s good for a while,” Johnny confirmed, flat out ignoring the fact that Mark just called him a bastard.

Chenle bellowed from the kitchen. Followed by a, “WHERE ARE MY BISCUITS?!”

The three on the living room shared a look. Minhyung is quick to finish his last biscuit before wiping his mouth to make sure no crumbs of evidence will be left. At least he’s done it on time just before Chenle appeared with a knife on hand.

They waited for the other four to arrive before they start their meeting. When Jaemin knocked on the door, Jeno is quick as a lightning to open it for him and greet his boyfriend with a peck on the cheek. For others, Jeno is simply being his normal romantic self. But deep inside, Jeno knew no matter how much he tries to deny it, he’s trying to prove himself something. Something much logical than a hundred thousand photos.

With Donghyuck and Jisung being the last to arrive, the group decided to settle in on a circle in the huge living room like how they did last time in Jeno’s.

“By the way, where’s Renjun?” Donghyuck asked once settled on the floor.

“Oh. He said he has a class and that he can’t come,” Jaemin answered, a flash of sadness appeared in his eyes for a second.

“Too bad Minhyung here can’t apologize, eh?” Jeno smirked over the guilty vampire’s direction.

“Oh shut up,” Minhyung snark.

Jaemin stare at the pale creature across him. Sure, he’s still a little wary, and maybe a little mad. But knowing he did get back at the vampire (though his skin showed no signs of bruises anymore and he moves just as fine, damn vampires and their super-healing powers), Jaemin’s already satisfied with that.

Johnny coughed and get down to the important matters at hand. Of course, starting with everything he discovered and learned through his overnight research. From the very first slayer, to the history of the group called The Watcher’s Council where he belongs.

“Wait, so are you telling me I am a _slayer_?” The word doesn’t sound too foreign in Donghyuck’s lips. He stared at Johnny who just ended his explanation, trying to sink every piece of information in his brain.

“Yes, the chosen one. Into every generation, a slayer was born. One mortal in all the world. He alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. He or she is the slayer,” Johnny, in all seriousness, recited.

“O...kay.” Donghyuck straighten his back. “But why me?”

“No idea. It just passes on generation to generation.”

“And you are my Watcher?” the tanned boy raises an eyebrow, pointing at Johnny.

“Yes. I am your Watcher. Therefore it is my job to train you and protect you at all cost.”

“Okay...” Donghyuck nodded. If his brain is a machine, he’s pretty sure every engine is working to grasp Johnny’s words by now.

“And what does that have to do with us?” Chenle questioned his boyfriend.

“I didn’t exactly find any kind of information about the rest of you. I simply guessed since we know the slayer, we automatically involve ourselves in with his missions.”

“ _What?!_ No offense Donghyuck, but I don’t think I’m _that_ stupid to let myself be a _vampire magnet_ by having a vampire slayer friend,” Chenle states.

“Yeah, who would want you to be their friend? Yikes,” Jeno chuckled before he was cut off by a nudge from Jaemin.

“Anyway, I found something!” Jaemin took it upon himself to announce the result of his own findings. “Turns out, I’m a warlock!”

“ _A what?!”_ Chenle yelled.

“A warlock. You know, guys who practice witchcraft? In my dorm, I found written spells on my notes and I have a few collections of herbs and some crystals. Like those in The Magic Box. So it totally made sense how I manage to evoke such powerful energy last time. It’s because I have magic flowing in my blood. I’m a warlock!” Jaemin announced in pure excitement.

“Oh I- are you sure about that Jaemin? Have you tried-”

Johnny closed his mouth and stopped himself from talking when he noticed Jaemin glaring sharply at the thickbook on the floor. Everyone waited, anticipating for what is about to happen. A minute later, the book moved on its own. Only for a flick second though, before it started to turn on different pages. All too _slowly_ , in fact.That Jaemin gave up.

“It wasn’t that much,” he said, a little embarrassed.

“Boy, yesterday you managed to throw a whole heavy weight of a vampire on the other side of the wall. Now you can’t even lift a book?” Chenle raised his eyebrow.

“I... I don’t know, okay? I just, I think the situation has to be something _intense_ that could awaken my full potential and power. I tried doing the same last night, practicing every single spell written on my notes but... nothing happened.”

“Only means we really need to get our memory back,” Donghyuck stated in a matter-of-fact.

“How? Where do we start?” Jisung asked his hyung.

“We’ll start at anything we can find. There’s gotta be something. _It has to be._ ”

***

Following Johnny’s orders, Donghyuck surveyed the enclosed area of NeoZone Town. With a wooden stake on hand, he patrolled through the dark alleys, the back of the church, empty streets and even at the nearest cemetery. Jeno came with him and somewhere along the way, Chenle decided to stick with them too. Jaemin would have come if he doesn’t have an early morning class the next day. And while despite of Jisung’s begging, there’s simply no way in hell will Donghyuck allow his younger brother to come and hunt vampires with them.

Donghyuck managed to kill two vampires at the cemetery. While Jeno and Chenle bickered over who gets to stake the third one on the heart before they actually did. They’re a hopeless case, Donghyuck thought.

It’s past 11 when they separate ways. Since Mark is staying with Johnny until now, Chenle had no choice but to sleep in Jeno’s apartment. The house is quiet with Jisung peacefully sleeping in his room when Donghyuck came back.

It’s been a long night and a good night’s sleep is what Donghyuck’s body been craving for. Despite all these craziness he knew a reality check is bugging his mind the whole day. The one where he’s broke and where he needs to find a _proper job_ soon to support himself and his younger brother. With one last sigh, Donghyuck falls into dreamland.

Unbeknownst to them, a new threat had just arrived in town. One that comes with bony skeletal fingers, heads bald, pale and hideously scrawny. Dressed in a black formal suit.

At the clock tower they hide. Where, as soon as the huge town’s clock strikes at 1, one of them placed a small brown box at the desk. Its skinny fingers opening its lid all too carefully.

With the box opened, it causes a ruckus that everyone in town will face once daylight arrives. As the mystery object absorbed every single voice of the people in NeoZone, drawing them out of their mouths and inside the small box.

As it take in the very last voice, the same bony fingers closed the object. Locking in the wooden box containing all the stolen voices of every citizen in NeoZone.

Happy with the result, the creature interlinked its bony fingers with each other, grinning maliciously through its metallic teeth.


	13. Chapter 13: “Who Are The Gentlemen?”

Donghyuck wakes up earlier than Jisung the next morning. With the extra motivation and intent to find a job that same day, Donghyuck did his morning routines. Brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and preparing Jisung’s breakfast (which is another peanut butter sandwich). When Jisung descends from the stairs, Donghyuck flashed a small smile towards the younger and spoke a “Good morning”.

Only that, no voice came out.

Jisung smiled, not yet following the situation. He, too, opened his mouth to return the greeting. And just like Donghyuck, only a puff of air left his mouth.

Alarmed, the two stare at each other in wide-open eyes. Donghyuck walked over his younger brother, a hand raised in the air while the other points to his throat. _Can you hear me?_ Donghyuck tried to speak again, still, no sound came out.

Jisung shakes his head frantically. Thinking the problem is with his hearing, the teen tried to shout. Hoping to hear anything, but still nothing.

 _I can’t hear anything!_ Jisung mouthed. _What’s wrong with me?!_

 _No, I’m the one who can’t speak! Your hearing is fine!_ Donghyuck tried to explain through the silence.

_I can’t speak?! Hyung, what is going on?!_

_I don’t know. I have no idea!_

The two brothers tried to shout, attempt to crack any kind of sound that comes from their voice. Only to give up after completely failing.

Looking out of their house’s window, Donghyuck decided to check the situation outside. And true to his gut feeling, it is not only them. But everyone in their neighborhood is on frenzy. Their mouths closing and opening at rapid speed yet still, nobody is able to speak.

‘ _Just what the hell is happening?’_ Donghyuck dreadfully thought.

***

Jeno is in a state of panic. First thing in the morning and not only his memories’ still missing. But now, his voice is gone too.

 _What the fuck?! Why can’t I speak?! Aaaaaahhhh! What is wrong with me?! You! It’s your fault!_ Jeno tried to put the blame on Chenle lazily sitting on his couch, a bowl of cereal on his lap. _What did you do to me?!_

Chenle merely gave him a cynical look, like he just completely lost his mind. Then, pointing to himself he asked, _Me?_ And just like Jeno, no voice came out.

Now, Chenle is confused too. _What- How? Hello! Hey! Motherfucker!_ The usual high pitched voice of the green-haired boy has gone missing.

 _You did this to me!_ Jeno points an accusing finger to the innocent boy.

 _Excuse me?! I know you’re an idiot but I don’t know you can be_ _**this** _ _idiot._

_Shut up, Cabbage boy! Bring back my voice!_

Chenle could only throw a middle finger to the jet black-haired male before angrily feeding a mouthful of cereal in his mouth.

Noticing the telephone near Chenle, Jeno quickly dialed Donghyuck’s telephone number he memorized on his logbook. When the call connects, Jeno opened his mouth, about to ask the other on what in the world is going on? Only that, no voice came out. And yeah, _he totally can’t speak_.

Chenle has the urge to slap his palm on his forehead. Jeno is _really_ an idiot.

***

Renjun had his morning classes canceled. No, all classes that day are canceled. After all, with the whole turmoil of people suddenly rendered mute overnight, classes are the least thing they could worry about at the moment.

The whole university is in disorder. Students are crying over their loved ones’ shoulders who could only offer a pat in their backs as they, too, suffer the same. Some are arguing over voiceless shouts while some simply had their heads down while they walk away quickly from the scene. Renjun observed each and every one of them. It’s a perfect illustration of a heartbreaking scene.

A male student dropped a glass on the floor. The sound of collision too loud (or maybe because everything is simply too quiet) that it attracts everyone’s attention. Even Renjun tried not to jump at the sudden noise. The boy picked up the pieces of glass on the floor as everyone’s eyes watched him like a hawk.

Renjun looked around. Hoping to find a tuft of caramel brown hair amongst the students in the lobby. When he failed to do so, the silver-haired boy left the university to go back to his dorms.

***

Donghyuck and Jisung roam down the streets of NeoZone. Everyone who can see will immediately guess the town is in a state of downfall. Every shop is closed down, except for the bars and liquor stores. There’s a man sitting on the sidewalk with his suitcase, crying silently over this doom that has befallen them. Practically everyone wears the same face of misery and hopelessness. At the end of the street, there was a group of people holding bibles on hand. A pastor leading them for a silent prayer in hopes of salvation for this huge outbreak spreading in town.

A doomsayer on the other side of the road attracts attention too. As the words “IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD” were written in a huge whiteboard beside the man.

But if some were clearly sullen and is on the verge of losing faith, there will always be that kind of people to take opportunity in their unexplainable situation.

Just like that street vendor selling a bunch of dry-erase message boards at a highly inflated price. Donghyuck and Jisung shared a look, both thinking of the same thing. _‘What a hypocrite.’_

In the end, turns out, they too are a hypocrite because they just spent their remaining cash to buy two message boards from the said man.

***

When Donghyuck and Jisung arrived at Johnny’s house, everyone’s already settled in. With the exception of Renjun. Again. Jaemin offers the newcomers a small smile and a wave. Donghyuck nods at his friend. Johnny had a sympathetic smile on before pulling Jisung and Donghyuck for a comforting hug.

Donghyuck notices the scattered books and folders at the top of the small round table on the corner. Looking back at Johnny, he mouthed, _Got anything?_

Johnny shook his head no. Donghyuck’s shoulders slumped at that as he removes the message board hanging on his neck to place at the same table where the books at. Driven by curiosity, he picked one of the opened books that have weird ancient letterings to it he cannot understand. _Monstres de Faire Tail_ was what the title of the article says in bold letters.

_Can’t even shout_

_Can’t even cry_

_The Gentlemen are-_

The sound of Jeno’s fingers flicking in the air cut off Donghyuck’s reading on the English translation of the verse in ancient alphabet. Everyone stared at the boy as he sat down in front of the television screen, remote on hand while he turned the volume up.

Donghyuck, Jisung, and Johnny gathered at the couch where everyone is sitting. Including Mark who shared a single second glance with Donghyuck. Donghyuck is quick to look away, sitting beside a bored-looking Chenle while they watch the worldwide news.

“ _A news item from NeoZone Town. Apparently, the entire town has been quarantined due to the epidemic of a strange disease called “Laryngitis”. It seems the town has been rendered unable to speak. There’s no word yet what might have caused this or what other effects might be seen from this epidemic. Local authorities blame recent flu back in Westerns. A few skeptics called it a city-wide host. In the meanwhile, NeoZone has effectively shut down. All schools and businesses will be closed for the time being. And residents are advised to stay home and rest up. Government officials ordered the entire town to be quarantined. No one can go in or out until the syndrome is identified or the symptoms disappeared. We’ll bring you more on that as it develops.”_

_Laryngitis?_ Jeno can’t believe what’s being said at the news.

Jaemin crossed his arms on his spot at the corner. He doesn’t like whatever’s happening in their town. Jisung is biting nervously at his fingers, he wished his Renjun hyung is there. As for Donghyuck, he picked up his forgotten message board and wrote something before showing it to Johnny.

_Keep RESEARCHING. I will be in town TONIGHT._

Johnny gave him a confused look. _Why?_ the older mouthed.

Donghyuck erased the previous message and wrote a new one.

_Because there will be chaos._

With the whole town unable to speak, _to scream for help_ , Donghyuck doesn’t have to be a genius to know vampires and probably otherworldly creatures will take advantage of the situation to prey on his kind. As a slayer, he shall _never_ let that happen.

***

True to his beliefs, the first night of silence in NeoZone is a whole chaos. Just not the kind Donghyuck expects to root from monsters. But the one made by humans. It is past eight o’clock and usually, people would be inside their homes by then. Yet one look at the messy street and there he saw scattered garbage everywhere, people are picking a fight with each other as if punching someone in the face would release all the tension in their body. Donghyuck could only shake his head.

At the corner, behind a thrashed out SUV, he saw three men. Two of them appear to be fighting with how the shorter one had his hands tightly clutched on the taller’s collar. The one in the middle is simply trying his best to stop the foreboding fight.

‘ _Hyuncheol?’_ Donghyuck recalls the name of the familiar face of the man in the middle.

When the smaller man was about to throw a punch at Hyuncheol’s face for meddling in, Donghyuck is quick to trudge over and grab that hand, twisting it until the sound of bone cracking filled the quiet air. The pained man crouched in pain, holding over his broken arm. Hyuncheol is surprised to see Donghyuck but he also managed to get over it. Facing the taller man on a suit, Hyuncheol tried to talk some sense into the man’s brain and reluctantly, a few minutes later, he left. Leaving Hyuncheol with Donghyuck (the shorter man ran away some time ago).

Hyuncheol had a smile dancing on his lips when he faced Donghyuck. _How are you?_ he mouthed.

_I’m good. You?_

Hyuncheol simply shrug, _Unable to speak?_ he said in amusement.

Donghyuck cracked a genuine smile at that. Probably the first genuine one since all the happenings from the start of his day.

So maybe it is the same distress they were both in. Or just a spur of a moment kind of thing. Donghyuck had a feeling its the latter. But they both shared a hug in the middle of the street, seeking comfort with its warmth in the middle of this catastrophe.

It was a short hug. But it comforted Donghyuck nonetheless. Hyuncheol had a friendly smile on his face. And he patted Donghyuck’s head, mouthing a small, _Be careful._

 _I will,_ Donghyuck responds.

When Hyuncheol walks away, Donghyuck follows him with his stares. Smiling to himself, the slayer continued on his way, deciding the cemetery to be his next stop.

***

It’s the middle of the night so it’s no surprise Mark is awake _and_ hungry. He dived through Johnny’s fridge and get himself a blood bag, which he still doesn’t like the taste by the way. But a blood is a blood. So he finished the bag in one drinking, his face shifting into its monstrous form halfway.

Licking the excess blood on his fangs, Mark had the decency to throw the now-empty blood bag on the trash. Sighing heavily, he retired back to his room, thinking about how his life nowadays is nowhere near fun. He can’t even speak.

On his way to his room, the vampire spots something outside the living room’s window. _‘What in the bloody hell-’_

Outside in the darkness and silence of the night, lurks a creature Mark has never seen before. Or at least he couldn’t remember seeing before. With their backs turned they look _almost_ human, bald men wandering the town at night. Until you see their faces. Mark swore one of them look his way, and the way its grinning never falters disturbs Mark big time.

They resemble ghosts, their heads nearly similar to a skull. Noses pointed and eyes hollowed in a creepy way. And if one looks closely, they will see that these creatures do _not_ walk. Instead, they hovered about a foot above the ground, standing perfectly straight in their black formal suits. Mark saw a pair of them, gesturing to each other politely as they communicate through refined actions.

Another one of them hovered in front of Johnny’s house. Malicious eyes looking through the windows, displaying its set of dirty teeth. Mark is quick to duck behind the sofa, hiding himself from the unknown monster outside.

Questions filled Mark’s head as soon as he entered the confines of his room. _Are those demons? Who are those creatures? What do they need?_

And most importantly... _why are they floating around town at this time of the night?_

***

The answer came the following morning printed in the local newspaper.

_**Brutal Slaying Shocks Silent Community:** _

“ _ **A 15-year old girl and an 18-year old Freshman male college student found stabbed, hearts missing.”**_

Johnny massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling an impending headache with these problems arising first thing in the morning.

On the other hand, Mark busied himself with his newfound will to draw the creature he’s 100% sure is to be blamed for for these recent attacks. Once he thinks the illustration of the bald pale humanoid on the piece of his bond paper is enough, the vampire excitedly shoved the paper on Johnny’s face.

Johnny simply stared at the drawing that can falsely be identified for a four-year-old's.

Blankly, he stares at the anticipating vampire. _What is this?_ the older mouthed.

Mark rolled his eyes before pointing to the newspaper headline and the horrible sketch of what seems to be a bald man with ugly teeth? Johnny tried his hardest to make up the face in Mark’s drawing.

And then it clicks to him. Baldhead, ugly metallic teeth, lips stretched in a disturbingly wide grin. By the time Johnny runs to his mini office, he’s certain he has seen that face somewhere. In one of his books regarding demons.

‘ _Where is that book? Where is it? Aha, here!’_

Johnny opened the old brownish book and look for the table of contents. Once he managed to find a certain article, he is quick to turn it on the said page.

_Monstres de Faire Tail._

_***_

In a lecture room at the college, Johnny gathered the boys. With the exception of Mark and Renjun, simply because well, the sun is high up in the sky and there’s no way in hell Mark would risk it. As for the Chinese male, they simply can’t get a hold of him.

Everyone has heard of the two murders that occurred last night. Wherein both victims had their hearts carved out of their chests. The male college victim, apparently, was found in his own bed, inside the dorms. The incident caused panic to the majority of students’ populations living in the university’s dormitories. Including Jaemin.

Now the five boys waited patiently for Johnny to finish setting up the overhead projector they borrowed in the admin’s office. Jaemin is actually a “favorite” of his professors so thanks to that Johnny managed to get permission to use one of the empty lecture halls and their old projector.

Once everything is set up, with the accompaniment of musical embellishment, per se, Johnny started his presentation by putting the first text on the projecting light.

Jeno had a confused expression from where he was sitting at the steps (he declined to sit on one of the chairs for stupid reasons). Donghyuck and Jaemin both pointed out at the walls and Chenle gestured a rotation with his fingers while chewing the snack he brought.

It’s then that Johnny realized he placed the thing upside down. Quickly, he fixed it until the texts are clearly received by his audience.

_**Who are The Gentlemen?** _

Johnny put the next text with an illustration of the said creature beside.

_**They are Fairytale Monsters** _

_**What do they want?** _

Jaemin excitedly raised his hand before confidently pointing to his chest. Jeno, being the idiot (and dirty-minded) that he is, is quick to give a reaction. _‘YOUR NIPPLES?!’_

The gaze that Jaemin gave him for the next few seconds is one that says “Are you retarded?” The caramel brown-haired boy pointed at the presentation once Johnny proceeds to clear the misunderstanding.

_**Hearts**_ it says.

Jeno nodded in understanding.

_**They come to a town** _

_**They steal all the voices so no one can scream** _

_**Then...** _

Johnny displayed a grotesque yet clear illustration of the Gentlemen stabbing a human on its chest before obtaining its heart. Jisung winced just imagining the scenario on his seat. Chenle simply raised a brow as he continuously eats his snack. Jeno borrows Donghyuck’s message board, writing something.

_**They need seven**_ _**hearts. They have at least two.**_

Jeno flicks his fingers in the air to get Johnny’s attention. He raised the message board, with the question _How do we kill them?! o_ n it.

Donghyuck responded by closing his fists, jerking it closely to his stomach. Jeno’s face could only be described as scandalized when he gave Donghyuck a glance. Jaemin also displayed an extreme shock mixed with a little embarrassment as the boy turned away, avoiding his best friend’s gaze. That’s when Donghyuck realized they got the _wrong_ and obviously _dirty_ idea. Especially when Jisung and Chenle eyed him hard and Johnny stared him as if he just grown a head.

Reaching out to his backpack, he fishes out a wooden stake. And this time, gestured _staking_ with a prop on hand.

Jeno’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he nodded in agreement. Johnny simply sighed in relief, continuing on.

_**In the tales, no sword can kill them.** _

_**But the Princess screamed once...** _

_**And they all died.** _

Jaemin thinks it through for a whole minute before he slapped Donghyuck’s arms and happily picked out a CD on his bag. Showing the disc to everyone, he reenacted a rather comical way of the Gentlemen dying over the sound of the song. Johnny tried not to judge the younger. While Jeno stopped himself from laughing over the floor because of the ridiculousness of his boyfriend. Still, Jaemin looks cute tho.

Johnny raised a finger in the air before putting in the next text.

_**Only a**_ _ **real**_ _**human voice.**_

Disgruntled, Jaemin pouted and throws back the CD in his bag.

Donghyuck reclaims his message board to Jeno, raising a hand in the air while he quickly writes something on the surface.

_How do I get my voice back?_

Now, that is one thing Johnny does not know. As his books and researches never said anything about acquiring the victim’s voices. Unfortunately, a shrug and a grimace is all he could offer to the younger. But not before adding on the projector screen.

_**Donghyuck will patrol tonight.** _

Donghyuck was about to protest, his hands about to make a signal of declining when Johnny closes the book he brought and turns off the projector, leaving no room for argument. Then the taller pointed at the thick book and at the rest, indicating how everyone should search up in case they found anything new. While Donghyuck observes the night on his own.


	14. Chapter 14: “The Gentlemen Are Coming By”

Donghyuck surveyed over the quiet streets. Opposite to last night, people settled in in the safety of their homes. To which the headline of that day’s newspaper is probably the reason why, the male thinks.

Donghyuck proceeds on his search. Only to find nothing on the first one and a half hour. That is until he reached the town’s clock tower. Where he saw suspicious-looking shadows through the tower’s windows.

‘ _Aren’t people prohibited to enter the tower?’_

The tanned male is not sure really but something tells him that whoever or _whatever_ is in that tower is up to no good. Hiding behind a trunk of the tree, Donghyuck willed himself to wait for a little while.

***

Renjun had lost track of the time, too engrossed with his newfound interest in painting. Before he knew it, the wall clock in the empty artroom says 9 p.m. And he still had to clean himself of the smudges of color paint in his hands and face.

So removing his apron, he entered the small washroom designed to be used for the students who work in the art room. As soon as he was done cleaning his skin paint-free, Renjun prepares himself to leave and go back to the dorms.

Maybe it is the deserted surroundings or the news of the violent murders from last night. But it sure made Renjun cautious, walking faster than his short legs ever could. The Chinese male still needs to cross the street before he reached the dorms, as it is quite a walk away from the university. At some point, he can’t help but scold himself for staying up late this night outside his room. Just as when terrible things have been happening around.

He walked faster, clutching the books tightly in his arms. Looking behind him from time to time just to see if anyone’s following. However, he realized it’s a big mistake when he tripped over a rock he failed to notice in front of him.

‘ _Shit.’_

Quickly gathering his books and standing up despite his aching knee, Renjun was about to set off when he heard something. _Footsteps._

Renjun swore he forgot to breathe. As he slowly looked around, his heart triple in race to the sight of two Gentlemen floating around and grinning horrifyingly as they spot the silver-haired boy. But the sound of the footsteps didn’t come from them. It is from something else.

Accompanying the Gentlemen is another kind of demon, the _Footmen_. Resembling humanoid creatures like the Gentlemen, only they have brownish and bandaged faces, and they wore unrestrained straight jackets. In contrast to the Gentlemen who were capable of hovering above the ground, these demons were barely able to walk upright. So they staggered around, walking like a drunkard with their backs slightly bent. But they are very much aware of the direction through their targets.

And these Footmen are coming for Renjun.

Renjun immediately runs away.

***

Donghyuck’s waiting has come to fruition. As minutes later he saw two of the Gentlemen exiting the clock tower. Following them are the Footmen. Johnny told him about them before he goes out patrolling that evening. They were demons serving the Gentlemen, doing all the grunt and muscle-work for their masters. Restraining their victims while the Gentlemen cut out their hearts. And unlike their masters, who could not be killed by anything other than a human voice, the Footmen could be killed by normal means.

Which is a good thing. At least Donghyuck can easily break their necks.

Cracking a few bones in his fingers, the tanned boy is ready for a fight.

***

Renjun somehow made it inside Neo Technology University’s dorms despite his wobbly legs. But there’s no safety that guarantees the Chinese male as the Gentlemen and the Footmen chase for him. Dropping his books in the process, Renjun ran for his life.

Once he saw a room, Renjun knocked hysterically. But the thing is, who in their right mind would open the door at this time of the night after the murder that just occurred in the same place last evening? No one. Everyone is too scared to open the door for untimely visitors. And it’s not like they can ask who is outside or Renjun can shout for help. No one is dumb enough to open their door, too afraid to risk their own lives.

Still, Renjun tried. As he cannot waste any time because as seconds passed, the Gentlemen and their demon assistants are closing in on Renjun. Right now, the boy might just have heard their steps coming near.

 _Help! HELP!_ Renjun tried to shout, wishing for a tiny sound, even just the tiniest bit, to come out of his tongue. Yet unsurprisingly, nothing came out but air.

He moved on to another room. Knocking, desperately hoping for whoever’s inside to open their door for him. But the Gentlemen and the Footmen have entered the corridor. And their grinning faces pushed Renjun to move forward. Renjun climbed up another staircase that had the neon sign 3RD FLOOR.

The demons followed him behind.

***

Donghyuck had a face to face with two of the Footmen. In a span of a minute, he managed to break one of their necks. They’re a pretty easy target. Couldn’t aim properly and had no sense of direction almost that Donghyuck used those weaknesses on his advantage. Once he killed one of the Footmen who attacked him, the other one upon seeing it, ran away like a coward. Back into the clock tower. And Donghyuck does not hesitate to follow the demon inside.

With a safety stance, Donghyuck opened the door that leads to the tower. Carefully, he stepped inside. Looking around the darkness of the room. But while looking around, one of the Footmen attacked him from behind. As he fell to the floor, Donghyuck does not waste another second to get back on his feet and put the demon’s bandaged face in a headlock. While on it, he discreetly fished out his stake. But another Footmen came from behind him, causing him to drop the stake on the floor before he could even use it.

Donghyuck kicked the newcomer on the shin but unfortunately releasing the hold he had on the one in his arms. The demon used that chance to topple over Donghyuck on the wooden floor. Donghyuck tried his best to crawl his way out of the Footmen’s weight and reached out for his weapon not too far from where he lies. And it is _not_ easy. Because damn, what do these demons eat that make them weigh this much?!

Once his fingertips touched the body of his stake, the window in front of Donghyuck crashed. A person jumped in the glass material. Followed by another Footmen who came in through the doors.

Donghyuck had no time, nor the ability to look at the said person (the Footmen’s weight is still on him). With all his strength, Donghyuck used his head to knock the Footmen on the face. It hurts him too but it’s a price he has to pay.

Quickly standing up and kicking the distracted Footmen off of him, Donghyuck is quick to stake it on the chest. The demon gurgles blood and it clutched its dirty hands on its stabbed chest. Donghyuck pushed his stake one more time on its neck before the demon finally died on the floor, in the pool of his own blood.

‘ _Now who is this fucking newcomer? It better not be another-’_

Donghyuck stopped on his tracks before he could implant the stake on the newcomer’s chest and so is Mark who raised his hand in the air when he saw Donghyuck’s weapon pointed at him.

 _Mark?!_ Donghyuck mouthed in disbelief.

***

Renjun arrived on the third floor. His knees aching due to the number of steps he had to climb on the stairs. But he cannot stop, not even for a second. Because stopping means giving the Gentlemen even the tiniest bit of time to close the distance between them.

So Renjun slammed his fist on the first door he sees.

***

Jaemin had woken up in the sound of frantic knockings. The caramel brown-haired boy hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep in his study table. Books he borrowed from Johnny and his laptop left unattended in front of him.

Cautiously, he stands from his chair, and step by step made his way to his doors. Biting his lips, he thought of whether it is safe to open the door or he should just let it be. Who knows who or what kind of creature is knocking outside?

‘ _But what if it’s someone who desperately needs help?’_

Jaemin holds the doorknob, twisting it open for whoever’s outside.

***

The door opened. And Renjun was just about to release a sigh of relief when a sob would have escaped his mouth instead if only he had a voice. Because instead of a student, one of the same kind of demons chasing him welcomed him with a malicious grin. A fresh heart dripping in crimson blood on its palms.

And behind him, the Gentlemen and the Footmen are coming again.

Renjun runs. With all the strength his tired and numb limbs can produce. He ran away as fast as he can. Hoping for survival at the end of the night.

***

When Jaemin opened the door, no one is outside.

‘ _Huh?’_ Curiosity kicking in, he stepped out of his room and look over the empty hallways. He was just about to return back when he heard quick footsteps coming in from his left and before he could react, the Chinese silver-haired male he’s been thinking about all day bumped into him as they both fell over the floor.

Jaemin had no time to be confused as to why Renjun looks so afraid when Renjun himself grabbed his hand and pulls him to run away. Only when Jaemin heard the footsteps of the Footmen and saw the floating Gentlemen chasing them in the hallways did it sink to him what’s going on.

The two saw a fire exit and Renjun quickly opens the door, gently pushing Jaemin in as he followed behind. Together, they ran down the stairs in hurried pace as the steps of the Footmen echoed behind them.

Renjun spotted an empty storage room at the end of the stairs. The two hid inside, closing the doors behind them and locking it inside. Their bodies firmly pressed to keep the entry close from the Footmen rattling it open outside. They are out of breath but they knew if these demons kept jolting this door open, it will eventually give in. Nothing they could do.

Jaemin saw an old and most probably broken vending machine a few feet from them. He gestured for Renjun whose palms strongly pinned to keep the door from breaking down. Jaemin and Renjun tried to push the vending machine to block the entryway. But they only managed one push and the machine barely budge. Jaemin even used his foot to push the object only for his muscle to cramp in return.

Jaemin involuntarily sat down on the floor as he aid on his aching toes. The demons are still trying to open the door and they will succeed if they failed to get anything heavy to block it. Renjun, in worry, sat by Jaemin’s side as he alone obviously cannot move the machine to the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Jaemin channeled his inner energy to move the vending machine. _‘Come on, please,’_ he silently prays for his magic to be useful in this time of the day. This is an emergency so it should release whatever magic he possesses like the last time.

He glares hard at the object. After a few seconds, the machine moved. A little unsteady as it only wobbles from its spot but never really going further.

Renjun looks at him, then at the shaking thing, then back to Jaemin. It is obvious Jaemin’s having a hard time to control the object in his own, as his breath starts to come off heavier as minutes passed. Swallowing the lump on his throat, Renjun slowly clasped his hand on Jaemin’s.

Surprised at the sudden warmth in between his sweaty fingers, Jaemin gave Renjun a look. The Chinese male only nods his head, his eyes telling a silent message for Jaemin. _‘Trust me.’_

Once Renjun tightly held Jaemin’s hand with his, the two with their combined powers, slammed the vending machine against the door in just one try.

When the noises from outside stopped, Jaemin stares at his hand tightly held by Renjun. There are so many questions running inside Jaemin’s head. Like how did Renjun managed to do it? He glances at Renjun whose eyes look torn, his silver hair shining under the silhouette of the moonlight.

***

At the clock tower, both Mark and Donghyuck have no time to talk (more like gesture to each other to converse), as the Footmen proceeds with their attacks. Like the first time, the two fought side by side. Though this time, against these demons.

Mark hardly escaped from one of the Footmen’s grip as Donghyuck followed one of the Footmen at the top of the clock tower. Running to the old and creaky stairs, the tanned male arrived at the very top where the huge clock operates. Apparently for them, it is not the only “operation” happening at the tower. What he found was just as disgusting and sickening as he thought.

There are jars with the heart of the Gentlemen’s human victims. 7 jars, in total. And almost all of them are filled. Only a couple few remained empty.

A footmen came from behind and kicked Donghyuck, causing Donghyuck to drop on the floor. However, his palms barely touched the surface as two more Footmen came to his side and hold up both of his hands. With three Footmen keeping him down, a group of Gentlemen hovered in front of Donghyuck. The one leading them is grinning through its ugly teeth, its bony hand holding a scalpel ready to extract Donghyuck’s heart.

Living to their names, they indeed are gentlemen with the way they help each other in their mission to cut out human hearts. One of them prepared an empty jar as the Gentlemen with a scalpel closing in on Donghyuck. He would have come closer if it's not for Mark who popped out of nowhere and kicked the Gentlemen in its skull.

Donghyuck is quick to recover from his shock as Mark threw another blow to one of the Footmen holding him down. One harsh pull and with less weight and force, he managed to break out from this Footmen’s hold.

The two fought the Footmen despite losing count of how many of them managed to pop out of nowhere. With the Gentlemen still waiting for their minions to serve them their prey at the sidelines.

Somehow, one of the Footmen managed to elbow Donghyuck on the nape, its brownish arms grabbing him by the neck. The same time as Donghyuck saw a familiar object glint with the help of the moonlight passing in through the windows.

A brown box. Where did he see it again?

_Can’t even shout, can’t even cry_

_The Gentlemen are coming by_

_Looking in windows, knocking on doors_

_They need to take seven and they might take yours_

‘ _Right. That girl in my dreams. She’s holding the same box in her hands.’_

Now how will he manage to take a hold of that thing when he’s grabbed by this shitty demon?

Mark is still fighting with another Footmen but by the looks of it, it seems the upper hand is on him. After breaking the pipeline, or whatever kind of organ these demons use to breathe, Mark eyes Donghyuck whose hands are repeatedly clapping to get Mark’s attention.

Once he had it, Donghyuck immediately points to the brown box at the table, hoping Mark will get the message instantly. And it seems he did. Because a second after he used the mallet he found somewhere to smash... one of the jars. Mark even smiled proudly while nodding over at Donghyuck’s direction.

Donghyuck tried his best not to roll his eyes. Though its kinda hard, as he literally wanna roll his eyes now with the way one of these Footmen is blocking the air on his lungs by how tight his arms encircled on his neck. He gestured the box with his hands, desperately wishing for Mark to get it this time.

So when Mark broke the brown box, a heavy gust of wind passed by the air and the Footmen holding Donghyuck down lose his grip to the tanned boy. Because with the box that held the townspeople’s voices broken, their ability to speak returned.

Donghyuck screamed. A very loud and long one that had the Gentlemen’s heads explode in a shower of green slime. While the Footmen trembled in severe pain at the sound of a human voice.

As the last head of the Gentlemen blew up, Donghyuck sighed in relief. Looking at Mark then breaking a smile as to yet another one of their success as partners.


	15. Chapter 15

It is morning and everything is back to normal again. Well, as normal as it can be. People’s voices are returned and that means back in business for the whole town. The stores that closed for the previous days are now ready to serve. Students are struggling to finish their forgotten paperwork due to the horrors from the prior days. Everyone’s busy trying to live their lives once more as the quarantine around the town was finally lifted.

Jeno woke up giddy. Happy to greet Johnny a good morning and actually hear a sound left his lips rather than a puff of silence. Last night, he and Chenle spent the evening at Johnny’s house. And he sure had a good sleep in one of Johnny’s comfy mattresses.

He passed by Johnny and went to the living room. By the sofa, Jeno saw Chenlesituated on the sofa, head facing the doorway, his eyes closed. Jeno would have shrugged the image out of his mind if not for Mark’s vamp face coming into view. What tick Jeno off is Mark’s position. He is bent down by the sofa beside the _unconscious_ Chenle and _was that blood on his lips_?

Concluding Mark has bitten Chenle, something inside him drives the jet black-haired boy to attack the surprised Mark with several punches. Throwing off curses with every punch, Mark had no time to defend himself as he could only produce groans out of pain from Jeno’s blows.

Now, the commotion caught both Johnny and a _sleeping_ Chenle’s attention. Johnny is quick to look over the living room to know what’s going on while Chenle simply stirred awake and budge his eyes open with the sight of Jeno beating Mark up on the floor.

“Hey! What’s going on?!” Chenle bellowed the same time as Johnny closed by the two and pulled Jeno apart from the beaten Mark.

Once Jeno came back to his senses does he only see Chenle standing beside him. Confused but most importantly, _all fine_. With no bite marks on his neck.

“You’re okay?” Jeno asked in between his heavy breaths.

“Uhm, yes?” Chenle eyed him, puzzled.

“I thought Mark bit you...”

“Ugh bloody hell! For goodness sake, I was drinking this blood!” Mark pointed at his mug placed on the mini table in front of the sofa with a half drank blood in it.

“ _Oh.”_

“Yeah, _oh_. Bloody hell you and your boyfriend Jaemin are starting to get on my bloody nerves! Stop trying to act like someone’s boyfriends by beating the shit out of me. Not cool, dude. Not cool,” Mark rises from the ground and wipes away the invisible dirt on his jeans. He threw a blushing Jeno one last glare before leaving the room with his blood-filled mug on hand.

“So...” Chenle started, eying Jeno surprisingly without any sign of ridicule in his eyes. “You punched Minhyung because you thought he bit me?” The green-haired boy has no idea why the thought brought a warm sensation in his nerves.

“Ugh, _please_. I didn’t do it because I’m worried about you. I did it because I’m worried for this group and myself,” Jeno refused to admit the truth in front of Chenle. _Specifically in front of Chenle._

“Heh, is that so?” Now there’s the usual tone of teasing Chenle often used when it comes to Jeno.

“Shut up, cabbage boy! I’m gonna go... take a bath. Will that be okay if I use the bathroom hyung?” Jeno directed to Johnny.

“Yeah, sure. Feel free to use anything you like,” the older responds.

Once Jeno left the room in a rush and clumsy steps, Johnny studied Chenle’s expression. The boy follows Jeno’s retreating back with _something_ in his eyes. It is not the usual hatred or disgust he’d often give the jet black-haired boy. But even then, it’s more of a playful hatred and disgust rather than an actual one. Johnny never really believed Chenle hated Jeno, no matter how much the former shows otherwise.

So when Chenle smiled to himself and sank back down at the cushion, Johnny noticed the tone he used when Chenle said something that was supposed to sound of distaste.

“ _Idiot.”_

Instead, it possesses a trace of fondness in it.

But what shocked Johnny the most is himself. Usually, a person would have felt jealousy when their partner displays a liking to someone.

Unusually enough, Johnny is amused by watching the interaction between the two. Observing their behavior that shows everything _but_ their supposedly hate for each other.

***

“Hey, Renjun!”

The called boy look at the direction of that familiar voice, where he saw Jaemin with his regular big smile that shows off his perfectly aligned teeth. He skips over to Renjun.

“Jaemin, hey,” Renjun greeted back.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. My class doesn’t start in 30 minutes so I guess we can.”

“Great,” Jaemin beams and pulled Renjun to one of the vacant couches in their university’s lobby.

Once seated, Renjun first places his books down before facing Jaemin. “So what do you wanna talk about?” To be fair, he had a hint on what Jaemin wants to talk about. Still, he wanna hear the answer to the taller boy instead.

That cut off Jaemin from his staring, eyes blinking as he said, “Right. Uhm... it’s about last night.”

“Uh-huh,” Renjun nodded for him to continue.

“How do you do that? _What are you?_ Are you a warlock too?”

Sighing, the Chinese male knew it would come to this. After what he pulled through last night with Jaemin, it’s pretty normal for the taller to ask questions of course. The only question here is... is Renjun ready to tell Jaemin the truth he learned about himself?

“Yes. I’m a... warlock too. Like you.”

“Why didn’t you tell anything? You stopped seeing us and I’ve been looking for you, you know?” Jaemin did not try to hide the hurt in his voice when he said that.

“I’m sorry, I... I just, it’s nothing special. I learned I practice magic, a little of them. I have a few _materials_ in my room and that’s it.”

“Still, you should have said something. I’m- I’m not mad. I just wished that you would open up to us more. Or at least, to me? We’re friends... right?”

Renjun cannot deny Jaemin’s hopeful eyes. Damn, Jaemin just looks so beautiful he renders Renjun weak and speechless all the time.

Finally, a smile cracks on Renjun’s lips. Sure, Jaemin isn’t his. And whatever feelings he’s been growing for the taller boy might be forbidden but... that doesn’t mean he can’t be friends with him right? After all, this is the same person who saved him from Minhyung. And from the demons last night.

“Yes, we’re friends.”

“Great! So like I could totally understand if you don’t want to tell the others but I really wish you could come more often to our meetings. They’re looking for you too. Especially Jisung,” Jaemin smiles.

“Okay,” Renjun nods.

“So like, do you think maybe we can practice magic sometimes? The two of us? I did research about warlocks and witches, and it says two combined powers and energies make a spell more effective and powerful. What do you think?”

“I think we can do that.”

Jaemin looks so _so_ happy, his eyes glowing in pure delight. And a happy Jaemin makes Renjun happy too.

***

Donghyuck sighed for what seems like the nth time that day as he failed to acquire a new job at another place. This time, it’s a diner. He lost count really. Entering a coffee shop to a bakery to a bookstore to a restaurant to a convenience store then a flower shop then another convenience store, hoping to have some luck at his job hunting. Apparently, it’s either they already found someone ( _‘They should’ve taken the sign down then!’_ ) or he’s too “young” for the job ( _‘Does arranging flowers seriously have age limits now?!’_ )

“I’m so sorry, Donghyuck-ssi. But we’ll make sure to call you if a position is available.” Nope, they definitely will not call Donghyuck.

Still, Donghyuck offered a small smile at the kind lady who entertained him before leaving the diner. He’s halfway out the place when someone called him. It was Hyuncheol, waving him over the corner where he sat.

“Hyuncheol? What’s up?” Donghyuck flashed a smile at the man.

“Oh, just eating hamburgers. How are you? Man, I’m so glad this whole laryngitis epidemic is over.”

Donghyuck badly wanna tell Hyuncheol that their temporary muteness is not caused by some stupid made-up disease but by burdensome demons who wanna acquire seven human hearts to keep themselves alive but knew he can’t so he kept his mouth shut. Nodding instead, he agreed, “Yeah, me too.”

“Hey sit down. Do you want something? My treat,” Hyuncheol kindly offered.

“Oh no, it’s... it’s okay,” he quickly refused.

“I insist. Come on, think of this as a small celebration between two old schoolmates. Since our town is back to normal and we’re all okay despite the... unfortunate attacks. So I’m not gonna take no for an answer, okay?” Hyuncheol is pretty convincing, Donghyuck must say. Because minutes later he’s sitting with Hyuncheol on the same booth, drinking milkshakes, and eating the best burger and fries. Donghyuck takes a mental note to bring Jisung there as soon as he got his first pay. That is if he ever managed to find a job that day.

“So what brings you here? With the way you’re about to walk out of that door without eating or ordering anything, I assume you’re not here for food,” Hyuncheol began.

“Keeping watch of me, I see,” Donghyuck teased.

A full shade of red painted Hyuncheol’s cheeks. The sight made the tanned boy laugh.

“Well, for starters, you’re right. I saw the sign at the doors that say they were looking for a server. And this might be a little embarrassing but I’m really broke right now so... I kinda needed a job.”

Hyuncheol nodded but he didn’t say anything for a while. In fact, he looked like he was in deep thinking while Donghyuck slurps down his milkshake.

“Hey, are you familiar with motorbikes?”

Donghyuck rose an eyebrow at the random question. “Well, I do know they’re pretty cool.”

Beaming, Hyuncheol clasped his hands and exclaimed, “Perfect! Come work to my shop instead, we’re looking for an assistant. It’s not far from here, just a few streets down. I am one of the owners along with my two buds, Chan and Seol. We sell bike parts and accessories.”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. Are you serious right now?” Donghyuck raised a hand.

“Hell yeah! I mean, if you want to. The job is all yours.”

“I am truly not the person who takes advantage of someone’s kindness. And you’re _really_ kind to offer this job to me. Normally, I would have declined this offer but please understand that I really _really_ need a job right now to support myself and my brother.”

“Okay? So will you take the job or not?” The corner of Hyuncheol’s lips curved up for a small smile as he crossed his arms while he eyed Donghyuck, waiting for his obvious answer.

“YES! Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much, Hyuncheol! You are such a blessing! I could just hug you right now!”

“Really, huh?”

Now, the playfulness in Hyuncheol’s tone stopped Donghyuck from saying further stupid things. But who can blame him really? He’s simply overjoyed and excited because of this new job. Doesn’t matter if he knows almost to nothing when it comes to motorcycle, much more its parts. The boy’s a hundred percent sure he can learn that.

“So when do I start?” Donghyuck asked before they exit the diner.

“Tomorrow? Here, write down your home address so I can pick you up tomorrow and we can go to the shop together.” Hyuncheol pushed a tissue paper to Donghyuck and fished out a pen in his polo’s pocket.

Donghyuck laughed at him for that and with a shaking head, wrote down his address at the cloth of the tissue.

“Thanks, I really owe you big time Hyuncheol. I’ll repay you someday, I promise.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will Donghyuck.”

***

The doorbell rang at Jeno’s apartment. And while Jeno is busy changing his bedsheets in his room, Chenle shouted an “I got it!” from the living room. Quickly skidding through the front door to open for the pizza delivery he ordered for their dinner.

After paying back the pizza with his own money, and setting up the table in front of the TV, Chenle waited for Jeno to come out of his room. Once the latter did, the first thing he notices is the Hawaiian pizza waiting for him on the sofa.

“What’s this? You ordered pizza?” Jeno asked, nonchalantly sitting beside Chenle.

“Uh yeah. I paid it with my own money!”

“So do I have to pay you back for it or what...”

“NO! I mean...” Sighing, Chenle looks like he’s been having a serious mental breakdown. “I’m sorry. For everything. For being such an asshole and a brat to you all this time.

“Oh.” Jeno stared at everywhere but Chenle. This is the first time he actually heard the green-haired boy softly spoke to him. Maybe that’s why it sounded nice to his ears. “I’m... uh... So... what does the pizza have to do with you apologizing to me?” Yeah, Jeno mentally himself to for his own idiocy.

Surprisingly, Chenle didn’t say any remark about that. “Well, it’s a peace offering. Look! I bought you your favorite Hawaiian! With pineapples on top!” Chenle tried to sound energetic speaking about pineapples on pizza. (He so doesn’t like it.)

“I truly appreciate the gesture, trust me. But what makes you think this is my favorite flavor of pizza?” Amusement laced on Jeno’s voice as he crossed his arms, entertaining himself to Chenle’s expression as the latter tried his hardest not to snap at his comment.

“I guess so? You seemed to like it last time.”

“Really? I don’t think this is my favorite pizza flavor though.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, how was I supposed to know?!” Chenle lost it.

Instead of arguing back, like he always does, this time Jeno laughed. An actual laugh out of pure mirth. His cackles filled the air that even Chenle paused from his tantrums, glare softening as he appreciated the image of a chuckling Jeno beside him.

When Jeno stopped laughing, Chenle didn’t expect him to reach out to his brightly colored green hair. Jeno’s hands, whose unbelievably larger despite his age, ran through Chenle’s locks. A genuine smile adorned his lips while he muttered, “Thanks, cabbage boy.”

Together, they ate the pizza with pineapples on top. A flavor they both aren’t fond of but still tasted delicious when shared with each other.

***

“ _Where are you taking me?” Jaemin complained against the solid hold Yangyang had on his wrist._

_Yangyang had a mischievous smile stretched on the corners of his lips. Offering no clear answer to Jaemin as they made a turn to the darker side of the town where no one but the wasted would bother to stay at. A few more twists and turns, Jaemin and Yangyang arrived in front of an unfamiliar house Jaemin is sure he’s never seen before. Or even aware at all. And he’s been living in NeoZone for years now._

“ _What is this place?” Jaemin asked Yangyang while studying the well-lit house. The look of normalcy is clear from outside, only that it uses too much light and bulbs anyone would like is sure to hurt their eyes at first due to too much brightness._

“ _Oh, it’s a house owned by an acquaintance of mine,” Yangyang replied in a chirpy tone._

“ _I never knew there is a house located on this side of town...”_

“ _That’s because no one knows. This is a cloaked house. Only demons and practitioners of magic like us can see this in bare sight.”_

“ _What? Does that mean this acquaintance of yours...”_

_Yangyang nodded, confirming Jaemin’s guess before he even finished what he was about to say. “He’s a warlock. A very powerful one who can help you with your problems.”_

“ _Yangyang I... I don’t think this is a good idea...”_

“ _Jaemin, this is just a one-time thing. Look, if you don’t wanna come back after this, I’m not gonna push you anymore. Please give it a try only once,” Yangyang displayed a puppy look to Jaemin._

_Jaemin sighed. What can he do when he’s already there anyway? Just go with it. “Fine.”_

_Yangyang pulled him quite thrilled inside the unlocked front door, which Jaemin questions deep inside but said nothing. However, he understands why the door was unlocked when he came in. The house is filled with people, no,_ _**witches** _ _and_ _**warlock** _ _and demons of all kinds (as this house is solely available for the supernaturals anyway). They all gather in the limited space offered by the living room, forming a line in front of a tightly closed door at the end of the corridor._

“ _Uhm...” Jaemin started but Yangyang is quick to speak._

“ _I told you. Marrak is a very powerful warlock. Both our kinds and demons come to him for..._ _ **help**_ _. He offers a different kind of healing for everyone. Mentally-wise, I mean. He healed me, introduced me to a new world when I changed back into a human after being cursed as a rat for years. Those were the times I’ve been so down, I don’t know where to start. Depression and loneliness eat me every single day, agonizing over the time that passed me by. The time wasted where I failed to live a normal teenage life like you guys. In the alternate world he showed me through his therapy, I get to attend my graduation in NeoZone High. Be present at the prom night and take part in all these cheesy moves about asking someone as a date. You know, just basically all the things I missed when I was a rat.”_

_Yangyang pats Jaemin’s shoulder, “Trust me, I know how it feels to have the pain eating your existence since morning until the night. I know what it’s like craving for something you’ve lost. And Marrak, he has his ways to heal broken souls like us. All you gotta do is trust him.”_

_Unlike the other demons and warlocks waiting for their turn, somehow, Jaemin and Yangyang were attended to first. They entered the suspicious room at the end of the corridor and there, Jaemin came face to face with the infamous Marrak._

_Nothing really special about him, Jaemin thinks. Just a large guy with a wavy hair that falls up ‘til his shoulders. But the first thing Jaemin notice was the scar under Marrak’s eyes. It leaves quite a large trail on the man's tanned skin. The warlock held a glass of scotch in one hand as they welcomed the two in the room._

“ _Yangyang, it’s good to finally see you again. How are you?” Marrak’s voice is deep, seducing, and low. He had this smirk that both charms and alarms Jaemin at the same time._

“ _I’m good, Marrak. The spells you taught me last time has been a great of help.”_

“ _Glad to know.” Marrak lands his eyes on a stilled Jaemin beside Yangyang. Stepping forward so he could be face to face with the caramel brown-haired warlock. “And who must be this... beautiful friend of yours?”_

“ _He’s Jaemin. I offered him to come here, thinking maybe you could help him with his problems,” Yangyang answered, not bothered with the way Marrak touched Jaemin’s dewy cheeks with his rough fingers._

_Jaemin flinches at the cold touch. His eyes widening in horror when Marrak leaned in closer, his nose nuzzling his chin, inhaling the scent. “You... smell of oranges, warlock. Strong and very fresh at the same time.” Marrak’s breath scented with scotch kissed Jaemin’s skin._

“ _He is pretty strong. Stronger than me even,” Yangyang agrees, staring amused to Jaemin nervously breathing._

“ _But...” Marrak held Jaemin’s chin with his large hands. “I smell fear in you. Pain. Sadness, a lot of them. It ruins your natural scent._ _ **He**_ _broke your heart, didn’t he?”_

“ _How did...”_

_Marrak put a finger in Jaemin’s lips. “Ssshh. Your scent says a lot warlock. But fear not, Yangyang made a good choice of introducing you to me.”_

“ _What will you do?” Jaemin inquired, fear started to fill his chest._

“ _Give you what you want? You don’t have to worry about anything, boy. Just close your eyes, and I’ll cast a powerful spell upon you. Bring you to a world where sadness and pain do not exist. Where your heart is whole, never to be shattered. Just think of that very thing you want more than anything. In that world, it’ll be yours I promise.”_

_Jaemin closed his eyes, a drop of a tear sliding in his cheek. He felt warmth prickling his skin, spreading through his body like a wildfire, igniting his soul to shoot flame in the sky. And it’s so_ _**good** _ _. He felt like he is flying._

_And in reality, he is. Though not in the sky like what he thought. Marrak’s spell casts Jaemin hanging in the room’s ceiling. Body surrounded by red smoke invoked from Marrak’s powers. And as Jaemin fell into oblivion, Marrak’s voice rang at the back of his ears._

“ _ **Just think of that very thing you want more than anything. In that world, it’ll be yours I promise.”**_

_Jaemin isn’t a person who wished for a lot of things. In fact, he preferred to opt for the simplest gifts this world could offer. But as he lost himself in the ecstasy and temptation of magic, he could only think of one person right now._

_Renjun._

“ _That’s it, little warlock. Live in your dreams and in return, I’ll drown myself of your energy and powers like I drank this glass of scotch. Sweet dreams.” Marrak did a toast to Jaemin’s unconscious_ _body hanging on the ceiling as he swallowed the last bit of alcohol in his glass._

_Jaemin didn’t know, of course. That moment, he’s not aware of the time, or his surroundings, or how a hungry evil warlock is now draining him of his energy and powers. Even the inevitable consequences once the temporary pleasure of magic brings him ends._

_In his mind, he feels like he is in cloud nine. Floating through the sky as he basked through the softness of clouds and warmth from the sun. In his own world, he sees Renjun. In his deluded mind, Renjun kisses him. Under the illusion of magic, Renjun is with him, hugging him like he always does._

_Maybe that’s why the addiction never ends. As the first time obviously did not become the last time for Jaemin. He came back again the night after, and the night after, and the night after, and the night after. If he could just spend another temporary night in Renjun’s arms, Jaemin thinks there’s no way he’d stop._


	16. Chapter 16: “I Wish...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Expect grammatical errors and a lot of swearing ahead.

Chenle sighs, sitting down on one of the stools in front of the counter. “Well looks like I’m the only company you’ve got,” the green-haired boy began, lifting a brow for Jeno who’s busy wiping glasses.

“Where’s Johnny hyung?” Jeno inquired.

“Can’t make it. He called me at the last minute, said he had some important things to do,” Chenle shrugs. “Give me your best cocktail.”

Jeno grimaced, about to retort “Are you even old enough to drink alcohol?” but knows there’s no point as Chenle is one stubborn boy. ‘Sides, the brat won’t be allowed inside anyway if he has no proper identification card that says he’s legal enough to enter bars. Though he looks quite young, Jeno wonders how old he truly is.

“Important things huh? Such as?”

“Uh such as fixing the broken windows and some things at the Magic Box? The construction’s been delayed enough and I miss going back to business.”

Jeno pushed Chenle a glass of green cocktail. Nowadays, anything green colored reminds Jeno of the other, and secretly kept it to himself how the shade is indeed owned by Chenle’s. That even his drink, the bartender made sure to match it with the other’s hair. But not without making sure the cocktail isn’t strong enough just in case.

“Anyway, where are the others? Where’s your boyfriend?” Chenle mumbled while chewing the kiwi on his glass.

“Oh, Jaemin is busy doing school requirements. Donghyuck is out patrolling and you know how Jisung is still a minor.”

Chenle simply hums, sipping the sweet liquid down his throat. Jeno’s back to work as Donghyuck has also acquired himself a job as some assistant at a motorbike accessories shop. Though Jeno invited everyone to come visit the bar he was working at, _The Dream_ , only Chenle showed up. Which is kinda funny because Chenle has the least reason to come and the least person Jeno would expect to show support for him.

But then again it is no denying his relationship with Chenle is getting better and better as days passed. They still bicker, yes, it’s like the most natural thing for them to do. But something shifted since the day Chenle apologized and treat him a Hawaiian pizza which is, now that Jeno thinks of it, might be his favorite flavor after all.

Jeno tried so hard these days to forget the photo he saw in his photo album. At a random hour, he’d find himself staring over nothing, but his mind is filled with the images of Chenle kissing his cheek. He’d never admit it but he found his cheeks heating up at the thought, his heart beating fast. That when he sees Chenle after spending a full half an hour imagining him in his head, he can’t even look straight to the boy’s eyes. Now, Chenle is not yet aware of his findings. Jeno is not sure if it’s a good idea to tell him in the first place.

Chenle has Johnny. And Jeno has Jaemin. What is he expecting as a result but full chaos when he dropped all of these like a bomb?

“You know, for someone who lost his memory over the week, you catch up on your job pretty fast,” Chenle noticed Jeno serving the customers as smooth as a pro.

“My brain might not remember shit, but it’s like my body can. No surprise I’m quite familiar with everything, I work here after all.”

Chenle nods, Jeno has a point.

His drink is not that strong. In fact, Chenle even suspects if there’s even a bit of alcohol mixed in his green-ish liquid. So he ordered a few glasses, enjoyed the music, and talked to Jeno about almost everything (non-sense or not) while the other was not busy serving customers. Before they knew it 11 p.m strikes. And it’s the end of Jeno’s shift.

Since Chenle is practically still hogging in Jeno’s apartment, they leave the place together.

Outside The Dream though, there’s a commotion. A lot of bystanders gathered, blocking the way it irritates Jeno. Chenle, being a curious cat, pulled Jeno to look at the ruckus.

Happens to be two males, probably older than them, just had a fistfight. Judging the bruises and their bloodied lips. The man on the right, who wears a thick dark green jacket, is holding the hand of a girl in his side. _‘His girlfriend?’_ Chenle thought. While the man on the left, whose looks could kill someone with how sharp and threatening it is, had his bruised fist balled tightly Chenle caught his knuckles trembling in anger.

“Look man, I’m so sorry. But try to hit her one more time and I swear to god, I’ll call the police. Don’t follow us!” the man in the green jacket warns. That’s before he pulled the woman beside him and they left the crowd.

Few minutes later, the people dispersed. Taking no more interest as the drama’s finally over.

“Aww man, we totally miss it!” Chenle pouts.

“You just love drama, don’t you?” Jeno deadpans.

“Drama is what makes life interesting. I live for it.”

Jeno shakes his head, clearly not surprised anymore, as he too grabbed Chenle’s hand and pulled the smaller boy away from the scene. And damn, why is Chenle’s face all warmed up right now? It’s not because of Jeno acting like that other man towards his girlfriend a few seconds ago, is it?

‘ _Ugh nevermind.’_

“ _Fuck you! I wish you two would just die! I wish for those two cheating bitches to get hit by a ten-wheeler truck! I hope their blood soak the roads_ _while they take their final breaths!”_

Chenle stopped. _‘What was that?’_

Then there’s a strong smell of acid. It’s almost nauseating.

“ _I wish those two death! Die, cheaters! Die!”_

“Did you hear that?”

Jeno looked at the bothered Chenle. “Hear what?”

Chenle glance around. There’s no one but the same man who fought earlier still standing on that position, with his fist forming a ball. Still, his face is murderous. And the more Chenle looks at him, the stronger the smell of a burning acid resonates.

“Hey, you okay?” Jeno noticed something’s off with Chenle’s look.

And the other didn’t normally respond quickly as he always does. Instead, Chenle’s gaze trained harder on the man a few centimeters from them.

“Chenle? Hey!”

“Yes?” Chenle cuts off from his own stupor.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m just.. a little tired. Let’s go?”

Jeno nodded. Though the cold feeling of Chenle’s hand in his tells something is wrong.

***

That same day, Johnny found a letter in his mailbox. Sealed and stamped in red wax with a three-letter symbol, _TWC_. He hadn’t opened it until evening and he was preparing for bed. With all his curiosity, he read the message of the letter formally addressed to him.

_Mr. Johnny Suh,_

_We certainly waited for your promised return, however, it was for nothing. The banquets the elders prepared were canceled at the last minute due to this unexpected happening. Hopefully, this letter will be in your hands in a few days’ time as all of us here in the council is expecting to hear a word from you. What could possibly be the reason of your change of plans?_

_Along with all this hasty changes of yours, the scheduled conference regarding your wish for retirement was postponed. Please respond as soon as possible to fix all this trouble. The elders were not happy, we suggest you sent a letter of apology for the council President as soon as you can._

_With regards,_

_Members of The Watcher’s Council_

Johnny looked for the return address on the envelope. It says Chicago, USA.

‘ _So, it’s from Chicago...’_ Johnny thought.

He studied the letter one more time. Everything makes sense now. He’s from Chicago, The Watcher’s Council actually exists, and that plane ticket he found last time. The one where he is heading to Chicago. The same flight he missed because of all the ruckus that happened regarding their memory loss and all.

Yep, he definitely gonna have to write an explanation and apologize. Though Johnny is not sure where to start or if it’s okay to tell them these whole memory loss incident. But among all that, one thing does catch his attention from the letter. He even squinted his eyes just to make sure he read it right.

‘ _A scheduled meeting for my retirement?’_

“Am I _that_ old?” was the first thing Johnny says. But the more he stares at the words, the more it doesn’t add up.

Was he about to leave Korea and go back to Chicago because he wants to resign as Donghyuck’s Watcher?

Now, why would he do that?

***

“Hey Hyuck!” Jeno’s loud greeting quickly caught the attention of Donghyuck behind the counter and a few customers looking around at the shop the latter’s working at. Donghyuck’s brighten up as soon as he saw everyone, including Jisung and Johnny _and_ Renjun, with the exception of Mark but it’s okay. The six boys were enough to lighten up his day.

“You guys really came!” Donghyuck exclaimed, hugging each of them one by one. “Please excuse the sweat, it’s really hot in here.”

“Yeah, but we think we might be able to afford an AC soon. Donghyuck just started his first day yesterday and yet it was the most we earned since our opening.” A new voice spoke, receiving everyone’s attention. “Oh sorry, it’s rude for me not to introduce myself. Anyway, I’m Hyuncheol, the owner of this shop.”

Jeno willingly shakes the other's hand before the six boys introduced themselves in front of a smiling Hyuncheol.

“Hyung told me so much about you! Now that I look at you up close, I can say hyung’s not exaggerating when he says your handsome,” Jisung commented, which resulted a glare from Donghyuck who is now suffering from secondhand embarrassment.

Add Hyuncheol’s teasing grin and the tanned boy just wanna bury himself somewhere. “Is that so?”

“Yes! He says you’re so kind to be giving him this job even if-”

“All right, that’s enough kiddo! Why’re you even here anyway? Johnny hyung, Jeno, why is this kid here? Isn’t he supposed to be in class right now?” There’s a sharp undertone beneath Donghyuck’s voice as he throws a threatening look to his little brother.

“Oh, we were dismissed early. Besides, I wanna know how you’re doing here hyung,” the evil child even pouted.

“Let the boy be, Donghyuck. He just misses his hyung,” Hyuncheol had a fond smile while he glances at the now smiling Jisung who is certain he had Hyuncheol on his side.

Donghyuck sighs. “Whatever. Anyway, I didn’t expect you all to be here really. Uh, Hyuncheol...” he looks up at his boss, eyes pleading silently for an early break time he wished to spend with his friends.

Hyuncheol, Donghyuck is still learning, was actually a very warm and friendly person. He did not hesitate to agree with a smile and let him off with a wave. Even saying, “Go have a break with your friends. Take as much time as you want. I got it from here.”

“You sure?” Donghyuck nibbles his bottom lip, now he feels slightly guilty to leave all his work on his own boss.

“Hell yeah. Go eat somewhere. Besides, Byungchan is on his way. I can use his help. So you’re free to go. Just make sure to come back at least... 1-hour maximum? That’s all I can give you.”

“No, I’ll come back 30 minutes! Thank you so much, boss! I owe you one!” Donghyuck quickly removes his cap and uniform, hearing Hyuncheol cackled on the background saying, “I told you not to call me boss! I feel old!”

“Got it, Hyuncheol!”

Once the seven boys were out eating at the nearby diner, Donghyuck has been the subject of teasing. Especially by Jisung and Jaemin.

“So... Hyuncheol huh?” Jaemin grins.

“Ugh come on, Jaem. Shut it. He’s just my boss. And a helpful former schoolmate.”

“Yeah who is also incredibly handsome and very charming,” Jisung added.

“Shut up, kid. Before you blabber about handsome and charming guys, make sure you finished your homework first as soon as you get home understand?”

“You’re no fun.”

“So... do you like him? Is he a potential crush?” Jaemin surely won’t give this up.

“No, I don’t. He’s a kind friend. That’s all.”

“But even though he’s very charming, I’ve gotta say. Minhyung hyung is still on a different level.”

Donghyuck coughs at Jisung’s words. “How the hell is Minhyung related in this conversation?”

“Hyung, I assure you... charming, handsome, and Minhyung is _deeply_ connected for a looot of reasons.”

As Donghyuck, Jisung and Jaemin talk about Hyuncheol and surprisingly Minhyung too, Jeno cannot help but glance worriedly at the surprisingly quiet Chenle beside him. Ever since last night, Chenle has grown suspiciously silent. Not talking unless he’s spoken to. Jeno can’t certainly feel the absence of the usual insults Chenle would say at him from time to time.

He elbowed the boy on his side. “Hey, you’re silent today...”

Chenle scoffed, but Jeno can tell it doesn’t hold the same energy from previous days. “Yeah, well I’m eating. I can’t talk with my mouth full.”

“Yeah... sureee.”

“Shut up, I’m okay. Just a little tired.” Was all Chenle said.

“But you’ve been tired since yesterday.” Jeno wants to add but didn’t.

Even on their ride home, and at dinner they share before Jeno goes to work, Chenle remains the same. Sweaty, his eyes looking around from time to time like he’s expecting something or seeing things, and his trembling fingers whenever he reached out for the glass of water. Jeno sees it all, noticed them, but preferred not to say a word for now.

Chenle will tell him if he’s ready, right?

But whatever it was, it sure is fucking Chenle up. As unknown to everyone, Chenle spent the day smelling scents he didn’t know where’s coming from.

And most of all, hearing words from people that’s not even there.

***

He’s slowly losing his mind, Chenle thought. At first, he tries to sleep it away, in hopes that once he woke up, the voices will disappear. But it didn’t. Everything has gotten down to the point where he could barely catch a sleep, all because the ringing in his ears is too strong than his will to sleep. Chenle seeks to ignore it. He puts earphones in his ear and listened to music at a maximum level all to no use. As the whisperings, he realized, were all in his mind.

On positive thought, at least inside Jeno’s home, he couldn’t smell the scents. But when he steps out in a public place, the smell is too strong it makes his head dizzy. Chenle does not know which is better. Stepping outside and distract himself from all the noises in his head but suffer from the stomach-churning smell, or stay inside and torture himself with the voices in his head?

They all say one thing. Their wishes, ill-will or not.

Now is no different. Chenle stares at the ceiling, eyes closed in the silence of the night. God knows it’s the complete opposite inside Chenle’s head.

“ _I wish this fucking company goes down.”_

“ _I wish whoever stole my wallet suffered ten times worst than my current bad luck!”_

“ _I wish that bitch learned her lesson from flirting with my crush!”_

“ _I wish she failed the exam, hypocrite!”_

“ _I wish my parents knew of my own pain. I want them to suffer so they could understand!”_

“ _I wish his next girlfriend break his heart like how he did to me!”_

After another minute of torture listening to his own thoughts. Chenle decided enough is enough. Not only do these voices hurt his head, but it’s also becoming a hindrance to what supposed to be his normal day. It’s been three days and the longer he ignores it, the stronger it became.

“ _I wish I could kill that bitch! Arrogant little slut, I wish I could strangle you with my own hands one day and hopefully watch as your life leave your eyes! I fucking_ _ **hate**_ _you_ **!”**

Chenle whimpered. What was that? That voice is so different than the others. It rang ten times louder, clearer, overpowering the other voices in Chenle’s head. And for an odd reason, Chenle felt an inflict in his chest. Like someone just pierced him with an invisible weapon.

“What is this?” he whispered.

The same voice rang again, louder, and louder, and louder. With every syllable, it sends Chenle twisting in pain. It’s too much to handle. It’s as if his heart was being squashed and unimaginable warmth spreads through his body. Chenle screams.

Jeno opens the door to Chenle’s room and is surprised at the sight of the other crying in misery. Without any hesitation, he went to the smaller’s side. Cupping his face with his hands and looking straight to his eyes. How can Jeno be so stupid? Upon seeing the trace of restlessness from all the lack amounts of sleep, Chenle looks so... drained.

“Jeno...” Chenle sobbed.

“Ssshh, you’ll be okay, Chenle. You’ll be okay.” Jeno hugged the smaller’s form.

Chenle lets himself be squeezed into Jeno’s arm. In fact, his other hand automatically grip into Jeno’s shirt for support as he buried his face into the other’s chest. “It hurts so much. It’s so loud. I’m so tired. Make it stop, please...”

Jeno would make it stop, whatever it was, if he could. But the problem is he didn’t even know what _it_ is. More importantly, he does not know how.

So he did what he knew he can do now. Hug Chenle tight. Rub his back comfortingly, and rock their bodies slowly like he was trying to lull a baby into sleep.

Chenle continuously cry. Jeno felt it with how wet his shirt now. Still, he stayed, humming quietly into Chenle’s ears.

Slowly, Chenle’s tensed shoulder relaxed. And his hiccups stopped, only leaving a few sighs but Jeno never once stopped. It’s as if his hands were moving on its own, running over Chenle’s back.

“Do you wanna lie in bed?” Jeno whispers.

When Chenle nods, he both draped the sheet over their bodies and Chenle instantly cuddles into Jeno’s. It doesn’t feel weird, like how Jeno assumed. In fact, it’s the closest feeling he ever had to normal since everything went spiral. It’s like Chenle belongs there. Inside his arms.

Jeno couldn’t stop his hand either from brushing Chenle’s soft green hair. _“Sun goes down, and we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charms...”_

Chenle moved a little to look above Jeno’s. “Was that a song?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Jeno answered.

“What’s the title?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. It just came into my head all of a sudden.”

When Chenle did not respond, Jeno proceeds to his singing. _“Stay with me and you can dream forever, right here in my arms. Tonight.”_

Apparently, that’s all Jeno knows of the lyrics. As the rest is composed of repeated _“lalalas”_ and humming. And when Chenle felt his head calming for the very first time in three days, his eyes dropping close faster than before, he smiled. And teased Jeno like how he usually does.

“Your voice does not match that soft song.”

“Oh, I know right? It’s too sexy for lullabies.”

Chenle snorts. Jeno took that as a yes and a silent agreement when Chenle closed his eyes without opposing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before as much as this plotline is from this original TV series I liked as a kid, and despite a few dialogues here coming from the actual show, there will be changes I'll put especially into the personality and stories of the characters. No matter how big or small they are. So I hope I made that clear. 
> 
> If you ever come this far, thank you for reading. I really appreciate kudos and feedbacks. Have a nice day! xx
> 
> \- sungchan
> 
> P.S: Loool sorry I just had to add that song from Jeno's lullaby. I LOVE it so much as a kid and even until now. Can't get it over my head so if you ever know that, high-five!


	17. Chapter 17: “So I’m A Vengeance Demon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always said, grammatical errors ahead. I’ve no time to edit. Also, a little trigger warning for sexual harassment in this chapter. Well, the sexual overtones aren't really too explicit (I guess?) lol, still I'm gonna put this warning just in case. And also the use of f word. 
> 
> \- sungchan

“It’s uh called _vengeance demon_.” Johnny paused, scanning Jeno and Chenle’s faces for a while. Seeing nothing but completely blank faces, the older removed his glasses and clasped his hands together at the top of his book. “You said you were hearing voices in your head, right? And they all speak of the same thing. Their darkest desires.”

Chenle nods. “Yeah. Like a wish.”

“But it’s not just any simple wish. It is a wish that can cause harm to other people or to themselves. A desire of ill-intent,” Johnny stated matter-of-factly.

“Okay so do we just ignore it?” Jeno chimes in.

“A vengeance demon can’t ignore his purpose. Which is to grant mortal’s wishes said out of rage. It is to fulfill the hatred of a human heart. That is why they are called vengeance demon. These demons feed on _resentment_. On the selfishness and cruelty of a mortal. It is the sole purpose of their existence.”

“Okay. So I’m a vengeance demon?” Chenle’s voice is so small, terrified, of what he has heard for the past minutes. “Do I look like a demon? Am I supposed to grow horns? Am I from hell?” Jeno threw an arm around the other boy, pinching his shoulder gently to calm him down.

“No. It’s... it’s not like that. Vengeance demons are pretty common. They aren’t totally classified as evil, you know? In fact, most of the vengeance demons lead a normal life. They stay here on Earth, blend in the crowd, fell in love with a mortal; like everybody. They eat normal food, and no... they don’t have horns or tails if that’s what you’re worried about. Though they can morph their face and twist it into their demon-like features. It’s all up to the vengeance demon’s control,” Johnny explains.

“All right. That seems to make me feel a little better.”

“Hey, it’s just like being human, Chenle. Just consider yourself pretty special among us,” Jeno smiles which earned a smile too from the terrified boy.

“Actually, vengeance demons are once humans. Until they were approached by this powerful demon who guards the doors between this realm and hell. An elder demon, to be exact. They came to a potential mortal and asks them if they want to become immortal. In exchange, they’d have to be a vengeance demon, and they are granted powers to grant mortal’s wishes. But of course, a vengeance demon should know which wish he’d take or not. Cause even though every wish is made out of pure anger, they’d still have to consider the consequences. Oftentimes, vengeance demons only grant petty wishes rooting from petty fights and petty anger of petty people,” Johnny shrugs.

“Well, it’s not really bad if you ask me. Right, Chenle? At least you can teleport wherever you want. You should bring me sometimes,” Jeno grins.

“It doesn’t work like that, idiot. The book here says vengeance demons can’t teleport someone with anyone.” And there it is, the sass and the sharp tongue Jeno surprisingly missed so much nowadays. Chenle turns back to Johnny. “But hyung, can I just skip it? What do I do if I ignore all these voices? What will happen to me if I did not fill my purpose as a vengeance demon?”

“A vengeance demon cannot deny their nature. It will only take a matter of time before someone, probably whose heart is already polluted by evilness, to summon you. You said last night you heard a voice clearer than everybody else’s. Someone who wished to kill and eviscerate. If you did not come to me on time, who knows how long will it take for him to summon you as you haven’t granted any wish for the past weeks? You would have no choice but to accept his wish even if you don’t want to.”

“So the longer I ignore these voices, the harder I’ll suffer?”

“Exactly.”

“But hyung! I can’t... I don’t want to grant these people their immoral desires!” Chenle protested.

Johnny gave him a look of pity. “But you’d have to. If not, you’ll be a slave to the one whose heart is the worst of them all. And according to what happened last night, it seemed you just heard _his_ voice for the first time.”

He did. And so Satan help Chenle, even as a demon he will _not allow_ himself to kill someone just because of some silly resentment and jealousy.

***

Renjun’s lecture finished early and the Chinese male was just grabbing his things when he heard a small squeak few rows from his seat. For the past week he attended this class, it has become easy for him to fit in and remember some of his classmates’ names. Well, it _is_ easy if said “classmate” was just as proud to put the limelight on himself and be the center of attention all for a trashy attitude.

Do Woojin, that pervert who likes to tattle about his sexual endeavors nobody really gives a damn about. And Sarah, Renjun’s foreign classmate who happens to be oh-so-hot and fits every category of Woojin’s type. Just like any arrogant fuckboy who think of themselves as a sex god oozing with charms (Renjun wanna puke), Woojin tries to charm his way into Sarah’s bed. Unfortunately, Woojin gotta learn that not everything can pass by with that face. Sarah rejects him a lot of times one would think Woojin would give up now. But no.

The bastard never left Sarah alone, making sexual comments and jokes (very _not_ entertaining) towards a very uncomfortable Sarah. And now, judging with how Sarah glares and just slap Woojin’s hand away, Renjun guessed the asshole’s hand landed again “accidentally” on Sarah’s butt (or chest, it’s either of the two).

“Oh chill out babe. There’s dirt on your pants. Wouldn’t wanna walk around outside with something sticking on your butt now, would we?” Woojin grins. His obnoxious friends did a high five behind Sarah.

“Just leave me the fuck alone, okay? While I’m still asking nicely,” Sarah tried to warn Woojin with all the strength on her voice.

“Ooh, was that a threat? Now you got my blood down there all worked up now with your hotness,” Woojin snickered.

Sarah’s face blush in a bright shade of red. Before it goes on any longer, Renjun decided to intervene as no one else would, all too afraid of Woojin and his friends. “Sarah!” Renjun called out.

And automatically a couple of faces, including Sarah’s, turned to him. “Ahm aren’t we supposed to do that project we’re paired up today? Come on, let’s eat lunch together first then we can start doing it.”

At first, Sarah looks confused. Well, who wouldn’t? It’s true they’ve been partnered in a project in this class but everyone also knows Renjun rarely speaks unless spoken to. Everyone, perhaps even Sarah, anticipates the female to be the one approaching Renjun instead of the other.

But Renjun hopes Sarah understands what he is trying to say with his eyes right now.

“Oh, right! We gotta go, right?” Sarah’s face nods in understanding at the hidden message. All too fast, she jumped off from the rows and walk over Renjun’s. While Woojin and his friends scoff, whispering the words “Fucking nerds” under their breath.

Both did not bother to linger anymore inside the lecture room. Once outside, Sarah sighed in relief and flashed a kind smile to Renjun. “Thank you, Renjun.”

“S-Sure, n-no worries.”

“I gotta go. Or should we really start doing the project today after lunch? You could just join me and a few of my friends for lunch,” Sarah pointed at the direction of the cafeteria.

The boy is quick to shake his head no and wave off the offer. “It’s fine. We can start this tomorrow. I also have a place to go to.”

“Alright, if you say so. I owe you one, thanks again!”

When Sarah disappeared into the sea of bodies, Renjun releases the air he didn’t know he was holding. He’s always like that for some reason. Always shy and embarrassed whenever he was put on a situation where he gotta socialize. It drains him of his energy, and he feels really awkward. Sometimes, he can’t even help but overthink the past conversation, replaying his words, and wondering if maybe he said something weird or out of the norms.

“What was that about?”

“Jaemin! What are you doing here?!” Renjun’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I was hoping we could get lunch together,” Jaemin’s lips curl up in a smile.

“Oh. Well, I don’t really eat in the cafeteria...” Renjun scratch his nape.

“It’s okay. Let’s just buy some at the cafeteria then we can go eat at the lobby? Or maybe the library? Wherever you’re comfortable.”

“Actually, I was on my way back to the dorms.”

“Great! I’ll go with you! We could buy food on the way! Come on!” Jaemin does not leave any room for argument as his arms already cling to Renjun’s, pulling the latter away without a second thought.

Renjun blushed as he let himself be pulled by Jaemin’s arms. Jaemin, he realized, smells really good. Like fresh oranges. It reminds him of sunset, beach, citrus, and the breeze of summer air.

“So who was that girl you were with when you left the lecture hall?” Jaemin asked in the middle of their eating.

“Sarah? She’s a classmate from the same department. A senior like us and my partner for a project,” Renjun answered.

“Oh, I see. Why did she thank you?”

“You know it’s bad to eavesdrop, right?” Renjun joked with amusement. When Jaemin’s the one he’s talking with, Renjun can never deny how the uneasiness and awkwardness leave his chest. And the words came out more naturally on his lips whenever it’s Jaemin he’s speaking to.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Can’t help it, she’s too loud.”

“It’s cause there’s this whole drama in our class. We have this male classmate, Woojin, who thinks he can get every girl in our department in a snap of his fingers. Sarah is his target this time. Unfortunately for him, Sarah’s a big and strong fish. She doesn’t wanna be caught. Now Woojin is making sexual jokes and inappropriate touching around Sarah. I simply saved her from one this time. I can see the desperation in her eyes and thought no one should suffer like that ya know? All because some asshole can’t keep it to his pants.” Renjun shakes his head, like he cannot believe people like that actually exist and is in his class.

He ate another spoonful of his food without hearing a response from Jaemin. So when he looks up, he immediately regrets it because damn. Why is Jaemin looking at him with a gaze as intense and strong as a sun intending to melt puddle of ice cream that is Renjun?

“Jaemin? You okay?”

“Did I hear it right?” Jaemin whispered which earned a look of confusion from Renjun.

“What?”

“Did you just say “asshole”? Oh my god, you just said the _a_ word!”

Renjun rolled his eyes at Jaemin’s giggles and little fits of squeals like a teenage girl. He doesn’t understand the hype but alright, he’ll let it pass.

Renjun thinks he can let anything pass as long as it’s with Na Jaemin.

***

That day, once everyone’s classes and works were over (except for Jeno, his doesn’t start until a couple of hours or so), they all gather in Johnny’s house where Mark opened the door to greet them with a grumpy face. Jisung even snickered, whispering words such as, “Hyung looks hot when angry, don’t you think?” to Donghyuck. Donghyuck only elbowed his brother, but didn’t deny nor agree to the comment.

Once they all settled inside. Johnny explains Chenle’s situation to everyone. And while everyone listened in silence, there is Jisung to ruin the serious moment with his occasional gasps and random exclamatory expressions every time Johnny cracked a piece of information on regards to Chenle’s identity as a vengeance demon.

Overall, it isn’t too dramatic like how it went with Mark. Everyone agreed to help and to support Chenle all the way. Nothing truly changed, except for how close Jeno and Chenle had become since the last time they’ve all been together. Donghyuck even had to squint and to remind himself whose boyfriend is who because the view in front of him does not match with the facts.

Jeno had an arm supporting Chenle’s waist. Johnny, per usual, took the center as he explains everything. Not bothered by one bit of how clingy his fiance is acting towards Jeno. The puppy look on Jaemin’s eyes directed over Renjun does not settle well either in Donghyuck’s stomach. Throughout the whole meeting, Jaemin’s eyes lingered on Renjun, with an adorable fond expression for the Chinese boy.

‘ _Just what kind of drama is this?!’_

“Chenle hyung, will you please teleport us to Japan right now?” Jisung pleads after Johnny spoke.

Snorting, the demon replied, “Jisung-ah, aren’t you listening to Johnny hyung just a few moments ago? He literally said I _cannot_ take anyone with me when I teleport.”

Jisung pouts. “But have you tried it though?”

“What? Teleport?”

“Yeah.”

“Not yet. Even my demonic face, I haven’t yet tried anything. Maybe later, I’ll try to focus and learn how this whole thing works before I act.”

“Do you still hear voices?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yes. But it’s toning down a little. Hopefully by time, even without my memories, I can learn to control them again.”

The slayer nods. “Okay great. So what’s our plan? Before all these erupt, we gotta find something for Chenle. Someone whose wish will he grant before someone with pure evil intent managed to summon him.”

“Just get the bloody demon some human, anyone who wants to get revenge over someone who actually deserves it,” Mark suggests on the corner.

“That’s a good idea!” Chenle jumped up from the sofa, fingers flicking on the air. “It’s just like teaching someone a lesson. Someone who deserves to suffer the consequences of their mistakes.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Mark grumpily says.

“Alright, it’s settled then. Everyone, try to look for _that_ someone. Donghyuck, try to chat with your customers at the store, subtly ask about their life story. Maybe you could find something like that. You two Jeno. Jaemin and Renjun, maybe you can observe in the university? I’m sure there are people who've been mistreated in that place. Just remember, we’re going to punish someone who deserves it. Not a very cruel punishment though, like death or something. Just look for some, please?” Johnny assigned the tasks for the group.

“Okay, we’ll keep that in mind.” Jaemin and Renjun are quick to agree.

“I’ll look at my school too! I swear, if dramas what you’re looking for, high school is your place,” Jisung grins.

“Yeah, like petty dramas you kids have been whining about like it’s the end of the world,” Donghyuck interferes.

“Hey! How dare you hyung?! You’ve been in high school too!”

“That’s exactly my point.”

“Does that mean you’ve been a petty kid too whining over nonsense things like it’s the end of the world?”

Jisung is quick to dodge the pillow his Donghyuck hyung threw at him by pushing himself further in his Renjun hyung’s small frame. Mark’s laughter might not be too loud, and a little quiet, but Donghyuck heard it nonetheless.

In the end, Mark got himself a pillow too. Straight on the face.

***

“I feel so bad for Chenle,” Jaemin says while he trudges his way over the university’s dorms with Renjun.

“Yeah. To hear such vile thoughts, he must be suffering real bad,” the smaller agrees.

“It’s a good thing Jeno’s there to support him though. It’s kinda refreshing to see them a lot closer now without all the bickerings and insults.”

“And are you okay with that?”

Jaemin turns to Renjun for a slight second before focusing his eyes back on the empty road. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, cause he’s your boyfriend?” Renjun wanted to say but decided against. It totally does not go unnoticed by his eyes, the touches and the affections shared by Chenle and Jeno that afternoon. All while Jaemin is literally just beside them. A part of Renjun is worried about Jaemin. What if his gut-feel was correct and there really is something going on there? In case it’s not obvious yet, Renjun cares a lot for Jaemin.

A lot than necessary actually.

“Hey, Renjun!”

“Mmm?”

“Wanna go practice some stuff tonight?”

“Stuff like...?” Renjun tilted his head.

Jaemin rolled his eyes but there’s a bright smile etched on his face. “You know, magics? Witchcraft?”

“Do you have anything in mind though?” Renjun asks, the structure of their university slowly coming into sight now.

“I found some candles at my drawer plus some crystals and herbs. There’s this certain spell I want to try. I read it in my notes and figured it’d be better to try them together...” Jaemin rumbles on and on, and Renjun silently listens.

It’s no secret the two have also gotten closer these days. With Jaemin staying over in Renjun’s dorm after classes, wanting to practice magic and do some spells with the latter. Yesterday they even stayed up late at night, just talking about everything witchcraft-related and though Renjun _kinda_ wanna talk about something else other than that, he’ll take whatever it is Jaemin can offer.

So even if their usual hangouts basically consists of Jaemin coming over to enhance his skills and practice some simple spells with Renjun, he’ll be okay with that. Selfish as it may sound, as long as he get the chance to be with Jaemin, Renjun is okay with that.

***

“Seriously Woojin, fuck off! I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Awwe, got a period today princess? Lemme guess, you’re horny. Girls are always horny while on periods, but you can’t get a dick. Maybe that’s why you’re all so grumpy since yesterday.”

Renjun saw Sarah’s fists clench under the table of the library they were currently doing their project at. Sarah also wore a very red face, and if looks could kill Woojin would be lying dead on the floor now. Which, Renjun thinks, isn’t a bad idea really. If only to lessen this world of perverts like him.

Renjun clears his throat. “Woojin-ssi, can’t it wait later? Sarah and I are in the middle of doing our project. Come to think of it, I saw your partner passed by not 10 minutes ago. He’s looking for you. Maybe you should go to him.” The longer Renjun speaks, the quieter his voice became. To the point where his eyes chose to stare at the floor because he doesn’t think he can take directly looking at Woojin without giving out the internal fear he’s experiencing right now.

He desperately hopes Woojin would miraculously leave without causing any more trouble. Since they’re in the library and the librarians rounding the corners, there are also students everywhere. Renjun is _slightly_ confident Woojin won’t do anything to hurt him.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Huang finally letting his voice be heard by the world. What, you trying to play Mr. Knight In Shining Armor now, you faggot?” Woojin said sharply with a lace of mockery.

“Hey, listen. Get out of here, Woojin, or I swear to god I’ll call the librarian for harassing us,” Sarah warned.

But Woojin never listens. Instead, he roughly tugged on Renjun’s chin and lift his face so he could meet the Chinese’s fear-filled eyes. “What? Going to cry now, boy? Stop sticking your nose into someone’s business and just stay quiet as you always do, piece of shit.”

When he released Renjun’s chin on his hold, the smaller tried his best not to release a small sound of whimper with the harsh treatment. Woojin glares one last time over Renjun and gave a sickeningly sweet smile to Sarah before leaving the library.

“Renjun, oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Sarah tried to examine Renjun’s face.

Renjun shrugged her off with a smile. “Y-Yeah, I-I’m okay. Shall we continue?”

Though hesitant, Sarah nodded her head. But not without saying, “You know, don’t let Woojin’s words get into you. He’s a top-level asshole. What a prick. Sometimes I wish karma gets to him. Let’s see who will cry at the end of the day. Fucking perverted jerk.”

As Sarah said those spiteful words, Renjun was frozen. Slowly glancing over at Sarah, who is now back into typing on her laptop, an idea pop into his head.

‘ _That’s it. Sarah might just be the solution to Chenle’s problem.’_


	18. Chapter 18: “Wish Granted.”

“Okay so here’s the plan.” Renjun met up with everyone at The Dream, Jeno’s workplace, since that’s the only time they can fit on their schedule. Even Mark is present and drinking scotch at the counter. Only Jisung is absent since he basically cannot enter inside the small nightclub and hell would be damned if Donghyuck allows his brother to join them.

“I have this boy in my class, a class A asshole. He likes to make sexual comments and sexual jokes towards Sarah. The problem is, he’s taking it too far and he’s making Sarah totally uncomfortable. It’s more of harassment really with all the inappropriate touching here and there-”

“That’s totally harassment, what the fuck?! Those kinds of guys still exist?!” Chenle cut off Renjun’s explanation with an angry tone.

“Yeah, I know. Sarah totally hates him. Just this afternoon she wished karma would catch up to Woojin. So maybe that’s it. Maybe Sarah’s our girl.”

“It seems like a good choice for me. Based on Renjun’s story that Woojin is a total prick. I wanna whoop his ass,” Jeno grits his teeth behind the foyer.

“Damn right. God, even if Sarah wished him dead I would be happy to grant it,” Chenle scoffs.

“Okay, that’s...” Donghyuck starts. “...pretty good for someone like him. What year is it? For god’s sake, it’s 2020. People should really grow up.”

“Wow, for a moment there I thought you’re gonna defend the mortal,” Jaemin jokes.

“He’s an animal,” Donghyuck lifts his glass of alcohol before drinking it in one go. It earned him a chuckle from Jaemin and Jeno. Mark broke into a small smile at the corner.

“Is there any way we can talk to Sarah, Renjun?” Johnny asked.

“Actually, Sarah and I were partnered for a school project. I can try and invite her to one of your houses?” Renjun looks uncertain, eyes flickering in between Johnny, Jeno, and Donghyuck.

“Invite her to my place. Besides, Chenle basically lives with me so it will be okay. Just come up with an excuse why you need to work on your project there,” Jeno agreed.

“It’s settled then. Sarah is a nice girl, she’s good at talking and meeting new people so it’s not gonna be a problem.”

“Just be careful, Chenle. Remember, once a mortal speak of his or her desire in front of you, you have no choice but to grant it. Doesn’t matter if you want to or not. You’ll have to _accept_ it,” Johnny warns the thinking boy.

Once their short conversation ended, the night of fun started. The Dream is a popular nightclub in their town. Everyone in the neighborhood come in and go no matter what day it is of the week. It owned a stage, dance floor, balcony, and bar, with often live performances. Just like that night. There’s a local band performing a good 80s song at the stage and everyone is either dancing to the beat or simply enjoying the performance.

Donghyuck, being the bold person that he is, danced among the sea of bodies. So when Mark disappeared a minute later at the counter, Renjun is not surprised to see him slowly and _awkwardly_ dancing his way over to Donghyuck’s. It’s kinda funny really. If Jisung is here, Renjun is sure he’d be laughing with the younger.

Chenle is busy with his conversation with Jeno. And though the bar is swimming with customers ordering a variety of alcoholic drinks, Jeno tried his best to tend to the younger. Johnny left a few minutes ago, saying bars are not his place and kissed Chenle goodbye on the cheek.

That left Renjun and Jaemin on their own.

“Hey, do you wanna dance?” Jaemin asked Renjun over the cheering of the crowd.

“I don’t dance. At least I don’t think so.”

“It’s okay, I don’t think I dance either. Come on! We can just be two fools dancing awkwardly on the stage then!”

“What?- Wait what about-” Jeno.

Renjun didn’t have the time to finish his sentence when Jaemin already leads him to the dance floor, where the band performing is rocking the stage and Jaemin is now swaying his hips along with the music, in a quite dorky way if you would ask Renjun.

Renjun steals a glance at the now empty counter, save for Chenle who is still on his spot. He saw Jeno. But Jeno is too absorbed in his conversation with the green-haired boy to even notice his boyfriend was gone.

Renjun frowned at that.

“Hey, loosen up! Come on, the music’s too good!” Jaemin shouted through the noise.

Smiling as he nods, Renjun moved stiffly. He wants to cover his face with his palms as he sure looks like an old tree dancing with all its roots in a hard, almost frozen, trunk. It’s no wonder Jaemin laughed at him.

“You’re cute.”

Despite the upbeat noise, Renjun cursed his ears for hearing those two words come out of Jaemin’s mouth. Now he’s sure his face is as red as the red disco lights covering the ceiling of the dance floor. Still, he danced. And though sometimes his body bumps with Jaemin (because they’re both clumsy like _that_ ), the two would simply laugh. Blaming their uncooperative feet for ruining their “smooth” moves.

In the end, Renjun would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the night. Or if he said he hated dancing after that.

***

“I’m glad to see you finally left Johnny’s house,” Donghyuck shouted over the loud speakers.

“It’s dark, and honestly Johnny is a boring company. A vampire gotta have some fun,” Mark answered as if it’s the most normal thing to say. But Donghyuck reasons it doesn’t matter anyway. Almost everyone on the dance floor is tipsy. If not, their attention is solely on the band performing onstage.

In the background, Donghyuck saw Renjun and Jaemin lost in their own world, having fun together. And though Renjun is a timid and shy boy, it is clear he’s a lot at ease and more relaxed when with Jaemin. Like that very second, Donghyuck watched as Renjun laughed to whatever Jaemin’s doing. He can’t exactly see since Jaemin had his back on him.

Then he looked back to the bar counter. Where Jeno is leaning over Chenle as the latter whispers on his ear. _‘Hmm, weird. Anyone who would see the two pairs would think they were boyfriends,’_ Donghyuck frowned.

“Now what’s going on in that mind of yours?” Mark cut him from his thoughts.

Donghyuck moved closer and said to Mark, “Do you notice anything weird between Jaemin and Jeno?”

“Like what?”

“Ugh nevermind. It’s my fault to ask a vampire out of all people about their opinion regarding mortal’s business.”

“Hey! I am once a mortal too!” Mark claims defensively.

“Yeah right.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, shaking his head before storming out of the dance floor. Not yet a few steps away and he already bumped into someone. When he looked up to apologize, he’s met with the familiar eyes and smile of his boss.

“Donghyuck! Fancy seeing you here!” Hyuncheol spoke.

“Hey, Hyuncheol. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just taking a break from all the work. I’m with Byungchan and Yiseol,” Hyuncheol pointed to the booth at the far corner where Byungchan and Yiseol were watching them and waving hello with beers on their hands.

“That’s great, boss!”

“How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Hyuncheol. We’re out of our workplace anyway, and I would very much prefer you to call me that still even at work.”

Donghyuck rubs his nape shyly. “Oh right. It often slips my mind, sorry.”

“So who are you with? Are you alone?”

“He’s with me.” Suddenly, there is a heavy arm hanging at Donghyuck’s shoulder as he was pulled against a leather jacket that familiarly smells like Mark.

Hyuncheol looks at the taller boy with golden brown highlights on his hair. “Oh. You brought a friend.”

“Ye-”

“ _Boyfriend,”_ Mark corrected to the disbelief of Hyuncheol and Donghyuck.

“What?!” was the first and only word to slip out of Donghyuck’s tongue. Donghyuck flashed Hyuncheol a friendly smile before removing Mark’s arms off his shoulder and excusing themselves to the other when he pulled the vampire a few safe centimeters away. “What the hell was that?!” he whispered-yelled to the vampire with the I-couldn’t-care-less expression.

“Why? You got a crush on that guy?” Mark challenged.

“What?! No! I don’t!” Donghyuck blushed.

“Yeah, you’re red as a tomato right now. Good thing, your boyfriend is here.” Mark encircled an arm around Donghyuck’s waist. “He wouldn’t suspect a thing and instead will think you’re blushing because of me.” Mark winks.

Donghyuck could only stare at him in disbelief when Mark pulled him back to where Hyuncheol is still standing. “Sorry, this pumpkin won’t just let me go. You know he’s a clingy baby,” Mark fake cooed.

Donghyuck is in a state of disbelief and pure horror. “No! Don’t listen to-”

Mark is quick to push a palm on his mouth. “So... you’re Hyuncheol huh? I’ve heard a _looot_ about you.”

Hyuncheol, who is still in shock but is quick to hide any traces of surprise in his features, returns the same intense look Mark was giving him with a smile. “I hope they’re good things.”

“Oh, trust me they are.”

“Funny though, because Donghyuck never mentioned you to me. Even his friends. What’s your name again?”

Despite the sweet _sweet_ smile Mark had on his face, if anyone looked closely they can see his tensed jaw behind the innocent facade. “I’m Ma- Minhyung. Donghyuck’s _boyfriend_.”

“Minhyung, huh? Never heard of it, man.”

“Well I think it’s time you hear it, don’t you think?”

Hyuncheol and Mark shared a laugh. But anyone who hears knows damn well it is anything but happiness and friendliness.

When Donghyuck finally managed to bit one of Mark’s fingers, causing Mark to hiss and glare, he hoped he could clear the misunderstanding with Hyuncheol. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, Hyuncheol beat him to it.

“My friends and I were about to play poker. Wanna join?” It is not an invitation solely for Mark but for the two of them.

Mark grins. “Oh, sure. Bloody poker it is.”

Donghyuck has a bad feeling about this. He had a guess this will be a long night.

Turns out it is. As the clock ticks until midnight, and people at The Dream started to leave. The five of them continued to play. The loser has to drink a straight one glass of beer. Not a bad deal at first. Not until Minhyung keeps winning and Hyuncheol and his friends had to be the one to clear all these bottles of beers on their table.

By 01:00 a.m Hyuncheol and his friends, except for Yiseol who Donghyuck learns had a strong alcohol tolerance, were knocked down at their table. Murmuring something on their sleep.

“Man, these guys are boring. My tongue didn’t even get a drop, now my bloody throat is dry as fuck,” Mark complained, chugging a half-full glass of beer on his own.

Donghyuck saw the glare Yiseol threw at the vampire. He quickly apologized before it escalates to something more. “I’m so sorry, Yiseol. Should I call a taxi? Wait, Imma help you with carrying them,” Donghyuck offers.

“No. It’s good, Donghyuck. I had a car waiting for us outside. But I’d appreciate it if you could carry Hyuncheol hyung. Byungchan I can carry, but Hyuncheol is in another level of heavy when drunk.”

“Oh, no problem! It’s partly our fault he’s like this.”

Mark, however, stopped Donghyuck when he was about to put Hyuncheol’s arms on his nape. “I’ll carry him!” Mark volunteered, which earned a raised eyebrow from Yiseol.

“It’s okay, we can handle,” Donghyuck refrained from accepting the other’s offer.

“I’m the one who won against him in the game of poker. Therefore, I take it as my responsibility to take care of his bloody ass. Since I’m a kind and fair player, thank you.”

When Mark pulled Hyuncheol like nothing but a light pillow, quite harshly even with the way Hyuncheol groaned at the action, still with Mark’s supernatural strength he managed to easily carry Hyuncheol out at The Dream without staggering at all.

Donghyuck shakes his head while he watched them disappear at the exit. Mark is really weird. There’s no questioning about that.

***

“Hey, I’m so sorry I have to call you here. Some students on my floor are really just noisy, I don’t think we could ever finish in my dorm,” Renjun apologized as he leads Sarah inside Jeno’s apartment.

Sarah eased Renjun’s worries with a friendly and kind smile, waving her hand as she said, “I totally get it. It’s okay. I once lived in the dorms too, I’m telling you every Friday night I barely manage to get sleep as students on the other room decided it’s fun to play pop-rock band in loudspeakers until midnight.”

“That’s horrible.”

“It is! I still wonder nowadays how they got away with it.”

Sarah, unlike other people in Renjun’s class, is very easy to talk to. She has this personality and tone that makes you wanna trust her. She knows the right words to say, proper questions to ask without creating an awkward atmosphere between her and the person she’s talking to. No wonder she has a lot of friends, Renjun thought. Sarah is a warm person.

“Wow, your friend’s apartment is really cozy,” Sarah observed when Renjun opened the unlocked door. He didn’t bother knocking as he already texted Jeno and Chenle when they pull out of the cab.

“Hey, Renjun,” Jeno smiled at the Chinese upon their arrival, Chenle’s keen eyes automatically landing on Sarah as they bow in greeting.

“Jeno, Chenle, this is Sarah. My classmate, the one I’m talking about. We’ll be doing our project here,” Renjun introduced.

Jeno whistles a little and leans forward to whisper on Chenle’s ears. “Dude, she’s a hottie. No wonder that Woojin guy wants her real bad.” By which Chenle simply ignored but not without pushing his sharp elbow on Jeno’s abdomen, earning a grump from the latter.

“Sarah, these are my friends. Chenle and Jeno. Jeno’s the owner of this apartment.”

“Thank you guys so much for letting us do our project here. We promised to be quick and to clean up after working,” Sarah sports a huge smile on her face while she said that Jeno thought it’s almost blinding.

So with his normal stupid smile, he reached for Sarah’s hand, acting cool as he said, “Anything for a lady like you.”

Chenle snorts, storming out of the living room to “get water to splash on Jeno’s face”. Renjun awkwardly coughs, and Sarah simply laughed.

After their short conversation, Jeno left the two of them alone to work on their project. Of course, other than helping Chenle, Renjun also wished to finish their requirement that is due next week. So it’s like hitting two birds in one stone. Renjun is glad to help and it’s not like what he said about the students occupying the dorms on the same floor as he isn’t true. It is. Therefore, he counts it as a blessing to be able to work on Jeno’s apartment analyzing the space and the environment itself.

At 2:30 p.m, the two decided to take a break. Their work halfway finished anyway.

“Okay so how about you stay here for a while, I’ll go get us some snacks in the kitchen,” Renjun said, standing up from his position on the floor after stretching out his numb limbs.

“Alright!” Sarah agrees.

As soon as Renjun entered the kitchen, he gave a signal to Chenle who is sitting on the table with Jeno. It is part of their plan. Somewhere in between their break, Chenle should talk to Sarah and make her say her wish regarding Woojin. Not really hard for someone like Chenle. That doesn’t mean he isn’t nervous though.

“Are you sure about this?” There’s a concern swimming in Jeno’s eyes while he holds on to Chenle’s hand before the latter could walk away.

“Yeah. I can do this,” Chenle released a loud exhale before exiting and walking towards Sarah. Jeno and Renjun share a look of worry, hoping for everything to go right and according to their plans.

***

“ _However hyung, how do I grant their wish? Do I just hear it and then it will automatically come true?” Chenle asked Johnny as he too isn’t so sure about the process of the whole granting a mortal’s wish thing._

“ _It is not entirely written in the books about vengeance demons. All it says here is as soon as the mortal said his or her wish and desire and intentions loud and clear, the vengeance demon will have to regard it no matter what. They have no choice but to feed the anger and the ill-desires in their soul.”_

“ _So I’ll just hear them.”_

“ _I think since you’re a vengeance demon you’ll know what to do when you get there. Since it is your nature to give what people desire, I believe it’ll eventually come out. After all, it is only your memory you’ve lost. Not yourself.”_

Chenle sighed one last time before deciding to finally announce his presence to Sarah who is busy with her phone on the floor.

“Damn it, I’m so pissed!” Chenle started with that sentence as he plopped down on the couch, succeeding in getting Sarah’s attention.

“Hey, what happened?” the girl asked, looking away from her phone and to Chenle.

“I just finished watching the latest episode of this new drama. And there’s just this character I hate so much! I want to rip his hair off!” Deep inside, Chenle wants to applaud himself for doing a good job acting like a real madman.

“Really? I love dramas too! I’ve been meaning to watch the latest episodes this weekend, after finishing our project of course. Things have been hectic in university I’ve got no time to watch nowadays. Maybe we follow the same show!” Sarah smiled.

‘ _Uh-oh.’_ “Oh. I ah, what’s the title again? It’s too... long. But I remember there’s this word “us” and “nothing” in the title? Man, it’s just too long for me to remember. But once I did, I’ll tell you. It’s a good drama, you’re gonna like it. Especially the characters.”

“What’s it about?” Sarah asked without any suspicions of Chenle’s lies.

‘ _Perfect question, this is it,’_ Chenle had to stop himself from smiling before he answered almost too excitedly. “It’s about this female student. She’s very beautiful so she’s the apple of the eye and is the center of attention in their school. Almost every male student likes her, even the teachers. Girls are envious of her. Because she has this pretty face, friendly personality, and even a smarty brain. A picture-perfect.”

“Oh. So why are you so pissed off?”

“Because you see there’s this male classmate of hers that just _can’t_ accept rejection. God, what I hate the most in this world are people who cannot accept their defeat and move on! Seriously, I wanna slam his head on the wall. Now that he’s rejected, he’s bullying the female character,” Chenle crossed his arms.

“Wow. That’s kinda rude. What an asshole.”

“Right? If someone’s rejected you, you gotta move on. You don’t blame her for not having feelings for a jerk-ass like you! Oh god, if I met a person like him in _real life_ I am so killing him.”

“Well... there is.”

Chenle’s ears perked up as he glances at Sarah. “What?”

Sarah avoided Chenle’s gaze, biting her bottom lip as she repeated. “There is someone like him in reality. Actually there’s a lot of them more than you think.”

“Really? Like who?”

“Like the guy in me and Renjun’s class. He courted me for a while, and I admit he’s sweet and very charming. At first. It’s a good thing I decided to give it a lot more time before making a decision. Turns out he’s a pervert. Wanting nothing but to bed me. He’s a fuckboy and a casanova. I should have taken my friend’s warnings at first about him and now, he’s pestering me a lot in school.”

“I’m so sorry you have to experience something like that here.”

“It’s okay. A whole month and I’m already used to it.”

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it’s really okay,” Chenle commented.

Sarah is quiet for a while, smiling afterward but Chenle noticed how it never reached her eyes. “Right.”

“So Sarah, it’s understandable if you’d hate him-”

“ _God_ I hate him so much! I want to crush him sometimes and just straight up punch him on the face! Maybe even cut off his hands when it touched my breast!”

“Oh. I see.” Chenle nervously laughs. Sarah has quite the wild imagination despite her innocent look. “You have such thoughts for someone like him huh?”

“Not to be creepy but every girl who knows Woojin and got fooled by his innocent and charming smile have the same thoughts. He deserves it. After toying with everyone’s feeling like they’re nothing but an object to throw away after being done with them. I just hate him so much sometimes I want him to disappear. Or to get railed on by a huge truck. I want to crush him so bad if that means wiping off that cocky smirk on his face every time we cross paths.” Sarah had her fists clenched in a ball, all too caught up in her own anger and vile thoughts regarding Woojin he did not notice Chenle staring at her dumbfounded.

When she did, there’s a gush of heat warming up her cheeks as she realized how _off_ she sounded with her words. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I am not a psychopath in case that’s what you’re thinking right now. Oh god, please don’t take the wrong idea.”

Chenle chuckled, shaking his head. “No no, it’s totally understandable to have such thoughts over an asshole like him. He sounded like a total one to me,” he reassured.

“He is.” Sarah sighed. “Everyone says he’s good in bed and I’m just like is sex everything that matters?” She scoffed. “If it is then I wish Woojin’s penis would be so smelly no one would ever think of having sex with him _forever_ that he’ll die having blue balls all his life!”

Sarah’s voice rang like a broken record inside Chenle’s head. All so suddenly, there’s a wave of warmth spreading in quick pace inside his every nerves and fiber. It’s so good and he’s so overwhelmed with the feeling he couldn’t even hear Sarah anymore when the girl excused herself to the comfort room. Chenle’s heart is speeding up as seconds passed by, and the more Sarah’s words grew louder in his mind, the hotter he feels to the point he believed he’d explode.

“ _I wish Woojin’s penis would be so stinky no one would ever think of having sex with him forever that he'll die having blue balls in his coffin!”_

Chenle’s eyes turned red, face morphing into a complete opposite of his normal and angel-like form. Recognizing the familiar pricking sensation in his skin, Chenle’s lips twitch into an eerie smile.

“ _Wish granted.”_


	19. Chapter 19: “You Need Help”

“So how’d it go?” Donghyuck’s first question when he arrived at Jeno’s apartment. Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, and now with Jaemin were lounging at the sofa, watching an old series.

“Ooh glad you’re here! You’re gonna love this story!” Jaemin giggled at Donghyuck, inching a bit closer to Renjun so he could save some space for his best friend.

“Why? What happened?” voice full of amusement, Donghyuck asked while removing his jacket. Sitting down beside Jaemin and ignoring the way Renjun and the other is too close with the reason that the sofa is just too small for the five of them.

As Jaemin and Chenle told Donghyuck the hilarious story about Sarah’s wish, the tanned boy found himself slapping Jaemin in the arms more than necessary as he doubled in laughter. Even Renjun and Jeno had this small smile on their faces as they shake their head upon the recall of the bad luck that is, probably now, have met Woojin. It’s too funny Donghyuck cannot stop laughing for the next five minutes until his stomach felt like he can’t take any more laughs.

Still, in between short giggling and chuckling, Donghyuck commented, “A-A stinky p-penis... ahahaha! Damn, t-that is one- hahahaha... that is one hell of a wish. Hahaha! Imagine you a-are a pervert but-hahaha you can’t get any l-laid all your life-hahaha! All because you have a smelly dick! Hahaha!”

“Brilliant, isn’t it? God, I just wish I was here this afternoon to watch the whole scene!” Jaemin cackled.

“Hell, I wish I met this girl! She seemed cool!” Donghyuck added.

Once he calmed down, Donghyuck decided to check up on Chenle. “Feeling better now, Chenle?”

The asked one nodded. “Yeah. My head is much much clearer. Like I was reborn. I don’t hear voices anymore and I am calmer than before.”

Donghyuck sighed in relief. “That’s good to know. So is that it? Does that mean you won’t hear any voice anymore?”

“As far as Johnny hyung knows, I’ll still hear them if a long time passed and I haven’t granted anyone’s wish. Just because it’s my nature and purpose so I’d have to fulfill it. It’s like how humans need to eat their food unless they’ll grow sick and starve.”

“Oh, so after this you’ll still have to grant wishes,” Donghyuck nods in understanding.

“Yep. Hopefully, I’d be much calmer and in control the next time. Much better if I get my memories back before it happens.” Chenle stood up from his position beside Jeno. “Oof, gonna go get some water. You guys need anything?” When everyone shakes their head no, Chenle hummed then disappeared like a bubble from where he was standing.

“WHOA! What the fuck was that?!” Donghyuck pointed at the now-empty space from where Chenle was standing a few seconds ago.

“What?” Donghyuck followed the direction from where Chenle’s voice was coming and is then lead to the small kitchen across. There, he saw Chenle opening a fridge and getting himself a glass of water.

Stuttering, he pointed out, “W-What- How?! D-Did you just teleport?!”

Chenle shrugs, closing back the fridge and disappearing again with a glass of water on hand. Then reappearing at the exact same spot he was in beside Jeno.

“Surprise! I’ve learned the ways of teleporting now. So I can freely go whenever I want to. Without walking. At all.” The green-haired boy wink and giggle in delight as he chugs the glass of water down his throat.

“I’m so envious of Chenle right now,” Jaemin commented with a pout.

Renjun chuckled, then whispering only for Jaemin to hear. “Maybe we can learn some spells about teleporting. I’m sure there’s something in the books at The Magic Box.”

“You know what, this is why I like you so much.”

It’s funny how Jaemin’s words can cause a whirlpool inside Renjun’s stomach, making him all flustered in no time. And Jaemin didn’t even mean it in a literal sense. The Chinese tried to focus his eyes back on the small television screen, silently calming his beating heart and ignoring the way Jaemin was staring at him right beside. The Chinese silently prays his face isn’t too red right now.

Donghyuck saw the whole ordeal. Saw that lovestruck dumb smile on Jaemin’s face directed for Renjun. Saw the pink on Renjun’s cheek and how the latter’s adam’s apple bob up and down in nervous rhythm. If anything, Donghyuck’s eyebrows are near to forming a straight line in his forehead with how he was frowning at the sight. What’s even annoying is, it seems like he’s the only one who notices. The only one who cares. Not Jaemin, nor Jeno who is supposed to be Jaemin’s boyfriend here.

He cleared his throat, bringing back his attention to their topic. “Overall I’m glad to know you’re adjusting fine, Chenle.”

“Yeah. Jeno’s been a great help too. Thanks, guys. Even though I whine most of the time and behaved like a kid, you still help me with all these. Thanks. And to you too Renjun,” Chenle genuinely said with just as genuine smile on his lips.

Renjun blushed in embarrassment, rubbing his nape and looking down at the floor. “Ah, it’s okay. It’s nothing really.”

“It’s not, okay? Thank you,” Chenle insists.

The comfortable silence between the five was broken with Jeno yawning and stretching his limbs despite the small space he occupies on the sofa. “Alright, I think your boy’s gotta go to his job. It’s near 7 and I still need to get ready.”

“Do you want me to accompany you again?” Chenle offered.

“Uh-”

“Chenle! Do you wanna go have a movie night with me at the house? I borrowed some DVDs from Hyuncheol. It would be nice if you get to watch with me and Jisung,” Donghyuck smiled, hoping he isn’t being too obvious. It’s true Hyuncheol let him borrow some of his old DVDs. And that night was supposed to be a bonding time for him and Jisung. But last-minute plans come up and Donghyuck realized he gotta do something to save his friends from the approaching heartache. Not only Jeno and Jaemin but Renjun and Chenle too. “You too Jaemin, you should come,” Donghyuck told to a startled Jaemin.

“M-Me? B-But I have a few things to do at the dorm. I’m so-”

“Oh please? It would be fun to spend some time other than our mini get-together to discuss how to fight demons and vampires? Please, Nana?” Donghyuck swore he’s internally cringing at the high-pitched and cutesy voice he used to get his best friend's sweetest yes. Plus the puppy eyes. God, his brain will not let him live with this.

“Please... Lele, Nana?”

The two sighed in defeat. Donghyuck did a little celebratory dance in his head when the two both said a silent “Yes” in the end.

What he did though, is throw a fist in the air and smile so bright his lips started to hurt with the stretch. “Yes! I’ll make sure to order pizza and oh! There’s a convenience store on the way, we can go get some beer!”

“Hey Renjun, do you wanna come?” Jaemin asked Renjun.

‘ _No. Not part of the plan!’_

Renjun stared at Donghyuck whose happy expression changed into something else. And Donghyuck truly felt sorry because god, it must have been _so_ obvious he doesn’t want Renjun to join them. Donghyuck doesn’t mind Renjun’s company, he would be _truly_ happy to spend a night with the other. But with Jaemin, his whole plan of saving all of them with the impending pain based on their actions now, it would be fruitless. So no, he sadly hoped Renjun understands him and not come with them.

The said boy flashed a smile, shaking his head no while he rubbed his palm in between his thighs. “Sorry, I uh, don’t think I could go.”

“But why? You said you’re free tonight.”

“Oh, it slipped my mind. There’s this research I gotta do for my assignment. Sorry. Maybe next time.”

The soulless smile on Renjun’s face broke Donghyuck, trapping his heart into a cave of guilt. It’s no secret Renjun is always the quiet one. Only speaking when he needs to and most of the time, he’s the one to help them in all the situations. Like today, with Chenle. And here Donghyuck was, pushing Renjun away despite everything he’s done for them.

‘ _Oh fuck it. Relationships be damned. Renjun is too precious for this.’_

Donghyuck was about to stop Renjun and insist him to come when Renjun is already standing up and grabbing his coat and bag. “I uh, gotta go. You guys have fun, okay? Bye.” He waved them goodbye and offered one last smile before rushing out to the door, not even giving Jaemin nor Donghyuck a chance to say something.

“Well, that’s my cue to get ready too. You guys gonna go ahead or you’ll wait for me?” Jeno asked once Renjun’s out the door.

“We’ll go ahead,” was Donghyuck’s solemn response.

“Alright. Make sure to lock the door. Enjoy your movie night.” Then he was gone by their sight too.

Chenle excused himself to change into comfortable clothes. Leaving only a disheartened Jaemin and Donghyuck who somehow still stood frozen wordlessly, looking at the closed door where Renjun exited a few minutes ago.

***

Inside the cab, Renjun sat silently. Looking at the roads he is passing by in swift motion. The lights all too bright but they never looked duller in Renjun’s eyes.

There’s a sad smile he is so aware of is now painting the corner of his mouth. His heart beating in rapid speed as he remembered the stare Donghyuck gave him back in Jeno’s house. He doesn’t need a word to know what it means.

The unwelcoming stare says it all.

He wanna laugh in bitterness. What would he expect? He’s not part of their friend group. He’s simply caught in this whole accident with them. Maybe he’s nothing but a schoolmate for Jaemin too. He doesn’t belong with them. He doesn’t know why he even tried and stayed.

Suddenly, there’s a sensation in his chest. A burning one. But not strong enough for him to deliver the whimper that almost comes out of his mouth. Still, Renjun bit his lips hard when a silent moan nearly left his lips. He felt the driver staring from the rearview mirror. Renjun covered his mouth with his palm and pretended to look outside the window while he hugs his bag so tight in his chest.

‘ _What is this?’_ Renjun is sweating now despite the cold AC inside the car.

The feeling remained, never washed away even when Renjun arrived in front of his dorms. In fact, he almost stumbled on his way out of the car. While walking, he found himself almost hitting a post. His eyesight suddenly became blurry, and the world seemed to play him by revolving on its own, dizzying Renjun on his way inside the building.

At this point, he is just thankful he still managed to get in the elevator and punch the right floor. Though his knees felt like jelly and he swore he almost crawl to his room. Once he got inside, he made sure to lock the door. It’s when he’s finally alone does he let the suppressed whimpers out his lips.

It hurts. Everything in Renjun’s body hurts. Especially his chest. It felt like there’s a fire caught in his lungs, making him inhale and exhale nothing but oxygen of pure torture and pain. He can’t see clearly, his head hurts big time too that he chose to close his eyes while tears stream down his face.

Renjun bit his pillow. Hands grasping the sheets on his bed as he cried the never-ending burn in his heart. It is stronger than the last time, he thought. Right now it feels like he’s dying.

‘ _Is this it? The curse I was talking about in my journal? Am I going to... die?’_

Renjun released another scream, though it’s muffled so no one on their floor could hear. But there’s something itchy in his back. A simple itch begging to be scratched until it grows into something more. Something more like words carving themselves under his skin. Renjun removed his clothes as he cannot take the burning sensation of the pain.

In his back, a scroll of odd letterings formed in Renjun’s pale skin. And though it looked totally harmless outside, deep inside Renjun felt every inch, stroke, and tracing. Like it is being carved into his flesh by a molten blade, burning in flames, and eating away all his energy and strength. Bringing him into a state of insanity as he slowly loses his senses.

Only the silent pleas for the pain to stop remained ringing at the back of his mind.

***

_There’s something eerie about the place Jaemin brought Jisung to. Not at all alike at the comfortable theater room Jisung was promised. They’re not even in the mall but in the suburbs part of the town, dark and quiet. Where a lone house stood hidden beneath the tall standing trees. Inside the house were not any ordinary people but a mixture of demons Jisung were wary of. He does not feel good at all about this._

“ _Jaemin hyung, where are we? You said we’re going to see a movie tonight.” At least, that’s what they originally planned. Donghyuck allowed Jaemin to take Jisung with the promise they’ll be back before midnight._

_Jaemin had this disturbing smile on his face when he faced the younger. It is not his normal happy and bright smile but something Jisung noticed Jaemin wore often nowadays. Jaemin’s eyes were different too. If he were to put it into words it is hollow, empty, void of happiness. Something in Jaemin’s expression bothers and scares Jisung. After all, the older doesn’t feel like Jisung’s Jaemin hyung these past days._

“ _Jisung will you please be a good boy and wait for hyung here? I promise it won’t take a while.” And again there is Jaemin’s dry smile._

“ _B-But hyung, t-the movies-”_

“ _It won’t take long. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_Jaemin doesn’t leave any room for argument. As a demon in a cloak welcomes Jaemin and assists the taller inside a room where Jisung tried to look at but was immediately closed down to his face. Looking around, Jisung badly wants to go home and call for his Donghyuck hyung. Being in the same room with different breeds of demons doesn’t settle well in his stomach._

‘ _ **Well, Jaemin hyung said he will be back as soon as possible. Guess there’s no harm in waiting.’**_

_So Jisung waited in an empty seat. He waited for 10 minutes. Turned 30. Then 50. Then an hour. And another hour. He waited until the house is practically empty, the last demon who entered a room leaving a few minutes ago. Now there’s no one in the once populated space but Jisung. Jisung who stayed and hugged himself, waiting for Jaemin._

_Jisung is mad. Not because they missed the movies. He already accepted two hours ago that they won’t make it. He’s simply mad because just what the hell is Jaemin doing? He’s angry and sad because Jaemin broke his promise. And he’s afraid because he’s all alone in a stranger’s house not knowing anything. Yet Jaemin looks like he’s completely forgotten about Jisung’s existence._

_Jaemin did not come back for another half an hour. And when he does, the caramel brown-haired boy can’t even stand straight without support. He looks utterly... gone. He’s breathing hard, that’s one thing Jisung noticed. He had a wide smile in his face and his hair is a little messy. And his eyes... Jaemin’s irises were pure black. Jisung wants to cry._

“ _Okay... so let’s go see that movie.” Jaemin grins and spoke like a drunk man. And maybe he was. Drunk in ecstasy from another illusion in his head. Right then he could barely even grasp the reality. Lost in time, the older is not even aware he’s two hours late from coming back._

_Jisung's voice is close to breaking when he stands and gave his hyung an accusing look. “Did you know how long I waited, hyung? Where are you?! I’ve been waiting for four hours! It’s almost 12!”_

_Jaemin gave Jisung a look as if he can’t believe the younger’s words. Then he laughed, massaging his forehead. “Is it? I’m so sorry Jisung-ah. Guess I lost track of the time. I swear it felt like minutes inside-”_

“ _Can we just go home, please? Donghyuck hyung could be worried by now.”_

_Storming out of that place, Jisung did not even bother to hear whatever crap Jaemin has to say. He knew the other was following with the sound of unstable footsteps coming from behind. Jisung had his arms close to his chest, the chilly wind from the night kissing his skin. He knows Jaemin’s break up with his Renjun hyung is taking a toll on the former but he couldn’t believe Jaemin would do this. When he knew exactly the reason Renjun broke up with him._

“ _Jisung wait for me... oh shit!”_

_Looking back, Jisung saw Jaemin tripping on a random wood. He wants to roll his eyes and scoff, Jaemin can’t even walk straight at this point. ‘_ _**What did he do back there?’** _

_Jisung had no time to ponder about it when halfway on their walk they met with a vampire. One who isn’t afraid to cover his true identity which is of a hungry predator craving for his prey. Jisung shrieked, immediately running to his hyung’s side. The vampire smirks, licking its dark lips as he near to his potential dinner._

“ _J-Jaemin hyung what do we do?!”_

_Jaemin chuckles, like this vampire is anything but a threat. “Leave it to me.”_

_Chanting out some words, Jaemin truly had Jisung’s faith in him. But after a few tries, and a few times he channeled his energy to finish the vampire who is now coming impossibly_ **closer** _to them, Jaemin was rendered helpless too without his usual powers._

“ _What the-... Fuck! Run!” Now, despite his messy state, he knew better than to stand there and allow himself to be a victim of this predator. Taking Jisung’s hand with his, the two ran away into the unknown hoping to escape from the vampire chasing them._

_Unfortunately, they did not. With the creature’s strength and speed, it is easy to reach the two who, unlike the vampire, is now panting and slowing down in pace. Jaemin, for some reason, tires out easily than Jisung’s. Any minute now if they continued running his thighs and knees would definitely give out._

_Though in their case they didn’t have to continue running. As the vampire’s got to Jisung, pushing the younger on the nearest tree and gnawing its sharp fangs into Jisung’s horrified face._

“ _Help! Someone help!” Jisung cried as he felt the vampire ripped his jacket, its breath touching his neck._

_Jaemin wanted to get to Jisung. Yet his legs were stuck on the ground and so is his body. In his mind, he already moved to the younger. But in reality, he’s nowhere near taking even a single step from where he is. His vision’s starting to blur, body feeling like a jelly that Jaemin just wanna curl up on his bed and sleep. He’s so tired when he doesn’t even do anything except dream of Renjun that night._

“ _Hey, you bloody motherfucker! Get the hell away from the kid!” It was Mark's voice who stopped the vampire from biting Jisung’s neck. He’s the one who killed it, dusting the beast into ashes, as Jisung rushes to him in tears._

_Mark, never the affectionate one, awkwardly tap the younger’s back. Slowly calming him down. Mark looks at Jaemin who is clutching his head on the ground. “Let’s get you back home...”_

_Donghyuck was the one who addresses them and Jisung immediately fell into his brother’s embrace. Crying after the almost close call of death if not for Mark who saw them and saved the younger in time. Donghyuck avoided Mark’s gaze, only saying a simple “Thank you” after hearing the whole story from his brother. The slayer does not bother to initiate a long conversation with the vampire as he shut him off just as fast._

_Unlike Jisung, Donghyuck’s welcoming gesture for Jaemin is anything but warm. Instead, he slapped Jaemin on the face hard enough for his handprint to form on that pallid skin._

_Jaemin does not even try to face Donghyuck in the eyes anymore._

“ _How could you, Jaemin?! What the hell is this all about now?! Are you aware of the danger you just put my brother in?!” Donghyuck cannot help the bitter tone and anger to come out of his voice._

“ _Donghyuck I’m...”_

“ _Don’t even say a word to me, Jaemin. This..._ _ **this is the reason why Renjun left you**_ _. I’m sorry to say this Jaemin but you need to stay away from me and my brother. I won’t let him get hurt because of you again.”_

_Jaemin doesn’t have anything to say to that. So he stayed quiet, allowing his heart to crush into tiny bits of pieces for the second time in the coldness of that night. He’s aware it’s his fault. Driving away from his friends, doing just exactly what Renjun was warning him about all this time. It was he himself who messed his life and he can’t blame anyone anymore._

“ _You need help, Jaemin. We can’t help you if you don’t allow us to. You need to figure things out yourself. Help yourself, Jaemin. That’s the last piece of advice I could give you for now.”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit cheating ahead. It's a one-time thing and only for this chapter but it's needed for the storyline. Though I promise you it won't affect any of the characters emotionally (except for one maybe lol) still Imma put the warning in my note just in case. No matter the circumstances are, one must stay fateful to their partner. End things if needed but DO NOT cheat on them. Lol, that's all. Thanks.
> 
> \- sungchan

Renjun woke up to the cold air blowing the skin of his shivering body. He feels so tired and weak despite having just woken up. His silver fringe has already dried from all the beads of sweat he broke out from the whole midnight. His nose scrunched in disgust at the maps of saliva on his pillow, its wrinkly and almost ripped material being the only evidence of how hard his teeth bit and tugged on the thing. The sheets under his chest were moist. It’s touch uncomfortable against his skin but at the same time, he couldn’t find it in him to leave the bed yet and stand up.

Last night was nothing but hell. A pure torture that Renjun would rather kill himself rather than being exposed to such kind of pain he didn’t know exists before. The scorching hot feeling that spreads on his skin like a wildfire, the unbearable sensation of his flesh slowly melting in a boiling lava, the torment that is too much for a split second Renjun probably lost his mind. It sucks his sanity, his strength, even his senses. Now Renjun is nothing but a worn-out shell. Though his body is still trembling, mind’s alarmed, for another surge of pain that might attack any minute.

An hour was what he spent. Just staring at the purple wallpaper on the walls. Before he crawls out of the bed, shaking hands grasping for his top that was left forgotten under the bed. The clock says 11:00 a.m. He’s three hours too late for any of his morning classes. Plus, he doesn’t think he can do this today anyway.

He stares at his reflection on the full body mirror across the room. His silver hair was messy, but not enough for someone to understand the kind of torture Renjun went through the whole evening. His frail skin and frame were too bothersome to look at. Renjun never liked how he always looks so small and so weak, _so useless_ , despite his age. His chest rising into uncontrollable breaths.

And finally, his back. Renjun turned around, biting his lip to stop the whines and the whimpers that are about to leave his mouth. Right now, it really does feel like his body was nothing but a thin sheet of paper. Fragile, tattered, dirty. A teardrop fell from his right eye after seeing the thing he was very afraid of.

The once very small tattoo of odd lettering resting on his waistline when he first saw it was now filling all the space in his back. From its original spot, it has crawled up, presently occupying half of his posterior. With new strange words inscribed in weird letters that Renjun cannot understand. What he first thought was a really cool tattoo is now the living nightmare invading his own skin and body.

Renjun sobbed. Remembering the curse written in the journal he found inside his drawer.

“ _Let your love be your killer. As_ _Eros’_ _arrow pierce your heart with poison,_ _touch of insufferable pain shall kiss your soul. An impending death befalls upon you. For love is your strength, as it is your greatest flaw. So here my words, and mote it be.”_

***

Jaemin was waiting out of Renjun’s class, the caramel brown-haired boy planning to ask Renjun out for lunch. Unfortunately, the inside of the lecture hall is almost empty. And still, no Renjun has come out.

He decided to corner a blonde girl who was just in time to exit Renjun’s class. “Hey uh, have you seen Renjun?”

“Oh you mean, Huang Renjun?” the girl with weird diction asked back to the taller.

Jaemin nods.

“I haven’t seen him the whole morning. I was actually looking for him since we’re partners for a class project. Unfortunately, he didn’t attend any of his classes.”

“I see. Thank you,” Jaemin walks away, biting the bottom of his lip, wondering what could possibly be the reason for Renjun to skip his classes.

‘ _Is he sick? He’s pretty fine last night tho.’_ Jaemin pursed his lips, shaking away the irrelevant worries and thoughts that are starting to bud in his brain. Renjun is fine. He probably has a good reason for being absent. He’ll ask him the next time they see each other.

Apparently that didn’t happen until two days after. When Jaemin has finally decided to check up on Renjun in his dormitory after not seeing the silver-haired boy in the university. At first, his knocks were hesitant. Heart thumping in nervousness as he waits for Renjun to open the door.

“Hi!” Jaemin greeted with a smile when he finally saw the Chinese’s face after three days.

“Jaemin, h-hi. What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you, of course! You have been skipping your classes for three days now. I’m worried. Can I come in?” Jaemin asked, casting a brief glance at the room being blocked on his view by the white-painted surface of Renjun’s door.

“Uh, s-sure. C-Come in.” Renjun widened his door for Jaemin, coughing awkwardly as he allows the taller to enter.

Looking around, nothing in particular caught Jaemin’s attention. The room is still the same as the last time he visited. Except for the bedsheets that Renjun obviously changed. Jaemin also scanned Renjun from head to toe, studying the smaller as if he was an object under his microscopic gaze.

“Are you sick? You haven’t been attending your classes for a while.” Jaemin puts a palm on Renjun’s forehead to which the latter flinched to, brushing Jaemin’s hand away.

“I’m... I’m okay. I was just not feeling well lately. But I’m fine.”

“Really?” The uneasy movement of Renjun’s eyes raises suspicion in Jaemin’s mind. The nervous fiddling with the fingers also says something.

“Y-Yes. Do you need anything? Biscuits? Water? It’s the only thing I have here, sorry,” Renjun offered.

“No, it’s not necessary. I’m really just here to check on you. And also to give you this.” Jaemin fished out a card at the back pocket of his bag.

“What is this?”

Jaemin shrugged, smiling brightly when he announced, “Congratulations. You and Sarah got the highest score for your project and study paper!”

“Wh- Really? Is this true?!” Renjun’s eyes were glimmering in pure delight as he asked that to Jaemin. Indeed, there is an A+ at the top left corner of the familiar paper he and Sarah worked on the whole weekend.

Jaemin happily nods. “Yes, it is! I saw Sarah today, and since she’s the one I’m always asking about you, she requested me to give this to you instead. She said the results just came today and it’s a pity you were not present to accept it with her.”

“Wow, I can’t believe this. We really did it. I’m so happy.”

Watching Renjun glow in so much glee captivates Jaemin in all ways possible. Of course, he always thought of the other as a very gorgeous person. But right now, he swore Renjun’s eyes were sparkling. His smiles were incomparable to the golden daylight. It’s enthralling. Jaemin refused to look away.

Renjun truly is a warlock. Casting a spell on Jaemin to which the latter can never run away from.

“You know, let’s eat ramen. I have a few on my stock, I could go get some water refill downstairs and I'll cook for us. Just give me a few minutes.” Renjun suddenly suggests. The Chinese is already sprinting out the door before Jaemin could even say anything.

In the end, Jaemin could only manage to shake his head and broke into a small chuckle. In the meantime, the caramel brown-haired boy decided to look around Renjun’s room. It’s definitely _not_ snooping, Jaemin reasoned out. He was just curious about the place Renjun is residing in. Everything about Renjun heightens his curiosity in many ways.

Aside from the scattered books and the few pair of clothes on the rack, half of it consists of neutral colored sweatshirts, nothing odd caught his eyes. Until he saw a couple of assorted stones, powdered herbs, a pencil, a few papers, and black and red candles. There’s a few drips of already melted wax on the candle’s shape, the strip of its porous material is blackened. A sign it’s been lit and used.

Interest piqued in, Jaemin touched one of the few papers on the table. Something is scribbled on it. Spells, perhaps? Jaemin isn’t sure, and he didn’t get the chance to look into farther when Renjun burst in the door, his pitcher filled with clean water.

Renjun flashes Jaemin a bright and dazzling smile. That Jaemin’s brain completely shuts down as he found himself smiling back. His heart beating in twice its speed.

“Could you wait on the bed? It would at least take 20 minutes to cook this.”

“Okay.” Jaemin smiles, sitting down at the mattress of Renjun’s bed. He saw the pile of clothes stacked and all compressed at the corner. Renjun really needs to make time for his laundry.

Once the ramen is done, the two ate to their heart’s content. Jaemin missed eating with Renjun. Stealing glances and giving each other shy smiles in the middle of spooning a portion of their food. A part of Jaemin’s brain knows it isn’t right. And he should stop. Because he’s playing with fire and right now, the direction of his actions is not going to cause a very good result. But one smile from Renjun, one look of his sparkling orbs, Jaemin forgets all morals. The rights and wrongs, it doesn’t matter. Not when Renjun spoke to him with his angelic and soft voice.

“By the way, you wouldn’t believe what I witnessed this morning in your class,” Jaemin started to recall the incident from Renjun’s lecture when he came to look for the Chinese before lunchtime.

“What?”

“The result of Sarah’s wish is a success! The rumor of Woojin’s bad smell down there is quick to spread. Even Sarah expressed her confusion because she thinks it’s a big coincidence how his exact wish just came true!” Jaemin laughed in amusement at the whole ordeal.

Renjun rolled his eyes, eating a spoonful of ramen. “How will it not spread so fast when Woojin basically asks for a head every day? I am even more surprised the rumor only began today and not on Monday.”

“Geez. What an asshole, really. Well, he deserves it. It’s just really funny though.”

“Well, what did Sarah said?”

“Nothing much. Just that she’s very amazed and elated because basically her hidden desire against this Woojin guy come true. Now she'll be thinking she’s some sort of supernatural who had the power to make whatever that comes out of her mouth happen.”

“Is she happy?”

“I guess so, yes. I mean, I might not see this Woojin personally but his reputation’s pretty ruined. Your classmates were all talking about him when they exited the lecture. And Sarah had this satisfied expression on her face when she speaks about it.”

Renjun’s lips curl into a soft smile. “At least know Woojin is no longer a threat to Sarah. Or to any possible Sarah in the future.”

“It’s all thanks to you.”

“No, it’s all thanks to Chenle. He’s the one who helped Sarah, not me.”

“But you are the one who helped both of them gain from this situation. If it were not for you, God knows what will happen to Chenle. Or to Sarah with all the continuous sexual assault from Woojin. Really Renjun, you gotta give yourself credits sometimes.”

Renjun’s response was a simple smile and a single nod. It made Jaemin sigh.

It is no secret for Jaemin that Renjun has always had these issues regarding his self-worth and self-esteem. Always downgrading himself and putting others before his own. Never giving himself the praises he so deserves just because he believes he isn’t worthy of any of them. Sometimes it breaks Jaemin’s heart for a reason. Every time it happens he finds himself tempted to hug the smaller in his arms, comfort him, and whispers all the praises he knew into the other’s ears.

Jaemin wishes he could.

***

Jaemin happily threw his cards on the floor, grinning from ear to ear for another yet round he won. To Renjun’s dismay, as the latter sighed in defeat.

“Ugh, what’s with you and card games? Did you put a spell with it or something? I swear, only the bad cards come to me!” Renjun pouted after showing his last four cards to Jaemin.

Jaemin chuckles, hauling all the cards to his side for rearrangement. “You’re just really bad at this, Injunnie. Magic has nothing to do with it. Though I’m gonna let you in on a little trick.”

Renjun waited in curiosity as Jaemin, after stacking all pieces of cards into one place, leaves them be. Only staring at the unmoving object until it suddenly started to move on its own, decking itself using the invisible force and strings Jaemin was silently performing in his mind. Renjun watches in awe as the cards were divided into two, presenting themselves in front of them. Neither Jaemin nor Renjun needed to do the job as the cards itself did it like a real living thing, but of course, they both knew it’s all magic.

“Wow, Jaem, how’d you do that?” Renjun asked in amazement. Surely, Jaemin was slowly filling his room for improvement with he just managed to do the cool trick.

Jaemin sports a proud grin when he shrugged, answering, “With a bit of practice. I thought I could start with something small first. Like a pencil, or a piece of paper, or cards like this. And once I mastered the balance, it won’t be too hard to start on bigger and heavier objects. Like that broken machine in the storage room. Or the doors, the windows.”

“That’s nice, Jaemin-ah. I’m so proud of you.”

For a minute, Jaemin looked shy, face warming up because of Renjun’s praise. “Uh, thanks. It’s nothing big really. I bet I’ve already mastered all of this before.”

“And so? You’re trying to learn them again,” Renjun picked up his cards and started to assemble them in his hand. Jaemin did the same.

“How about you? Were you trying to practice some spells too?”

Though Jaemin and Renjun practiced a few magic spells together, it’s also important they are aware of the limits of their own abilities. That’s one of the reasons Jaemin would practice magic nonstop in his dorm (and also he just really _loves_ casting spells). What better way to determine but to work on it?

“Ah, y-yeah. I was doing some stuff too. Little by little,” Renjun answered, voice a little quiet.

“Hmm. That explains all the herbs and stones and candles at your desk, huh?”

“What?”

Jaemin looked up from his cards. “I saw your stash on your desk. Sorry I didn’t mean to snoop in.”

“Oh. I-It’s okay. W-Was that all you see?”

“Yep. And some papers. What was written on those? Spells?”

“Yeah. Spells.” Renjun bit his bottom lip, trying to focus his eyes on his cards so he could ignore the scrutinizing eyes of Na Jaemin.

On the other hand, maybe he should tell the other what really those spells are for. They’re definitely not for practice, Renjun knows. He did his own research. About the curse he might or might not have owned. He looked for protection spells and anything that could be of help. That could stop the words on his back from spreading. Anything. Apparently, the most effective cure would be to look for the witch or warlock who cast that spell on him, for he or she is the only one who can put an end to it. And that’s the problem. Maybe somewhere in his old memories, Renjun knew him or her. But now? He has no idea where to look.

So he glances at Jaemin. Thinking whether he should tell the other or not. He’s a warlock, maybe he could help. Maybe what Renjun needed is an additional power so the protection spells will be effective. So this curse could be lifted. And Jaemin, from what Renjun observed, is a powerful one.

‘ _No.’_ Renjun shrugged the thought away from his head. He doesn’t wanna trouble Jaemin. Or anyone. He’s not the only one lost here. Or the only one faced with a problem. The last thing he wants is to add up to anyone’s worries.

“Heh, be prepared Jaemin. Looks like this round is mine!” Renjun throws his first two cards at the floor, grinning despite all the problems circling in his mind.

“Goodnight,” Renjun said quietly as he led Jaemin to the door half an hour later. Without realizing, the night has slowly rolled in and it’s almost 9 p.m. He can’t believe a lot of hours were spent just like that in each other's company.

“Goodnight.” Jaemin faced him at the doorway, a small smile lingering on the taller’s lips while he memorized the serenity of Renjun’s face for the last time.

Renjun nodded. His eyes grazing a little longer at the taller’s red lips. Not that Jaemin noticed because he was doing just the same. And for once, that strong tension in the air between them is back. Renjun thought he long whisked it away after taking Jaemin’s offer for a friendship. After he accepted that Jaemin will be nothing but a mere friend. _‘Did you really?’_ his mind taunted.

“I...”

“I...”

They both look into each other's eyes. Jaemin bit his lips. Renjun’s air was caught in his lungs as he swore Jaemin’s beauty is taking his breath away.

“You go first...” Jaemin murmured.

“I should... close the door now.”

“And I should go.”

So why can’t either of them do what they should have been doing by now?

But instead, Jaemin took a step closer. And Renjun took a step back. Jaemin’s eyes shifted into something much darker, predatory, hungry. While a whimper escaped the smaller’s mouth when Jaemin trapped his small body beside the wall, a knee in between Renjun’s thigh as they both shared an eye contact no one desires to break.

Before Renjun could say something, Jaemin crashes his lips against the smaller. Kissing him with such fervent, such intimacy, such hunger, that neither wants to pull away from. Renjun’s hands automatically crawl up to Jaemin’s neck, pulling the taller closer to him if possible. A part of his mind was screaming, knows it’s wrong. But his heart, his soul, every fiber and nerves of his body were reacting to Jaemin’s kisses, wanting more.

So Renjun opened his mouth, allowing Jaemin to deepen their kiss. The latter’s mouth prodding at the entrance, licking and nibbling his lips. Renjun tugged on Jaemin’s caramel brown hair, igniting a moan from the taller. Jaemin’s tongue successfully infiltrated his mouth, roaming the warm cavern and licking its roof. Jaemin’s lips taste like sweet honey. His smell is intoxicating, poisonous, running, and filling Renjun’s veins with a delicious heat he’s never felt before. Jaemin’s rhythm grew slower as if finally deciding to just relish himself to the taste of Renjun’s sweetness. Taking his time with his movement, his hands now slipping past underneath Renjun’s shirt.

The warm touch ticks the burn of realization inside Renjun’s brain. This is wrong. Jaemin is Jeno’s boyfriend. Not his.

“J-Jaemin wait... Stop!” Despite the difficulty, Renjun managed to push the taller out of him. His hand pressed at the other’s chest to guard the small distance between them.

Jaemin looks entirely surprised. Renjun, however, ignores the stupidly messy hair and rosy lips that somehow made Jaemin look ten times hotter. It’s a foolish thought. So he looked away, bit his pursed lips, and points at the door with his shaky fingers.

He doesn’t need a word for Jaemin to understand his message.

“Renjun... I’m... I’m sorry...”

“Don’t. _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. _We_ shouldn’t have done this. Jeno, oh God. What would Jeno say?” Now that the possible aftermath of what they’ve done has one by one slowly sinking in to Renjun’s mind, the Chinese couldn’t help but broke into tears, ashamed of himself.

“Renjun-”

“Just go Jaemin. Forget it. Don’t see me in the meantime, please?”

Jaemin stands there for a whole minute, eyes trained on the other. Renjun could feel his eyes boring holes into his soul. But he refuses to meet Jaemin’s gaze, afraid he would break down even further if he saw the reflection of sadness in those orbs. With clench fists and torn mind, Jaemin decided to respect Renjun’s decision. Even if it’s hard for him too.

“I’ll go then.”

Once Jaemin’s footsteps fade away, and the door has officially closed beside Renjun, it’s like the strength left itself on Renjun’s body. The smaller sitting down on the floor, head dip on his knee, sobbing the end of the night away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's a double update just because.
> 
> \- sungchan

Renjun can not sleep. Not when the touch of Jaemin’s lips lingers on his own, remembering him of the forbidden taste he just indulged himself into. It eats him whole, the sounds he made, the way he melted under Jaemin. Everything is so vivid in his head that the guilt that comes with the memory is slowly chewing his heart. Now every time he sighs, or he closes his eyes, what flashes next is the angry face of Jeno. Marred with betrayal and pain that he and Jaemin caused.

Renjun could only imagine the words Jeno would spew in his mind. That is if he was even lucky enough to deserve a piece of word from Jaemin’s boyfriend. Silence is the worst. When you hurt someone so bad you leave them at loss for words.

‘ _I did not mean to. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’_

Jeno has been nothing but a good friend to Renjun. _Everyone_ has been. For once, Renjun actually feels like he found a group of people he can consider a friend. But now it’s all ruined. Even his friendship with Jaemin is ruined.

There’s nothing for Renjun now. He’s all alone. He wonders if his life was always like this.

Renjun found himself drowning in his sea of thoughts. Helpless, hopeless. He was sinking in an inevitable depth. Only that, it wasn’t the worst yet.

Again, he felt a familiar sting in his back, making him arch his body into the sudden attack of pain coursing through his skin and flesh. This time, however, Renjun found himself gasping for air too.

“Haaaahhh!”

‘ _Oh God, what is this? I can’t breathe. I can’t-’_ “Haaaahhhh!”

Renjun buried his fingernails on the mattress, clawing at the sheets like his salvation would be under those cotton. His whole body is burning. His heart was thumping so fast in irregular beating like he just ran a mile. At the same time, he tries so hard to catch the air he was suddenly lacking of despite having enough fill of them minutes ago. No voice ever came out of his mouth unless it is the sound of his pitiful gasps. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes while his vision blurs out.

Renjun closes his eyes, his own tears soaking the pillow underneath as he released a blood curling scream.

The strange letters on his back have now reached Renjun’snape.

***

It surprises Renjun how he still managed to wake up the next day. His memory from last night’s hell was foggy and unreliable. All he knows was that he has long given up in the middle, mind too numb to even think clearly. He lost consciousness for more than three times, that’s all Renjun remembers. Until for the nth time, it stopped. Leaving a little splurge of trembles in Renjun’s body, too shocked to even relax and breathe. He slept and now, by the time his wall clock says, he woke up by 3 p.m.

And yet, Renjun could only lay in the bed perched with his own sweat. His eyes felt heavy. He’d rather die at this point.

That day he obviously missed school again. At this point, he knew he’d have to pass an excuse letter to each of his Professors. Not like it matters now. Renjun did not move an inch, only closing his eyes and letting himself be eaten by the darkness that at least comes with silence and peace. Who knows when will the pain decided to torture him again?

It was by the next morning again that he finally gets up from the bed. Only to empty his urinal and because his stomach eventually decided to grumble after a day of not eating anything. His shoulders were slumped when he came back after getting clean water from the ground floor so he could cook his instant noodles.

By the time he’s finished, there was a knock on the door. At first, he thought it was Jaemin. Thinking whether it’s a good idea to open it or not. Though with his situation right now, messy hair, messy bed, messy room, he’d much rather not. So he lets it be. Lets whoever’s outside to think the room’s empty.

“Renjun! I know you’re in there! Open the door this instant!” An unfamiliar voice of a woman spoke outside instead of Jaemin’s deep and manly voice. Renjun nibbles his bottom lip, heart racing of all the possible guests who could come over (well, it’s not like he could think of a lot too since his memory is pretty empty right now).

“Excuse me?” In the end, Renjun opened his door to see the face of a woman. Probably in her 50s. She had brown curly hair, her lips settling in a thin line and her eyebrows meeting in a straight formation. There’s a dark brown scarf decorating her neck while her wrists dangle in gold bracelets.

Along with her was a man, almost balding. Wearing the same frown for an expression, eyes unfriendly as he scans Renjun from head to toe. He’s wearing a polo shirt and baggy old denim pants.

The woman crossed her arms, her eyes scrutinizing Renjun like he was a very interesting subject. Before she shakes her head, lips twitching in an unfriendly smile when she said with a tone hinted with a bit of disgust.

“Now was that a way to greet your parents, son?” the woman said in a fluent diction and accent of Mandarin that Renjun understands perfectly.

***

“Anyway, how is Minhyung doing?” Chenle asked Johnny one time when the older visited his fiance in Jeno’s apartment.

“Good. He’s doing good. Adjusting well to uh, ehem, his special diet. Actually, he isn’t causing any trouble as to how I predicted at first. You can move back at any time now.”

At Johnny’s answer, Chenle froze. Right, he totally forgot. The only reason he’s staying with Jeno was because of Minhyung. Because he’s afraid for his own safety, fearing the things the vampire could possibly do to a helpless normal human like him. But now that he’s actually a demon, who can teleport himself away from danger in a split of a second, Minhyung is no longer a threat to his immortal life.

He hated Jeno’s place. Hated the small bed and the dusty walls that makes him sneeze. But most of all he hated Jeno, the owner of this apartment. Yes, _hated_. Because right now he’s not sure if that’s the case anymore.

Things between Jeno and Chenle has been a little complicated since Jeno helped and stayed beside him through his bad days. If anything, Chenle feels a tinge of sadness at the thought of leaving Jeno alone.

Johnny saw it all underneath his glasses. The hesitation that Chenle does not even bother to hide. And he smiled underneath his coffee mug. Knowing full well Chenle’s answer would be.

“Ah, maybe I should postpone my moving back for the meantime. Jeno’s living all alone and it’d be bad to leave him without aid if ever some supernatural shit started knocking on his door.” Chenle awkwardly chuckled, nodding his head as if to make a point for his statement. “We all know that guy would piss on his pants if he ever as so much got caught in danger. It would be less hassle for all of us if I stayed here to, you know, protect Jeno.”

Johnny did not doubt that. One look and he knew Chenle _will_ protect Jeno at all costs. Though he doubts it’s the sole reason. Jeno might not be showing any signs yet of being extra-ordinary supernatural-like, but if he’s part of this group and friends with Donghyuck and Jaemin, Johnny is sure Jeno is anything but normal too. Even without powers, or extraordinary strength, Jeno can and will protect himself. Jeno’s just special like that.

But sure, Johnny decided to keep his mouth shut about it. “Okay. If you say so, Chenle,” before he sipped on his coffee.

***

Inside The Dream, a random guy suddenly decided it’s the best idea to piss Jaemin off by sitting in front of the latter, all smiley and ready to flirt. Only, before the nameless boy could even utter a word, Jaemin already threw him a sharp glare, loudly placing his empty shot glass back on the table.

“Fuck off.”

The guy does not need to be told twice before he scurries off and return back to his friends. Their booing and mocking are loud enough for Jaemin to hear. But he couldn’t care less when he poured himself another serving of the bitter alcohol which hopefully drowns the emotions swirling in his chest.

Renjun did not come to class for two days now after they last saw each other. Not like Jaemin has the guts to visit him in his dorms either so he could only ask Sarah about the smaller’s whereabouts, to which she had no idea either. _‘It is all my fault.’_

Jaemin knew if he hadn’t been selfish, if he hadn’t decided to push his luck that night, things wouldn’t be like this. Now Renjun is obviously avoiding him, thinking he’d probably ruined his relationship with Jeno. Maybe he does, maybe he does not. Jaemin has no idea either where his heart belongs and where should he stand anymore. Everything is so confusing. Jeno is the one he’s dating but why is his heart beating for the smaller babe?

Speaking of Jeno, the bartender currently working on his shift decided to excuse himself for a while as he leaves his coworker behind the bar counter. The Dream isn’t totally jam-packed by that time so he had time for a short break. Jeno decided to use that time to approach his boyfriend who’s been obviously sulking at the booth in the corner for a couple of hours now.

And coming up with what he learned from working as a bartender for the previous weeks, Jeno lit a lighter, pointing at Jaemin’s face as he said with his baritone yet playful voice, “Need a light?”

Surely, Jaemin does not look too impressed yet at least a smile broke out of his thin lips. “I don’t have a cigarette.”

“Oh, I mean light as in _the light of your life_.” Jeno laughed at his own quip. While Jaemin merely stared, crossing his arms, though his eyes were brimming with amusement. “Okay, that was funny.” _‘Chenle laughed at it the first time he heard it,’_ Jeno wanted to add.

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“Nope,” Jaemin said, popping the p as he swallowed his drink.

Jeno sighed. “Okay fine, whatever you say. But care telling me what’s the problem?”

“Nothing. I’m just stressed about everything.”

“Yeah, beats me.”

Jaemin met Jeno’s gaze. And despite the lack of light save for the colorful lights rounding on the dance floor, Jeno’s eyes are very pretty. _‘But Renjun’s are enchanting,’_ a voice said.

Closing his eyes, Jaemin looked away. How could he stare at his boyfriend and think of another person whom he just kissed a few days ago? Nibbling his bottom lip, Jaemin is so confused. He wanted to cry, to apologize. Here he was drowning himself in alcohol because of the painful rejection he received from another person that is _not_ his boyfriend. And here’s his boyfriend, trying to comfort Jaemin from a heartbreak caused by another boy.

“Hey, are you okay? Jaem, I think you’re already drunk. I should call you a cab,” Jeno quickly move to Jaemin’s side.

“No, I’m okay. Just don’t mind me.” Jaemin raised a hand on the air, not wanting for Jeno to cross the distance between them.

“But Jaem--”

“Just listen to me. I’m okay. I’ll go home by myself. Sorry for the trouble.”

Just like that, Jaemin left. And Jeno could only follow the taller with his gaze, mind wondering of all the possible things that could have happened.

***

The sun is already high and the temperature is hot it makes Chenle’s body itch under the uncomfortable fabric of his shirt. He had showered twice in a row now since he woke up, and still the need to make it thrice is strong. Despite the movie playing on Jeno’s flat screen, the demon is extremely bored. And with Jeno’s absence (Chenle asked the other to buy them popsicles at the store a few blocks away), Chenle sneaks in Jeno’s room.

He has never been in it. Not that Jeno never allows him but it just never passed his mind to look inside. For him, there’s no reason to. What changes his mind now is also a mystery for the green-haired male.

Jeno’s room is everything Chenle expects it to be. A combination of black and white, grey walls with a single lampshade beside the medium-sized bed. A guitar hanging at the foot of his mattress. Though it’s pretty clean, decent enough for Chenle’s tastes. He studied the pictures pinned on one corner. Snorting at the cliche craft and design that looks handmade by a teenage girl. Bending his knees, he plucked out the familiar photo album Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck has been looking at weeks ago.

Chenle figures it wouldn’t be such a problem if he just looked at it for a while. Sitting on Jeno’s bed, a photo album at his lap, it’s as if he’s watching Jeno’s life uncovered right in front of his eyes in every turning page of this photobook. Up to kindergarten, elementary, and high school. All from which he’s with Jaemin all the damn time

Chenle swallows the bitterness threatening at the pit of his stomach.

All lost in his own world, Chenle forgets about the time as he stayed there studying each and every picture like a magazine. Smiling at the sight of Jeno smiling so prettily at the camera, rolling his eyes at Jaemin and Jeno looking all cozy together and so fucking close, then sighing at Jeno’s look on his Prom night. By the time his back aches from the position, it seemed like he’s seen everything.

That is until the last pages of the third photo album. Where Chenle’s mouth dropped, eyes wide in surprise, and his heart thumping inside his chest.

‘ _What the fuck?!’_

***

Jeno immediately smells something was wrong when he came back with a plastic bag full of popsicles that Chenle requested. The said person (demon) was sitting at the couch, back straight, and arms crossed on his chest. There’s a thin line carved on his lips and his expression far from the annoyed or playful one he always uses. Jeno’s suspicions were confirmed after spotting his photo album beside the green-haired male. The one where _their_ pictures are.

He nervously swallowed the thick lump forming on his throat.

Thinking it might be best to play safe, Jeno started with his usual greeting. “Hey! Here are your popsicles, coming in different flavors. Choose what you want, strawberry is mine.”

Chenle scoffed, pulling the plastic bag out of Jeno’s grasp before he chose one. “Who likes strawberries anyway?” the demon said, unwrapping a certain rocky road one.

“Those who know other flavors than chocolate.”

“This is not chocolate.”

“ _It’s rocky road.”_

“Whatever.”

Jeno smiled a little as he puts the remaining popsicles in his fridge, Chenle following behind. Well, maybe he just got the wrong idea. Chenle doesn’t see anything-

“So what’s with us kissing in this photo?”

_...right?_

‘ _Oh for fuck’s sake.’_ Jeno mentally groaned. “What photo?” he feigned innocence.

“ _This_ photo.” Fucking Chenle just teleported to his side only to shove the photograph Jeno has been aware of all this time.

“O-Oh, so you see huh? Just a little correction, we aren’t kissing. I am just kissing you on the cheek.”

“Yeah, and why is that?” Chenle placed the photo album at the counter while he angrily sucks at the popsicle, looking at Jeno with a glare.

Jeno released the popsicle in his mouth with a pop. “Uh because I’m friendly?”

Chenle looks like he wanted to throw Jeno in the fridge instead. “Uh-huh.”

“What?! Why are you giving meaning to this? Friends kiss their friends' cheeks all the time.”

“Yeah, but do friends also create hearty shapes like disgusting couples do in pictures?” Chenle challenged.

“Hey! That is _not_ disgusting! It’s cute!” Jeno pointed a finger at Chenle.

“Oh really? Is that why you’re doing it with me?”

“Pfft, please! It’s not like _you’re_ my boyfriend.”

“Exactly. Jaemin _is_ your boyfriend so why are you doing this disgustingly cute pose with me instead of your boyfriend? As far as I know, I haven’t seen a single photo of you and Jaemin doing the heart shape together. Or you kissing his cheek!”

That caught Jeno off guard. He’s also questioning that fact, to be honest. He tried looking for any photo where he kissed Jaemin on the _lips_ just so he could compare it to the one where he kissed Chenle on the _cheeks_. But there’s none. Jaemin and he took pictures like any normal friends do. More of them are embarrassing like your usual friendship goals shots.

“Well uh, I-”

“Maybe _I_ am your boyfriend.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait up there buddy.” Jeno backed away, fearing the smirk gracing on Chenle’s lips. It’s not helping that Chenle is also confidently coming front at him like a lion who finally meets his lamb.

“Think about it. Your photos with Jaemin are the same as your photos with Donghyuck. Purely platonic. While your photos with me scream a little bit of _sweetness_? Gah, I still find that heart shape thingy disgustingly cheesy.”

“But what about Johnny hyung?! I-Isn’t he your boyfriend?!” Jeno argues.

Chenle sighs, fearlessly biting a huge chunk on his popsicle. _‘The fuck?!’_

“To be honest with you, he is a really handsome man. No one can deny that. But now that I think more of it, it all comes down to one conclusion. It’s a mere attraction, what I felt for him at first. Like when someone saw his ideal type of guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. Johnny is just _that_ guy. He could be a crush, yes. But someone I’d spend a future with? Someone I’d say yes for a marriage? I can’t imagine really.”

Jeno stares at Chenle, biting his bottom lip and thinking silently. Somehow, he gets it. He unfortunately understands exactly what Chenle was talking about. It’s as if he feels the same with Jaemin.

But unlike Chenle, sure Jeno finds Jaemin attractive. But not the kind where he’d swoon over his looks at all. With Jaemin, Jeno is comfortable. He felt safe. It felt like he would be really sad if Jaemin leaves him. Yet there’s still a limitation that Jeno tries so hard to ignore these past days. Hugging Jaemin is easy, but kissing him feels like kissing a stranger. To Jeno, Jaemin is more than a friend, but less than a lover.

“We lost our memory, didn’t we? What if... what if we thought it all wrong? I mean what really confirms that Jaemin is _your_ boyfriend? And Johnny is mine? Is it just because we woke up beside each other? And that Jaemin is wearing your jacket? You’re his friend and he could’ve borrowed it. I know Johnny and it could’ve just happened that I was sitting with him and we ended up on that position when we all lost consciousness. Come to think of it. All of these, it’s baseless beliefs.”

“Then the ring on your finger...” Jeno stares at the metal glinting on Chenle’s ring finger.

“I could be marrying someone, but not Johnny. Maybe it’s you Jeno. You’re the one I’m marrying.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Are we sure about this?” Jeno is nervous, if his face isn’t enough evidence then the drumming of his heart tells it. Both he and Chenle talked about their situation all night, thinking it through. In the end, they both come down to one solution. Or Chenle. Jeno is still anxious as hell for this meeting.

“Yes, it’s the only way. And will you please sit down? You’re making me dizzy,” Chenle drinks his orange juice as he said that.

“How can you be so cool about this? I can not! Just by thinking of what they would say, what Jaemin would say after I break up with him-”

“Can you not? You are not breaking up with Jaemin because there is no you and Jaemin in the first place, jeez!”

“Well, he did not know that!”

“That’s why we called for a meeting, didn’t we? To _tell_ them!” Chenle emphasized, raising his eyebrow at Jeno.

Jeno swore he was on the verge of breaking down at this point. “But they didn’t know! We’re hurting them by doing this.”

Chenle looks like he was about to lose his brain cells. Sighing to calm himself, he stared upon Jeno with a cross eg and crossed arms. “So what do you suggest? That we should just go with the flow? That I should just marry Johnny?! Or you should just kiss Jaemin right in front of your possibly real boyfriend’s face every time?!” Chenle is very irritated at how Jeno’s acting right now. Is that what he wants?

Jeno, upon noticing the sudden change of mood with the other, finally gave in. He sat beside the male, then speaking in a quiet voice. “It’s not that. I just wish we are not stupid enough to believe all these lies. I can’t help but blame this situation of us losing our memories for unknown reasons. I just wished we never have to face this kind of predicament.”

“Did you perhaps caught feelings for Jaemin?” When Chenle said that, it’s the first time Jeno ever truly heard the confident and always loud voice of a certain Zhong Chenle became this... small. So unsure, so... vulnerable.

So following the first thing his mind tells him to do, Jeno reached for Chenle’s hand, squeezing the soft palm under his. “I’m just afraid I’d hurt Jaemin because he’s my best friend. Out of all these lies we believed in, that’s one thing I know for sure. And I don’t want our friendship to end just because of this.”

With that answer, Chenle snort and rolled his eyes. But he does not let go of Jeno’s hand. “Ugh, please. If anything, Jaemin would be the first person to celebrate once he realized you two aren’t really in a relationship.”

“What? What do you mean by that?”

“Are you telling me you don’t notice? The way Jaemin looks at Renjun? How about when Minhyung nearly attacked the poor boy? You seriously did not get it? If Jaemin was _just a friend_ , he wouldn’t react that way.”

Huh, Guess Jeno never truly saw it. Jaemin and Renjun. They seemed like perfectly normal friends, close friends, in Jeno’s eyes. But then he can’t exactly say he is purely clueless. Whenever Renjun speaks, he’d often notice his boyfriend looking and listening so intently on everything Renjun says, as if he doesn’t wanna miss a word. Back then he thought Jaemin was just really _nice_.

Guess he’s still a little clueless after all.

“What? You jealous or somethin’?” Chenle’s voice cuts him from thinking.

“Surprisingly, I don’t feel anything.” And Jeno means it.

Chenle didn’t say anything but merely stares.

At that moment, with their hands interloped together, bodies almost touching, something snapped within Jeno that he cannot help but stare at the other’s face. Chenle is really... beautiful. Guess it’s only fair the shorter male is not purely human. Because it can’t be real. Chenle’s long and thick eyelashes, his porcelain skin that cannot be compared to a china doll, and his red lips and cheekbones that forms and curls in a pretty shape and line whenever the other smiles and laughs. It’s surreal. If this is what demons in hell look like, Jeno doesn’t think he minds visiting the hell pit.

And so in the heat of a second, so unconsciously, when Chenle met Jeno’s eyes something pulls them in together. Drawing their faces close to each other. Until their lips touched.

Everything never felt this right for Jeno.

However, their kiss was rudely interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Jaemin and Johnny walking in, eyes widening at the same time at the sight before them.

Nobody is ever prepared for the sound of the nearest glass breaking into tiny bits of pieces, all on its own.

***

_Jaemin is fuming._ The anger pooling in the warlock’s chest is too overwhelming, intensifying every passing second as the image of what he’d witness a few seconds ago kept replaying at the back of his mind. It spilled, begging to be released in the form of thick negative energy Jaemin is exuding. The same energy which shattered the mirror on the wall. Not only that, but Jeno, Chenle, and Johnny also caught and observed the appliances shaking in invisible force.

“How dare you, Jeno,” Jaemin spit venomously, his voice low and dripping in danger.

“Jaemin, let me explain. It’s... It’s the reason why we called for you guys. We discovered something. There’s... There’s a picture I found long ago-”

“ _What_ photo?”

Jeno points at the photo album placed at the top of the shaking coffee table. “There-” But before Jeno could finish, the photo album opened on its own and Jaemin quickly grabs it. It took him a few seconds to understand everything after seeing the photograph Jeno and Chenle was talking about.

But instead of calming down, Jaemin felt the bitter taste of betrayal spreading and eating his whole system. How could Jeno not tell something like this to him?

Maybe his eyes said it all. Since Jeno is quick to explain his side after Jaemin cast him a glance. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything at first, Jaem. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it to be like this.”

“But if you only said something from the start, Jeno! It wouldn’t have been like this!” Jaemin screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Jeno’s direction at the same time a sound of something crashing on the floor echoed in the kitchen.

Donghyuck and Jisung found it the perfect timing to appear. “What’s happening?!” were Donghyuck’s first words as soon as he saw the commotion in the living room.

Jaemin also looks at Donghyuck, his eyes accusing. “Did you know about this too, Donghyuck?”

“Know about what? What’s going on?” Donghyuck is nothing but confused about the situation.

Chenle intervenes. “He doesn’t know anything. It’s only Jeno and I. In fact, I only just saw these photos too yesterday. I have no idea.”

“So it’s all your fault,” Jaemin looks back at Jeno, his face was nothing but of anger and pain.

“Jaemin, I...”

“And you even kissed Chenle...” Jaemin bitterly laughs.

“Guys, can we all just sit down for a while and calm down? Let’s talk this out in a proper manner,” Donghyuck butts in.

Jaemin inhales, then exhales. His eyes closed like he was meditating on his own. Suddenly, all the shaking stopped and Jaemin opened his eyes again. Orbs expressionless and cold.

Chenle tries to speak but Jaemin raised a finger on the air, it automatically shuts the male down.

“It’s okay, Jeno. If it would make you feel any less guilty I’m telling you Renjun and I kissed too. However...” he stopped, eyes darting away before his face hardens. “Renjun and I have no idea. Renjun pushed me away. He’s probably drowning in his own misery thinking he’ll ruin our non-existent relationship. If he only knew...”

“Jaemin, I’m...”

Jaemin turns his back on Jeno, quietly walking out to the open door. “Nevermind, Jeno. Sorry for breaking your things. It’s just not fair. Not fair.”

Once Jaemin left, the group was left in complete silence. Jeno sat down, legs wobbly. It’s a good thing Chenle held him, rubbing his back for comfort. Johnny was staring at the photo album Jaemin left, and he doesn’t need to ask how or why everything escalated to this. Only Donghyuck and Jisung are left clueless.

“Okay, care to explain what just happened, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle?” Donghyuck breaks the silence.

***

“Oh God, this is a big mess,” Donghyuck could only imagine as he pinched the bridge of his nose after listening to Jeno and Chenle’s explanations.

“It really is. Donghyuck hyung here even tried to separate Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung from each other in the belief that Jeno hyung is in a relationship with Jaemin hyung,” Jisung added as if Donghyuck is not already wallowing in his own guilt.

“But are you sure about this? What if this is just a misunderstanding? Friends kiss each other all the time!” Donghyuck added.

“Yeah, and they also do this heart-y pose like couples!” Jisung laughed in sarcasm, showing the heart shape he created with his hands. It earned the younger a glare from his brother.

“We thought of that too at first but it just makes sense, you know? And to be honest, Jeno loves Jaemin but in a super non-platonical way but rather as a best friend. As for me,” Chenle spared Johnny a glimpse who has been quiet with the whole ordeal. He sighs. “I think I was a little bit attracted to Johnny hyung’s height and muscular body.”

“Hah.” Donghyuck’s mouth gaped at Chenle’s words. God, he can’t believe it all. He got off early from his half-day shift and all this craziness is what’s waiting for him huh? “Johnny hyung, what do you say about this?” Donghyuck eventually asked the older. Everyone pitched a look onto Johnny’s direction, waiting for his answer.

Johnny’s face, as of the moment, is unreadable. Jeno prepares himself for the possible punch that would come his way if ever Johnny became a Jaemin 2.0. All of them knew Johnny is a pretty calm man, but who the hell knows really when Johnny reached his limits?

But to everyone’s surprise, Johnny merely shrugged. Putting the photo album he has been holding and staring at all this time back at the mini table. “Okay. Jeno and Chenle are right.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Donghyuck lifts a brow.

Johnny chuckled, drinking his coffee. “To be honest with you, Chenle, I also don’t think I’d offer a marriage proposal to someone as loud and bossy as you. We all know the only person who can tolerate your attitude is Jeno. So it does make sense if Jeno is your real partner.”

“Hey! I am not _that_ loud! And are you saying I’m unattractive?!” Chenle complains.

Johnny nervously chuckled. “Heh. See what I’m saying?” he asked Donghyuck and Jisung in particular. To which the two nodded in affirmation.

“This is ridiculous! I refused to listen to these lies!” Chenle crossed his arms, scoffing as if he cannot believe what’s he’s hearing.

‘ _Oh well,’_ Johnny thought. At least this confusion has been cleared up. And honestly, Johnny is happy for the two. There’s a reason Jeno is the only one in this group who can last 24hours living with someone like Chenle under one roof. Johnny’s sure he would have lost his mind by now if Chenle as so much as stayed for another three days in his house. And Chenle? Well, everyone is perfectly aware of his soft spot for Jeno. They’re a perfect fit for each other.

“So what do we do now?” Jisung asked, breaking the silence.

Jeno and Donghyuck sighed at the same time. “We gotta talk to Jaemin.”

“You sure did. All of these misunderstandings just busted a potential relationship between Renjun and Jaemin,” Johnny agreed.

“But what if Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung is dating too?” Jisung asked out of nowhere, and that caught everyone’s attention.

Suddenly, Yangyang’s voice echoed once again at the back of Donghyuck’s mind.

“ _Well, the last time we talked that boy has been going through some_ _ **serious**_ _relationship problems.”_

‘ _Is it perhaps about Renjun?’_ Oh shit. Donghyuck bites his bottom lip. Partly, it’s his fault too. He should’ve told Jaemin what he knew earlier. Then things probably wouldn’t escalate into this.

“It’s all my fault. I caused my own best friend his pain,” Jeno cannot help but blame himself as his head drop down, eyes looking at the floor. Chenle could only offer his support by stroking his back and squeezing one of Jeno’s hands.

“Don’t say that. You didn’t mean for this to happen,” Chenle assured.

“Chenle is right. We all lost our memories. If there’s someone to blame it is whoever’s behind all of this disaster. For now, we still have no leads on who caused us this. All we can do is stick together. Blaming will not help,” Johnny, the ever so mature, said in finality.

Everyone nods.

“Well, let’s just hope it isn’t too late to explain things to Renjun.”

***

Renjun is gone. That’s the only thing to sink in Jaemin’s mind after hearing from the dormitories' headmistress when he asked about Renjun’s absence for a few days now. See, Renjun has not been attending his classes, according to Sarah who always answers Jaemin’s recurred questions every day. Jaemin asked one of Renjun’s professors too and he informed him Renjun has filed a leave of absence for a few weeks. And when he came to Renjun’s dorms, the headmistress also notified him the male left with his family, leaving his keys behind.

Jaemin managed to borrow the key to Renjun’s room. Once inside, Jaemin broke down into tears. It’s true. Renjun is gone. No traces of him anywhere except for the few things he left behind. Like his sheets which are still a little crumpled, Jaemin could visualize Renjun sitting on that same spot. There are also a few sweaters and pants left at Renjun’s closet. And a few books on his study table remained unattended on its spot, along with the same magical stuff that Jaemin suspiciously saw the last time he came to visit.

He runs his fingers at the cold, flat surface of the table, through the books and the pencil stand. Renjun is gone but still, some of his belongings are here. Somehow, it comforts Jaemin. If his things are still here then maybe Renjun will still come back, right?

Jaemin nodded, wiping away some of his tears prickling his eyes. Renjun will come back. Because his books are still here. His sheets are still left covering the mattress of his bed. And Jaemin? Jaemin is still there. Renjun will come back for him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Two men dropped by earlier to pick up Renjun’s things. Renjun’s papers were currently being processed as he requests to be dropped out of his classes. But here’s the keys to his room though this is the last time I could hand this to you. Given now that the room is vacant, by next semester it will be available for occupation to give other students a place here in the university’s dormitories.”

Jaemin’s world stopped. It’s like all his energy is sucked out of his body as soon as he heard the headmistress’s words. Quickly grabbing the key from the other's hand, he ran to get to Renjun’s room. And once he opened it, he dropped to the floor. The harrowing pain in his chest was continuously stabbing Jaemin’s heart with the absence of the other male.

The room, despite its colorful wallpaper that Renjun loves, never felt this empty and dull. Not until the absence of Renjun’s books, Renjun’s clothes, and Renjun’s bed sheet where his mattress was stripped to nothing but its bare self. Even Renjun’s memories of resting on that bed completely fades into Jaemin’s mind.Until Jaemin can’t see Renjun sitting and smiling on that same mattress anymore.

All he was left off, however, is a piece of shirt hiding underneath Renjun’s bed. It is wrinkled, with little traces of dirt from its hidden spot. Jaemin figures no one saw this piece of clothing or they did and didn’t bother to pick it up given the appearance of the clothing. Unlike them, Jaemin is willing to accept anything left and owned by the Chinese lad.

So the warlock hugged it to his chest like it was Renjun. For the following minutes, he did nothing but sit there. His tears endlessly streaming down his eyes as he pressed his face onto any traces left by Renjun in that shirt. Even the old, dirty mell As long as it’s Renjun. Jaemin is fine with that.

***

Jaemin is miserable. He couldn’t find any possible ways to know where could Renjun be. Asking the registrar proved to be useless when the staff didn’t even budge when Jaemin angrily threatens them to give Renjun’s family address. Instead, Jaemin was given a memo for his undesirable behavior. For punishment, Jaemin has to do a month of community service every Saturday at their local orphanage.

Now Jaemin is at The Dream, dancing the night away with alcohol running through his system. If it’s the only way to temporarily forget Renjun’s departure, if the music and the loud chattering of the people partying could be the medicine for the unbearable silence of this cold evening, Jaemin’s willing to take it.

Unfortunately, once he comes back to his room, the heartbreaking reality embraces Jaemin once more. It keeps him awake until midnight, now, however, it’s as if it is all he could think about. His brain refusing to shut down so he could finally rest after this never-ending torture of the day.

When 3:00 a.m strikes and Jaemin is still nowhere near asleep, the warlock sat up from his bed. If the alcohol couldn’t help him forget just for one night, then maybe magics can.

Jaemin reached out to the small chest at the foot of his bed, opening the lock. The small treasure box was filled with everything Jaemin needed for witchcraft. Jaemin thought he probably bought the object to hide his stuff away from prying eyes of normal colleagues who has no idea of the supernaturals. Inside, he picked up the materials needed for the spell in his mind, a few candles, and the thick notebook filled with various spells.

Once the setting was up on the floor, Jaemin sat cross-legged in the middle of a dozen lit candles. The ingredients he’ll need settled inside the same circle, in front of him. With two hands closed into fists resting on his both legs, and his eyes shut down, Jaemin recited the incantation loud and clear.

“ _Harken all ye elements, I summon thee now. Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be.”_

As he said the last words, Jaemin opened his eyes. Blending the unknown ingredients into one. As he poured the last one from an old, metallic glass, the materials combined together bursts into an overflowing energy that ignites and intensifies the fire of every candle surrounding the caramel brown-haired warlock. Jaemin’s eyes hurt from the brightness. Not until he felt the same spark of energy spreading through his body, and he lost consciousness on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23: “It Is My Will...”

The next morning, Jaemin was sitting on his bed with a small mirror on hand. It is Saturday and he knows he has a community service to attend to in a couple of hours and the club in their university assigned with picking him up will be knocking on his doors by then. But before all that, he needs to know whether the spell he casts will take its effect. Apparently, the spell was meant to project the desires of a witch or warlock into reality by simply stating their wants. It should be simple. Jaemin is just going to ask for his heart to be healed.

So in front of the mirror where he can clearly see his reflection, he said, “It is my will that my heart be healed... Now.”

Nothing. A few minutes have passed and the painful weight in his chest wasn’t lifted at all. Jaemin sighed, throwing the mirror back at the mattress. This time, he picked up the book resting on his lap and opens it into a random page.

“I will that this book speak its words to me.”

Nothing happened.

This time, he picked the crumpled paper and said, “I will that this paper gets... uncrumpled?” He sighed again after another yet failed result of his test.

There was a knock on his door and Jaemin grumbles before standing to open it for his visitor. Which happened to be Jeno and Chenle, who each showed Jaemin a friendly and timid smile. Jeno even offering an awkward wave for the taller male.

Jaemin’s gaze hardens in an instant. “What do you two want?” he speaks in a cold voice. To be honest, he’d much appreciate it if Jeno and Chenle didn’t show his face to him for another month maybe.

Seeing their interlinked fingers only boils Jaemin’s blood, making him seethe in childish jealousy.

“Jaemin, can we talk?” Jeno asked, plead, in a small and weak voice.

“No. Sorry. I’ve got a community service to attend to in a few hours.”

“Jaemin, can you please just hear Jeno out here? It’s not like it was his intention to not tell you the truth in the beginning. We’re all lost here, remember?” Chenle chimed in.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. We are all suffering from the same dilemma here and yet he hid something this important and big to me? Did you know how hard it was for me trying to understand why my heart beats for another guy that is _not_ my boyfriend? When all this time we could’ve cleared up this misunderstanding if you just showed me that photo, Jeno!”

“Hey! Do you really think you're the only one suffering in your fake relationship with Jeno?! Jeno did too! But unlike you, he is not being a selfish prick who only cares about himself!” Chenle argued.

“Chenle, stop it,” Jeno stopped Chenle from further pushing Jaemin’s buttons.

“No, _he_ stop it! You know, instead of cursing and blaming us, why don’t you fix your relationship with Renjun instead? It’s not like all this arguing can help fix things really,” Chenle says in a matter of fact.

However, if Jaemin’s stare earlier were sharp, now it has turned to deadly.

“I would. If only Renjun is here.”

The coldness in Jaemin’s tone made Jeno’s heart skip a bit. “What? What do you mean?” he asked the taller.

Jaemin turned to look at him with cross arms. “Renjun is gone. He was taken by his family or something like that. Therefore, giving me not a single chance to fix and explain things with him anymore. Now if you’ll excuse me. As I’ve said I still have things to do.”

Jaemin was about to close the door when Jeno stopped it with his foot. “Jaemin, we can still look for Renjun you know? Let me help-”

“Already tried, and failed. Now, there’s nothing more to do. You know why don’t you two _just go to hell_? Since you belong there anyway.”

And Jaemin slammed the door shut as soon as he speaks those words.

***

It was Donghyuck who next tried to talk to a still heartbroken and enraged Jaemin by visiting the other that same night. It is to his luck that Jaemin is a little less hostile to him than he is with Jeno and Chenle.

Instead, the taller ranted his heart out to the tan-skinned slayer.

“I mean I know deep inside I should not blame Jeno and it is not his fault. I hate myself too for being such a bad friend. But what can I do? My mouth moved on its own before I could even think my words,” Jaemin sighed, narrating to the other what occur that morning. “Now I can’t take it back.”

Donghyuck released a heavy breath. Jeno had explained everything to him too and how he blames himself for what happened. And he admits Jeno is really partially at fault but it is also not fair for the latter to be at the receiving end of all the blames. Jaemin should have chosen his choice of words carefully. But at the same time, he kind of understand where Jaemin is coming from too.

It’s all just a big mess really. And Donghyuck hated to be caught in the middle of his two best friends.

“It’s true we can’t take back words but... we can make up for it. We can apologize and show our sincerity,” is all Donghyuck could say.

Jaemin pouted, eyes downcast as he hugged his stuffed animal. “I know. But right now if I apologize to Jeno and Chenle it won’t even be out of sincerity but of guilt. It would be half meant because I know I’m still upset over... Renjun.”

“About Renjun, how about we just look for him hmm? We can ask Johnny hyung to help us. I’m sure he can use some of his connections?” Donghyuck suggested with a small smile.

“You think we could do that?”

“Of course! I mean, for all we know Renjun’s still here in Korea. It hasn’t even been a week anyway. Of if they already flew in China, well, we’ll have Chenle to teleport in China and ask Renjun to come back for you!”

“Will he come back for me?” That’s the thing. Jaemin is not confident about the answer to his own question.

Donghyuck sighed, shifting to move closer to his best friend. He pats Jaemin’s head and gave him a comforting rub on the back. “Of course, he will. I see the way he looks at you. He’s just as smitten to you as you are to him. I know because I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

Jaemin pursed his lips as if he’s thinking hard of Donghyuck’s words. He blinked thrice before he looks at his best friend’s smiling and hopeful features. “I really hope so. I think I really like Renjun. I’d be really sad if he doesn’t feel the same.”

Donghyuck placed a hand on Jaemin’s thigh, gently squeezing the supple of skin underneath the pajamas. “Come on, think of positive things. You’re Na Jaemin. Who wouldn’t like you?”

Those words cracked the first genuine smile Jaemin had in days. “Thanks, Hyuck.”

“Anything for my best friend.”

“By the way, do you wanna-”

“Oh shit! It’s seven o’clock. I gotta go!” Donghyuck cuts off Jaemin’s sentence out loud after peeking at his wristwatch.

“Wait, where are you going?!” Jaemin asked in surprise after the other started putting his boots and jacket.

“Oh Jaem, I’m sorry. I gotta go. I promised Johnny hyung to come over his house tonight to look after Ma- Minhyung! Since he needs to go to the hospital to pick up the blood bags for our resident vampire. Someone’s gotta be there so Minhyung doesn’t do anything shit or cause any trouble,” Donghyuck said, voice in a total hurry as he kept looking at the time.

“C-Can’t Johnny hyung call anyone? Chenle? Jeno?”

“We all know Jeno has to work and Chenle would do anything but to stay in one roof with Minhyung. And don’t even think about Jisung! It’s a no-no!”

“But.... isn’t Minhyung a different vampire you said? He wouldn’t attack anyone, right?” Jaemin pouted.

“Yeah, until he gets hungry and smells the inviting scent of human blood. We all know how he lost control before and how he almost hurt Renjun. As for now, Minhyung hasn’t eaten in a day since the blood bags Johnny hyung specifically purchased were delayed. Who knows what’s going on in that vampire’s head?”

At Jaemin’s silence, Donghyuck knows his best friend does not understand where he was coming from. If he were to choose, of course, he would stay with the other. Listen for hours about his stories and rants that all point to one person only, Renjun. He’s willing to. And he would without any hesitation. But right now Johnny needs him. And someone’s really got to look after Mark hence another possible trouble will be on their hands.

So of course, unwillingly, he bids his goodbye to his best friend who only nodded in somber.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. We can hang out tomorrow if you want, all night! Right now, I just really need to get to Minhyung! Bye!”

When Donghyuck closed the door, Jaemin scoffed. Rolling his eyes like a whining child deprived of attention, he threw his body to the bed. Kicking the sheets and glaring at the walls. Deep inside, he felt betrayed Donghyuck chose to help Minhyung than to be the moral support his best friend needed the most right now.

A selfish, jealous, and wicked part of him hated it.

So again, without thinking, he spoke. “In this case, _why don’t you just marry him and be together forever like sick lovestruck fools_?”

Jaemin scoffed one last time before angrily hugging the stuffed animal to his chest.

***

Johnny can’t believe his eyes when he comes back after picking up the blood bags from the local hospital. For a moment, he thought he might be hearing it wrong. But then there’s the sound of sloppy wet kisses when he opened the door to a dark living room. And when he finally turns on the lights, he might have experienced a heart attack when Donghyuck yelp at his position on Minhyung’s lap. _On Minhyung’s lap._

“What the hell is going on here?!” Johnny asked in a loud, serious tone. Judging Minhyung’s disheveled hair and Donghyuck’s swollen lips, he thinks he knew the answer but still needed to confirm it anyway.

“Johnny! Oh my God, you scared us!” Donghyuck placed a hand on his chest as he stared at Johnny wide-eyed. Without even moving an inch out of Minhyung’s lap!

“More like _you_ scared me! What’s going on here?! And why are you on Minhyung’s lap?!”

Mark and Donghyuck shared a knowing look as if they’re having a silent conversation between their eyes. Donghyuck’s orbs are asking, and with Mark’s shrug, Donghyuck flashed the brightest grin and faced Johnny again.

“Minhyung and I are getting married!”

In this case, Johnny might as well really lose his consciousness.

***

“Oh please, not so early in the morning. I can hear the smacking sounds!” Johnny grumbled, already feeling the headache on his way to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

In the dark living room where all the curtains and windows were drawn, Mark and Donghyuck sat with each other. Or more like Donghyuck is sitting on Mark’s lap again, sharing another languid kiss as if yesterday’s nightmare isn’t enough. If not for Johnny’s complaints, the two surely don’t have any plans of breaking apart.

“Wait wait wait, hon, Johnny hyung is here,” Donghyuck giggles as he tries to avoid Mark’s lips peppering kisses all over his chin and neck. “Seriously babe, stop it,” Donghyuck added with a tone that _clearly_ enjoys it.

“What? Johnny here is not some innocent kid anymore. Bloody hell, innocent kids don’t exist at all,” Mark complained when Donghyuck put a finger on his lips.

“Hey, Jisung is still innocent okay?” Donghyuck raises his tone to defend his absent younger brother.

To which Mark responded with a chuckle and a sip from his mug filled with blood. “Oh yeah? I don’t think so.”

“Why are you being like this? Jisung will be like your brother too once we get married! You should learn how to take care of him.”

“I gotta say I’ll be the coolest brother in law in the bloody world. I’m gonna show him what fun is, unlike you who often locked him up in that boring house of yours.”

Donghyuck released a gasp. “How dare you?! I am just being a nice brother to him by taking care of him and keeping him safe! And my house is not boring, we have Disney channel!”

Mark laughed assuming Donghyuck just spoke the most amusing thing ever. It might as well be with how stupid it sounds in the vampire’s head. “Yeah like your brother is some 8 years old baby.”

“You know what, I don’t think this marriage is going to work!” Donghyuck stands up from Mark’s lap, glaring at the older. “If you keep on acting like that we might as well break up!”

Mark patiently placed his mug on the coffee table before pulling Donghyuck by the wrist, the latter landing back on his lap. Their faces too close with each other that Donghyuck’s face flushed in red, and Mark with his hawk-like eyes noticed everything. Smiling teasingly, he grips Donghyuck’s waist tight, palms resting at the curve of Donghyuck’s waist.

“Oh really? I won’t let you,” was what Mark whispered before he once again claimed the tanned boy’s lips. Clashing their tongues together and fighting for dominance in what was once again wet, sloppy kiss.

This time, there is not only the smacking sounds Johnny is ought to hear. But Donghyuck’s moans too and Mark’s groans every time Donghyuck bit his lips. It is disgusting in a lot of ways and Johnny wished he never had to witness this.

“Oh God, I’m gonna need to go back to my room. If you’ll excuse me,” the older said in pure torment, making his way back to his empty room.

None of the two bothered to respond, too busy sucking each other's faces that Johnny simply left quietly, letting them be.

***

Something is wrong, and Johnny knows it. Everything happens too fast. When he left Minhyung and Donghyuck last night in each other's company, everything is pretty normal. The last time he talked with the two alone, none of them said anything about their supposed feelings for each other. And now they’re getting married? Just what kind of fuckery is this?!

Johnny was gone for not more than 3 hours and within those hours Minhyung and Donghyuck decided to be in a relationship because they “love each other” and Minhyung proposed? No. It is way too fast and too suspicious to be true. He might not exactly say how Donghyuck really is like or Minhyung but he knows they ain’t like _this_. It’s like someone transformed them into a cheesy lovestruck couple that they are now.

“Donghyuck, Minhyung, I need to go for a while,” Johnny announced when he saw the other two being all snuggled up on his couch downstairs.

“Mm? Where are you going hyung?” Donghyuck asked, his hands stroking circles on Minhyung’s chest.

Johnny tried his best not to look at the hickeys on Donghyuck’s neck. “I’m going to Jeno’s apartment.”

“Oh great! Tell them to come! They need to know that I’m getting married and they’re invited!” Donghyuck squealed like an annoying teenage girl.

Johnny awkwardly laughs. “Ha.ha.ha! Right. I’m gonna have to talk to them to fix _this_.”

“What do you mean, fix what? Is there a problem? Oh! Is it about his misunderstanding with Jaemin? I totally agree with you hyung. You really should talk to Jeno. Tonight I’ll be over Jaemin’s to talk to him too, maybe convince him to make up with Jen and Chenle.”

“You’re going to Jaemin’s tonight?” Mark suddenly asked behind Donghyuck.

“Yes, what’s the problem?”

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“You’re going to leave me for your friend?”

“Correction, _best friend_. And please, don’t be such a possessive lover? I really don’t appreciate it.”

Mark scoffed, rolling his eyes but his arms on Donghyuck’s waist became firmly tight. “I am _not_ being a possessive lover. I just want to spend more quality time with you.”

“Well, Jaemin _needs_ me. He just had his heart broken. I need to be there to comfort him.”

“But my heart _will_ be broken too if you leave me!”

Johnny swore he would throw up with that line Minhyung just delivered. But unlike him, who sports a sour expression on his face, Donghyuck is the complete opposite. He smiled, eyes sparkling in admiration, and he hugged Mark like how he would hug his favorite plushie.

“Aww babe, you’re so adorable! You silly vampire, it’s not like I’m gonna leave _leave_ you, you know? I’ll still come back for you.”

And when Donghyuck started to lean his face closer again to Mark’s, Johnny just knew he really needed to leave before he really threw up on the floor.

“I’ll be right back.” _‘Hopefully, with answers and solution.’_

Jeno. He just needs to talk it out with Jeno and Chenle. Maybe they can help. Maybe he can even convince Jeno to talk to Donghyuck and make the other realize how wrong the situation is. Yeah, that’s exactly Johnny’s plan.

Too bad for him, Jeno’s apartment is empty. Johnny tried knocking five times to no response. It’s 10 in the morning and supposedly Jeno should be up by now. If not, at least Chenle should. He even tried calling their names but still, no one answered.

Johnny looked through the windows, with a slight gap from the binds he saw the empty space of the living room. No one’s inside. Since the windows are still closed it only means Jeno and Chenle didn’t get the chance to open them that morning. They are not in the apartment at all.

So where were they?

Johnny’s about to leave the front porch when a hand touched his wrist he nearly yelped in surprise. Turning around it was Chenle, who suddenly popped out of nowhere. Face as pale as white and hands colder than the normal. His eyes are wide and body trembling.

And when he spoke, there’s a hint of urgency in his voice, even cracking in the middle.

“I need your help.”


	24. Chapter 24: “Who Is What In Where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jaemin day! 
> 
> This chap was supposed to be posted last night but I couldn't bec I'm so busy writing a one-shot. Lool. Neways, here it is. Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

“WHAT?! Who is what in where?!” Donghyuck exclaims after he heard the explanation from Chenle’s mouth itself.

“Jeno is trapped in hell. And so am I. However, I am a demon and hell is probably like my second home. But Jeno... Jeno doesn’t belong there. He’s still alive. If he stayed there any longer, the demons in hell will eat him alive.”

“B-But h-how is this possible?! _In hell?!_ As in, literal hell?!” Donghyuck asked once again as if to confirm what he has been told to twice in a row now.

“I don’t know how this happened. All we know was that one second we were walking out of Jaemin’s dormitory, and then in a blink of an eye, we’re suddenly in the cold city of hell,” Chenle answers, face crestfallen.

“Isn’t that place burning hot?” Minhyung asked out of nowhere.

“Darling now’s not the time.” Donghyuck looks back to Chenle, hand reaching for the other. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. We’ll bring Jeno back, I promise. We’ll find a way to.” He firmly pressed his hand at the back of Chenle’s with the hopes of comforting the latter.

Chenle has never looked this frightened before. Not even when he was hearing voices in his head. The thought of Jeno dying in that cold and scary place is the one he fears the most right now. More than anything in the world.

“I just... please help him, Donghyuck, Johnny. He’s alone when I left him. Time is much slower down there, but the more the seconds passed in here, the more his body will grow weak. The more he will lose his life essence. The earlier he will die. He can’t be exposed much longer in that deathly place, who knows what will happen if one of the creatures there realized the existence of an alive mortal? I can’t protect him, I’m not that strong compared to the other demons,” Chenle is now full-on sobbing, voice cracking as he states those words. “If only I can take him with me back here, I will. But I have no ability to do that. So please, Donghyuck, you’re the only one who could help us.”

Johnny and Donghyuck shared a look. Ever since Johnny arrived half an hour ago with a shaky Chenle on tow, he knew this problem is more serious than he thought. Of course, without a doubt, Donghyuck would go to hell and forth if he has to just to save Jeno and bring him back. But the problem is... how? The existence of hell itself in their minds is nothing but an abstract until this. How are they supposed to know how to barge in that place?

Somehow going to hell sounds a lot easier like going to your friend’s house unless it really isn’t.

“Chenle... you’re a demon. Don’t you know anyone, or any way how to get out of hell?” He knows it’s a stupid question but he needs to examine every bit of detail before making a move to solve this.

“Of course, I don’t know- remember, anyone. Hell or Underworld, it’s like a huge labyrinth. With many different paths that lead to separate passages that is too complicated unless you wanna lose your mind over the maze. It’s nothing simple. And we spent all night trying to look for a way out and there’s none. Like we were in this huge complex road that offers a lot of crossings but we’re never really going anywhere you know? In the end, we’re still stuck. The only thing leaving is the energy in our bodies. And I’ve told you, Jeno does not belong there. He’s a mortal, alive. He’ll die if he stays any longer in hell!”

“Johnny hyung, do you think you can find something in your books about the doors to the underworld? Maybe you can find something on how to get to hell? A ritual, a spell...?" Donghyuck's voice fading for a minute before he suddenly flicks his fingers in the air due to a realization. " _A spell!_ Right, we need Jaemin!”

Behind him, Minhyung snorts, biting an apple. “But will Jaemin help? Considering, Jeno’s not his most favorite best friend as of the moment.”

Donghyuck glares at the male, resulting in a shrug from the other and a nonchalance continuation of eating his fruit. Johnny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Too many problems in just a day.

“Okay, I’m going to call Jaemin. Maybe he can help us with his spells. Johnny hyung please stay here with Minhyung. Try to look for any information concerning the underworld and their portals or whatever in between mortal realms and hell. Also babe, Minhyung, try to be at least of help to Johnny hyung here, please? You’re a God-know-how-old vampire so if you know anything, something, please don’t hesitate to tell us. And Chenle...?”

Though a little confused with the way Donghyuck repeatedly calls Minhyung sweet nicknames since he arrived with Johnny, his urge to save Jeno is far stronger than his itch to know what’s going on. So he answered with a, “I’m going back to hell. I can teleport there by myself. I need to protect and look after Jeno just in case someone found out about his identity.”

“Great. I gotta go. I’ll be going to Jaemin now! I’ll leave the rest to you, hyung.” But before Donghyuck could completely leave, Minhyung stopped him with a back hug. Now, no matter what they say it is indeed suspicious in Chenle’s calculating eyes. Thus the green-haired boy raised an eyebrow and throw Johnny a questioning look while the two offered their goodbye kisses to each other.

Johnny merely shrugging and says, “That’s also one mystery I was hoping you and Jeno could help me with when I look after you two on your apartment.”

“What? How did this happen?!”

“Not only that. You don’t hear the biggest news yet. They’re getting married.”

“WHAT?!” Chenle’s high pitched scream managed to break apart the two lovers who have been absorbed in their own little world.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, fixing his wrinkled shirt from Mark’s tight grip. “Err, I’ll be going now. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” And then left the door.

Mark looked at the two, unmindful to their judging stare. Instead, he plopped down on the sofa and winked at the two. “That’s my bride-to-be out there,” the vampire said.

“I don’t have time for this,” Chenle whispered in disbelief, completely disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Johnny sighed as well, deciding to look for books at his small office. “Me neither.”

***

Donghyuck didn’t bother to greet Jaemin properly, immediately advancing to his point when the door to his face opened, revealing the messy-haired warlock.

“Hi-”

“Jeno is trapped in hell so I was wondering if you could help us perform a spell to get him out of there!” Donghyuck said in one breathing, cutting Jaemin off.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa slow down. _What?_ ”

Donghyuck’s chest puff in heavy breathing. “Jeno is trapped in hell for some unknown reasons. Chenle informed us after teleporting himself back here _from_ hell. So I’m here asking you to help us, Jeno specifically, _please_. Because the longer he stayed there, the possibility of him dying is closing to a hundred. _Please Jaemin, this is Jeno._ ”

Jaemin stared at Donghyuck for a good few seconds. And as much as Donghyuck wished Jaemin wouldn’t do that because Satan knows how much time they are wasting by just standing there face to face with each other, the tanned boy also knows how ridiculous his words sound. It’s not every day you knock on your best friend’s door to ask him for a spell that will take you to the gates of hell. So he understands the confusion and the momentary stillness as Jaemin sunk Donghyuck’s words to his brain.

And when he finally did, his eyes widen in horror. Without bothering to change into much formal clothes, and his fluffy bunny slippers still on, he dashed to grab his keys, a red notebook, and laptop to his room before locking the door.

“Then let’s go, what are you waiting for?!” Jaemin said in a rushed tone before he passed by Donghyuck to ride the elevator.

Donghyuck didn’t need to be called twice to quickly follow the taller.

On their way back to Johnny’s house, Donghyuck explained everything Chenle told him to the caramel brown-haired male. Even Jaemin couldn’t quite get it how Jeno and Chenle ended up in hell, out of all places.

“Well, m-maybe Chenle was summoned by one of his kind back to hell and he somehow accidentally brought Jeno with him?” Jaemin tried to guess as he scans his red notebook filled with spells and incantation that he probably wrote before he lost his memories.

“I don’t know Jaemin, really. For now, it’s more important to focus on how we can bring Jeno back. Chenle says the hours in hell are far slower than here on Earth. Jeno’s body will slowly deteriorate if he stayed there any longer. Without food, without water... plus who knows if some demon found out about a living existence of a mortal in their world? It’s hell, Jaemin. _Hell._ ”

“Hold on, I was trying to look here in my notebook. Hopefully, I’ve recorded some spells that can help us travel down to the inferno,” Jaemin murmured, all too focused on exploring the spells written on the pages of his notebook.

When they arrived in Johnny’s house, Mark welcomed Donghyuck by jumping on him as long as the door closes. The two almost stumbled upon the startled Jaemin.

“Uh, what the hell is going on here?” Jaemin raised a brow at the seated Johnny on the floor.

“Exactly my question when I saw them on a lip lock last night,” the older responded in a soulless voice before fixing his glasses and returning back to the book scattered in front.

“Bloody hell, I missed you. I was just about to borrow brother Johnny’s hoodie here and run straight to the sunlight to find you!” Mark complained, peppering his lover kisses on the face.

Donghyuck giggled, pushing Mark on the chest. “Aish don’t be silly. Thought I told you I’d pick Jaemin up. Plus, it hasn’t even been _that_ long. Stop overreacting.”

“Wha- I am not overreacting. Is it that wrong to miss my fiance?”

“FIANCE?!” Now Jaemin is perplexed. As if the sight of Donghyuck and Minhyung kissing wasn’t enough for the taller boy.

“Oh, you haven’t told him yet. Great. Well, you’re invited to our wedding warlock. Donghyuck and I are getting married. By the end of this year, hopefully. Wait, we’ll have a beach night wedding, right hon?” Mark glances at Donghyuck, abnormally collected, as if he didn’t just drop a bomb in front of Jaemin’s face.

Donghyuck pinched Mark’s side after the surprised look that etched on his best friend’s features. But he answered nonetheless. “Of course, it’s a night wedding. In the beach. I don’t want you to crumble into ashes before I could even say my I do.”

“This is why I love you, my little slayer,” Mark grins, dipping his head down for a kiss.

“Oh, God...” Jaemin looks away, widening his eyes over Johnny who would rather read every single word in his books than to witness the horrifying sight.

“Just what the hell is going on here? First, Jeno and Chenle were trapped in hell and now, you two are getting married? I didn’t even know you were in a relationship!” Jaemin said with a hint of hurt in his tone. It’s true, Donghyuck never mentioned having feelings for Minhyung.

“Oh oh, don’t worry Jaem. This is completely new to me either. It’s just last night when we’re alone, we talked and realized our feelings for each other. We confessed. And suddenly...” Donghyuck smiles, cheeks reddening like a teenage girl asked to the dance by her ultimate crush. “Minhyung here dropped down on one knee, reached for my hand, and asked me...”

“Will you marry me?” Minhyung reenacted the scene Donghyuck was talking about by doing exactly the same and saying those four words in his I-am-so-in-love-with-you-I-hope-you-say-yes tone.

“And I said...” Donghyuck gave his hand to Minhyung like a classy noblewoman from the 17th century. “I do. And that’s how we got to this point!” Donghyuck squealed as he and Minhyung hugged each other. “Well, of course, we still haven’t decided anything yet except for the venue and time which is definitely by the beach at nighttime. Hell, Minhyung hasn’t given me a ring yet but... well, I guess our focus for today is all about Jeno so, we’ll be talking about that next meeting. Once we’re complete.”

Jaemin looks at him, dumbfounded. Trying to find any sense of the whole ordeal. Until something about Donghyuck’s words stuck in his mind. Something about it doesn’t feel right. And Jaemin needs to make sure.

With a pounding heart, he asked, “Wait, when did this happen again?”

“Uh, last night? When I come over to look after Minhyung here.”

“And you said it just happened? Everything?”

Donghyuck enthusiastically nods. “Yes. It’s like an out of the moment thing. We look at each other in the eye, felt sparks like magic, and we realized we’re in love. And we want to get married so _so_ bad, you know? Have you ever felt that with Renjun, Jaemin?”

‘ _Felt sparks like magic.’_

“Oh shit.”

“Why? Is something wrong? Look Jaemin, I know it’s very hard for you guys to accept all of these but it’s real. As much as Jeno being trapped in hell, my feelings for Minhyung is real. I love him and-”

“It’s not real! It’s my doing! Shit, I should’ve known!”

“What are you saying, Jaemin?” Johnny is now studying the panicking Jaemin with curious gazes.

“It’s my spell. I spoke all of these as my will. I need to undo it, it’s the only way to break it.”

***

Hell, unlike what mortals believed to be, is a very cold place. Not too bright in a fiery shade of flame, but only vast darkness waiting ahead. It is a never-ending road lost souls would take in hopes of escaping. Time doesn’t mean anything but only one can feel how slow it is. With the aching of their worn-out spirit, or the great need to consume food and water but never be able to quench it. It is like living and bearing all the hardships humans would like to free themselves on Earth. Only this time, there is no path to follow, death to be afraid of, no steps to take as you’ll just be there. Existing, but never alive.

Jeno is slowly losing grasp into reality. If not for Chenle’s voice keeping him sane, and touches that urged him to walk forward, he doesn’t think he could last this long. According to Chenle it has merely been a day since his disappearance in the world of the living. But Jeno feels like it’s been months, being trapped here in hell.

“Donghyuck will find Jaemin. They’ll come up with a solution soon, okay? I swear Jeno, you better not lose it! They’ll be here, okay?!” Chenle’s voice rang inside Jeno’s ears.

It’s unfortunate only a weak nod and a smile is all he could give. He can feel his energy slowly draining, his heartbeat slowing in rhythm. After all, hell is for the dead. Coming in hell means choosing death, and Jeno will die if no one came to save them.

Right now they were hiding behind a huge boulder. The freezing temperature isn’t helping either. The only warmth he can find right now is Chenle’s hands holding his.

So they waited, like how they have been doing for the past minutes (or probably hours in Earth). Chenle hugs him, his hot breath fanning into Jeno’s neck. That is until a group of heavy footsteps came closing in to them. Jeno froze, and Chenle almost stopped breathing in tense.

Jeno almost gasped when a fury hand with long and sharp claws rests on the same rock they were pressed against. At exactly the same spot between Jeno and Chenle, thankfully missing Jeno’s head. Jeno clamped a hand on his mouth, shaking in fear at the unknown creature who could see them any moment now.

Chenle shakes his head, signing him not to do or say anything. At that moment, anyone can say this is a life and death situation. One wrong move and the group of demons will soon be aware of the existence of a human in their realm.

Suddenly, the demon made a sniffling sound. “What is that smell? I’ve never smelled this scent before but on Earth. So sweet...” For some reason, Chenle understood the language the demon used despite it being nothing but a disoriented guttural sound in Jeno’s ears.

‘ _There’s no other choice.’_ These demons will find out about their existence anyway, might as well run away now, and keep miles of distance before they corner them.

Chenle mouthed to Jeno, “We’ll run. In 3, 2, 1...” Holding Jeno’s hand firmly, the two ran away from the hordes of demons who have now been aware of their existence. Jeno is weak and obviously having a hard time catching up onto Chenle’s speed but Chenle patiently tends to him nonetheless. It is Jeno he’s trying to protect here and not himself in the first place.

‘ _Damn it, if only I could teleport the both of us out of here!’_

They did a lot of turns, hoping to lose the demons on their trail. By one look, Chenle believed they are only low-ranked demons. Their physical appearance, and the way they carry their heavy forms, these creatures are no doubt inexperienced. However, there’s a lot of them. And Jeno is already weak enough for one or two. He can’t risk it.

“Jaemin, Donghyuck, please. Where are you?” Chenle muttered, pulling Jeno again into yet another passage that hopefully leads to somewhere safer.

However, unbeknownst to Chenle, hell is a huge and wide realm. And the longer he delves deep into it, the dangerous the forces are.

He only realized it when he bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry! I-”

“Well, what is this? A living flesh in the land of the dead. Looks perfect for dinner, don’t you think, Taeyong?” the man they bumped into, a black-haired male quite a few inches taller than Chenle, said in a sly grin. And, unlike the horrible looking demons chasing them out there, this one looks... _normal_. Angelic, even.

And that’s what scares Chenle the most. After all, it is those with a beautiful face that holds a lot of power.

Chenle blocked Jeno’s view from another coming man, this time it’s a blue-haired male. Probably the Taeyong the black-haired one called after.

But unlike the grinning manic on the first demon’s face, this one held a look of recognition when he met eyes with Chenle. With a croaky and unbelievable deep voice, he whispered, “Zhong Chenle?”


	25. Chapter 25: “Let This Harmful Spell Be Broken”

“What are you doing here? And you brought a human with you too? What were you thinking?” This Taeyong guy, or whoever he was, said in a hushed tone as he grabbed Chenle’s arms. Chenle isn’t quite sure how to react or respond. He needs to be careful with his words. If this one knows him, then he could be the same as Chenle, maybe even powerful. The question is if he was a friend or a foe.

“Uh T-Taeyong?” the green-haired male said with caution.

“Yes, that’s my name. Now, will you please tell me what in the literal hell is going on?”

“Will you help us if I did?” Chenle needs to know. From a distance, it is easy to catch the distinct hurried footsteps of the demons looking for them, hoping to feast on Jeno. But from a few centimeters away either, there is the awaiting black-haired male, grinning and ready to attack. One word from Taeyong is all it takes for him to snap. Chenle’s grip on Jeno’s hand tightens as he pushed him behind in a poor attempt to hide the taller human.

Crossing his arms, Taeyong looks like he was calculating Chenle’s words. His sharp gaze intimidating Chenle to the core but the younger is not one to back down either if it means Jeno’s safety.

“What help do you need?” Taeyong finally asked to which earned a relieved sigh from Chenle, but also a sound of disagreement from the other demon.

“But Taeyong, he’s with a _human_. A human! Can’t you see how this will gonna bring us so much trouble?! By now, the hordes of demons coming after them are closing in. We don’t have time for this, just kill that human!” the black-haired male suggests.

Both Chenle and Taeyong glared at his words.

“You know very well we cannot kill humans, dimwit! We’re not like those weak, brainless creatures whose lives never mattered in both worlds! We go by the rules, Lavishka. One of those says we do not meddle and toy with a mortal’s life,” Taeyong emphasized in a deathly tone.

“Well, rules also say humans, live ones, are prohibited to enter the city of the dead. He’s in our territory. He needs to be obliterated,” Lavishka pointed towards Jeno, who is by now just hanging limply on Chenle’s back.

Lavishka’s words aroused Chenle’s protective nature towards Jeno as if it wasn’t triggered enough. He points a finger towards the demon and said in a tone filled with so much venom, “You will _not_ touch _my_ mortal. He is under my protection and we do not break any rules. This is a mere accident and we’ll be happy to leave if you could _just let us pass_.”

“Enough! Those ne’er-do-well, useless, and lousy demons are coming the longer we stayed here and argue. We should run away from them for now. They are weak, yes. But they are greater in number. Come on, over there!” Taeyong pointed his head at the left that leads to another passage and block.

Lavishka was about to open his mouth, ready to say something, when Chenle shuts him up with a cold and spine chilling glare. The two had a glaring contest for a second before they both follow Taeyong. Chenle muttering soft words into Jeno’s ears, who still tried his best to carry his feet on the ground.

“Just a few more, okay, Jen? We’ll be there soon. Help is coming.” Though Chenle is not sure how long before it arrives.

Hopefully, not too long and not too late.

Meanwhile, in Johnny’s apartment, everything is a mess. Jaemin is panicking, Johnny is currently experiencing the worst headache in his life, Donghyuck is trying to explain to Jaemin how he needs to undo his spell _quick_ to bring _Jeno_ and _Chenle_ back, all while Mark is listing off a few things they’ll be needing for his upcoming nuptials with Donghyuck.

“Oh God, this is all my fault.”

“Hey, don’t be like that Jaem. Nobody wants this to happen. At least now we can think of a solution to end all of this craziness. And then we can finally move on to the wedding planning! Right, Minhyung babe?”

Mark only groans and nods to his lover, still busy completing his list for the wedding. Donghyuck giggles at the sight and it’s too creepy Jaemin felt chills in his spine.

“Sorry, he’s a little distracted. I’m gonna go scold him so he could help us at least with the spell-gone-wrong-on-Jeno-and-Chenle problem,” Donghyuck excused before walking over Mark and sitting on his lap again, snatching the notebook on the vampire’s hand.

You bet it’s a scolding that really happens when a minute later Donghyuck is nipping Mark’s ear and the vampire had his arms snaking around Donghyuck’s waist. _‘Ugh.’_

Jaemin turned to Johnny. “I’m gonna need a room, I need to perform the reversal spell without all the interference.”

“Sure sure, go use my room. You can draw the curtains or anything,” Johnny responds.

“Great. Do you have some candles?”

“Well, I have a few here but they’re almost white candles. Will that be okay?”

Jaemin thinks for a while before nodding, “Yeah, I think it’ll do. Thanks, hyung.”

Both of them went over to proceed with their respective tasks. Johnny picking up the candles in the storage room, and Jaemin heading straight to Johnny’s bedroom. After receiving the candles from Johnny, Jaemin did not waste time to perform the spell. With the now darkened room lighted only by the candles encircling Jaemin’s body.

He imagined the words he said and the situation of his friends. Then he spoke the incantation.

***

“Oh shit shit shit, they’re coming! Here quick, hide!” Taeyong gently pushed Jeno to the side, hiding him from the demons heading their way.

But with Jeno’s smell lingering in the air, it hardly does anything but merely blocking Jeno from the demons’ view. Still, these demons will stop at nothing until they get their hands with the human. So Taeyong stopped the leading demon with a kick and a punch straight to its jaw.

“Go! Go run now! We’ll try to distract them as best as we can!” Taeyong shouted over Chenle, the latter nodding and doing just as what the blue-haired male orders.

Chenle threw Jeno’s arms over his nape, trying his best to carry both of their weights as Jeno could barely open his eye. The farther they round in the underworld, the faster he’s slowly losing life. Chenle could hardly create a distance between them and the others as carrying Jeno is taking a toll on him than he originally thought, slowing their progress of running away.

“Chenle watch out!” Ringing at the back of Chenle’s ears was Taeyong’s voice, sending a warning regarding the demon with pointed, sharp nails ready to wound and shred Jeno’s flesh.

In a speed of light, he pushed Jeno off of him and launch a high kick straight to the demon’s eye, its movement and stance staggering from the impact. However, it is a one demon not-yet-totally-defeated amongst the many. The others following in and deciding to attack in a flock.

Sure Chenle could stop a few of them, with the help of Taeyong and also Lavishka. But right then they have caught enough unwanted attention already. That it is not only the demons from earlier that was coming but new groups of these rogues, powerful ones, were also after Jeno’s body and bones.

Chenle ran away from the fight and hugged Jeno to his chest. He will die first before he’d let any of these monstrous creatures grazed Jeno’s skin. However, someone ripped Chenle apart from Jeno. Earning a shrill cry from the green-haired male as the view of a larger demon with metal-like claws caressed Jeno’s sickly pale face. Then, grinning over Chenle as if to taunt the smaller demon before he took away his lover’s life.

With a fit of raging flaring anger, Chenle is so ready to murder the piece of shit. And he will. So he teleported himself in front of Jeno. Ready to knock the beast straight on his horrendous face and make him pay for touching his human. However, when he opened his eyes, he punches someone instead.

And it wasn’t the demon he met face to face with and hit straight in the jaw. But Johnny.

“Ouch!” the older whined.

***

Donghyuck and Mark are in the middle of another make-out session on Johnny’s couch when Jaemin cast his reversal spell.

“ _Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken.”_

And just like that, Donghyuck and Mark froze. pausing as their tongues remained tangled in each other's mouths for a good few seconds. The same time as Jeno and Chenle popped up out of nowhere.

“Ouch!” Johnny’s voice serves as the bell of realization for the two to pull apart. Donghyuck, standing up as fast as a bolt of lightning, pushed Mark harder than intended whose back crashed on the couch.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, eyes wide as saucers as he pulled back the collar of his shirt to cover the hickeys designing his neck in solid patterns. Both of them avoiding eye contact, quite opposite as to how they never seemed to look away from each other just a couple of minutes ago.

“Johnny?!” Chenle’s voice catches Donghyuck’s attention again and the latter did not hesitate to head over the unconscious Jeno on the floor, worry ebbing his heart.

“Thank God you guys are back! It only means Jaemin’s spell worked right?!” Donghyuck smiled in happiness, cradling Jeno’s head to his lap and checking for his pulse. It’s there. Quite weak but it’s there.

“Yeah, obviously. Jesus, Chenle, must you punch me this hard?” Johnny aided to his bleeding nose.

Chenle smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” The demon did not waste time to tend to Jeno, sighing in relief after feeling the slow rising of the other’s chest. “Whew. Finally. You have no idea of the danger we faced down there. It’s just the perfect timing to save us. Jeno almost got killed by the horde of demons in the underworld.” Chenle pressed Jeno’s palm over his cheek, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Though there’s a relief in them that Donghyuck saw.

“By the way, where’s Jaemin?” Chenle asked.

As if on cue, Jaemin descend from upstairs, announcing his steps in loud clattering. He gave a small, embarrassed smile towards his friends whom he had accidentally harmed with his magic.

“Hey guys,” Jaemin said, biting his lower lip and offering a small wave in guilt.

***

The sun is piercing through the newly renovated windows of The Magic Box. With the shop nearing its re-opening again (the place only requires the finishing touches), everyone decided to gather and help with the cleaning. It was mostly Jaemin who volunteered at first, deemed by his own guilt, then followed by the others. Now Jaemin is handing them another free coffee for the fourth time that week.

Jeno, who’s been busy putting all the books at the top shelf with Donghyuck, raised an eyebrow towards the caramel brown-haired boy as he accepts the drink. “Another coffee? You sure your wallet won’t mind you buying us a cup of coffee every single time we all meet up?” Jeno joked.

Jaemin shakes his head, rolling his eyes in amusement. “Trust me, the wallet has no say to this.”

Donghyuck, who’s been sitting at the bottom step of the ladder, asked after a sip, “Until when do you plan on doing this?”

Jaemin sighed, hands cupping the drink in his palms. “Until all these coffees washed away all the guilt in my chest,” the warlock said in a pout.

“Jaem, we told you it’s okay. Besides, it’s been almost a week. I’m fine. I’m back at work, those demons at hell didn’t get to me. I’m all alive. Not a single limb is missing. All fresh in a flesh,” Jeno grins, comforting his best friend.

“Still, I can’t help but blame myself about it. I stirred up that mess so it’s only right I suffer about it. So please just let me buy you tons of coffee. It’s the only way I can forgive myself,” Jaemin looks down, nibbling his bottom lip.

Jeno and Donghyuck shared a look. The two of them are the witness of Jaemin’s repent on his spell gone wrong. Jaemin has been nothing but an apologetic friend who always volunteers to help them, always making sure to show his support, and say he’s sorry every second he’s got a chance for the whole week. They’d gotta have to own a stone-cold heart if they can’t yet forgive Jaemin by now.

Donghyuck and Jeno both put their coffee down before embracing the other for a group hug. Jaemin sniffed, eyes a little hot as his chest filled with such overwhelming sensation because of his friends’ love and understanding. Chuckling, Donghyuck rubbed Jaemin’s back as the other buried his face on his shoulder.

“Really, we forgave you Jaem. It’s okay. Everybody makes mistakes. You don’t have to buy us coffee all the time. You’re our friend. It will not change because of one single mistake,” Donghyuck whispered on Jaemin’s ear.

“Yeah, Hyuck is right. We’ll never get mad at you, Jaemin. You’re our best friend. Best friends understand each other all the time,” Jeno added with a smile.

Jaemin’s eyes are watery and there’s a stray tear rolling down his cheek when he looks up to meet both Jeno and Donghyuck’s gazes. With another sniff, he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “You’re really not mad?”

“Of course not, silly,” the two of them said almost at the same time.

Jaemin turns to Jeno. “You’re not mad even if I accidentally put you in hell? Like, the literal hell? And after all the stupid things I told you?”

Jeno ruffles the warlock’s hair with a genuine smile on his face. “Friends fight all the time. You just happened to be a powerful warlock whose words, unfortunately, comes true. But it’s okay. It’s one hell of an experience,” Jeno chuckles.

His words itself earned a small smile from the taller. Then he faces Donghyuck whose smile is nothing but of fondness as he watched his two best friends make up.

“And you?” Jaemin asked the tan-skinned boy.

Donghyuck shakes his head, eyes full of sincerity. “I’m not angry at you nor do I blame you, Jaem.”

“Even if you kissed and made out with Mi-”

“Oh for the love of God, _please_. _Don’t_ even mention it.”

Jaemin chuckles at the red hue that blossomed in Donghyuck’s face. He decided there’s no harm in using it as a material of teasing the slayer. “What? I thought you were so confident it’s not an illusion at all? You said so yourself, your love for him is real. It’s not magic.”

Donghyuck picks up his coffee, finishing it in a haste. “Well, it _is_ magic. Of course, I’m under the illusion that I love him. Therefore, I believed what I wanna believe.”

“Err, I don’t know about that-”

“Jaemin! Ugh, forget it. Because of that, you’re gonna have to extend this free coffee for another week! Another mention of what happened and it’ll be another extended week understand? Ugh.” Donghyuck stormed out of their sight, going downstairs this time with a still obvious red face. The image is quite amusing for both Jeno and Jaemin that the two giggled once the other is far enough.

“Nah, I don’t think it’s pure magic at all. We both know how the two of them are already with each other since the first day. There’s a lot of tension in the air, _sexual_ tension if I may say,” Jeno shakes his head, eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Yeah right. Besides, behind every magic, there’s a bit of truth in them. A truth that we sometimes do not want to face as it’s not so magical as we expect it to be,” Jaemin agrees.

“Mm-hmm.”

For a second, Jeno’s eyes flicker over Jaemin. His eyes were staring at the others downstairs. Everyone is busy emptying boxes and redecorating the cashier. Chenle, specifically, is the one leading everyone to their task. It’s quite amusing to see the smaller arguing and commanding Johnny to do this and that. Even Jisung decided to spend his weekend helping the adults with the business. Now he’s wiping the counter with Chenle.

Everyone is present. Except Minhyung for obvious reasons, and Renjun. Jeno swallowed the thick lump forming in his throat.

“I’m still sorry. About Renjun.” He’s not sure if it’s a good idea to mention Renjun’s name but they haven’t talked about him since the whole incident and Jeno figured he, too, also needs to properly apologize to Jaemin for his own mistakes.

Jaemin’s only response was a small smile, the one that never really reaches his eye. But genuine nonetheless. He shrugs. “Nah, it’s okay. It'd be like that sometimes.”

“We can still look for him, right? Maybe he’s still here. Maybe he hasn’t fled yet in China.”

“Even if he is, where do we start? And it’s been a week. He’s probably in his hometown by now with his family.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Jaemin faced him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m okay because my friends are here and they’re happy and safe. That’s all I need.” He chuckles. “Now, let’s get back to work? We don’t wanna get scolded by your boyfriend if he saw us doing nothing, right? I swear I still love my ears.”

Jeno’s face turned in a bloody red with the mention of the word “boyfriend”. Well, he can’t exactly say he’s already boyfriends with Chenle. Though, does he still need to ask and make it official if they’re already in a relationship way before? He doesn’t know. And Chenle’s head is pretty occupied of his return to work at The Magic Box to talk about it with him.

And honestly? Jeno is already happy with how things are right now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho-ho, look who got the time to finally update lmaooo. First and foremost, I apologize for the late update to those who are waiting for the next chapter (if there's any). I just recently started on my job and the past month has been so emotionally and physically tiring for me, with all the job hunts, interviews, etc. Now that I got my first job it's eating all my time away. So expect slower updates but no worries, for I will still finish my on-going stories no matter what. Right now, enjoy this chapter that's been stuck on my drafts for a month now. Happy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan
> 
> P.S: And also, y'all! Have ya watched NCT U's Make A Wish MV? Jaemin's killing me seriously lool.

The room where Renjun is currently staying is big, perhaps twice as huge as his dorm room. The furniture sets and the whole interior in general are minimalistic, displaying only three shades of tone; gray, black, and white. And although the simple blend is pleasing to the eye, Renjun has never felt lonely in such a spacious house. Or rather, a mansion.

He hasn’t asked anything ever since he came, only keeping his silence as a luxury car drives him away from the university and into this part of the city where there isn’t such a thing called neighbors. If it were his parents' property, then they must be wealthy. _Very wealthy,_ in fact. Considering they own a private land and a house in the town. Or were they even still in the same town? Renjun doesn’t know. He kept his mouth shut throughout the whole ride, eyes studying the area rather than asking these people who introduced themselves as his parents. Which he doesn’t doubt, by the way. There’s an undeniable resemblance between him and his assumed father’s features, while he felt like looking into his own eyes when he met the woman’s gazes.

They didn’t know something was wrong with Renjun. The boy himself has no idea whether it’s best to tell them or not. By the looks of his parents, they don’t appear to be the type to spend the whole night watching in worry over their son who was sick. In fact, they seemed to hate Renjun. With the fixed stare and glares they were giving him since he opened the door to their faces.

And that was four days ago. Renjun last saw his parents one day ago when they all shared a dinner. It was only to inform him that he is dropping out of school and they’ll be flying back to China the next Tuesday.

After that, he was left all alone in this huge mansion. Though to be fair, Renjun doesn’t really step out of his room unless he needs to eat. There are a few guards and maids guarding the house. He isn’t quite sure who really his parents were.

The door of his room opened, revealing a new face of a boy he has never seen before. Or he just couldn’t remember at all. He’s taller, and judging by his looks he must be Chinese too. His black hair was perfectly slicked, excellently combed, as he wore a formal suit. His expression stone-hard, stance a little intimidating. But unlike his parents, he flashed Renjun a small smile, eyes softening a bit when crossing the space between them.

“Renjun-ah,” the man sighed. “You’re really here.”

“Who-?” Renjun gave him a look, only stopping a bit too late when he realized what he was about to ask. He doesn’t know this man. He isn’t sure if he’s to be trusted despite his gentle look and warm smiles. But before Renjun could even say anything more, he is engulfed in the arms of the man who smelled so much like the citrus.

“Why are you here?! I thought I told you never to come back!”

Surprised, Renjun awkwardly allowed himself to be patted by the man whose voice just cracked in between.

The other cup his cheeks, eyes now full of worry and brimming with tears. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Still confused, Renjun shakes his head. “No, they did not.”

“It’s Auntie’s curse, isn’t it? Is that the reason why you’re here?” The man nodded as if he needed not to hear Renjun’s answer for he already knew it all along. “I always knew she won’t just give up. She will not let you go. This family- they’ll do everything in their power just to get what they want. And now, their own son- Just what kind of monsters are they?!” There is poison from when the other speaks those words. His eyes scream loathe and disgust for the people he called family.

“Wait, what do you mean? I came because m-mom told me she has a cure for my curse.”

“Renjun...” He could not understand why the other male said his name in a tone full of pity. Nor why he is looking at him with eyes that resemble confusion. Did he say something wrong?

“Since when did you call auntie mom?” the boy added.

“Huh? I mean she’s my mom, why wouldn’t I call her... mom?” Is she not his mom?

However, all he received was a strange look from this guy. He wonders who is he to him. An older brother perhaps? A cousin? Why does he look at Renjun like he knows something that Renjun doesn’t? Something that is completely buried perhaps at the pit of his forgotten memories.

The man shakes his head. “Anyway, it’s clear she used the curse against you. And you... so blindly got caught in her trap. You, of all people, knows just how cunning she is. Isn’t that why you ran away with Jaemin?”

It wouldn’t surprise him anymore if this boy already caught to his secrets, or just plainly found him dumb, when he said another stupid, “Huh?” in return.

The male observed him for a full minute, face unreadable this time. Renjun looks away, swallowing the forming lump in his throat because the guy before him just holds this aura that makes one think he is reading into your soul. With his piercing eyes and all.

Coughing, the boy spoke again, standing up this time, “I should talk to Auntie. I’ll see you later when I join you for dinner.”

And then he is gone. And Renjun had to slap a palm on his forehead for messing up their conversation. It’s clear that boy knew something. He knows about the curse, he talks about his mother so naturally, and most of all, he knows Jaemin.

‘ _Just who is he?’_

***

“Okay so, Chenle, you understand the plan right?” Jaemin asked for probably the 33rd time that night.

The demon on question, Chenle, gawked at him and nodded in boredom. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It's all you spoke about the whole night.”

“What is it again?”

Both Chenle, and even Jeno, groaned in unison. “Teleport inside the school, then sneak in at the admin’s office. I’ll look into Renjun’s file and tell you his home address,” is the green-haired male’s response.

Jaemin flashed him a look, eyebrow elevated as if waiting for follow-up words. Chenle sighed. “Through mental telepathy. Happy now?”

Now satisfied, the warlock nodded his head and patted the smaller in his hair. Earning him a scowl from the demon. Jaemin stared at him, mouth unmoving, but he heard his voice loud and clear in his mind. _“Good. Now, you ready?”_

Rolling his eyes, Chenle responds using their shared telepathy. _“More than ever.”_ Honestly, Jaemin’s request is as simple as counting one to three. If the latter had only spared him those same recurred questions, perhaps he would have gotten what they needed by now. Which is Renjun’s address, of course. The one that the university wouldn’t willingly give to Jaemin due to tight protocols.

Jaemin took a deep breath. “Okay. Go! Be quick, okay?”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll pop back before you know it.” And in a blink of an eye, Chenle was out of sight. Now there’s only Jeno and Jaemin left behind in front of the college building, hiding through the tall trees.

“Chenle won’t be busted, right?”

It’s kinda cute how Jeno nibbles the tip of his finger in worry for his demon boyfriend. Jaemin almost laughs. “Don’t worry, he’s a demon. Besides, no one’s staying in the building at this hour. If there happened to be someone, he can just easily dissolve into thin air.”

“Right, of course. Plus we all share a telepathic link, right? He can easily shout for help in his mind?”

“ _Yes, very well Jeno-ah.”_

“Jesus Christ, Jaemin! Can you like give me a warning?! Don’t just suddenly speak out of nowhere in my head!”

Jeno heard Jaemin’s laughter in his head. _“Try it. This is actually pretty cool. It’s convenient especially if you’re too lazy to open your mouth.”_

So he did. Following Jaemin’s instructions earlier. Visualize a thick thread inside your head, followed by a light in the end. Reach on to that light using the thread, focus, and then speak your thoughts out with the certain person in your mind. _“Did it work?”_

“ _It did! I heard ya!”_

“ _Holy shit this is so cool! We should do this often!”_

“ _Sadly, this binding telepathy spell is temporary. But you can count on me to dig for more. Maybe one that allows us to talk to a person in our minds for an unlimited time.”_

“ _You know, Jaem, I always forgot just how cool your powers are”_

Again, Jaemin’s giggle echoes in Jeno’s head. _“Oh well.”_ The warlock shrugged.

Jeno would’ve said his response if not for Chenle who yelled telepathically. Despite not actually hearing the demon’s voice, Jeno and Jaemin aren’t sure if hearing it in their heads is anything better than hearing it with their ears. They might as well suffer from brain shock with how loud Chenle’s shrieking is.

“ _Can’t you two fucking stop?! I can’t focus here!”_ Chenle complains.

“ _Oops,”_ the two said best friends said in unison, before laughing at the same time.

Of course, Chenle would hear. When Jaemin carried out his spell, they combined their energy altogether, thus forming a telepathic bond between them three. Whenever one of them spoke with the other, the other one would hear. It was a temporary spell that will lose its effect after one day. Jaemin thought it’s worth a risk given they wouldn’t take long in their one-time quest.

This is the warlock’s first step toward finding his other half. In China or in Korea, Jaemin will find Renjun. With the help of Chenle and Jeno, of course, who both volunteered to assist. Remembering Jeno’s statement the other day when he attempted to convince Jaemin to let them help is surely hilarious and downright comical. But Jaemin appreciates his best friend for that. He knew Jeno still holds a little guilt because of what happened. Jaemin simply wished he could have taken back his words.

The plan is simple. Chenle would teleport to wherever Renjun is. Which is not entirely impossible given that Chenle was just traveling around Paris last night. Now that he’s slowly mastering his teleportation skills, the little devil would frequently disappear for half an hour or two, only to come back with the selcas he took from whatever country he’d jump in and gloat the experience to everyone. Jisung is usually his target, but Jeno is getting fed up too. Now, they decided to keep Chenle’s superpowers into use and bring Renjun back. Wherever he is, Jaemin (or rather Chenle) will come for him.

Few more minutes of silence after, and Jeno spoke using his words this time. “Come to think of it, remember your last spell gone wrong??”

Jaemin scrunched his face and replied, “The _My Will Be Done_ spell?”

“Yeah, that one. We could’ve actually used it in our favor. You know, to bring our memories back! If you just spoke that as your will, we would actually be free from this nightmare!”

The taller thought about it for a second, before shaking his head with a “Nah”.

“Why not?” Jeno asked, a kicked puppy look on his face.

Jaemin chuckled. “I just had a feeling it won’t work. It is a spell gone wrong for a reason. It doesn’t really make my _pure_ will and desires come true. Guess it’s only effective when I wish for something I didn’t mean in a literal way or if I said something in sarcasm. That’s how all the mess started, remember?”

Jeno nodded in defeat. Right. That spell is more trouble than helpful. Thank the gods Jaemin already broke it.

“Anyway, Chenle is taking way too long. _Yah Chenle! Any news?_ ”

***

Inside the admin’s office, Chenle’s totally having a hard time searching in the darkness. Just because he’s a demon doesn’t mean he had automatic laser eyes for the dark. He ensured not to make any kind of sound in case a security’s roaming outside. But with all the stack of papers, envelopes, and documents, Chenle couldn’t prevent a curse from slipping out his tongue.

Add Jaemin who suddenly shouted inside his head. _“Yah Chenle! Any news?”_

“ _Ugh for Satan’s sake Jaemin, stop interrupting me! I’m busy here!”_

“ _Hurry!”_

“ _I’m trying!”_ Jaemin really owed him one. He sacrificed his planned night out at the Boracay just to bring a happy ending in the warlock’s love story.

“ _Here, I got it!”_ Chenle pulled out a brown envelope with the name Huang, Renjun at the back. He looked inside, through the documents with all of the latter’s printed information. Eyes scanning the papers until he found the home address.

“ _Goodness, I can’t read because of the dark! Wait a minute.”_ In a mere second, he reappeared in front of the two idiots waiting in front of the building. With Renjun’s envelope on his hand.

“Yah, why did you bring that here?!” Jeno said, agitated.

Chenle rolled his eyes. “Don’t be overdramatic, babe. I’ll bring it back inside in a couple of seconds. Right now, printed here is Renjun’s address. Go copy it or so whatever, Jaemin. I can’t fucking read because it’s all pitch black inside!” He shoves the envelope to the beaming warlock.

Jeno would have said something back but kept his mouth shut with a blush after the nickname Chenle just used for him. Truth is, he can never get used to the green-haired demon somehow being his lover now.

After writing down Renjun’s home address in China, Jaemin read everything all at once, memorizing all the important details regarding the small warlock. The Chinese’s parents, his birthday, if he has siblings (Renjun has none), and all the other things. He probably already knew all these from the past, but Jaemin wanna relearn them. Everything about Renjun is worth learning for.

“Are you done smiling like an idiot, Jaemin? Because I really need to get back inside. I don’t think I have closed the drawers,” Chenle blinked, tilting his head. Did he close the drawers? No, he did not.

Nodding one last time, Jaemin hands the envelope to Chenle. Who disappeared as soon as he got it. Making sure he left no traces behind, and that everything is back to its original position, Chenle left the office and popped back in front of his friend and boyfriend.

On their way back to Jaemin’s dorm, which is just across the university, Jeno asked, “How are we going to get to Renjun again?”

Jaemin finally turned to his best friend, a happy gleam on his eyes. “Simple. Chenle will teleport into this address and look for Renjun. Then he’s going to deliver a message for me.”

“Considering Renjun would want to hear from you.”

Jaemin paused, looking back to Chenle with a lesser smile and more serious gaze. Jeno threw his boyfriend an eye that says “What the hell?”. And Chenle had to bite his own tongue next time because seriously, just why the hell is he born with a sharp one that he can’t even control?

“What- you think Renjun wouldn’t wanna go back?” Jaemin spoke, voice grim.

“Err what I only mean is, maybe you should consider all the possible results too, Jaemin.”

But when Jaemin shook his head, Chenle saw his resolve isn’t easily broken along with his determination to bring Renjun back. “No. I know Renjun. It’s like he’s the other half of me. He loves me, and he’s happy here. He belong with me. I know deep inside Renjun knows it. We need each other. So there is no other result, Chenle. Because the only one to exist is a life of me with Renjun in it.”

The demon stared over the warlock for the following seconds. As usual, there is an absolutely gross smile crossing the taller’s face while thinking of Renjun. His eyes shone with glitter and sparkles while addressing Renjun’s name. It is those traits that Chenle would have laughed and snorted at, but it is also a feeling he understands so well.

He glances at Jeno. Who smiles at him and held his hand with a gentle press. Chenle felt the warmth coursing throughout his body just because of that one single press. He would be heartless if he denied Jaemin of that pleasure to hold the hand of someone he loves.

“Fine. I planned on going to China tomorrow anyway.”


	27. Chapter 27: “Dude, What The Hell?”

Donghyuck pulled back his stake as soon as the vampire in front had dissolved into ashes. Then he plunged the same stake on another vampire’s chest. “Well, that’s three for the night,” Donghyuck stretched his neck, blowing air on his bangs.

The slayer leisurely strolled through the graveyard, thinking that it is enough vampire hunt for the night. He bears in mind that he still had an early morning job tomorrow. Humming a song to distract himself of how actually eerie this place is has been one of Donghyuck’s habits every time he comes here to patrol. And also so he could pretend that this is a normal place he’s wandering to rather than a cemetery with dead people’s graves everywhere.

He is playing the wooden stake between his fingers when he felt something. Or rather _someone_ behind him. He stopped, and so is it. He walked again, light footsteps followed him, Not like Donghyuck had extreme hearing abilities but the silence of the area and the evening gave him the opportunity to be attentive in all aspects of his senses. Even the slightest move is perceivable in this state.

Donghyuck waited for the right moment to catch his stalker off guard. And when he did, stake ready to ram on said stalker’s chest, he just didn’t expect it to be Mark.

“Mark?!” Donghyuck said in bewilderment.

Mark had two hands raised in the air. “Yes, it’s me. Will you please put down the bloody stake?!”

Only when Mark had mentioned it did Donghyuck realized he still had the pointed tip of his weapon directed towards the vampire’s heart. “Right.” He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, as he put his stake down and keep a distance to the other.

“So what’s up?” Donghyuck began, taking the initiative to end the awkwardness between the two of them. Or is it just him that is awkward? He doesn’t know. All he’s aware of is that the vampire doesn’t look like he’d have something to say either and Donghyuck is simply worried of the awkward silence that could overtake the situation.

Mark lifted an eyebrow to his direction. “Good. How ‘bout you?”

“Fine! I am _fine_! Thank you for asking.” Donghyuck mentally facepalmed with his answer.

Mark doesn’t seem to mind much when he nods.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at Johnny hyung’s.”

Both of them started walking, though Donghyuck made sure there’s a few centimeter distance between him and the vampire. And even with a clear intent to ignore the older’s existence, he can’t help but notice how good Mark looks in that leather jacket and black pants of his. The man's highlighted hair is falling messily on his forehead. Donghyuck looked away before Mark notices him staring. _‘Calm yourself, Donghyuck. It’s just Mark,’_ he tried to say in between heated cheeks and rapid heartbeat.

“I was. But then I got bored. The guy’s a fucking nerd. All he does is read books and watch TV, most specifically the news. He won’t even let me share with his booze. What am I supposed to do? Talk to the wall?” Mark complained.

For a split second, Donghyuck forgot the reason why he is avoiding any kind of encounter with Mark these past few days. The vampire has this side that never fails to humor him. Either it’s by his snarky remarks or aggressive complaints towards Johnny, Donghyuck would always find himself laughing over these simple things.

“Yeah well, Johnny hyung is Johnny hyung. That’s just so him,” Donghyuck chuckles.

“A one boring old guy who seriously needs to get laid, that’s what he is.”

They shared a laugh. Right then, it’s as if everything is normal and all their worries and issues that they strive so hard to avoid are slowly deteriorating, fading along with the chilly night air. Until, of course, Mark just had to ruin it. _Nice one, Mark._

“So about the last time...” Mark began.

Donghyuck is quick to say whatever that pops in his mind first. “Nice jacket, by the way!”

The vampire frowned, looking down at his chest. “Thanks. So, the last time...”

“Whoa, it’s so cold tonight huh? It’s a good thing slaying makes me sweat. A good form of exercise I’m telling you.”

“Donghyuck can we please-”

“I wonder if Jisung’s still awake. There’s a donut shop nearby. I should buy him his favorite bavarian.”

“Haechan!”

By the mention of his unofficial nickname, Donghyuck automatically stopped on his ramblings. Mark took it as an opportunity to block his way.

“Look, we need to talk about what happened between us a week ago!” Mark insisted.

Donghyuck took a deep breath, offering the other his sharpest glare. “What’s there to talk about?”

“A lot, actually. _We kissed_ , Donghyuck. And made out? And basically planned our wedding.”

“Oh goodness gracious, don’t even remind me of that mortifying moment!” He slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning internally.

“Why not? It happened, and you know it.”

“Yeah! And it’s all an illusion. A temporary spell! One that has already faded. And seriously, if I could, I would really like that memory to disappear along with our false feelings for each other.”

Mark’s expression is unreadable when Donghyuck turns to face him. The vampire’s eyes, ever so intense, were piercing through his soul that Donghyuck had to look away because of the heat beginning to pool on his cheeks. There is a dark aura besieging the vampire as he kept on burning Donghyuck with his unwavering gaze. Donghyuck, who couldn’t take it anymore stuttered to speak.

“W-What?!”

He failed to get any response from his companion. Only the penetrating stares remain.

“If you have nothing more to say, I’ll be heading off. G-Goodbye!” Donghyuck how he struggled by simply just saying those sentences.

Before he could walk away, Mark spoke in an icy tone. “Is that really all it is to you?”

“Huh?”

“That time. Is it really just because of magic? No personal feelings involved?”

“Where are you exactly going with this?” Now, Donghyuck is just utterly confused.

Mark stepped forward, while Donghyuck took a step backward. He tried his best not to be intimidated by the older’s looming figure leaning close to him.

“Because unlike you, I cannot lie. I like the kiss we shared. And I’m not sure if it has to do with me being a vampire and feeling things thrice as a normal human does. All I know is the thought of marrying you shouldn’t be this exhilarating and tempting. But it all feels so right. What have you done to me? If you kept on insisting it’s all magic, then perhaps I’m still under a spell.”

Donghyuck blinks as Mark look at him under the pale moonlight. The older’s words repeatedly ringing at the back of his head, echoing in an unstoppable loop. Donghyuck’s heart is jumping and thumping on its cage. His mind blank, only the voice of Mark filling the void.

So it’s no wonder he comes up with probably the most ridiculous answer to ever be formed for confessions such as this. _Wait, is this a confession?_

“ _Dude, what the hell?”_

***

Chenle shouldn’t be so surprised anymore when he saw Jaemin’s smiling face first thing that morning. The warlock had woke them up with his incessant knocks and yells. He fought the urge to slam the door close to his stupidly bright face.

“Good morning! Rise and shine!” Jaemin had said, coming in uninvited.

Chenle yawned, rolling his eyes as he shut the door. “It’s eight in the morning, Jaemin. What the hell?”

“Yeah exactly. Which means, we only have like...” Jaemin read his wristwatch. “... ten hours before my telepathy spell wears off.”

“And it won’t take me five minutes to teleport to Beijing and pop in front of your LOML.”

“LOML? What’s that?”

Jeno appears behind Jaemin, coming out from their room with bed hair that looks comically alike to a bird's nests. “Love of my life. Yeah, Chenle likes to speak weird.”

Said demon glares over his boyfriend. Doesn’t matter if Jeno looks so cute while rubbing his eyes. “No, I don’t. It’s called speaking the trend, idiot. You guys can’t understand me, of course, because y’all are a bunch of oldies.”

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night Mr. A-Thousand-Year-Old.” Jeno doesn’t bother to wait for Chenle’s reply and faced Jaemin. “Is that a coffee?” he asked, pointing over the plastic bag on the other’s hand.

Jaemin beamed. “Yes! I thought you guys might need some. And oh, I also bought waffles.”

The mention of food is enough for Chenle to not curse on Jaemin so much for disturbing his sleep. As the aroma of coffee and waffles linger on the air while Jaemin pulls out their breakfast from the plastic bags. Chenle does not hesitate to grab a waffle, eating it with a contented sigh.

In between chewing, Jeno said, “Thwanks Jaem.”

“Yeah. At least this is worth getting out of bed early for,” Chenle agreed, sipping his espresso.

Jaemin laughed upon Chenle’s sassy response. Well, Chenle won’t be Chenle if he isn’t acting like the little bratty demon that he is.

After eating, Jaemin gave the two time to shower and clean themselves. Even teasing Jeno to just go with Chenle and take a bath together. Jeno, ever the easily flustered, look at Jaemin as if the latter said something so improper and scandalous. Jaemin had spent the following minutes dying in laughter over the couch.

“ _Okay so do you guys hear me?”_ Jaemin spoke with his head, sharing the message to the other two who are now seated in front of him. Testing the effectiveness of their telepathy is a must before proceeding to their plan.

“ _Yeah, I do.”_

“ _Same here.”_

“Good. Now that we’ve made sure the link is working, I want you to Chenle to go now. Are you sure you’ll be able to pull this off?” Jaemin asked the demon.

“Yeah. I have Renjun’s address memorized in my head since last night. All I need to do is think of it and I’ll be there in a matter of sec.”

“But will the telepathy work from that kind of distance? This won’t be like last night when we were just outside the building and Chenle’s a mere centimeters apart,” Jeno added in.

Jaemin gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Chenle’s a demon. Unlike mortals, they have really strong mental capacity and power signals that can preserve our connection even from miles away. Plus, us three’s energy together are interlinked so it should be enough. No one will get hurt out of this, I promise.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Jaemin softly squeezed Jeno’s hand. “Ready now, Chenle?”

“As soon as you are.”

Jaemin nods. “Once you get there, you send us a message okay?”

“ _I will.”_

“Go.”

Just like that, Chenle dissolved into thin air.

***

The warm weather and the blinding light is the first thing Chenle notices as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting. From the soft grass under his feet, and the smell of daisies permeating the fresh air, he realized he’s in a garden. A wide garden, in fact. It’s kinda a refreshing sight to see and Chenle felt the urge to just lay on top of the soft, short grass surrounding the area.

“Wow. That’s a really _huge_ house.” Chenle had to say it, with the towering residence that would intimidate anyone who’d dare look at it.

Looks like he popped at the back, and not the front, of the house. There are no gates but only a bunch of sturdy walls made of high-quality rocks soaring incredibly high (Chenle couldn’t even see the outside!). The sky is a refreshing tone of a clear blue- cloudless and sunless.

“ _Chenle! Are you there?! Why aren’t you saying something?!”_ he heard Jaemin’s voice at the back of his head.

And then Jeno’s. _“Right. Are you okay?!”_

“ _Don’t worry, babe, I’m okay. Just inhaling the fresh China air and appreciating the view here. Damn, Jaemin, your LOML sure is rich as fuck!”_

“ _What are you talking about?! Just get in there for fuck’s sake!”_

“ _Jesus, so grumpy. Fine fine, I’m coming in to find your little Renjun. Don’t speak too much or else you’ll distract me.”_

Chenle took tentative steps inside. The marble floors with no single trace of dirt and dust scream luxury and wealth. The inside of the house is far darker, with the absence of huge windows. But it exudes of sophistication. With all the paintings and China vases and flowers and statues surrounding the halls. He had successfully entered the living room where the grand staircase is located. The one that leads to the higher floors where rooms are.

But with the mansion being three (or is it four?) floors high, Chenle would take some time looking around and sneaking in each room to find Renjun. Even with his teleportation powers, he’ll need at least ten minutes to verify each room. How many rooms are there anyway? He is sure he’s already in his tenth room and he’s still stuck on the first floor.

By the time he reached the third floor, Chenle is sweating. The third floor is much exposed to the sunlight with the windows decorating the halls now. Chenle even heard footsteps coming followed by someone speaking in Mandarin. Turns out they're just two maids gossiping over the latest movie showing on theaters. But Chenle still hid anyway.

Once he is sure he had checked each of the forty rooms (yeah, he thought there’s forty in total), he teleported back to the empty living room, catching his breath. Turns out there’s none. His search for Renjun is a failure. Renjun isn’t even here. _‘Could he possibly just be out of the house right now?’_

No. One of the rooms on the third floor is Renjun’s room, Chenle recalled with certainty. There used to be Renjun’s picture frame as a kid with a dog on one of the bedside drawer. But when he checked the closet, Renjun’s things are missing. It only means Renjun is not here. The possibility that he’s still in Korea is higher now.

Chenle stood up to leave. He’s been wasting his time now, risking himself to someone the longer he stays. It is clear there are maids in here somewhere though he isn’t sure where is Renjun’s family. The house is completely vacant, he doesn’t wanna get caught by their helpers though.

So he bid his goodbye to China for now. And promised he will be back. Maybe later, when he can enjoy the city of Beijing or Shanghai than sneak in the luxurious mansion of his friend.

***

The look Jaemin had on his face when Chenle had relay his news is too heartbreaking to look at. It’s like all the light in his eyes was sucked dry, leaving him with agonizing hopelessness. Jeno pats his best friend’s shoulder as a form of sympathy and at the same time to console him too. Neither said a word, too afraid it would hurt the warlock more.

Jaemin only managed to utter a word after long excruciating minutes. “Are you sure there’s really no one? Maybe Renjun’s just out of the house. He could be back.”

But Chenle is firm when he shakes his head for another no. “There’s literally no one in the house when I inspected. Even Renjun’s things aren’t there.”

“W-Well, do you think you might have gone to the wrong address?”

“Jaemin, my teleportation powers aren’t that lousy. Besides, there’s Renjun’s picture that I saw in one of the bedrooms. So it’s definitely their house. Or mansion.”

“On the other hand, if Renjun isn’t in China then he could still be here. It’s possible they hadn’t fled out of the country yet. Maybe he’s still in town. Isn’t it much better?” Jeno shot a wide smile, attempting to be optimistic over the situation.

Jaemin threw him a downcast look. “Yeah. But where? We have no idea. It’s the only address Renjun had in his documents. That’s our only hope.”

“Not really,” Chenle said.

“What do you mean?”

“We could still search for him using the-”

“Magic spells! Right! I think I know a spell that could locate a person!” Jaemin exclaimed, snapping a finger to the air.

“I was about to say the internet but sure. Whatever you want,” Chenle waves Jaemin a hand.

“Another spell Jaemin? Will you be okay to perform that?” Jeno chewed the insides of his tongue in worry.

“Oh, please. Of course, I will. Spells give a much accurate result and could save us a lot of time than the internet. Therefore I’ll be going for now. I have to pick up a few things in my dorm. I think I have the spell written in my notebook.”

Jeno had closed his mouth and gives up as his best friend, with his newfound solution, happily gets up from the couch and put on his coat. He shared a look with Chenle who only gave him a shrug. Well, if Jaemin says he’s okay then there really is nothing to worry about, he guesses. Lately, Jeno found out about his best friend’s clear obsession when it comes to magic and spells. He would try and perform them to accomplish even the most simple tasks. Oftentimes, he’d just randomly poke one of them in the shoulder and say, _“Hey, I was trying to practice a new spell. Can you share me half of your strength while performing the ritual?”_

No one can say no to him. Most definitely not Jeno. After all, Jaemin just lost Renjun. And practicing those kinds of stuff is probably his closest thing to distraction.

Beside him, Chenle stretched his limbs and yawning. “Hey, you okay?” he asked in pure concern as he noticed his boyfriend’s tired and heavy eyes.

Chenle slowly nodded. “Yeah. Just sleepy, I guess. Just want this all to be over so Jaemin could finally be with his LOML. Then I can meet with Taeyong hyung.”

At the mention of an unfamiliar name, Jeno’s face twisted in a deep frown. “Taeyong hyung? Who’s that?” he asked with a surprising bitterness over his usually calm and collected voice.

“You’re seriously not listening to me whenever I talk, huh, Lee Jeno?” Chenle glares.

“Why? When did you talk about him?” Jeno answered in defense.

“I literally mentioned him five times since we got out alive in hell. He’s the demon who helped us, you idiot.”

“Really? I don’t remember.” In Jeno’s defense, he is almost half-unconscious back then okay? Plus, he always comes home tired from work so most of the time he’d be long gone before Chenle could even start his never-ending stories.

Chenle rolled his eyes and pinched his side, earning a wince of pain from his lover. “Anyway, yeah that’s Taeyong hyung. We met up shortly after that whole burdensome situation in hell and we agreed to have a proper meet up some other time when none of us is busy. He’s a really cool guy, by the way. Owns a blue hair too.”

“What’s with you vengeance demons and your colorful hairstyles? Pft.”

“ _How dare you?”_ Chenle is fuming, voice threatening as he spoke. “At least we’re not boring like you mortals.”

“ _At least we’re not boring like you mortals,”_ Jeno mimicked.

Chenle indignantly scoffed before he smirks and attacked Jeno with never-ending tickles. Their laughs resounding through the apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update that I have stuck on my drafts. Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

“For this spell, I’ll only be needing Chenle’s blood along with mine,” Jaemin proclaims when all four of them, with the addition of Donghyuck now, gathered in a circle.

The timing is perfect as the sun sets at the horizon in a bloom of fiery orange. Renjun’s shirt that was left behind is now on the hands of Jaemin, the warlock neatly placing the object on the floor, making sure the surface isn’t at all wrinkled by running a palm over the material.

“So do we just watch or-?”

Jaemin answered Donghyuck's question, “No. I’ll need your strengths too to make this spell work. I could do it alone but it’ll be much easier with all our forces combined.”

“Okay, just to be clear I literally just got out of my work so I’m dead tired. Plus, I’m super restless with only 3 hours of sleep last night. Just sayin’ in case my worn-out soul had a negative effect on your spell or whatsoever,” Donghyuck said.

Chuckling, Jaemin shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Hyuck. This spell won’t be sucking your remaining energy or whatever you think. You don’t necessarily need to be all active to cooperate. You’ll be just like a support, For me.”

“A’ight got it.”

“By the way, Jaem, why Chenle though?” Jeno claimed after.

Chenle snorts, beating Jaemin onto answering his boyfriend. “Because it’s easier if Jaemin uses me as a subject. I’m a demon so I can teleport on my own without much hassle. Unlike if he uses one of you guys, it’ll be another spell we’re talking about if he tried to send one of you to wherever Renjun is.”

Jaemin nods, agreeing with Chenle’s explanation. “That’s true. As a demon, Chenle is capable of doing it on his own. All I need is to combine our blood together, then I will try to locate Renjun with my locator spell. Once the spell showed the answer, Chenle will pop up there and this time he’ll surely find Renjun.”

“I just don’t understand still. Can’t you go there personally so you could talk to Renjun instead of Chenle?”

“I would but I can’t teleport for heaven’s sake, Jeno! Jeez.” It’s amusing how Jaemin seems like he’s about to lose blood by explaining things over his slow-witted friend. “On the other hand, I will surely try to study a spell that can inform me how to teleport. That way, Chenle won’t be the only one to gloat about his midnight trips over the world.”

All three of them groaned over Jaemin’s ridiculous idea.

“Satan, please no! Do not _steal_ this away from me!” Chenle threatened.

“I can’t take another Chenle in the house,” Jeno muttered.

“If you do, please let it be something where you can take someone with you. I wanna go to Spain so bad!” Donghyuck pouts.

Jaemin giggles, patting Donghyuck’s back. “We’ll see about that. I’ll definitely take you and Jisung, promise. Anyway, let’s get to business, shall we?”

Everyone’s faces became serious as Jaemin sheathed his mini dagger previously wrapped in a table cloth. All jokes pushed aside, only pure concentration marred the four’s faces. Jaemin asked reached out his palm over Chenle.

“Give me your hand.”

Chenle did. All so carefully Jaemin squeezed it, rubbing the back with his thumb while he pulled it right in the middle of Renjun’s greying shirt. In a swift and clean move, Jaemin’s dagger pierced through Chenle’s palm like it’s a sheet of paper, creating a short but deep cut enough for crimson blood to flow from Chenle’s hand.

It doesn’t really hurt that much. Or maybe Chenle’s just resistant over mundane pain such as this. A few drops of his blood trickles and tainted Renjun’s shirt. Jaemin soon followed him after by slicing on his own palm too.

Now, their blood mixed, Jaemin closed his eyes. All four of them held hands, closing their eyes too as Jaemin instructed earlier. They heard Jaemin spoke in an unfamiliar language, probably Latin. Though they don’t exactly feel anything the whole time Jaemin was chanting his prayers. Only peace and a light drowsiness especially for Donghyuck.

When they opened their eyes, the previous stains of blood now displays a sloppy map over the layers of Renjun’s shirt. Unblinking, they watched as a drop of blood runs as if pushed by an unseen force, making its way through the mystery map. Jaemin is still chanting in Latin. The blood stopped under the neckline of Renjun’s shirt, the same time as the warlock opened his eyes.

“There. Renjun’s there,” Jaemin pointed a finger over the drop of blood in the ending trail. Chenle observed the sight before Jaemin gave him a meaningful look.

He nodded and closed his eyes for the second time. Jaemin had spoken another chant and Chenle visualized himself disappearing and blindly following Jaemin’s voice.

Until he no longer felt the cold floor of Jeno’s apartment. Nor the warmth inside. Instead, a breeze of the wind kissed his cheek as he felt his hair swayed by the open air.

Jaemin’s voice was long gone.

Chenle opened his eyes.

Once again he was met by a huge open air space. Like he was in a field. The sky is in a melancholic state of twilight where both darkness and brightness fought over. No one surrounds the place but tall trees and heavy gusts of the wind.

In front of him stood another mansion. The demon grins. Inside is definitely where Renjun is. They are sure now.

All he has to do is to teleport there and-...

“Wait, what...?”

Chenle tried to enter the huge walls and gates surrounding the mansion. Focusing his mind and powers and imagining himself piercing through the doors.

“What the hell...?”

He tried again. And again. But no matter how hard he put his all into teleporting himself inside, he’d only come back from where he is standing outside in front of the stone walls. Never getting in, never proceeding.

No matter how many times he attempts it, he is only thrown back to the same place. _Chenle couldn’t get through inside._

***

Sicheng, now Renjun knows his name thanks to one of the helpers, joined him for dinner a day after their meeting. He learned he is a relative- an older and close cousin, in fact. Like how he saw the man the other day, Sicheng is dressed again in a formal suit, looking all fresh and clean as he was from before.

That night though, he greeted Renjun rather formally. His tone is more stiff and cold than the friendly one he had when he approached Renjun last time. As usual, his parents are nowhere to be found. Which is never a rare occurrence considering he barely saw them since he was sent here. In fact, he’s starting to regret his decisions of not asking the two older couple his questions when he had the chance to.

They ate at a long mahogany table that could befit at least 20 guests. It’s too big for only two person, yes, and their maids also like to cook extravagant and enormous dishes that even a person cannot finish on their own. For that dinner, they were served a whole broiled chicken with plenty of side dishes that come in both vegetables and fishes to eat to their heart’s desire. But even though Sicheng is with him the entire time, Renjun still felt alone. Like everyone around him is solely mannequin, only serving him but never acknowledging his existence.

He finished after a plate. Awkwardly, he looks toward Sicheng who ate gracefully, following the proper table etiquette. How was he suppose to excuse himself in such a thick tension covering the air?

“Are you done? Me too. Shall I give you a tour around the house?”

Renjun almost jumped on his seat at the other’s voice. He nodded, albeit hesitantly.

Sicheng drinks his water before wiping his lips with the handkerchief. Then he stands up, his chair creating a soft creak as it slides on the glossy floor. “Come on. I’m sure you’re confused about a few things.”

When they left the dining, Renjun tried his best not to look back at the one-fourth eaten chicken.

“First things first, did you know me?” Sicheng asked as soon as they were out of the room.

“E-Excuse me?” Renjun bet his eyes are as wide as an owl right now, comically looking back into the older.

Sicheng lights up a cigarette and chuckled after inhaling a puff. “You don’t have to hide it. I already knew it. The memory loss, I mean.”

“H-How? W-What-...?”

Sicheng threw him a meaningful smile. “I’m a warlock too. Just like you. And a relative. It’s impossible not to know. More than anything, I’m surprised auntie and uncle only made a move about this now. I’m Sicheng, by the way.”

Renjun could only imagine how confused he might have looked right now for Sicheng to burst in a peal of laughter after observing his face. Perhaps there is a big question mark written all over his forehead.

“Now it all makes sense to me. Why you so foolishly trusted auntie just like that and came back when all your life you’ve been the black sheep of this family. The prodigal son.” Sicheng blew out another smoke.

“Can you please explain everything? I... really don’t understand half of what you’re talking about. Are you saying that my parents knew that I lost my memories too? But-”

“Of course, they know. _They know everything._ Especially if it involves their first and only child.”

“Then how? I didn’t tell them anything. They didn’t tell me anything either.”

“Obviously, they won’t. That’s just so their move. They like playing puppeteers and you as their puppets that they can control anytime with invisible strings.” Sicheng smirks, shaking his head as he looks away.

“They told me they had a cure for my curse,” Renjun said in a barely whole voice.

“Renjun, your mother herself is the one who cursed you. They used that as a bait to lure you here. Because they know you’re weak. They know you lost your memories. They know how defenseless you are and decided to take advantage of your situation. And you... fell into their bait. _That’s_ what happened.” Sicheng pointed a finger.

“So the curse is fake?” Renjun couldn’t believe it. “Am I not going to die?”

“Pft, of course, you’re not. Auntie won’t let you die, she needs you. Though it’s not exactly fake, per se. Just that auntie likes to turn the tables around and keep them in her favor once she sees the chance to. I could only guess what really happened between you and Jaemin but it’s probably awful if auntie got to have the upper hand like this.”

“Wait, that’s one thing I’m curious about. How do you know Jaemin?”

Sicheng stared at him for an awfully long second. Before his face morphed into shock, and finally pity. _“Oh. Of course, you won’t remember him. You poor thing.”_

“Just tell me!”

Sicheng threw away the butt of his cigarette to a nearby vase before turning again to look at Renjun with warmth in his eyes this time around. “Renjun, Jaemin is your boyfriend. He’s the boy you left your family for. He’s the reason you turned your back to our coven along with your responsibilities as auntie and uncle’s first son. The boy you loved so much that you’re willing to throw everything away just to be with him. You really forget about him too?”

Before he knows it, Renjun is crying. Teardrops after teardrops fell under his eyes as he sobbed through the night. Sicheng couldn’t do anything but embrace the weeping male in his arms.

***

Chenle came back looking just as gloomy as the night sky. Jaemin finally opened his eyes and turns to him, along with the other two who kept their gazes at his devastated face as they wait for the demon to speak up.

“What happened this time?” Jaemin already knew just by Chenle’s silence that something unexpected occurred again. More like a hindrance to their plan.

“I did get there. But I couldn’t get in. Something- like an invisible force- was protecting the place, forbidding anyone especially me to enter. No matter how many times I try I just couldn’t teleport my way in.”

“How is this possible, Jaem?” Jeno asked Jaemin, who looks like he was in deep thought for a while.

When Jaemin failed to answer, Donghyuck attempts to supply a rational explanation for all of them. “Maybe Chenle just needs rest? He could be tired from all the teleporting that’s why.”

Chenle looked over Donghyuck in disbelief. “No, duh. I’m not. It’s the house, I’m sure of it.”

“What- is it a magic house?”

“I don’t know-”

“ _It could be.”_

All of them threw Jaemin a confused glance. For a second, Jaemin wonders what’s with the surprised look. And then he realized, these people still have no idea about Renjun’s true identity. That the smaller is a warlock too, like him. Renjun has disappeared before he could even get the chance to tell them. Jaemin tried not to ponder too much on his sad thoughts.

“I’ll- I'll explain later. All I can say is there is a huge possibility that house is protected by something. If it’s a spell or what- I’m not sure. But if a demon like Chenle can’t enter, it has to be something powerful,” Jaemin concluded.

“So what do you suggest we do now?” Jeno inquired.

“Chenle, is the surrounding somehow familiar to you? Like, do you think it’s here in Korea or the house is located in this town? Or someplace else?”

Chenle thinks about it for a while. “It’s hard to say because the place looks more of a private property really than just a simple house in a busy neighborhood. Trees covered the area, while the weather and the time of the day are just the same as here so I’d take my bet it’s somewhere here in Korea. Though I’m not certain if it’s in this town. The place is deserted and uncanny.”

“I- I see,” Jaemin nodded, silently analyzing the situation in his head.

From then on, the warlock had massage his temple. He knows the others are observing him in worry but right now all he wants to do is cry. Why is nothing ever going right for him? Why is Renjun so hard to reach?

His vision obscured with the tears that slowly started to form at the corners of his eyes. At the same time, he felt a pat and a soothing rub on his shoulders and nape. Two arms embracing him for comfort. Why is it that people cry harder when they were locked in someone’s hug? Jaemin sure did. He hated himself for crying like a little kid in his best friends.

“Ssshh, Jaem we’ll find him. No matter what happens. It’ll be okay.” It is Donghyuck’s voice.

Jaemin shakes his head. “I don’t know anymore, Hyuck.”

“No, Jaemin. We won’t give up. We are so close we just need to work a little more. Then we’ll get there. We’ll get to him,” Jeno whispered.

Jaemin didn’t say anything. He just closes his eyes and lets the two comfort him until he had the strength to stand up again.


	29. Chapter 29: “Ancarius?”

Every midnight, the huge old metal clock located at the family house’s living room would chime, indicating the time. Others might find it creepy, considering the house is so big that people here barely meet. After dinner, the maids would already be done with their chores and are excused to stay in their headquarters. Until, of course, the next morning. Renjun’s parents have been gone so Renjun would have the house all to himself. It is not new for him to hear the sound of the clock ringing and reverberating through the whole place. But then again, mostly by this time, Renjun would be in his room where the sound would be muted by the walls.

Tonight, unlike the previous ones, Renjun had stayed downstairs with Sicheng- who said he had something important to show. After fixing himself for crying, the two walk to a path that leads to the house’s library. Renjun would be here sometimes to pick up some new books to read in his room. He could say it is the only thing he likes in this big, lonely place.

That was about to change. Definitely so once he learned the library he likes so much actually held secrets he doesn’t know (or likely forgot). Like those in typical spy movies, Sicheng only needs to push a hidden button on one of the shelves against the wall, and the wooden rack moves on its own. Revealing a hidden room that Renjun has no idea about at all. Inside the secret room are stairs that you need to take leading to an underground. It is too dark to see from where they were standing but Renjun had an inkling something big is down there. Something he’ll most probably not like but at the same time, he’s too curious to know.

“Shall we?” Sicheng had offered, glancing at the pale Renjun one more time.

Renjun heedlessly nodded.

When Sicheng takes the first step, Renjun- albeit hesitant- followed. The place is too dark and cold (the temperature is lower down there). Sicheng had picked up an abandoned torch stuck on the brick walls. To Renjun’s surprise, his cousin had also managed to light it up with a simple chant.

Sicheng threw him a playful look. “Don’t look at me like that, Jun. Come on.”

The two proceeded to go downstairs. The deeper they reach the underground, the double the anxiety Renjun felt. For a second he wonders if it isn’t too late to climb back up if they hadn’t been far away enough yet. But then Sicheng spoke, and Renjun’s growing curiosity win over his baffling fear.

“I’m sure you are aware now that all of us here possess the ability or gift of magic. Your parents, you, and I.”

“Yeah well, if you could create a fire with just one word then I’m pretty sure you a powerful warlock. So is my parents, if what you said about them is true.”

“They are true. Your parents, and even I- we are part of a coven. A coven that has been established for centuries, started and preserved by our ancestors. We, _us,_ are one of the few ones who still had a hard time letting go of old traditions. Whereas witches and warlocks nowadays can go and round freely, use their magic however they want to, our coven likes to maintain the previous beliefs of our kind. You can say they find it difficult to keep up with the new and ever-changing world.”

Renjun and Sicheng had reached the last step. Now what’s waiting ahead of them is another yet dark corridors. But once again, Sicheng spoke in Latin and the torches hanging on the walls that Renjun failed to previously noticed lit up on its own. Sicheng had blown off the flame on the torch before putting it down.

The place is quiet. And there is still a long walk waiting ahead of them. Renjun doubts if even a slight wind could enter in with this tightly closed space surrounded by hard bricks. But it is undeniably cold still. Renjun almost shivered.

“So, this family falls more into the traditional witches category than more of a Harry Potter kind of- ya know, _accio wand!_?” Renjun even imitates swinging an invisible wand in his hand.

Sicheng’s chuckle echoed through the tunnel. “No. Actually, they hated Harry Potter. They hate that most witches and warlocks turn their backs on the old traditions and beliefs just to embrace the new incorporated ones. For them, a witch or a warlock is nothing without their coven. They simply believe that they are different from society, thus they shouldn’t follow much of the “changes” in it. They think our world is different, and it’s a bad idea that we mixed in with the humans.”

Renjun’s face twisted in disagreement. “That’s stupid.”

“Wanna hear something funny? That’s exactly what you said years ago when your parents told you you shouldn’t interact and befriend a mortal,” Sicheng had a fond smile written across his face.

Perhaps, something hasn’t changed.

“Anyway, well yeah it’s stupid. It’s one of the reasons why you hated your parents in the first place. You’re like the black sheep of the coven. Which is very unacceptable considering you are their only son, and members of our coven expect you to be the next ruler,” Sicheng added.

“Ugh. I already knew I oppose to that. Even without my memories, I think I completely understand the old mes sentiment,” Renjun frowns.

“Exactly. As a high school teenager, you’re pretty badass. Actually, when we first met we had a differing point of view regarding our situation. You are the only one who made me realize what I truly want. However, it’s too late. I already pledge myself to Ancarius,” Sicheng grimaced.

Renjun stopped upon the unfamiliar name. _“Ancarius?”_

The older nodded. “Yes, our Goddess Ancarius. She’s the deity that is said to be the source of our coven’s power. Once upon a time, the first warlock in our bloodline pledge himself to the Goddess. Just the typical how-a-coven works. Each coven has a god or a goddess to whom they pray and ask for blessings. Us happened to be Ancarius. Our members are devoted to her as the coven made sure it is stuck in our minds that our powers, strength, and purpose in general is all thanks to Ancarius. That we owe her our very existence.”

For Renjun though, the thought itself sounds like something made up of someone’s deluded mind.

“That is her, _Ancarius_. The mother, protector, and God of our coven.”

They stopped in front of a looming statue of a woman. Sculpted in fine metal is her long, straight hair the covers her front. Atop her hair is rests a crown designed with an image of feathers surrounding it. Her eyes stare blankly ahead of Renjun, all emotionless and cold and a bit spooky like a normal statue you’d find underground of a mansion. Her fine thin lips were pressed together in a straight line, her sharp and fine nose accentuating her sculpted elegance.

“Our coven is wholly dedicated to her. Thinking that if weren't for her, our warlocks and witches would be of no value. Like our ancestors in the previous centuries and decades, they had this sole belief that it is Ancarius who gave them their powers in exchange for our loyalty and love. So despite the changing world and our kinds possessing the freedom to decide upon their own path, Auntie had vowed she would not let the same thing happen in this coven. You are the first one who opposed to our beliefs, and that is one thing she isn’t ready for,” Sicheng explained.

Renjun could imagine, it isn’t that hard honestly. With the short amount of time he spent with his parents, he can already sense that kind of feeling within them. They refuse to embrace the kind of change and freedom that some of their kinds had chosen for themselves. Which would be totally okay if that is truly their belief and some traditions, no matter how questionable they are, should still be respected one way or another. However, what is _not_ okay is forcing people in that same direction and path just because you can’t admit to yourself that every individual has their own perspective and choices to make. Something, Renjun thinks, this coven is good of.

Walking down further, Renjun discovered a huge room that could fit at least 20 people inside. In the middle formed is a circle, inside is a hexagon and on its surrounding area are a variety of white and red candles of equal numbers. They are lit but not even halfway into melting. At the very front is an altar decorated with flowers and crystals along with scented oils. And then finally, a similar, just much smaller, statue of Ancarius cloaked in a red thin cloth.

“So I guess this is where members of the coven meet up and perform their... witchcraft,” Renjun whispered, almost speechless.

Sicheng nodded from his peripheral vision. “Yeah. But most members of our coven resides in our hometown in China. However, your mother and father sometimes fly here in Korea not because of the family business. Though, it’s partly the reason too. But more importantly, their agenda is to gather and influence more warlocks into joining the coven and convince them to worship Ancarius. Lately, your mother is worried the coven is slowly losing its power and influence. And she blames you for that.”

“Me? What did I do?” Renjun points to himself as Sicheng turns around wearing a serious face.

“As I’ve said you were the first to oppose the coven’s number one belief. Ever since you became a teenager, you dreamed of free will and making your own path as a warlock. You are against the idea of worshiping a “false god”. You put shame into your parents’ name when you spoke in front of the whole coven and convinced them that they do not have to waste away their whole life working for a God that gave them nothing.”

Renjun winced at the thought. “Well, just because of _that_? I mean, yeah sure, I think I get the angry part of my parents. But it’s not like I did anything more than speaking my own thoughts, right? _Right?_ ”

“No, Renjun. You did more than that. You fell in love with Jaemin, and somehow that is the last strike.”

***

Apparently, this whole act of delirious devotion directed towards Ancarius is far sicker than Renjun thought. At least, that’s what he learned from Sicheng. And he, being the only son of their coven’s leader, holds an important role through this whole witchy affairs.

“ _Every firstborn child must preserve their virginity and the purity of their form for our Goddess. This coven started with our great great great grandfather, your grandmother is the previous leader before the title was passed to your mother. Once the leader’s child, no matter the gender is, turns of legal age, our coven shall operate a ceremony where the firstborn would have to present him or herself to the goddess- offer her your soul, body, and heart. According to them, that is how we show our gratitude for Ancarius’ kindness and the only way to keep and strengthen our coven’s power.”_

“ _I don’t understand. Does that mean...”_

“ _Yes, Renjun. You are betrothed to her ever since you were born.”_

“ _But... how? I’m...” Renjun is lost for words. It is sick. The whole idea of this all is sick that Renjun felt his stomach stirring in a very unpleasant way. He felt his forehead damp cold in sweat._

_"Your mother, as well, is also married to Ancarius. As the next leader in line, it is your responsibility to please our Goddess by cooperating in the ceremony that will be held in the next full moon. You can consider it as our coven’s way of handling marriage ceremonies though it’s between you and a god. They will find the perfect vessel for Ancarius’ essence and spirit to go through. In your mother’s case, your father’s body was chosen thus he is only married to your mother by name. And the same will happen to you.”_

_It is not surprising learning those things about his parents’ marriage. He doesn’t need his old memory to know that there is not even a single speck of love shared between them. They can barely look each other in the eye, and through the whole time, Renjun had only heard them exchanged_ _two or three sentences. He just didn’t expect how truly fucked up their situation is in reality._

_He doesn’t want that for himself._

“ _I know what you’re thinking. You had the same look on your face the first time you’ve learned about your marriage when you were 16. Of course, it’s not the life you wanted to live,” Sicheng had grimaced._

“ _Is there any way to stop it?” Renjun asked, desperation laced in his voice._

“ _As of now, that’s pretty impossible, Jun. This house is restricted by spells from your mother, banning anyone outside our coven_ _to enter. You can’t leave either. You still have her curse.”_

‘ _ **Right,’**_ _Renjun thought. The ink on her back had stopped spreading, it’s been days since he had felt the unbelievable pain it brought to him. But he knew the moment he stepped out of this place, it’d crawl back to him and fill his skin with many more tattoos. Who knows what will happen to him then?_

“ _As you see everything was set up. This will be the place where your marriage ceremony and offering will happen. After pledging yourself to Ancarius, you are required to make love with her, offer her the purity of your own essence and body. All while members of our coven stood by to watch and pray. You have no other choice now that the full moon is about to set in two days. Most of our relatives are on their way to participate in the ceremony.”_

_Renjun’s cheeks had tainted red upon the mention of doing something intimate for the public eye to see. While at the same time there’s an ugly splash in his chest. Just thinking about himself in his mother’s shoes makes him shiver and wanna throw up. No, it’s unacceptable. He refused to settle down and live his days like his parents._

“ _Ge, help me.” Renjun doesn’t know what urged him to say that. But he believed in Sicheng. Right now, he has no one but him._

_But Sicheng’s eyes also reflect hopelessness like the one in his._

“ _I’ll see what I can do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: So this conflict is actually not included in the original show where I based this fanfic. Just thought it might make things interesting plus I sort of wanna delve deeper into Renjun's character here. Hope it's okay. But who am I kidding? I don't know really. LMAO. I still do it anyway. 
> 
> \- sungchan


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so excited to post this so here you go haha! 
> 
> \- sungchan

“What are we doing here?” Renjun asked the moment they stepped out of the mansion, stopping at the garden where they are surrounded by growing flowers dancing along with the wind.

But Sicheng gave no room for explanations, instead pulling Renjun to sit on the grass-covered ground with him after peeking warily at the gap between the huge wooden doors and scanning the surveillance. “Close your eyes and hold my hand,” ordered by the older.

Despite the confusion, Renjun followed. Half of the reason probably is the commanding tone laced in Sicheng’s voice. As he doesn’t wanna upset the older, he did what he was told. Sitting cross-legged, closing both of his eyes, and finding warmth on Sicheng’s hands.

“Now, inhale and exhale. Listen to your surroundings. Clear your mind of whatever doubts and stress you have before. Focus and follow the sound of the wind, the chirping of the birds... the nature. Imagine you are one with it. No, deem yourself as one with nature. A warlock, after all, is a child of Earth,” Sicheng instructed in such a soft, calming voice.

With his chest rising in heavy intakes of air, Renjun slowly lets it go. Inside his head, he tried to create a scenario wherein he is in an open area with a huge oak tree standing not so far away from him. He hears the sound of the birds- their refreshing voices blending together as they sing along the breeze of the cooling wind. The sound of the ocean waves crashing through the shore, soaking the soil in its Earthy wet scent. It is soothing, like a lullaby sung to him in his sleep. Renjun finds himself feeling lightheaded, a chunk of weight lifted on his soul. He smiles.

“Now, think of someone. The first face that pops in your head, _call him_.”

When it comes to this task, Renjun can confidently say he knows a lot of “someone”. Despite his blurry memories, he knows a lot of names, remembers a lot of faces. From yesterday, from last week. Hell, he could even think of Sicheng who is already right in front of him. Yet, Renjun’s mind could only see one smile, a pair of eyes that is as captivating as the moonlight. Only one name appears in his head, and it echoes in repeat.

_Jaemin._

Renjun missed Jaemin. It was his fault, he knows. Only if he hadn’t acted irrationally that time- if he hadn’t closed his door on Jaemin’s face. If only he’s a little more honest and a little more confident to speak about what he truly feels, none of this would have happened. Renjun wished he could apologize. He wishes there is another chance, another day- given to him to confess his love to the younger.

“ _Jaemin,”_ Renjun called out in his head.

***

Donghyuck slowly approached Jaemin who has been sitting in the corner, painfully silent the whole time. All of them agreed to have a movie night last night at Donghyuck’s house. Except for Johnny because apparently, the Avengers is not his style. Mark, of course, teased him about it before the vampire too was invited inside by Jisung. Which is pretty odd considering they are “partners” regarding their difference in kind. Even if their memories from the past are swept away completely, at least Mark should have access to Donghyuck’s house, right? Another mystery to solve, he guessed. But not right now.

Today, his best friend needs him.

Despite the happy facade he tried to display at breakfast, especially in front of Jisung who is just as sad as him, Donghyuck can see through the absence of that special sparkle in his eyes. The kind he only often sees Jaemin throw at Renjun. The one he refused to accept at first thinking it would hurt his friends.

“Hey Jaem,” Donghyuck sat beside the male, offering a small smile.

At least Jaemin gathered himself enough to respond back with a smile. Though the dark circles in his eyes proved how little his sleep was despite the comfort provided by his companions. “Hey, Hyuck. Done eating?”

“Yeah. You make the best fried rice.”

“And you flatter me too much,” Jaemin chuckles, though it is dry.

Donghyuck clears his throat, not wanting the silence to envelop them. “So... any new plans?” he asked, hopeful.

Jaemin shakes his head. “Nothing I could think of right now.”

“Hey, you tried everything in a supernatural way but you still haven’t tried the not-so-supernatural alternative. Maybe that’s what we need.”

Raising an eyebrow, the warlock chuckles. “You mean, should I print out Renjun’s face and give away flyers just in case anyone here in Korea saw him? Or should I put an ad on social media looking for him?”

“Of course not, duh!” Donghyuck playfully glares at Jaemin who chuckles at his response.

“Then what?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe let’s try to search for his family? According to Chenle, they are pretty wealthy with how enormous their property is. Maybe they’re an influential and famous family? We could look it up on the internet. Plus, we know Renjun’s full name. It’d be easy.”

Jaemin snorts. “If magic couldn’t solve this problem, I don’t think a google search could.”

“So? Were you just going to give up now?”

“No. I’m not. I don’t... I don’t know. It’s hard to think of another way when you are consumed by hopelessness. It’s simply not possible.”

“Oh, Jaem.” Donghyuck pulled the other in his side, wrapping an arm around his nape to embrace his side.

Jaemin had a sad smile lingering on his lips it is almost too painful to look at. “What if he’s gone, Hyuck? What if... Renjun is permanently gone? What do I do? I couldn’t even tell how much I love him.”

“Hey, don’t think like that. You know that’s not true. He’s still here, somewhere. We’ll find him,” Donghyuck squeezes Jaemin’s shoulder.

He did not receive any response. Instead, Jaemin had pressed his forehead on Donghyuck’s shoulder. His own shoulders shaking in a silent cry. And Donghyuck couldn’t do anything but run a hand through his back and hope his best friend will be okay soon.

It was in that position when something ticklish flutter at the tip of Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck had immediately reacted, swinging a hand on the side of his head before looking at the cause of the small movement. Jaemin had raised his head from Donghyuck’s and is greeted by the sight of a golden butterfly flying around them.

“Okay, what the hell? Shoo! Shoo!” Donghyuck said, waving a hand over the butterfly who easily dodged his palms by simply fluttering its wings and flying higher. But never truly leaving the area.

“Get away from here! Go, go!” Donghyuck decided to attack the butterfly who suddenly fled above his head, wings fluttering and circling atop them. He cursed under his own breath. No matter how pretty this butterfly is, he totally does not appreciate it flapping its wings around his head.

Jaemin, on the other hand, is frozen. Or more like mesmerized. His eyes never leaving the butterfly for one second ever since they landed on it. In which Donghyuck cursed the butterfly out, Jaemin cannot keep his focus off it.

Is it the exceptional pattern and color of its wings? The golden shade reminds Jaemin of a fresh sunrise on the horizon. _So pretty._

The butterfly beat its wings closer to Jaemin’s face. Now it’s almost kissing his nose and Jaemin chuckles when he felt the butterfly resting on his cheek.

Donghyuck, unfortunately, had shooed it away again causing the butterfly to flew above them almost clumsily. Still, it never left Jaemin’s side- flapping its golden wings as Jaemin stares at it.

“Get off you in-”

“ _Don’t.”_

Donghyuck stopped at the sudden word from Jaemin. He looks at the other questioningly.

Slowly, a smile broke into Jaemin’s face as he offers a finger for the butterfly to sit.

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck calls for the other’s attention who is solely focused on the butterfly at his finger as if it was the most lovely thing he has ever seen.

“It’s Renjun. Renjun is calling for me, Donghyuck,” is Jaemin’s reply.

***

“Do you mean that was a spell meant to call for Jaemin?” Renjun asked in disbelief after hearing Sicheng’s explanation of why they just spent half an hour doing “yoga” in the mansion’s backyard.

Sicheng lets out an airy laugh. “Well, that was a spell meant to call for “someone”. Looks like your someone turns out to be Jaemin after all.”

Renjun blushed red. “W-What... I didn’t...”

“Pft, don’t worry about it. I understand. Plus, the spell would work more accurately if you called for someone who is also a child of nature. Since we used the combined strength of the earth’s power and our spiritual energy. A co-warlock would be able to get it faster than a normal person.”

Nibbling his lower lip, Renjun nodded. “Ah, is that so?” then he looks away.

Upon the flash of hesitation that crossed Renjun’s face, Sicheng frowned. “You don’t look happy,” he observed.

Renjun is quick to shake his head as they make their way back inside, leaving the fresh air of the gardens behind. “It’s not that. I’m just not sure if he will come for me.”

“Jaemin?” Sicheng asked with eyebrows almost meeting and creating one fine line.

Renjun slowly nodded.

Sicheng stopped on his tracks, placing a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and halting the other’s steps. “Are you being serious right now? Is your brain too muddled to not realize just how much Jaemin would go for you?”

Widening his eyes, Renjun coughs awkwardly before brushing off Sicheng’s hand on his shoulder. “I know, I don’t remember him or any of our past memories together. What I do remember, however, is the way I treated him by pushing him away the last time we saw each other. Will he really come? I told him to leave. So basically I have no right to expect his presence.”

“Oh, Renjun. You still don’t get it, do you? Jaemin is not that kind of person.”

“Well, how will I know? I don’t remember anything. I don’t even know how we were before all these.”

“Then you both can find out once you leave this place. Once he came for you. Do you not trust him?”

He is silent for a while. Trust is a big word. To trust means to have validation. How will he have that if half of his life right now is hidden, concealed in a box that is yet to open?

“You know Jun, our mind doesn’t always hold the answers. Most of the time, you’d even find thinking confusing than just feeling. When you found yourself caught in that dilemma, where you felt like you cannot trust your mind at all? Maybe it’s time you listen to your heart. It’s more simple and uncomplicated, trust me,” Sicheng smiled, patting Renjun’s shoulder lightly.

Once he’s back to his room, and Sicheng is gone for some family business as he said, Renjun thought about his cousin’s words.

He’s sure many would say it’s the opposite. That feelings and the heart are much more complicated than logic and the mind. Because feelings deliver answers that sometimes people find hard to accept and make sense of. However, it’s there- the answer.

Renjun steps closer over his window. The huge vast of space outside was empty, save for a few dried leaves and grasses.

He wonders how long will it take for Jaemin to come. Hopefully, not too long.

***

By the next day, Renjun is surprised by the sudden appearance of his mother and father at breakfast. It is awkward, to say the least. Meeting them in his disheveled state where he is still wearing pajamas, hair messily sticking out in every corner as he just got out of bed. While the other two sat in their dining area, reading newspapers in heavy silence, all tidied and dressed up like they are a member of a royal family. He nearly retreated back to his room if not for his mother throwing a cold look in his direction, motioning for him to sit on an empty chair.

Times like he wished Sicheng is here. Where even is Sicheng, by the way? He did not come for dinner last night either. Usually, he would accompany him to meals. Renjun felt so small sharing a table with these people.

“So, Renjun...” his mother started, making Renjun stopped chewing the fluffy pancakes in his mouth.

“Y-Yes?”

“Some of our close relatives and friends will drop by later for dinner. Be sure to dress up formally and fix yourself. I don’t want them thinking their future leader would have dried saliva on the corner of his lips every time after waking up.”

At that, Renjun quickly wiped the back of his hand at his mouth. Which is a bad move as he earned a cough and a judging glare from his father. “Tissues, sweetheart. Use it instead of your hand.”

“Right, sorry,” Renjun murmurs. Is this how he spent his everyday life in the past? Well, considering how busy his parents are maybe his old self would rather celebrate in their absence than suffer like this in their presence. He could not imagine spending every family meal in a situation like today where he could barely breathe.

“As I’ve said, act like a proper son this time. You’re a Huang, keep that in your mind. I already have the maids prepare your tuxedo for tonight’s dinner. All you need to do is attend it and behave like a good child,” his mother added, dropping off her newspaper before saying “Let’s go” to her husband who is obviously still not finished with his waffles.

But like a robot, a good servant, Renjun saw his father scrambled out of his chair before following the woman out of the dining. Leaving Renjun sighing in relief now that the two are gone.

‘ _A dinner? Sicheng never mentioned anything about a dinner,’_ Renjun thought in the midst of finishing his pancakes. If their guests will be relatives and friends, no wonder Sicheng will be there too. Most probably with his parents. And if that’s the case then it’s not just a simple dinner. It will be a gathering of the members of their coven, Renjun presumed.

‘ _If that’s the case then... this is bad news.’_

***

The huge wall clock displays the time as Renjun waits in agony at the long table. He had suit up in a tailored and obviously luxurious tux while his silver hair is styled in a clean slick. His parents showed up half an hour ago wearing just as much formal dresses as their table is decorated by never-ending platters and servings of food that the maids are busy placing every minute. Each second felt like a lifetime for Renjun with his eyes darting to the living room from time to time, waiting for the ring of the doorbell that never came.

He is not so sure what time exactly is the start of this supposed-to-be dinner. But Renjun had a feeling their guests are _very_ late seeing as his mother’s face morphed into annoyance with each glance she threw at the grandfather clock. The uneasiness of his father is also something that didn’t go unnoticed by the young warlock.

It is around eight when they heard the first ringing of their doorbell. A maid scurried to open the door with his mother’s quick command. Only to reveal Sicheng looking just as calm as ever. He bowed to Renjun’s parents as an acknowledgment.

“Good evening, uncle and auntie,” Sicheng said, ignoring the look of confusion Renjun is throwing at him.

“Well, good evening indeed. What is happening? Where are your parents? And why are my guests so late?” Mrs. Huang did not even try to hide the distaste in her voice as she squints her eyes at the still calm male.

“About that, I believe our guests will be coming soon any minute by now. Unfortunate delays- you know it can’t be helped,” Sicheng answered.

“I suppose he’s right. Let’s just all wait for the others. The roads are bustling with traffics around this hour,” Renjun’s father interrupted, nodding at Sicheng to sit down.

His mother didn’t say anything, though her face still shows how irritated she is growing. Renjun leaned a little to Sicheng and whispered, “What is going on?” to the older.

Sicheng simply squeezed his hand under the table and flashed him a soft smile before mouthing a, “Trust me.”

It is not later on when they heard another bell coming from the front. Thinking it must be their long-awaited guests, Mrs. Huang tried to at least look civilized with her posture by erasing all the irritation and scowl on her features. The maid later came back, but she is alone with no familiar face following her behind.

“Ma’am,” she called.

“What’s the problem? Where are my guests?”

“Err, they’re outside?”

Confused, and with irritation creeping back to her chest, Mrs. Huang stands up loudly on her chair. Renjun followed her with his eyes as both of his parents walk to meet their guests at the door. They can’t see them from here so he took that as a chance to look at Sicheng. Strangely, his cousin is smiling mysteriously.

“What’s going on?” Renjun can’t help but ask.

“Your guests are here.”

And obviously, that did not answer any of Renjun’s questions but instead raised more of them. Things only started to clear up when he heard the voice of his mother, all angry loud, as she yelled to whoever’s outside.

“ _What gives you the right to show your disgusting face on my doorstep?!”_

“You might wanna go there and save your visitor from Auntie’s wrath,” Sicheng said.

So Renjun did just that. To his surprise, outside the door, he saw Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin standing in front of his raging mother. ‘ _Jaemin.’_

“Jaemin!” Tears started to well up into Renjun’s eyes as a mixture of emotion swirl up in his chest, flooding his entire system. At the same time, he can’t believe that the caramel brown-haired male is really here. Standing on his doorstep holding the same longing in his eyes.

“Renjun!”

Both refused to wait any longer as they already closed the distance between them, meeting in the middle just like how they always wanted. Renjun is shaking and Jaemin’s palms were cold as he cups Renjun’s cheek. But despite his tears, Jaemin still had this lovely smile that Renjun would never get tired of seeing. For it makes his heart beat in life, his blood running through his whole body, with just one look of that lovely smile.

“You’re really here. You came for me,” Renjun sniffed.

“Of course baby, I’ll always come for you. I’ll always find you,” Jaemin kissed him on the cheeks, all so tenderly and pure.

“I’m so sorry for leaving. I am so stupid, I didn’t know why I did that either. I just don’t know how to control all these emotions I have for you that I decided to be a coward and ran away-”

Jaemin shushed him with a kiss. Though their tears blended in that heartfelt movement, Jaemin’s lips never tasted sweeter than then.

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand, okay? It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is I have you now. And I’ll never let you go again. We’ll go home, baby,” Jaemin brushed his thumb to wipe away Renjun’s tears. Renjun nodded after placing another chaste kiss on Jaemin’s lips.

It would have been perfect really, and dare he says easy to just leave everything behind and run like they wanted to. If not for Renjun’s mother and father remembering them of the reality they are stuck in.

If a minute ago Renjun’s mother is simply angry, now she’s _furious_. Her eyes dark and intense as she threw them all a smile that screams danger. One word from her and the previously opened door suddenly shuts down on its own, as if controlled by an invisible wind. Locking all of them inside the manor.

“You think you can go and run away again like how you did in the past, Renjun? Come on, son, I thought we’re way past that stage. Your little boyfriend here would have to get through us first before I let you have your way and escape your fate.”

But Jaemin is never the one to back down to challenges either. Not when Renjun is the one at stake.

With the same fire dancing in his eyes, the warlock grins. “Is that a challenge on your part, witch?”

“Only if you accept it, warlock.”

“Game on.”


	31. Chapter 31: “You Are So Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all. Advance Happy Halloween everyone and I hope you all have a good weekend! Halloween season is basically one of my faves but right now, with the threat of a super typhoon here in our country, it's kinda hard for me to have a merry and relaxing weekend. Hopefully, like every disaster, this too shall pass. 
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter of Tabula Rasa. There's implied smut at the latter part but don't worry, it isn't that detailed. I'm not good at writing sexy scenes lol. Plus, I want it to be anything but sexy. Just pure and full of love maybe. LOL.
> 
> Okay, I'm saying too much. Don't wanna spoil a lot. I hope you like this though! Again, Happy Halloween luvs!

Jaemin is the first to attack- throwing Renjun’s mother on the other side of the room with an unbelievable strength of quite a force. The witch clashed to the floor, creating a loud thud and a groan from said witch’s lips. Mr. Huang is the next to draw an attack, ready to take revenge upon his wife but Jaemin managed to block it with a reversal chant. With Jaemin’s attention focused on the man keening on the floor, he simply forgot the woman that is now slowly getting up and building her power to strike the young warlock.

Jaemin failed to see it. But Renjun did. The heavy jar flying in Jaemin’s direction. The other warlock acted on his instinct and shouted, _“Commoro!”_

Everyone stilled at Renjun’s outburst, and the jar stopped spinning on the air a second before it could get to Jaemin, then fell on the ground. Tiny bits of its pieces scattering on the marbled floor. He saw Donghyuck and Jeno’s eyes widening upon what just Renjun did. But didn’t ask any, leaving all the questions for later. Jaemin smiled at him in gratitude, before Donghyuck elbowed Mr. Huang on the nape when the man was about to get up again and plan an offense.

What comes next is a bit blurry if you asked Renjun. All he could say was that there are a lot of spells and foreign words thrown into the air- those of which he understood clearly (unsurprisingly), sounds of objects crashing, and being fired throughout the room. At this point, it’s almost remarkable no one is yet to injure with their chances of avoiding the floating objects diminishing in half as the lights in the room flicker every passing second.

His mother is furious, which is in no doubt. But what Renjun is most afraid of is the power the witch carries. Jaemin’s strength is slowly deteriorating and the sweat and shaky breaths he’s releasing are the evidence of that. In the end, Renjun’s mother managed to pin the warlock on the wall after one stupid mistake on Jaemin’s part.

Not only that, but she managed to create a suffocating air ball of pressure that leaves Renjun’s other friends coughing and difficult to breathe. Both Donghyuck and Jeno crouched on the floor, hands finally leaving Mr. Huang alone as they tend to their neck being squeezed by an unknown force. They gasp for air as Mr. Huang stands on his ground and joined his wife in torturing Jaemin who now is just as helpless as his friends.

“Now now, what did I tell you before little warlock? Someone like you could never outsmart me. After all, you’re just a disgrace to our kind. Without a coven and a deity to give you powers, you are but a threat to me,” Renjun’s mother had said in a mocking tone.

Jaemin groaned and with his position wherein he can’t move a single muscle on his body, he still tried so hard to mutter a chant to get out of the situation he’s in.

“Mother stop! You’re hurting him!” Renjun screamed at his deaf parents.

Said mother barely even gave his son a glance. “Oh, this is nothing compared to what I could actually do to him. I can snap your neck right now, warlock, and let your friends suffer as the air escape their pathetic little human body gradually. And then I’ll just have to bury your corpses in the backyard, don’t you think? On the other thought, that will take too much work. And I am a busy woman with a pledging ceremony to prepare. So perhaps I’ll just burn you into a pit of fire where you belong.”

“I wouldn’t dare do that if I were you, auntie. Don’t you remember our coven’s number one rule? We don’t annihilate our kind. Jaemin is still a warlock. Isn’t it part of our nature? We are everybody’s enemies but our kind,” Sicheng said out of nowhere, appearing from the dining where he is standing all this time watching the whole show for himself and waiting for the perfect time to butt in.

Renjun’s mother was about to retort something when she realized Sicheng is right. As they consider themselves children of Earth- which basically symbolizes life itself, they don’t take it upon their hands to kill. That is just not in their nature. Curses are a thing but killing someone like this- with their own hands- is completely forbidden. Or at least that’s what ancient witches believe in. In her case, she could be considered one too as their coven like to follow old customs and beliefs.

If that’s the truth, then Sicheng knows Renjun’s mother won’t also be able to lay a hand on Renjun’s friends. It is enough she already broke one of the main rules- Never reveal yourself in front of a human. Don’t kill a human. Wherein Donghyuck is not an ordinary human, Jeno is.

Renjun ran to Jaemin and held her hand. That seemed to help the warlock when their eloped hands glowed bright, and with Renjun’s mother weighing the situation on her hand, they managed to pull off a surprise attack on the witch. It is too late before her husband could let a warning slip passed his lips.

The couple is knocked out of their breaths when the same force they used against them is returned to torture them this time. And for a fleeting second, the witch swore her heart stopped beating with how powerful the wind that punched her on the chest. If not twice as much powerful than hers.

“You!”

She was about to throw Jaemin on the ceiling but Jaemin dodged it easily, protecting Renjun behind him. Instead, he was able to create a small cut on the woman’s cheek that quickly blooms in full crimson. The witch look at him unbelievably.

“Mother, Father, please just stop now. Let me go,” Renjun pleads behind Jaemin.

But his mother simply scoffed, as if she never heard such a ludicrous idea before. “You will never leave this house, Renjun! You belong here with us, in this coven! I will not let my only son follow the path of being a disgusting warlock like this young man!”

“Renjun can do whatever he wants! He’s not a property or a toy, he’s your son for goodness’ sake! Let him be happy!” Jaemin meddles in.

“He will not be happy without his family! We are his family, warlock. So he belongs with us,” Renjun’s father spoke.

“Well, this looks nothing like family to me,” Donghyuck said in the middle.

“Shut up, human! You have no right to meddle in our business!” Mrs. Huang points a finger at him.

But Donghyuck’s stance did not falter one bit. “Yes, we are. Because we are Renjun’s friends and dare I say, _family_. I know Renjun might think otherwise but he is important to us. And if possible, we want to prove that to him. We want to spend tomorrow and create new memories together. Like a real family. We have each others' backs. That’s why we’ll take Renjun away from here, with us, whether you like it or not.” Donghyuck and Jeno stand with Jaemin and Renjun, both arms crossed and a look of determination apparent on their faces.

Renjun did not know what to say. Just a couple of weeks ago, he’s pretty sure he held no place in these people’s lives, nor in Jaemin’s heart. But right this moment here they are, protecting Renjun and wanting to take him back from his own parents, and Jaemin holding his hand. He kinda wants to cry.

“And if I don’t let you?” Renjun’s mother is never the one to give up either.

“Well then you’re gonna have to kill us first.”

There’s a smirk on Mrs. Huang’s lips as if she couldn’t believe the guts of Donghyuck. “You’re bold, huh?”

“Come on, auntie, just let Renjun go. You know very well from the start he doesn’t wanna be here. He doesn’t wanna be part of this. You need to stop telling people what to do, whether they’re your son or not. It’s time you try to accept the fact that not everyone will be like you. Please, let this go,” Sicheng talked this time.

“And you. What would your parents say if they knew you were a part of this? Don’t even try to deny it, even in the past you always _always_ help Renjun with his crazy ideas!”

“I won’t deny it, auntie. Because I know the truth and I care for Renjun. He’s your son, you know? And about my parents? Don’t even bother about them. Right now they were in Hawaii, and judging the time there, I could say they’re having the time of their lives under the sun,” Sicheng grins after looking at his wristwatch.

“What the hell did you do?!” Renjun’s mother asked, nose flaring in anger.

Sicheng simply shrugged. “Oh well, I forgot to tell you. Your guests won’t be coming, including my parents. Indeed I arranged their flights and gave them their tickets. But not the one going to South Korea. But the one on to Hawaii. Sorry not sorry.”

So that is why Sicheng is so busy these past few days. Renjun peeks at Sicheng and gave him a thankful smile. Sicheng’s answer came in a wink.

It is almost comical how Renjun’s mother almost stumble on the floor, palm on her forehead, if not for her husband holding her by the waist and supporting her not to fall off. Everyone look at each other and Donghyuck display the red woman a grin.

“So I guess it’s settled then? We’ll be going now. If it’s okay it’ll be really appreciated if you deliver Renjun’s clothes back on the dorms. I know you still haven’t sent his drop out papers to the university so don’t bother with that anymore. Renjun will be back at school and if it makes you feel better, we’ll take good care of him. We promise,” Donghyuck grins.

But before they could go, with Renjun feeling warm and at peace just by holding Jaemin’s much bigger hands, Renjun’s mother spoke again as if it really isn’t on her vocabulary to accept defeat. This time, she’s spewing obviously nonsense words in her mouth.

“If you walk out of that door, Renjun, I’m telling you you’ll be facing demise in the future.”

Renjun stopped, looking back to face his mother who had a serious expression on her face.

“Jaemin,” she pointed at the also staring Jaemin behind him. “Will be your greatest fall.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaemin had pulled Renjun closer, hugging his stiff body.

The witch gave them an eerie smile that doesn’t sit well with any of them, especially to Renjun.

“The destroyer- he’s here. And the world will crumble down under his palms. None of you are safe. The clock is ticking. You will regret choosing them over us, Renjun. _You will regret it._ ”

***

That same evening, Renjun had gone home with his friends. They met up with Chenle and Jisung (who insisted on coming despite his brother’s opposition) outside the manor, waiting in their car. Sicheng walked them out and they leave but not without Renjun hugging Sicheng for one last time (at least until they meet again, which both didn’t know yet when).

“You take care, okay? Live happily like how you always wanted,” Sicheng had a smile mixed in both happiness for his cousin’s found freedom and sadness for tonight’s goodbye.

“Don’t you wanna come with us?” Renjun tried to ask.

But one look into Sicheng’s intense orbs and he knew the older had plans of his own. “You know I always admired you, Renjun. Then and now. You were able to look beyond what is set to be a boundary for us, finding a path and love of your own. I never told you before but I kinda want that too. Unlike you, I have never once taken the courage to chase what I really want in life. This time, I wanna see what’s in it for me. I’ll be seeking adventures of my own.”

Renjun smiled, allowing a few rolls of tears to escape his eyes. “Okay. I wish you the best of luck, ge. Thank you for everything.”

“Ugh, please, don’t cry in front of me. We’ll be seeing each other again soon, okay? Maybe in a few years or months, but this won’t be the last time I promise you. Goodbye, and always take care, Renjun-ah.”

“Goodbye for now, ge. I will miss you.”

They shared a hug one last time, and the group left after Sicheng nodded at them with a smile. Renjun looked back into the disappearing figure of Sicheng as their car ran far away from the now small manor on their sight.

There is a sadness that dwells in Renjun’s heart for leaving a kind family behind. But it didn’t last long. Because later on, he felt Jisung’s arms wrapped around his waist as the younger boy rests his head on his shoulder, uttering a small, “I missed you, hyung” to him. Then there is Jaemin gently pressing his hand and holding him from his other side. Add Donghyuck and Jeno’s smile from the front (Chenle had simply teleported himself back at NeoZone just because they can’t all fit in the car Donghyuck borrowed from Johnny). Just by seeing all that is enough to forget his lingering blues with the feeling of finally belonging.

It's a two hours drive to NeoZone from where his family owned the property. The rest explained how they managed to get there, all because of the butterfly Renjun and Sicheng conjured to help him. Renjun also cleared up his own identity and apologized for ever hiding them. The misunderstanding is finally gone and Renjun felt like the biggest loser for even having them in the first place. But oh well, things already happened and at least they got us into this. Through the long-hour drive, Jaemin and Renjun gave each other longing glances, their hands never once leaving each other on the way.

They stopped by at the 24/7 diner and quenched their hunger. Jeno had bought a takeout for Chenle as Jaemin and Renjun planned to stay the night over Donghyuck’s given it’s almost 12. They dropped Jeno off his apartment first before they headed for Donghyuck’s house. Johnny’s car stayed will be with him until the older came for it tomorrow morning.

“You can use this spare room. I think it’s an old room of our parents’. If you want clean sheets, there are a few in the drawer. My room is basically next door so just knock me if you need anything,” Donghyuck instructed after leading them to an empty yet spacious master’s bedroom.

“Thanks, Hyuck. I really appreciate it,” Jaemin smiled at his friend.

Donghyuck waved him off with a hand. “Don’t mention it.”

“Thank you again, Donghyuck, for everything tonight,” Renjun flashed a shy smile.

This time, Donghyuck walked a step towards him, pulling the shy warlock into a hug. “I’m glad you’re back, Renjun. What we said there in front of your parents, it’s true. You’re family, okay?”

And for Renjun, it is all he needs (and craves) to hear.

“Goodnight! Sleep well!” Donghyuck said before leaving.

“Oh and don’t forget to use protection!” is an addition from Jisung.

All of them resembled bewilderment at the comment from the youngest. Both Renjun and Jaemin had a mouth gaped in shock, especially Renjun with a matching red shade on his cheeks. But perhaps no one could beat Donghyuck’s stupefied reaction. As he made sure to chase over the giggling teen on the stairs hallway for knowing such things.

Once the room is quiet and they were finally left alone, Jaemin locked the door. Turning to Renjun who is awkwardly fondling his fingers on the bed. Suddenly, none of them is able to utter a word as they were left with silence permeating the air.

Jaemin cleared his throat, sitting beside Renjun on the bed. “Err...”

“Do you have anything to say?” Renjun asked.

“Do you?” Jaemin returned the question.

To the latter’s surprise, Renjun nodded. “Do you love me, Jaemin? I mean _really_ love me?”

“I know that what I feel for you is something way beyond that. It’s not just love, Renjun. It’s more powerful than that.”

“You’re not just saying that because you’re- we’re, you know? Amnesiac?” Again, there’s this look of hesitation marring Renjun’s eyes when he said those words.

“God, no! I may not remember what’s in the past, but I am sure of you. Of us. Of what I want now. It’s you. I’ve never been sure all my life.” Jaemin took Renjun’s hand that is resting on his lap, placing the smaller palm right in front of his chest where his heartbeat is. “Feel that? It’s beating for you, Renjun. Its heartbeat is yours.”

“I love you too, Jaemin. So much that it’s kinda scary.”

“You don’t have to be scared. I’m right here. I’m with you. I love you so much, baby.”

Again, their lips tasted each other in a long, passionate kiss. Putting their feelings, emotions, and yearning for one another in the molding of their mouths, tongues swirling and dancing into the fiery act. Jaemin pulled Renjun and held him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. They chased each other's breath like there is no tomorrow. Like it is the last among the rest.

Renjun allowed Jaemin to touch him onto places he’s never been touched. Turns out, the latter’s hands were unsurprisingly skilled as if they know just all the right places to caress and go. That very second, Renjun’s body and skin are on fire, and even if he burns right there and then in a spark of a flame, he doesn’t think he would ever mind.

When Jaemin hesitated to pull off his piece of clothing, Renjun urged him with a kiss, hoping Jaemin will get the message. And he did. Renjun trusted Jaemin enough. He trusted the other more than anyone in this world.

They stared at each other in the eye, bodies naked. And Jaemin is awed by what he sees. Renjun is simply gorgeous he doesn’t even wanna waste a second blinking off the sight in front of him.

Blushing, Renjun turned his back on Jaemin’s. Displaying his naked torso and his whole behind that is covered in tattoos made from his mother’s curse. He isn’t sure how Jaemin looks right now. Would he find them disgusting or freaky? Renjun is scared to know.

The next thing he felt is the soft cotton sheets under his chest as Jaemin’s strong hands laid him flat on the chest. Before he did the unexpected- kissing every single space and marking on Renjun’s back. All too gently and tenderly, like it is the most lovely thing in the world.

And as he did so, he whispered the same words over and over again at the back of Renjun’s ears. “You are so beautiful.”

That night, Jaemin showed Renjun just how special he is. Through his kisses, his touches, his words, and the way he cradled him on the afterglow of their peak. Renjun felt free and loved, and safe. Just everything he ever wanted and wished to be.

Unbeknownst to them, that same night, the markings on Renjun’s skin disappeared along with the curse of the love that is supposed to kill him.

***

_Jaemin_ _is_ _smiling. Indeed, he never thought a whole night spent with Yangyang is gonna be so much fun. That for the meantime, he forgot about all the things that have been bothering him these past few days. Everything he’d rather set aside for the night as he entertained himself with the company of the other warlock._

_Yangyang is such a blessing, that’s what he believes in at first. Accidentally meeting up with the other last night on his way to the convenience store. Yangyang invited him to join him on his night out at The Dream after his supposed friends ditched him at the last minute. Jaemin, tempted with the offer, immediately said yes._

_Now, here they are. With pounding headaches due to the amount of alcohol they consumed last night, but sober enough to buy themselves a medicine at the small drugstore in their town. Jaemin plans to just spend the whole weekend wrapped up in his blankets and mending his hangover. He didn’t ask about Yangyang’s._

_What Jaemin didn’t expect though is to run at the least (but most) person he wanted to see at this very time. Renjun. Who also looked at them with wide eyes, obviously surprise, at the two of ‘em._

_Jaemin wished he could dig a hole for himself just to avoid the penetrating and piercing eyes of Renjun incinerating his soul to the earth._

_Yangyang, being the all-too oblivious, even waved at Renjun on the other side of the road, pulling Jaemin with him as they headed over the smaller._

“ _Renjun, right?! Hi! Fancy meeting you here!” Yangyang greeted in enthusiasm._

_Jaemin noticed how Renjun avoided Yangyang’s eyes, and how tight is his grip on his brown paper bag. “H-Hey, Jaemin, err Yangyang. What are you doing here?”_

_That’s a question Jaemin wished Renjun to never ask. Yangyang responds at once. “Oh, we’re just buying some pills for the headaches. Yesterday Jaemin and I had the_ _**best** _ _night ever at The Dream. Though, I think we drink a little too much because up ‘til now my head is pounding like crazy. Are you, Jaemin?”_

_When both pairs of eyes turn to him, Jaemin had to swallow the sudden tightening he felt on his throat. “Uh... it’s just a- a few beers. I just... think that I have a low alcohol tolerance.”_

“ _Eh! You know that’s not true. By the way, Renjun, did you know that Jaemin here is really a powerful warlock? God, his magic is the best. We turn The Dream into a world of our own! He could make people float in the air, could change their hairstyle and hair color with just a single swoosh. And boy,” Yangyang laughs as he continues to retell last night to Renjun. “You should’ve seen the way Jaemin magically trap those stupid perverts at the bar into go-go cages and skimpy outfits. He even turned the boy band performing into a girl band! Like how cool is that? It’s a mess- a funny and entertaining kind of mess!”_

_But Renjun didn’t look a little bit amused. As his frown only etched deeper and prominent as Yangyang goes on. Jaemin saw it as he attempted to elbow Yangyang to shut him up. To no use, of course, the warlock knew he fucked up and only made the situation between him and Renjun went for the worst._

“ _Okay, that’s enough, Yangyang! I... don’t think Renjun wants to hear more,” Jaemin looks away, guilt and his forgotten tears threatening to climb back up into the form of grief and sickness._

“ _Oh. Uh, right. Not the party person. But really, you should try to come with us one of these days, Renjun. You’re totally missing out on all the fun-”_

“ _Yeah, no thanks. I can see that you two had generated quite a havoc last night,” Renjun cuts Yangyang off, a bitter and sarcastic smile curling on his lips._

“ _Renjun I-” Jaemin tried to say, only to be stopped by Renjun._

“ _No, it’s- it’s okay. You can do whatever you want. It’s just... for a moment I am concerned you know? Because Donghyuck called me up last night saying he can’t contact you. And Jisung has no one to stay with. Now at least I know. And I uh, have to go. Jisung’s waiting for me.”_

“ _Renjun please I’m-”_

“ _Just stop, Jaemin. You never listen to me anyway.”_

_It hurts. The way Renjun sounded like when he said those words. Like he’s on the verge of breaking but at the same time, he’s cold and unforgiving. And the way those once-loving eyes stare down at him- full of pain and marred with betrayal- Jaemin had to blink away his tears and clench his knuckles just to stop himself from bawling right there._

_Still, Yangyang, as naive as ever, blinks at Jaemin innocently. “What just happened? Did I say something wrong?”_

_Jaemin did not have the energy to tell him that yes, he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm a little sentimental upon writing the scene between Sicheng and Renjun. Just because... :/
> 
> \- sungchan


End file.
